Yuuri's Secret Life
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: There's more towards Yuuri then anyone can imagine. There is a side of him that he kept under guard and hidden to fool the people around him. Will the others find out about this powerful, mysterious and darker side of Yuuri? Can he trust them?
1. Chapter 1

_Life is so boring_

That is what currently Yuuri Shibuya feel at the moment. He is gazing at the baseball field where some team is practicing. He was once a player like them, but due to an misunderstanding, he is kicked out of his team. He didn't minded much. It was one of his hobbies. He prefer to do other stuff thou…like horseback riding or learning to fence.

His mentor in fencing and horseback riding lesson was a great and wise man. He was a very rich and powerful man. He has an estate in Europe that he manage all by himself. He was 6ft tall, dark, and lean, arms and legs don with muscle because of all the practice and other stuff he do . He also has broad chest and shoulder. Black hair and emerald green eyes that seem to spark with mischief and sometime look old with wisdom and experience. He has strong looking face with a strong jaw so devine and when he is angry, the air has suddenly turn cold and his emerald eyes will blaze with a fury fire that chill those who look upon it. All in all, a powerful, mysterious, and handsome stranger. His name was Lord Edmund de Lincole

To Yuuri, he is not a stranger at all. Infact Yuuri knows him enough to know that he has a good heart, always doing something good for people who was inferior to him and be kind and gentle to people who work for him and all those around him. Yuuri is like a replica of this man. A twin more likely. Yuuri spend his time..most of his childhood time with the man. Never apart not even one second. How did he got so close to the man? Simple. He saved Yuuri life. From what Yuuri didn't remember..hell.. he was only four at the time! After that Yuuri is always by this man side. After a while, Lord Edmund decided to take Yuuri as his protégé a teach Yuuri everything Lord Edmund knew. Everything. Manners, ethics, knowledge of the world, languages(Yuuri is fluent in German, Italian, Spanish, French, Russian, Portuguese, Dutch, and Gaelic), hand to hand combat, all type of fighting from knives to a deadly blade, healing using herbs, and even teach Yuuri how to govern things on his own. He is even taught how to blend in his surrounding, how to hide his personality and act like a normal common people around him, making him a perfect deceiver and actor. A useful tool to let people underestimate you. Even when school, Yuuri will train after school activities and spend with Lord Edmund with his daily activities. Yuuri is a fast learner. Personally, Yuuri thinks that he is turned into a battle hard soldier, a deadly assassin. The training was hard and gruesome, the training of stealth that is, thanks to Lord Edmund, Yuuri has a perfect photographic memory, perfect and accurate eyesight and a heightened hearing that seem to increase hundread fold. He can even see and hear things in a very long distance. A feat that Yuuri is sure it is impossible for most people.

The Shibuya's didn't know about Lord Edmund until Yuuri was 8 yrs old. Because Yuuri was his protégé, Lord Edmund decided to sponsored Yuuri education and study in Italy, staying with Lord Edmund at his main Estate. The Shibuya's was hesitating at first but was assured by Lord Edmund so they agreed but only if he extended his offer to Yuuri's brother as well and that they are permitted to visit anytime they wishes. Lord Edmund agreed and off Shori and Yuuri to Italy. After that his brother, Shori, start having lesson of fencing, fighting, horseback riding and independent study with Lord Edmund. Throughout their stay in Italy, they both make a huge social circle among Aristocrats, military officers and the navies and the like. Its easy to pull favors if your friends is very influential.

Sadly, Lord Edmund died of an unknown cause. He died peacefully. Yuuri was 14 years old. Yuuri attend the funeral of course, along with his whole family. The funeral was held at Venice, Italy where Lord Edmund was born and grown from before he came to Japan. It was a grand funeral. Many came to pay their last respect and was greatly mourned. All of Lord Edmund's estate and title when to Lord Edmunds Cousin, Lady Gabriella de stclaire, whom both Yuuri and Shori are fond of like siblings and a close friend. After the death of Lord Edmund, Yuuri and Shori return to Japan, having finish all their importance education, they return to Japan to take studies that they didn't take with Lord Edmund in a local school. Although they are left with Lots of money as Lord Edmund instructed in his will..they haven't touch it. Waiting for the opportunity to used it to come.

Yuuri is jolted from his taught when the ball hit the fence in front of him. As not to look like he was staring ( which he wasn't a few minutes ago) he calmly and poisely walk his way home.

_Its been a year since Edmund's death and things is pretty uninteresting nowadays. I wonder what are the military boys or navy boys are doing..probably haunting in the amazon jungle.. sounds fun.._

" leave me alone!"

_Now what.._

" if you give us all you got..we might let you go unscatch"

"but I don't have any money!"

Yuuri take a peak at the alley on his right and saw a group of gangsters cornering a boy from his school, Ken Murata if Yuuri is not mistaken. A complete science freak and a librarian to boot. Murata was shaken..who wouldn't if your stuck with gangsters? Well..not Yuuri. He is a trained assassin afterall. An amateur like this psychos will not frightened him.. hell he even become bored. Better save him before he become the next patient to occupied the ICU. Taking a few unused golf ball that he spotted not far from where is Yuuri standing, he take his aim and throw the ball at his attended target..the ones that get the gangsters distracted..giving ample time to Murata to escape. He throw the ball with such force that could even split the air and quickly but quietly unnoticed escape from the scene. Out of the corner of his eyes as he went, Yuuri saw the ball hit on the head of the leader with a sick crack, blood ooze from his head. The leader give a painful yelp and lost consciousness shocking the rest of the members. After running a few blocks, Yuuri slow down and walking like nothing out of ordinary to let Murata catch up with him. Yuuri suspected that Murata most likely to run into him because of his run-in with the gangsters. He was right. Murata collided with him from behind and send them both sprawling on the floor.

" Watch it idiot. Are you trying to break my neck or something." Said Yuuri irritatedly.

" I'm sorry" stammered Murata while helping Yuuri stand-up.

_Not bad. He have strength. Pity he didn't use it much. He would make a great sportsman._

Yuuri mused.

Murata again give a low bow as a sign of apology and Yuuri take this opportunity to study him. From what Yuuri gather from Murata body movement and posture, he would have to conclude that Murata is from a middle class family, like him, but was raised to be a perfect gentlemen.

_A perfect gentlemen with eyes set to be just what his parents want him to be_.. with that thought Yuuri grimace. Nowadays people have one way thinking. Parents don't allow their offspring a chance to find their own ground. How close minded. No wonder the death charts increased every year. If not the pressure of their lives that kills them, a controlling parents will.

" Are you alright? Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere? I did cause you a great fall.."

Murata was looking at him worriedly. Yuuri relised he must look like he was hurting. Quickly giving a sheepish look and grin, he assured that he is find. He even turn a completely 360 degree with arms wide open to prove his point. Murata look relive for a moment and then recognition down to him when he relised with whom his standing with.

" I'm Ken Murata. Are you Yuuri Shibuya? The pompous snobbish Foreigner? That Shibuya?"

_Pompous Snobbish Foreigner?!?_

Yuuri was shocked and appalled that the jealousy of the student of his school will labeled him as such. With a hurtful look intact, he pretended to be hurt and nervous a little if not embarrassed.

" I don't know such a thing about pompous or snobbish.. but yea.. I'm Yuuri Shibuya. I prefer the term transfer student thou.. and im a Japanese as much as you are!"

" I'm sorry Shibuya.. its just rumors of the school.. I haven't met you before and since you are from a country somewhere in Europe, I just thought that they have met you to have a strong accusation."

" Aww man….now how am I.. that bad huh. Oh great I'm a loser now.. oh how am I to have a nice and quiet day thru school. They will start whispering and all.. and I'm only in school for 2 weeks!!!"

" Oy calm down Shibuya. You're having a sickness or something.. chill.." Murata let his hand stays on Yuuri's shoulder. It is clearly written in his eyes that Murata is surprised to find Yuuri is anything but Pompous and Snobbish and very much normal.

Yuuri gave out a nervous laugh. He really need to start acting like a normal teen soon.. or else he would be an oddball of the school. Not that he mind.. but he need to cover-up his battle hard attitude! He really don't want to be expected as a delinquent.

" What happen to you to make you run like a madman Murata? You look like you seen a ghost."

" I got cornered by gangsters earlier."

" Well since you're unharm and alive.. I assumed that something happen"

" Yep. Out of no where, a ball hit the leader's head. I didn't saw who it was but I'm thankful to whoever it is. I think the ball crack the leader head open. Lots of blood and an ugly sight. He lost consciousness which shocked the whole of the others. I took that moment t bolt after I got out of the stupor. I didn't look back to see what they're doing. I just run until I bummed into you."

" Good for you"

"Yea"

" Oh well.. I better get home. Nice meeting you Murata."

" Mind if I walk with you? Were going the same way afterall.."

" Sure I don't mind."

They walk in silence a couple of minutes. Then Murata starts asking question about what activity that Yuuri take in school.

" Oh.. that I still haven't decided yet.. I used to take up baseball but that didn't last long. I gave up after a while."

" What happened?" asked Murata. His curiosity is peaked. He wonder if Shibuya is a good baseball player. He himself is a manager of his school team. But they need a good coach for the team.

" I had a misunderstanding with my last coach. Hit him in the face, gave him a black eye and I got kick. Why you want to know?"

Now it was Murata's turn to look embarrassed. He really is desperate for a good coach. And Shibuya seem to have a coach characteristic. But he needed to know how good Shibuya really is.

" Lets have one round Shibuya. There's a baseball park nearby. I want to see how good you are. How bout it?"

Indeed there is a park near Yuuri's house. Not to near.. yet not to far off either. A perfect distance for mind thinking before meeting up friends. Seeing no harm can be done, Yuuri agreed.

Murata was impressed with Yuuri swing and everything. He did it perfectly and gracefully. If Murata didn't know better he would think that Yuuri is a pro and is playing for world tournament. After a few more rounds, he call it quit and approach Shibuya with a big smile.

" Wow Shibuya. That was amazing. Are you positive that you haven't played in a while? It looks like you're a pro and have been playing your whole life."

Yuuri just smile brightly at Murata. He really didn't keep up with baseball at all. His move was perfect because of his training in Italy.. but he wasn't about to tell Murata that.

" Thanks. I think. Look I really got to go. So I see you at school."

" One minute Shibuya. I was wondering. I'm a manager for our school baseball team. We are short one player and a coach. I know this is sudden but I'm wondering if you're interested in joining the team? We really need someone like you.."

So that why he asked in the first place

" I don't know Murata. I don't think I make a good.."

" Coach"

"Coach?"

"Yea.. Coach. You're good Shibuya. I know it. Just think about it and tell me latter. Alrite."

" Alright. See you Murata."

With a wave Yuuri walked home. He looked back and saw Murata walk the opposite direction to him. He's still not sure about baseball. Guess he need to talk with his brother when he got back from college.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the front door open, Shori smiled. That's just the way it is. Everytime anyone is near or around him, he can sense it in a heartbeat. The same goes for his brother, Yuuri.

' _Speak of the devil'_

Yuuri enter the living room, and Shori, who was sitting at the sofa reading a book about Ancient Medieval History, look up and met his younger brother gaze. His younger brother is casually leaning against the doorway, a hand in the pocket and the other holding his school bag. His jacket is unbutton and dust can be spotted at his uniform.

Meanwhile, Yuuri also observe his brother. Shori is wearing a white long sleeve shirt and Denim jeans. All are neatly iron. Not a single crumple in sight.

" You look like you just had a run in with the sand storm" remarked Shori.

Yuuri just smirk at his brother. He knew he didn't look anything like that at all. " That and a head long to the pavement."

" What Happened?"

" Just some guy who got it with amateur gangsters. Colliding with me when he got away.. hence the pavement. The sandstorm because I was testing my baseball skills"

Shori eyebrow rose up at the word testing baseball and sense that there is more then his brother tell him. Why would Yuuri test baseball when he can come home and test it later with him?. Shori patted at the seat beside him. Yuuri push himself from the doorway and plop down the sofa.

" What's up Yuuri. Something bothering you, I can tell.."

Yuuri cringed. _'Crap. Shori always get to the point does he.. how predictable'_.

" How long have we been here brother?" ask Yuuri. He has this far away look in his eyes. " How long have we come back from Italy?"

Shori look at his brother carefully. Shocked is clearly written in his eyes. All the while that they are back, any mention of Italy is never brought up. They are both still missed and grieving for Lord Edmund.

" Five months. You know it took us seven months to prepare to return here. Is there a change of mind?"

" No that not it. You are studying in the most prestigious University here… yes? And been that way for five months.."

" Yes.." Shori is confused now.. Yuuri is an expert in beating around the bush once he set his mind to it.

" Do you have people making assumption about you, even thou they never met you".

Understanding immediately dawn to him. So people make an assumption of his brother. Big deal. They deal with the likes before. Why now any different.

Yuuri sense what his brother is thinking, immediately answer " I'm just disgust at how people make a lousy assumption to people they haven't met. And the called me The pompous snobbish Foreigner! Heavens.. what did I do to deserved that name.."

" How did you act in school? You do know that we need to blend in remember.. do you even make friends at all?"

" Ofcourse I remember. Make a bunch of friends.. althou I keep to myself and think in a quiet spot most of the time…"

" There you go.." said Shori, he smile widely as if he answered the most complicated clues in the world. Yuuri is still blur because of his interruption.

" Huh?"

" You answered your own problems brother. You didn't hang out after school. That's why people think you're snobbish. Plus without after school activities, it straiten their assumption".

" Forgive me if I prefer to train or practice our usual"

" Don't we all. But you need something to blend with them. And if that school of yours have fencing lesson… if not take up something else". Finish Shori.

Yuuri slowly massaging his temple. Nowadays headache is nothing out of ordinary. Thanks to his lack of training and his stress that is building, he really needed a break.

" Need a drink brother?" asked Shori.

" Define this drink to me"

Shori chuckle. When their parents is not around, drinks is always alcoholic. Never a non-alcoholic. Guess Yuuri is really needed a break.

" Why Alcoholic drinks ofcourse".

" And just where did you hide them Shori? Mum will blow a casket if she ever find a beverage bottle in our rooms. Don't tell me you put it in dad's liquor cabinet?"

Shori eyes gleam with mysteries. A smirk presence in his handsome features. He mention Yuuri to follow him. And they both when up to Shori's room.

In Shori's room, Yuuri went strait to his brother bed to lie down. Unlike their rooms at the estate, their rooms here are quite bare with only a dresser, bed, bedside table, study table, mini bookshelf, and a wardrobe. Shori's wall is light green in colour while Yuuri's is light blue. They both blame their mother for the colour scheme. They have nothing against light colours. Just not fond of them. Light colours reminds them the innocence that they had lost and it's a mockery.

Yuuri raise his head and look at shori. His brother seems busy searching for things in his wardrobe.

" Don't tell me you hide it in there"

Shori didn't even turn around but still manage to explain. " Not hide… My wardrobe here has a secret compartment. That is where I hide all the drinks. The reason I'm moving all my cloths is because… well they're going to get in the way.."

When Shori finally move from the wardrobe, Yuuri has a clear view of the inside of Shori wardrobe. Yuuri let out a gasp and laugh. Secret compartment indeed. The back of the wall was full of liquor and its neatly arranged. An additional wall was built to cover it up. No wonder their mother complaint that the wardrobe was too small.

" So whats the choice for today?" asked Shori, gesturing to Yuuri the variety of liquor in his wardrobe.

" How bout Crème de menthe. I remember you have one with you when we came back. Still have it?"

" Yep." Said Shori, holding the bottle in one hand, and two wine glasses in the other.

After they drink their third glass, Yuuri said " I met a student today asking me to be coach for the school baseball team".

' That explain the baseball part' thought Shori.

" I take it it's the same guy who crashes in to you"

Yuuri nodded.

" So whats the problem?"

" I'm not sure I want to do baseball… true I like to pitch and catch still, but I'm just… I feel it's meaningless somehow, like there is a hole that's need to be fill in"

" Don't we be doing some meaningless things all this while?"

" Those have its merits and for greater good, brother. I don't see the point in baseball".

" In order to blend… sometimes you have to make do what they have!"

Yuuri feel frustruated at this point. Is not like he didn't want to play, he just feel empty playing baseball without someone at his side. The someone that Yuuri isn't sure who. Occasionally, he played with Shori, but since he is in university, they only spend time training just because it has to remain a secret and it thrills them.

" I'll think about it".

----------------------------

The next morning, Yuuri was walking to school as usual. It was still too early. It was an hour before the school begin. He actually want to do training, but was not in the mood for it today. He was passing by an abandon alley when suddenly, out of no where, a hand grab him by the collar and drag him into the alley.

Yuuri was slammed against a wall. At first his vision a bit unfocused, but when it does, he curse himself for putting his guard down.

" Well look what we have here…" sneered one of the gangsters.

' _This is the same gang that attack Murata… wonder what happen to the leader..'_

As far as Yuuri can see, he is against six tough looking idiots. This nearly made Yuuri laugh, but he cover it up and keep his expression cool and emotionless. He had been in a much worst situation then this.

From their appearance, the way they look, spike hair ( all of them)… flaming red coloured dyed tips… Yuuri guess that they are all The Red Lion Gang. Giving Tokyo a lot of terror lately from what he heard.

' _Lets see if they can live up to their name' _

" Can I help you gentlemen" said Yuuri in a perfect British accent.

" … And he speaks different language.. English… must be from a wealthy family…" said another of the gang.

" If I am… what makes you think I will give it to you"

" If you value your life… little boy.. you will hand it over" said the first gangster

None of the gangsters have time to react when they all suddenly been push away. Yuuri, who was already in a fighting stand prepare to knock them all cold. His eyes gleaming with energy. Looks like he is going to get some training afterall.

" You can try.." smirked Yuuri. His expression suddenly turn cold as ice that make the gang uneasy. ".. But I'm going to let you joint your precious leader first!"

------------------------------------

" Shibuya!"

Yuuri was nearly at his school when Murata caught up with him. He smiled a big smile that could lighten up the world, a greeted Murata.

" Morning Murata. What are ya doing here? This isn't the way to your school."

" I know. Just have a feeling that I should see you. I pass by an alley this morning and guess I saw.."

" What?" said Yuuri, although he already know the answer.

" I saw the gang that attack me yesterday, is been taken away in an ambulance. Looks like they got a nasty fight. With all those bruises, they're barely recognizable. Heard they lost too much blood and lots of broken bones.."

" And.."

" And the police confirm that these are the same gang that cause lots of trouble lately. They're all having a one way ticket to prison"

Yuuri secretly smile at what Murata said. Serve them right for messing with him.

" Thanks for the insight Murata but I got to go. Classes starting soon. And you're be late if you're not hurry." Said Yuuri while walking strait toward his school, hand weaving a goodbye, but was stopped by Murata, who said

" You still have yet to tell me your answer to my proposal. You know, the baseball.."

For a moment, Yuuri just stand there his back facing Murata. Then his head turn slightly so Murata can only see a part of Yuuri's face.

" Sure Murata. I'll give it a shot."

-------------------------------------------------

AU there you have it. Tell me what you guys think... be nice will you... this is my first try... althou.. some help or ideas will be appreciated.. : - )


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuuri Secret Life**

**Chapter 3 **

Yuuri tumble through the door of his room. It was Saturday morning. He and Shori have been practicing fencing in secret that morning. It was very intense and it left both sore but very satisfied.

_Shori can be one hell of a slave driver!._

Yuuri groan. His brother sure give him one hell of a fight. Usually their sparring match have a warning or two and not in their full strength. That morning, there were none.

_Maybe because… Shori wanted to test me, or that he wanted me to keep up with him, or just annoy me plain and simple._

While relaxing himself in the bathtub, with very warm temperature to relieve his soreness, Yuuri start thinking back what happened yesterday.

Flashback –

At the school. During lunch time.

Yuuri was walking down the computer lab corridor and was on his way to the rooftop where he spend his lunch time, when he suddenly bumped with his computer teacher who suddenly walk out from one of the labs, Mr Fujiwata, and was carrying massive worksheets that send it spraying all around the floor.

" Forgive me Sensei, I didn't see you" Yuuri apologize. At the same time, helped the teacher to pick up the sheets.

" It's alright Shibuya. No harm done". Said Mr Fujiwata.

Yuuri gave a short bow and was about to resume his walk and his teacher ask " Shibuya, where did you get that bruise on your left arm?"

Yuuri looked at his teacher then take a look at his lower arm. His jaw clench. He had forgotten the bruise he receive while fighting the gangsters. To add matter worst, his sleeve has a long torn that expose his skin at a certain movement. Yuuri can see that the bruise is turning blue. With a sheepish expression, he embarrassly explain to his teacher

" It was nothing Sensei. I had a klutz attack this morning. I lost my footing that send me face first to the floor. My arm unfortunately hit a sharp pole and it scratch".

Mr. Fujiwata eyes narrowed. Yuuri sight inwardly.

_Must the teacher here be so persistent? Its bad enough I had to act in this school let alone attend it… and now I'm on the teacher's ' Keep an Eye Out List'. Marvelous. Maybe I should quit this school all together and study at the International School. At least they wont be too persistent since all the foreigners knows when to mind their own business. _

Yuuri silently growl. Outwardly, he kept his foolish, sheepish and embarrass face in tact. But on the inside, his jaw clench and his eyes narrowed while observing this teacher. Silently watching this man's action, as if a viper is waiting to strike. He _really_ not in the mood to handle this mans interrogation right now.

Mr. Fujiwata expression suddenly soften. Yuuri guess was that the teacher is finally buying his lie about the klutz. He hoped so. He wanted people to think him a klutz sometime so that they underestimate him. What a better way to start with this teacher since they gossip among their clique. The student body will soon follow.

" Very well then Mr. Shibuya". With that he was gone.

Yuuri watch him go for a while. Then he continue to walk to the rooftops.

End Flashback-

Yuuri was jolted from his thought with the laud knock on the bathroom door and Shori calling him.

" Yes?"

" Ken Murata's on the phone. He wants to know if you're free this afternoon to join him on baseball practice?." Shori shouted through the door.

_Where did Murata get the phone number? I don't remember giving it._

" I'm free. Ask him the time and place and said I'll be there". Answered Yuuri.

" Will do" said Shori.

Yuuri listen quietly as his brother footsteps slowly went out of earshot. After a while, he got out of his tub and went to the mirror. The reflection that greeted him wasn't the one that lives happily with his brother at the estate. But a lost soul, searching for a place he belongs.

" You're back"

Yuuri just role his eyes heavenward, and continue to put his bag beside the bed. Shori was reading a manga on his bed. His eyes never once leave Yuuri once he entered the room.

" How was practice?"

Yuuri was searching his white shirt and green slack while answering " Fine. Murata decided that he introduce me to the other players too. Everyone was there".

The room felt silent for a while. Since no further question from his brother, he begins to change.

" Why are you here brother?" asked Yuuri while undressing.

" Come to talk to you ofcourse" answer Shori nonchalantly.

" What about?". Yuuri was shirtless and was about to change his pants when he heard his brother dangerous soft tone.

" That bruise on your arm!"

Yuuri turn around to look at his brother while thinking perhaps he can ask to postpone this converse after dinner. He is tired after the practice after all. No such luck. His brother looks ready for battle. With his jaw tightens and eyes warn him not to put it off or lie, Yuuri knew that there is no way of escape.

" How did you know about the bruise?"

" You were easy to read. Plus you didn't put full strength on your left hand during sparring this morning. That just tell me about your hand injury. Now tell me what happened" demanded Shori.

" Is that why you trained me this morning?! God brother. If you knew my hand was injured, you should atleast go easy on me"

Shori just smiled and said " Not a chance in hell."

So once Yuuri settle comfortably on his bed, he begin to tell Shori what happen yesterday…

Flashback –

Yesterday Morning. At the abandon alley.

Yuuri pushed all the gang who held him and prepare to fight. His whole body was screaming for a fight. His eyes gleam with a lot of restless energy.

" You can try.." he smirked.

As some of the fallen gang get back up. Some looked at him with anger, while others try to scare him trying to look intimidating.

_So they're trying to scare me. What a pitiful attempt. Let's see whose going to be terrified first!_

Yuuri shed all his mask and revealed to them his battle face. Yuuri was delighted to see that this fools have already scared and uneasy.

" But I'm going to let you joint your precious leader first!" with that shout, he attack.

Yuuri went strait to his first opponent on his left, grabbing that guys wrist as he try to punch, Yuuri twist it at the guys back, while kicking another guy on the head that send him head long at a mirror that slash his face and knock him cold.

_One down, five to go…_

Seeing their fallen friend, they begin to attack Yuuri. With weapons this time.

Seeing this. Yuuri let the guy he was twisting as a shield against the third guy, who was attacking with a sharp knife. That guy stabbed missed the important organ, but his friend will survived. However, this angered Yuuri.

_Pig headed fools! Haven't they realized that such thing can be a dangerous weapon?! Now one of your own is down. When will you ever learn? So, decided to play dirty huh… play time's over boys…_

With anger blaze in on his eyes, his fighting increased it's level as he held a little of himself back. It was a miracle he decided to wear a hand glove that day, even though it was not so cool that morning.

Bad luck for them. The man that standing before them is no longer a school boy, but a trained assassin. Ready to kill. This unfortunate fools happen to get on his bad side. And now they're going to pay, dearly.

With an iron grip on that third guys hand with his right, at the same time shield his left at the forth guy hit him with an iron pole, slashing his sleeve a little. He manage to hijack the pole, hit the third guys neck with it, strait away breaking it, and used the third guys knives to slash the forth with enough force to kill him.

_Four down, two to go…_

Now only left the two who threaten him earlier. One with a pierce on left eye brow, the other with tattoos all over his right arm and shoulder. They didn't have knives. But they got silent guns. Both is preparing to fire. But Yuuri is not even fazed by it. The tattoo guy let out a few shots. But Yuuri was faster. As speed as lightning, he stabbed near the guys right shoulder-blades. Blood ooze from the guy. And it was a lot of blood.

_Doctors will be having trouble finding that wound_.. thought Yuuri

Now it's just Yuuri and the pierce guy.

" Any last word before I let you join your bloody friends" said Yuuri as he indicate to the bloody mess around him.

" How did you know that our leader is hospitalize?" Pierce sneered.

Yuuri smirked again and said " A little bird told me.."

" STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME!" screamed Pierce as he realized a shot.

But Yuuri is no longer there. Pierce guy look around for him. When he looked at his back, he received a blow on the face, sending him strait against the wall. His gun lost. Yuuri helped him stand by the collar and slam him to the wall. Yuuri tightens his grip on the guy, who was very afraid of Yuuri especially the dangerous gleam in Yuuri's eyes. It finally dawn to him that the school boy infront of him is no ordinary kid.

" I'm going to teach you never to used weapons on an unarmed and weak people again". Said Yuuri dangerously.

With that he punch that guys face until it was bleeding bad, then twist an arm of his while continue punching him until the guy was knock out cold.

Once the fighting done, Yuuri clean himself up. After make sure all evidence of his is erased, he searched for his school bag. Finding it intact and in one piece. He prepare to make his way to school. Good thing that those fools drag him deep within the abandon alley, or else he would have a field day. It was lucky that no one is brave enough to come in here, so there's no witnesses what so ever.

End Flashback –

" ….And that's what happened."

Yuuri took a deep breath and layback against the bed post. He look at his brother Shori and nearly laugh out laud at his brother comical expression.

Meanwhile, Shori had a hard time believing it. His jaw has stopped functioning and hit the floor. He was gapping like a gold fish! He knew what his brother is capable of, but Yuuri was usually the diplomatic one, and to created _that_ much damage?! That was his job!

Shori and the whole family heard it from the news the night before. Both his parents were glad about the gangsters. But Shori was curios. Whoever fought the gangster did a wonderful job. He immediately suspected Yuuri, because Yuuri was wearing long sleeve during the evening. He never wears long sleeve here in Japan in the evenings. And the bruise on his arms, confirm Shori's suspicion.

" I congratulate you on the job well done, Yuuri." Said Shori. Proud was clearly evidence in his eyes.

Yuuri just smile a bashful smile. No matter how skilled they both were, or how their ferocity in battles has yet to be match. They both knew that there are others that far more better then them. And every time one or another just come back from a fight or any type of battle, the other will say that he is proud of him.. it is one of their cherish moments.

" You have a letter". Said Jennifer during dinner.

Yuuri and Shori looked at each other.

" To whom? Yuuri or me?" asked Shori.

Their mother just get up and took the letter from the drawer and hand it to Shori. It was address to both Shori and Yuuri Shibuya.

Shori open the letter to read. Yuuri was reading beside Shori as well. What they read makes them very happy. Both on their face have a chessure cat grin. Yuuri took the envelope to take a look at the return address to confirm his happy feeling. Their grin broadened when they saw the address.

" What the Letter say?" asked their mother. She never seen both her sons this happy since the funeral. She was very curious at the letter's content since it's arrived, but didn't dare to open without their permission.

" Where are you two going?!"

But Shori and Yuuri didn't hear her. Both already gone out of the dinning area and when strait to Shori's room. They know it's impolite to leave like that, but they couldn't help it.

Once secure in Shori's room, they look at each other. Chessure cat still present and eyes gleam with eagerness and delight. An identical thoughts ran in their minds

_Lady Gabriella de stclaire is coming to Japan _

AN phew… finally done a chapter. Tell me what do you think.. especially the fight scene. Believe it or not… that was my very first fight scene… should I continue this story or should I abandon and totally forgot about it


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuuri Secret Life**

**Chapter 4.**

It has been a week since the letter came. Both Shori and Yuuri have been waiting the moment since then. Yuuri was immensely happy for the whole week and many people around him wonder why. When Murata asked him, he just shrugged it off.

"Ah.." said Yuuri. "Finally a one week break. I've been looking forward for this."

"Got a plan?" asked Murata. He and Yuuri are loitering by the river. Watching the sunset.

"Something like that." Said Yuuri.

"Any chance of playing baseball next week?"

"Can't Murata. I'm booked for the whole week. Maybe next time."

To the world, it looks like these two just sit quietly while enjoying the view. Well, Murata was but Yuuri was planning all the usual things he can do when he and Shori spend the week with Lady Gabriella at her Mansion.

Later that evening.

"Yuuri are you done yet?" shouted Shori.

Yuuri quickly button up his tux. Once he finish checking himself up in the mirror, he pick up his clothing bag and went out the door.

Shori check the time on his watch. Yuuri can really act like a girl when it comes to fashion. He has been waiting for half an hour. He heard footsteps and look up. What he saw make his eyebrow rose slightly.

Yuuri was wearing a black Armani tux that goes well with his black shining shoes. There was an air of self- confidence. But what really catches his attention was Yuuri's hair.

"You gelled your hair?" asked Shori, amused.

Now it was Yuuri's eyebrow that rose slightly. He isn't the only one gelling. Shori is too. Yuuri's eyes gleamed with amusement and he smirked.

_He's then one that head over heals for Gabriella. Not me._

"I'm not the one trying to impress The Lady." Said Yuuri nonchalantly.

Shori blinked then laughed. "No. your not. Usually you wear gel on social gathering or any parties or balls only. This is just a normal pick up at the air-port. Why the change?"

Shori open the front door for Yuuri and they both step outside. Yuuri was surprise when he saw a limo was waiting for them, but he reply to his brother's question first.

"We have been here for a few months if you're forgotten. I haven't got the chance to act as my true self since we left Italy. So now when the opportunity arise, I'm going to dress up like I always did then. That includes gelling the hair."

The driver opened the backseat door for them. Once they climb in, they drove off to pick up The Lady Gabriella.

In the car.

Yuuri ask "So how did you arranged for the Limo, Shori? Do you have connections here?"

Shori just smiled and say. "You were young then. Probably don't remember. But the Mansion we're spending our time is where Edmund was staying while he was here. Limo's, maids is all those who is working for him, now working for us and the Lady."

"I see." Said Yuuri. "How long you know about this?"

"Since forever. I've also been to the Mansion to train after my classes are finished for the day."

"And you didn't take me along because..?" asked Yuuri. His eyes glint dangerously at Shori for not taking him to the mention for practice.

Shori shift uneasily. Yuuri can be really scary sometimes. " I didn't have the time. And you need to blend in remember? If I take you with me, I can bet that you won't bother making friends here and spend most of your time at the mansion. Hell! You probably move there if Gabriella allows it."

"Your right. I would have move in."

Yuuri let out a sigh. He really hates not having to do the stuff he did best. He really misses all of his social friends. And the school he's attending is becoming boring lately. Most because he already learn the syllabus and the student prejudice. Speaking of academics-

"Shori, do we have connections with the Academic Department at the Ministry?"

"Yuuri we're are friends with the Navy's, the Force, if we don't atleast have connection with the Ministry, we're a laughing stock!.. why do you asked?"

_Time to drop the bombshell._

"I'm transferring to one of the prestige's, international University there is."

"What!" shouted Shori. "Why? And what about Baseball and all?"

"I came back here with intention on learning things I haven't learn, not the things that I have learn! Besides, Murata was lying when he said that the Baseball team is the schools. Truth is it is a league that is organized that didn't associate with school. But if you enter this league, you won't have to take part in school activities."

"Can you do that? I mean enter the league and not anything to do with school."

"Can. It is approved by the Ministry."

Shori let out a sigh. There's no changing Yuuri's mind once it is set. "Fine. We'll enroll you at a University then. But why university? Why not private school-"

" Shori Shut it and calm the hell down." said Yuuri in a dangerously soft tone.

_Good Lord. Why is Shori suddenly so persistence? What happened to Mr. cool, calm and collected Shori? He's giving me a migraine._

Before Shori could retaliate, the car slow down and stopped. They've arrived at the air port.

_Should have known she would take a private jet._

Yuuri gave a mysterious smile as he watch the jet door opened. His face was emotionless to those who do not know him. But if you watch close enough, you see that Yuuri's eyes held relief and happiness.

Out from the jet was a women of twenty five. She has long light brown hair that was tied in a loose bun. She has emerald eyes and a full lips that makes a man dying just to taste it. White porcelain skin, with a slender figure to die for and long killer legs.

_I must been gone from social circle too long if I'm a little shocked at seeing a socialist or any other aristocrats. That's it. Time to get back on track. Can't keep mourning forever. I'm going to start living the life I had before. Better start organizing a ball so I can invite all my big boys and lord and ladies.They must have think I've forgotten them. What a fool I have been._

" Yuuri! Shori!" said Lady Gabriella de stclaire as she hugs both the most influential and handsome men before her. But her hugs linger a little longer with Shori. Something that didn't escape Yuuri's eyes.

"How've you been Gabriella?" asked Shori.

"Without you around. The Social Gathering has been pretty boring." Said Gabriella.

"As happy this union can be, but I'm afraid we have to continue it back at the Mansion. It's running late." Said Yuuri with a wink.

All three agreed, so they climb in the limo and off they went to the Mansion.

"Welcome back, Masters, Mistress." Greeted a few of the maids.

"Thank you" said Yuuri. He look at the Mansion that he didn't set foot for the past seven years. It really brought back memories.

A tab on his shoulder brought him back to present.

"Come inside Yuuri before it gets too cold out here." Said Gabriella as she made her way inside. Yuuri and Shori follow behind.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you." Said Gabriella after dinner. They were in the study to check on some documents that's left by Lord Edmund to both Shori and Yuuri.

"What?" asked Shori.

Yuuri was reading the Sonnets by Shakespeare by the sofa. He closed the book quietly and went to place the book on the shelf. He then takes his seat beside Shori at the study table.

"What would you say to a shared property of this Mansion?" asked Gabriella.

Yuuri eyes narrowed. He knew that there is more then one reason for Lady Gabriella to be here. Obviously, this isn't just a social visit.

"Define this shared property that you just mention" said Yuuri. "With whom?."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shori nod in agreement. He too is curious with Gabriella's statement.

"Why with you ofcourse." Said Gabriella brightly.

Yuuri and Shori were speechless. They never thought that they could have such a luxury. True they have a lot of money. But they were from a small local family after all. To own such property, even if it shared…

"Err.. this will create lots of questions to those who do not know us but knows our family.." said Shori.

Gabriella put a document at the table and push it toward Shori and Yuuri. "I know this will sound unfair to your family.. but, Edmund… he name both of you his son."

"What!" shouted Shori and Yuuri in union.

They immediately read the fail infront of them. It's true. Lord Edmund did name Yuuri and Shori as his son's. Their names were no longer just Shori and Yuuri Shibuya. But Lord Shori Shibuya De Lincole and Lord Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole.

"How is this possible." Asked Yuuri, wide eyed. "Why this is not said in the will?"

_I'm gonna kill Edmund the next time I see him. I told him that I'm not interested in his title and money, but no.. he still give it. Should have give to Gabriella thou. With her intelligence and her kind hearted, I'm sure she'll makes far better used of it then Shori and me._

"That was to read incase he died before you are eighteen Yuuri. There is another will. All content are the same. Except you both inherited more then money. You both inherited his title as well."

"By right it should goes to you." Then Yuuri laugh. "We're talking about Lord Edmund here. There is no way we can deny this. He will make sure of that."

"Yes" Shori laugh. "So like Him. Always have the last laugh. But what bout our parent? Will they be mad"

"No." said Gabriella. Her eyes sparkling mischievously. " They already agreed."

"Since When!!!"

So after a lot of convincing from Gabriella that this arrangement won't make her loose her inheritance, and after a lot of yelling through a phone call to their parents. Shori and Yuuri agree to have the title and everything. And the Mansion that they currently occupied, turn out that it belong to Shori and Yuuri. It was one of the properties that was left to them went Lord Edmund died. What a fool of them not to go through all of necessary stuff sooner.

"I still prefer Sharing this mansion" argued Yuuri.

"Sorry Yuuri. I can't touch it. It's your's and Shori's to keep"

That night, Yuuri dream of Lord Edmund.

Yuuri was walking in an hallway of castle. As far as Yuuri can see, it was a medieval castle. With stone wall and suits of armor donned on it . It was a beautiful castle. But somehow this place is familiar to him. But Yuuri is positive he never been here before.

Suddenly he turns to another hallway and entered a room, on his left. As he enter the room. It was a study. It was a lavish kind but not too lavish like a museum. It has everything except computers equipment. On his left, there was a full length mirror.

Yuuri was drawn to that mirror. He just feel like he should take a look at himself. What he sees amaze him. He looks older. His shoulder seems broad and wider. And his hair, which Yuuri like so much, was shoulder length.

(AN think of the Mou..)

Yuuri raise his hand and touch his hair. Yep. Definitely real and touch the shoulder. But there was another thing. He was wearing a blue pendent that hung on his neck. Somehow the pendent look familiar and an image of a man, although hazy, with brown hair cross his mind.

" I like your look"

Yuuri turned and look at the study table. There sitting behind the tall chair was Lord Edmund De Lincole. Yuuri eyes become soft and start to misty. He went strait to the Lord and gives him a hug.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuuri when they are settle down.

"To answer all the question you have for me." Replied Lord Edmund.

"Yes." Laugh Yuuri. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you will know very soon." Said Lord Edmund. He has _that_ smile which Yuuri is wary off. Nothing good ever came out of that smile.

"I'm not going to ask that again."

The room was silence for a while. Suddenly Yuuri gave Lord Edmund a very painful jabs on the ribs.

"Hell Yuuri! What was that for?" asked Lord Edmund, while trying to sooth down his painful ribs.

"You deserved it. I told you I don't want your damn title and yet you gave it to Shori and me. You do realized that it will cause rumors to spread once it goes public. People will think I killed you for your title or something. Why can't you ever let us be easy!!" Shout Yuuri.

Lord Edmund sigh, then he start to explain.

"I have my reasons. Something's going to happened in the near future and trust me you and Shori will need it. It's not I don't trust Gabriella, it's just she wont be able to defend herself if the assassins attack aga-"

"What assassins?" asked Yuuri.

"I died assassinated didn't you or Shori know that?"

Yuuri only shook his head. His eyes wide with shock.

"I thought you everything and still you wont be able to tell whether I died assassinated or not?!"

Yuuri mumble that it didn't cross his mind and Lord Edmund gives Yuuri a nasty whack in the head which Yuuri didn't even bother to retaliated back.

"Back to the topic" Lord Edmund continues. "I was guarding something that this assassin wants. It's a box, but I lost it long time ago. The reason I give you my title was because, I have a feeling you and Shori might need it."

"I don't need it. And neither is Shori" said Yuuri.

"Trust me, you'll need it. And that's final!" Said Lord Edmund. Then in a very urgent voice, he continued. "Yuuri, listen. I need you to find the lost box. Don't let the enemy has it. It could destroy you and everything you believe in if they had it".

"Edmund What-"

"You will understand soon. Time is almost up. You need to wake up." Lord Edmund then when to Yuuri and give him a hug and whisper to his ear.

"You'll make a good and magnificent king, Yuuri".

Lord Edmund release Yuuri. It is then Yuuri relies that he is fading. With a confused glance toward Lord Edmund, he is gone.

Once Yuuri gone, Lord Edmund smile to himself.

_May you rule Shin Makoku well Yuuri. I have thought you everything you need to be a great king. The rest is up to you, King Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole. May the Great One be with you._

Yuuri wake with a start.

_Weird dream. What in seven hell did Edmund mean by ruling? Why do I have a feeling its all resolve around the missing box… I need to talk to Shori and Gabriella about this. They'll laugh if they find that Edmund called me king. I wont hear the end of it. _

Yuuri couldn't figure out about the dream. So after a shower, he went to have breakfast with Shori and Gabriella.

"You pretty quiet this morning Yuuri" commented Gabriella

"My apologies Gabriella". Said Yuuri, who was still playing with his food and not eating a single thing.

"What's the Matter Yuuri" said Shori. Concern was evident in his eyes. Yuuri always had his emotions under control. Something must be troubling him big time if he was at this state.

Yuuri put his fork down and stare at both Shori and Gabriella. Wondering how will they receive this news.

"I dreamt of Edmund last night." Said Yuuri, barely a whisper. "He told me a lot of confusing things. One of them was that he was murdered."

"What!!" said Shori and Gabriella at the same time.

"You heard me. Plus, he mentions something of guarding a box, which is missing. Do you know anything about it Gabriella?"

Gabriella was deep in thoughts. As far as she knows, her cousin never said anything about a box or he guarding it.

"Sorry Yuuri. I have no clue. Why? Is it important?"

"From the way and tone Edmund said it it's damn important. Said it could destroy me and everything I believe in."

"Maybe Edmund is Edmund is trying to tell you something." said Shori. "Best if you look into it"

"I most definitely will" said Yuuri. He got up from the table and head out the door trying to clear his head.

"Where you're going?" Ask Shori.

"Outside" said Yuuri. "There are other things to think off. Edmund succeeded in giving me a headache when he said to me that I would make a good and magnificent king."

Yuuri were ever bothered to turn at look at Shori, he would find that Shori was watching him in shock.

_My god!_ Thought Shori. _Could it be that Lord Edmund knew about Yuuri is reincarnated king to the Shin Makoku? Is that why he was interested in Yuuri from the beginning? And is it finally time for Yuuri to know the truth of himself?_

All the thoughts keep spinning in Shori's head. But he wont get an answer anytime soon.

Yuuri was by the gardens fountain. He was unsuccessful in figuring out the king part. And that bothers him. Yuuri eyes flashes, and his jaw tightening.

Suddenly without warning, he unshielded his sword, which he grab on his way here, and cut a tree branch near the fountain with a deadly swing that could cut a human head clean.

After he put his sword back in its case. He sat down defeatedly by the fountain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glimmering and shining in the water. Curious, he edge his face nearer to the water surface.

His eyes wide with shock and his jaw unscrewed when he saw that it was the pendent that he wear in his dream. As he reached for it, the pendent disappear and Yuuri find himself sucked into a whirlpool of water.

_WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE IS GOING ON? THIS IS RIDICULES, I'M SUCKED IN A WHIRLPOOL CREATED BY THE FOUNTAIN!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!_

Yuuri blacked out after that thought.

AN alright.. i finally update the chapters. i dont know what i'm babbling in this chapter. just thought that should add the dream thou.. if it confusing.. tell me please.. next chapter is all bout Yuuri's adventure and his meetings with the mozaku's... dont forget to review.()


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuri Secret Life**

**Chapter 5.**

When Yuuri wake up from unconsciousness, the first thing that greeted him was clear blue sky. Yuuri pushed himself up and look around. From what he can see, he is surrounded by lush green land. There was no modern technology so he guess that he is transported to a rural area or an Amish country.

_What just happen here? Where am I? first I got sucked by the fountain and now I don't know where I am. And that's another thing, how could a fountain sucked me in? Oh my Gods.. my cloths._

Yuuri grunted in frustration when he realize that he was still dripping wet. His tight black pants and his black long sleeve shirt and vest cling tightly to his body. Not that he mind but really, it's freezing. Not to mention his hair is a mess since his gel is gone. Lucky his hair still wet so he can just comb it back with his fingers.

Not far from where he is standing, he saw a cottage and a girl came out carrying a basket of fruits. Yuuri slowly yet cautiously make his way there. Better find out where he is.

As Yuuri walking toward her, Yuuri notice that she dress differently. Like she is wearing a Medieval attire.

_Medieval attire? Just where am I? stuck in the past or something._

"Good day miss" said Yuuri politely. "Can you tell me what this place is and where I am? I'm afraid I'm lost."

However Yuuri was alarm and alert when the girl let out a piercing scream that attracted the villagers around her.

"Help! A demon!"

"A Demon?"

"You.. Black Hair and Eyes. Only a demon aristocrats have them." Stutter the girl.

_Me? A demon? What is wrong with you people? Black hair and eyes are very much common._

But before Yuuri can think any further, the villagers start to throw things at him, especially stones, and shouted for him to get away from the girl.

Yuuri easily and gracefully dodge and avoid getting hit. When the people seem to throw more viciously, he took a large leap back to distance himself between them. Far enough so that whatever they throw will not reach him.

Suddenly Yuuri hear a horse whine behind him. Out of no where, came a rider. Yuuri eyes narrowed slightly. This lone rider seem to be a tough guy. He had blond hair and blue eyes(ANdid Adalbert have blue eyes?). Big and burly too. By strength, Yuuri will have a little difficulty to take him down.

"So You finally here, boy."

_Boy?! Wait!!!.. he speak the unknown language. Infact all of them speak the unknown language!_

Yuuri's unknown language is actually the language thought to him and Shori by Lord Edmund. No one knows this language. So they use it among themselves to discuss secret and important stuff. It acts like a secret code. Only the three of them have the privilege of mastering this language. It's called unknown because the origin is unknown. At first, Yuuri thought that Lord Edmund created the language. Now he isn't sure.

Yuuri quickly avert his expression to one of confusion and a blur. Better pretend he is young and naïve first before unwanted things happen.

The blond rider when down from his horse and stand in front of him. Before Yuuri could react, the blond rider start to squeeze his head.

_What is he doing? My head isn't a ball… what the hell? Is he a magician? I fell like I'm being electrified. It hurts!._

Once the Rider release his head, Yuuri immediately slum to the ground. His head hurts like a thousand needles was poking through his brain.

"Now you can understand me, boy." Said the Rider.

_Is that why he was squashing my head earlier? Trying to implant his language on me? Well.. I've known your language my whole life! But what is that electricity that I feel? Is this guy have some sort of power? _

Once the pain is gone, he continue to act in pain a while longer so he can east dropped on the conversation around him and trying to find the opportunity to slip out of there unnoticed by the Rider.

"Kill him immediately sir. He is dangerous!"

"We cant."

"Why? I heard that there is a big reward in the west for capturing one."

"Now, hold on." Said the Rider. His tone is very persuasive at the moment. "The boys new here. If we can persuade him-"

"Over my dead body!"

All the villagers and the Rider focus your attention at Yuuri. Yuuri was standing calmly a few feet from them. However, no one can see his face since his head is bending downwards.

Yuuri's tone was calm, but there was the edge of authority in it.

"I may not know what's going on or where I am, but I will not be played like a lost puppy been dragged here and there by the likes of you."

Before anyone could react or utter a word, they hear galloping hooves of horses heading their way. All watch from afar as three riders are heading their way. The leader it seems was shouting Yuuri's name.

Yuuri on the other hand, was watching the new comer with confusion and suspicion. Who could blame him since he never met anyone here and one already knows his name! He didn't even introduce himself yet!!

There was another thing that catches his attention though. Above the head of the new comers, flying not too high, a skeleton with scaly wings like a demon or dragons that he watch on television. You didn't react one bit. His face is clear of emotions. He diverted his focus back to the new comers.

Once the new comers are close enough, Yuuri get a good look at the leader. The leader has soft brown hair and Yuuri suspect brown eyes. His has a lean body. Not too muscle. From the attire, Yuuri guess that he is a high ranking soldier and very much charismatic.

_Who is he? _Thought Yuuri_. I've never met him, yet I think I've seen him before. _

Suddenly a horse run pass him. Yuuri saw that the blond Rider that try to squash him earlier had his sword drawn and was ready for combat.

Yuuri watch the combat with rapt attention. Observing how they fight, and see their fighting techniques so that he have the upper hand if he need to fight them. They were also quarreling about something. Yuuri catch that the Squashing Rider's name was Alderbert Von Grants, while his opponent, Yuuri only catch as Lord Weller.

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was lifted to the air by the flying skeleton!

When Alderbert saw this, he commented how cunning the plan was. He then said to Yuuri that he will rescue him later. Yuuri knew then that this Alderbert is not to be trusted as his voice is laden with another agenda and Yuuri is positive his intention is anything but good.

Once Alderbert was gone, the Skeleton dropped him slowly to the ground.

Once on the ground, Yuuri's eyes is focus on the leader as he make his way toward him. Once he dismount his horse, he walk strait to him.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" said the Leader, his voice warm and gentle. "Did Alderbert harm you in any way?"

Yuuri, who masked himself as a confused and uncertain teenager, replied " I'm fine." Then he asked in a rapid speed. Voice demanding, panicked.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The leader only give a short bow and said things which sparks Memories to Yuuri and let out the sense of déjà vu.

"Forgive me, sire for not introduce myself earlier. My name is Lord Conrart (Conrad) Weller. And You, Your Majesty are in the realm called the Demon Kingdom."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuuri was standing outside of the cabin, watching the clear night sky as well as the campsite all around him.

_Today's entertainment was certainly entertaining_. Thought Yuuri, with a soft small. _First I am sucked to this strange place, and now I am the King of this Demon Kingdom_.

Then Yuuri's mood darkened.

_I may not know what is going on yet. But I have the feeling that I'm not going to like whatever it is that is coming my way. _

Earlier that evening, Lord Weller have taken Yuuri to a campsite where he met Lord Gunter Von Christ, and was explained of why he is here. According to them, Yuuri is their current king. Not by birth right but by his soul, chosen by the Great one to be reincarnated in the other dimension for safety.

Yuuri was not pleased when he learn that he has to eliminate all humans. He may be a lord back on Earth and manage to be in charge of the estate, but he never treat people so low except those who deserved it. He also never the one to condemn others that didn't do him wrong!

In the end, he finally accepted this duty as king, and he would handle the country and the war _His_ way. Of course he didn't tell them that. Yuuri is still playing the naïve-little-boy façade.

"Your Majesty."

Yuuri tense. His head turn slightly and saw that it was only Lord Weller.

" Conrad! What did I tell you, stop calling me Your Majesty! I'm still a bit uneasy with the title you know." _After all, I'm still don't like it when people call me My Lord, back on Earth. And they have been calling me that for years!!._

"I'm Sorry Your Highness." Said Conrad politely. " but perhaps it's better if you went inside. I won't hear the end of it from Gunter if you catch a cold."

Yuuri sigh. Then he went back at looking the view in front of him.

" Is anything bothering you, Your Majesty?"

_What do you expect, everything about this business is bothering me. How could it not!_

"This King business, I feel lost not knowing what to do. Is this some kind of trap that was set-up for me?"

"This isn't a trap sire; it is your world, your nation. We have been waiting for so long and your arrival brings us hope again."

"Hope?! Is that what I am to be look upon? As a symbol to this nation?"

"Some will Your Majesty, others may not. But if there is anything amiss, we will be there to protect you."

"Protection is the least of my worries. Very well Conrad, I shall do what I can to be a just King. I just hope I'm up to it."

"That's the spirit, Yuuri. Now come inside, it's getting late."

Yuuri turn, and look at Lord Weller.

"You go right ahead. I'll be in in just a minute. I need some time alone."

Lord Weller gave a curtly bow and said. " As you wish, Sire. But don't take too long. Welcome back, My King."

Welcome Back. That simple sentence manage to imbedded itself right in to Yuuri's soul as he watch Lord Weller departing Figure.

_Welcome Back…. Why is it that it feels so right somehow…._

Yuuri tilted his head slightly, looking up the clear night sky.

_Shori. I wonder how he is doing now that I seem to disappear from there_. One side of Yuuris mouth rose slightly. _He probably manages things in stride since I went missing so often in the past. _

The night sky shines calmly. It keep Yuuri calm and at peace.

_Edmund. Wherever you are…. Guide me; help me make this place a land of prosperity. Help me to become a good and great king and leader, just like you said I will be and just like you have been.._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Much later that night…

Yuuri lay awake in his bed, listening to all the sound around him. Judging from the sky outside, he guess it was still very early in the morning. It was still dark outside.

Yuuri slowly and silently get out of his bed. When he went to the living room, he looked around and saw that both Lord Von Christ and Lord Weller was dead to the world. Yuuri wouldn't blame them since both the Lords have been making rounds up till an hour ago. Now those who are making rounds are just some normal soldier.

Yuuri cautiously approached Lord Weller. He had to make sure that he is indeed asleep before Yuuri can sneak out. Lord Weller may be a well trained soldier and had a lot of experience in the field, but yuuri himself is no ordinary person. He is as well train as any battle harden soldier, if not more ferocious. By now, Yuuri could tell whether or not Lord Weller was truly asleep, just by looking at him.

Once Yuuri is sure that nothing could wake the two Lords, Yuuri slowly take Lord Weller sword from the wall beside him. He unshielded the sword a little to take a look at the blade. He smirked. The sword was as sharp as ever.

With the sword in hand, he soundlessly and discreetly make his way out the cottage to a nearby forest for his early morning practice or training.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You Majesty"

Yuuri stirred from his sleep. Someone was shaking him.

"Your Majesty, time to wake up!!!."

Yuuri slowly open his eyes and look drowsily at the person who wakes him, all the while thinking of burning and torturing the idiot soul who dare to disturb him while he sleeps. That idiot and soon to be tortured soul happen to be Lord Von Crist.

"Your Majesty. It's time to wake up. Your breakfast is ready and we have to prepare to leave for the castle." Said Lord Von Christ, merrily.

Once the merry lord left the room, Yuuri look outside.

_What the hell!!! _Thought Yuuri in Shock_. It's seven thirty in the morning!! What are they thinking preparing to leave in such hour? The castle can't be that far!!! _

When Yuuri left the cottage, he was thinking of passing a degree stated that no one, least of all the King, should begin to travel in an ungodly early hour and also various ways to torture whoever it is responsible for the early trip.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty" greeted Lord Weller.

"Morning Conrad." Yuuri greeted back.

"You seem grumpy this morning." Said Lord Weller, as they make their way to the dining table.

"Whose the one responsible organizing such an early trip?" Yuuri's jaw clenched.

"That would be Gunter Your Majesty. He figure that the sooner we reach there the better." Answered Lord Weller.

"Then he better stay out of my sight for a few days. Can't you people wait another half an hour?! I usually wake up at eight!."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sire."

Yuuri suddenly smile a bashful smile and his eyes was twinkling. This sudden change of attitude amused Lord Weller greatly.

"Let's eat." Said Yuuri, as he walk gracefully toward the food table, Lord Weller at his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Must I ride this thing alone Conrad?" whine the Young King.

Lord Weller just look at him apologetically while Lord Von Christ just shake his head.

"Your Highness, it is important for a King to know how to ride a horse properly." Berated Lord Von Crist.

Yuuri just stay silence. He really _Hated_ Lord Von Christ at the moment. The man just didn't know when to stop berating him. Since he found out from Lord Weller that Yuuri's world no longer use horses as a transportation and that he didn't know how to ride one, he just keep on blabbing about how to ride a horse.

_Not like I don't know how to ride or manage one, I've been riding my whole life, for goodness sake!! Then again…. I'm sure it's going to be amusing when they find out that…. Woa!!!!_

All thoughts left Yuuri's mind when he saw the Great Demon Kingdom.

(AN I will not describe how the city look like. You've seen the anime… so picture it in your mind.)

Lord Weller was instantly at Yuuri's side.

"Welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom, Your Majesty."

Yuuri only nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. The view was really spectacular.

"Conrad, what is the name of the castle?" asked Yuuri.

"It's called Blood Pledge Castle, or Covenant Castle, whichever you prefer Your Majesty." Replied Lord Weller.

"Blood Pledge Castle huh.." Smirked Yuuri. "Sounds Fitting."

The people outdone themselves as they greeted their King. Yuuri was occasionally waving at the towns people or accepted the flowers that the children give.

But then, something happen. The Horse that Yuuri was riding suddenly when berserk! And was heading towards the castle in full speed. Yuuri can't even hear the soldiers calling out his name.

Yuuri hold on the reins tightly as he try to tame the beast. His expression was very cold and very grim. Try as he might, but the beast was somehow possessed. Yuuri look ahead and saw that they have reach inside of the castle. If the horse didn't stop soon, he would be heading straight to a thick wall! Yuuri did the only thing that he can do in the situation, he pull the reins hard causing the horse to halt in mid air. While the horse doing so, Yuuri jumped off the horse. His hand still holding the reins. When the horse have calm down a bit, Yuuri approach the horse cautiously to give it a gentle pet.

While he was petting the horse, Yuuri saw, out of the corner of his eyes, that both Lord Weller and Von Christ have arrived.

"Your Majesty" cried Lord Von Christ. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Yuuri turn to Lord Weller and Lord Von Christ as he pass the rein to a stable master.

"I'm fine, Gunter." Said Yuuri. His expression was sheepish. "It was terrifying but it was o.k." Yuuri let out a nervous laugh.

"A pity that it didn't smack you to the wall!"

Yuuri turn slightly. From the entrance, stand two people. One was tall, grim face, hair as black as ebony and was tied into a pony tail. His body was strong, full of muscle from what Yuuri can see through his green coat. He has broad chest and shoulder. All in all, very much a fierce looking soldier. His companion was the opposite of him. Blond and fair of face, his figure is lean. Yuuri guess that he is Yuuri's aged if not a year or two older.

"A pity Wolfram, how could you say such a thing about His Majesty!" Scolded Lord Von Christ.

The grim man eyebrow rose slightly. "This is the new King?" asked the man. His voice Yuuri noted was thick and has an exasperated tone.

"Why yes." Said Lord Von Christ. "Allow me to introduce you to our new king. King Yuuri."

The blond just humped and said. "He looks nothing but a wimp to me…."

Yuuri didn't pay attention to all the commotion around him. His attention is fixed at the blond infront of him. He was highly amused, but didn't show it.

_Well now_, Yuuri mused_. Here is someone that fits Murata's definition of The pompous snobbish Foreigner._

_A wimp, you say_. Thought Yuuri, darkly_. We shall soon see who is the wimp. And when I'm done with you, you will eat your words!!! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Yuuri is currently getting ready for the Royal Dinner Party in his honour. Truthfully, he didn't feel like attending. He knew that the pompous blond is going to start something up.

He look around his room and wince. The room was big with lavish décor. But the colour didn't suit him well. The colour they used make the room look gloomy!

_Note to self. Change the colours if you planning to live in this room!_

Yuuri check himself infront of the mirror. He had a hard time of believing that what he is wearing is his _Royal_ attire. He is wearing all black of course. Same black pans, shirt and vest. He is wearing a knee length black leather boots, and a nice looking black velvet jacket which was long that reach his ankle. There was a slit up in the back to make it easy for him to ride a horse. But what he like the most is the way the jacket seem to be bellowing every time he moves. For the finishing touch, it also comes with a black leather gloves for him to wear whenever he wanted. He has no idea how the people got such gloves and jacket so quickly. But he didn't care. He is one hell of a hot looking king!!

A knock on the door snap him out of his reverie.

"Your Majesty, are you done? I'm to lead you to the Dining Hall." Asked Lord Weller.

"Coming." Said Yuuri. With one last look, he leaves his room. Time to see what the pompous blond has up his sleeve.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Dining Hall.

Yuuri was sitting at the round dining table. Watching everyone that is present. To his right, sits the pompous blond. Follow by Lord Weller and beside him, the grim man. Lord Von Christ is standing not too far away from him.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce you to my elder brother, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire." Said Lord Weller as he gesture to the grim man, who just frown.

"And this is my younger brother-"

Lord Weller's hand was snap away from the pompous blond.

"Stick your filthy hands to yourself you lowly human!." Said the blond, arrogantly. "And beside, I didn't acknowledge you as my brother. The very idea disgust me."

Lord Weller sigh. "As you Wish."

Turning back to Yuuri, he said. "Now Your Majesty, this is Wolfram Von Belefield. As you already notice, we have different fathers but share the same mother. For that matter, I am Conrad Weller, and I am not one of the ten aristocrats. There is nothing distinguish about my father except he is an excellent swordsman, and the fact that he is human."

Yuuri just listen to him with wide eyes, all the while thinking

_What the hell!! That's it? Lord Von Belefield refuses to acknowledge Lord Weller as his brother just because he is human!! What an ungrateful brat! You have the best treasure infront of you, a loving, caring and from what I can see an understanding brother and you cast it aside._

His musing was interrupted with the arrival of a woman. The woman has an exact replica of Lord Von Belefield with a sinful figure and splashy attire. So Yuuri guess that this is the three Lord's mother. His assumption was proven right when she hugs her sons rather intimately.

_Woa there. _Yuuri watch the commotion with highly amusement_. Is this how mothers here talked to her handsome sons? That's odd… she's look like she's in her early 40's? She sure put the queen's mother on Earth to shame. How delightful. _

Yuuri just sat there and watch. When the woman saw him, she let out a yell and come straight for him. Yuuri can't even do anything before he too is being hug by the woman.

"You must be the new king." Said the woman, merrily. "I have been waiting for someone like you to come along!"

Yuuri just smile nervously. "Er.. he..hehe..really?"

"Why yes Your Majesty." Then she press herself more intimately to Yuuri.

"Now that you're here. I wonder Your Majesty, have you any Girlfriend?"

Before Yuuri can answer, Lord Von Christ pry her away from him.

"Lady Celi. Please refrain Yourself from seducing the new Demon King. It is inappropriate for a retired Demon Queen."

Yuuri, who was taking a sip of his wine, immediately choke on his drinks.

_Retired Demon Queen?! _

"Now, now, Gunter. Don't be like that. You sound like a jealous lover." Claim the woman.

"Excuse me for interrupting. But who did you say the retired Demon Queen? You mean _This_ lady?!" asked Yuuri, who was gesturing at the woman.

"Yes I am. My name is Cecilie Von Spitzweg. And you Your Majesty just inherited my old job."

Dinner continue quietly. It was after Lady Celi (She insist he called her that) mention about her sons helping him to rule, then the problem starts.

Lord Von Belefield absolutely refuses to help him and even denying that he is nothing but a wimp instead of a king. At first Yuuri didn't give a damn. But all that changed when he badmouthing his parents. Yuuri know that he spend little time with his parents and perhaps know very little of them. But that didn't excuse Von Belefield to say such things.

All attention was on Lord Von Belefield. Nobody realize that Yuuri's mood has changed. His body seems to be releasing a very cold aura that can freeze the entire room or sent shivers. His expression was dark and cold as ice. Full of anger with his jaw clench and he was gripping the chair hard. But what going to terrified them the most is Yuuri's eyes. Yuuris eyes held a cold and unstoppable fury. There was no light, no mercy in such eyes. Only dark demonic anger. For the first time in this strange world, all his mask are shed. And nothing can stopped Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole. Nothing.

"So you think just because you are a full fledge Demon… you are superior then the others.. Especially humans.." said Yuuri, his voice was _Dangerously_ low, but manage to carried out through the entire hall.

Lord Von Belefield turn Yuuri to give feedback. But his words died in his throat at what he saw. Shocked and wide eyed, he took a step back from the enraged Demon King.

The others immediately turned their eyes to him. They finally realize the position Lord Von Belefield were in. But none dare to move. They were frozen to the spot. Too shocked to even speak or think.

"Answer Me, Von Belefield." Demanded Yuuri as he got up from his chair and stand directly infront of the trembling blond.

Yuuri's eyes flash dangerously as he gripped the brat by his collar.

"Listen and listen well." Yuuri hissed. "I don't care what is your opinion on the races in general and I don't care, if you are of royal blood. But Von Belefield, I would watch my mouth if I were you, because that just might be your doom. Tell me this, how would you like it if someone talk bad about your mother and called _your_ mother a whore whose beauty only existed to satisfied the lust of a mere man."

Gasps could be heard the throughout room. Lord Von Belefield only managed to stutter incoherently. The words that was caught was 'dare' 'insulted'.

"Believe me, I dare. And I'm not afraid with the likes of you. I've dealt with people far more influence or terrible. Yours or your brothers threatening means nothing to me. If you refuse to help me, that's just fine. I can manage on my own. I don't need the help or protection from a snobbish, pompous and arrogant brat like you! Hell!! You can even kill yourself and being dump to the sea with dishonour for all I care."

Yuuri's hand on Lord Von Belefield collar, lessen. But Yuuri's face now held the face of shame and disgust.

"If this is how a Demon Race should act, then I am completely ashamed. As a King and as a stranger to the ways of this nation, I am completely appalled and ashamed at your behavior. You of all should be aware that a lord's behavior reflects his kingdom, his race, his people to the world in general."

Then Yuuri released him and said in a commanding tone.

"Wolfram Von Belefield. I command that you change your ways. I will not tolerate such childish and irresponsible attitude in the future. Should you fail to comply, you will suffer my wrath in the most horrible manner. And trust me when I said that being disown, dishonour or exiled, will be the very least of your worries!"

With that, Yuuri calmly and confidently walk out of the hall. Leaving behind a shocked and dumbfounded group.

(AN Wow!!! Finally done it. what a perfect way to end a chapter, don't you agree… Yuuri's mad as a hornet. Poor Wolfram. Anybody want to guess what happens next or how he reacts to the kings bashing? Or how Conrad takes things in…. so review me… and tell what you think of this chapter. Took me a week to finish this one.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuuri Secret Life**

**Chapter 6.**

The Dining hall still remain silent five minute after Yuuri's gone. It took another ten minutes for Conrad to gather his wits.

"What just happened?" asked Conrad.

"I believe we just witness the wrath of a King." Said Conrad brother, Gwendal.

"More like a tantrum of a child" commented Wolfram.

Conrad just looked at his younger brother incredulously. Who wouldn't when the said brother had just provoked and been yelled at by the King and he still act ignorant?

"Wolfram, how could you say that!" scolded Gunter. "What did His Highness ever did to you that makes you acted out of the line?"

"He insulted our mother" screamed Wolfram as he gesturing at their mother.

"If I remember correctly, it is you who first insulted His Majesty's Mother. His Majesty only asked you how does IT feel to have others insulted our mother the way you insulted his." Said Conrad. Although he appear calm, his tone is cold.

"That's different." Sneered Wolfram.

Gwendal bang his fist on the table, making Wolfram nearly jumped a foot, his voice is cold and piercing, signaling to everyone present that his patience is gone.

"What's different Wolfram. The Boy makes it clear as day about the insulting incident. You're a fool to deny his advice. For Shinou sake! Grow up! I'm fed up with your childish behavior."

Wolfram just stared at his brother in shocked. After a while, he slowly has the guilty expression.

_Well now. _Thought Conrad_. At least he finally gets the advice through the tick skull of his. Maybe after this he will change for the better._

"I don't know about any of you." Said Conrad as he prepare to leave the hall. "But I think you should ponder on your attitude and change a little Wolfram. I don't think the King is jesting when he said painful consequences will be met if you fail to comply."

As Conrad left the hall, he saw at the corner of his eyes that Wolfram just nodded his head mutely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Conrad was patrolling the gardens, he found King Yuuri, sitting on a bench beside the pond, gazing at the night sky. The King looked calm but there was a hint of trouble in his youthful face.

Conrad hesitated to approach his King. After what happened, maybe it's best if he didn't disturb him to let the King cool off for the time being. But nobody seems to be listening because the King suddenly turn a face him.

Conrad saw that the King's eyes instantly became guarded and alerted before they ease a little and become confused. But the hint of alertness is still there. Conrad wonder where his king get such bearing.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

"Good evening Conrad. What brings you here."

"Just feel like taking a walk."

"So it seems" said Yuuri as he patted the seat beside him.

Conrad took a seat beside his King. For a moment, his King looked like someone else. Some older then he looks. Someone that has been through a lot.

_But it couldn't be. _Thought Conrad_. The Shibuya is not the type to get involved in any type of trouble. Maybe I'm seeing things…. _

"Conrad? Conrad…" Yuuri wave his hand in front of Lord Weller's face. He has been trying to get the soldier attention for the past five minutes. But it seems that the soldier was very deep in his thoughts.

_What's got to him?_

Yuuri let out a sigh. Then an idea struck him. He smiles mischievously as he slowly get himself closer to Lord Weller's ear and shouted his name "CONRAD!!"

Lord Weller's action was very amusing to say the least. Yuuri laugh out laud and was holding his sides the moment it happens. Poor Lord Weller was so shocked; he actually jumped a foot and landed on his butt on the ground.

Yuuri continue to laugh like a hyena when he saw Lord Weller blink stupidly back at him. Pity he didn't have a camera because Lord Weller shocked and dazed expression was priceless.

Conrad, for his part, was trying to calm his rapid beating heart. His King nearly gave him a heart attack! Conrad try his best to glare at his King but fails miserably as he witness his King in such a state, laughing until it brought tears to the Kings eyes. Conrad found himself smiling back at him. Eyes twinkle with merriment. All thoughts regarding the King previously were forgotten.

"I'm sorry Conrad," said Yuuri, after he successfully stifles his laughter. His smile was huge and his eyes were twinkling like mad. "I've been trying to get your attention, but you've gone to gods know where."

"Forgive Me, Your Majesty. I was thinking."

"About what?"

Conrad just shook his head and smile his charming smile. "Nothing of great importance."

Yuuri just shrugged. Then he got up and prepares to walk back to his room. He waited until Lord Weller get himself off the ground and dust himself off before started to walk for the castle. Lord Weller at his heals.

"Conrad?"

"Yes Sire."

"I wish to change my room."

"Pardon" Conrad was put off guard by the sudden decision of room changing.

"The room I currently occupied is too gloomy. Great décor but the colours are terrible. And I prefer rooms on the third floor rather then the second floor."

"But Sire, the room you occupied is the only room available at the moment."

Yuuri stopped and half turn to look at Lord Weller incredulously.

"We have hundreds of rooms in the castle and all of them are occupied?"

"Well… not exactly that, Your Majesty."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just the guess wing is currently under repairmen so all the soldiers and extra guess have to stay at the main castle for the time being."

Yuuri put his hand at his hip and said sarcastically "Is that so. Don't tell me that an ordinary soldier is occupying one of the other most luxurious royal suites you have? I know mine is one of them but I really hate the colour. If you can't find me a room, then change the colour scheme!"

"I'll see what I can do, Sire."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was very peaceful at Blood Pledge Castle in this time of night. Nearly all it's occupant are sleeping comfortably in their beds except for the guards that's been put on duty to guard the castle at night.

However, if any of the guards even bother to patrol below the royal chamber of the king and happen to look at it, they will find that the King was still up and was looking out the window, watching everything in silent.

_The land looks peaceful_. Thought Yuuri. _Its people are not. Prejudice rule this land, humans and demons don't coexist with each other. Both sides are waging war just to proof who's more superior. It would take time to mend the relationship between humans and demons. And time is something I don't have!_

Yuuri turn from the window and sit on the arm chair. He continues to gaze into nothingness.

_And speaking of relationship, what do I have to do to make Lord Von Belefield see his good fortune. I'm sure it's going to be difficult since he is not the type to admit his mistakes and hide behind his pride. I feel sorry for Lord Weller… he must be very unhappy to know that his own younger brother denies him._

Yuuri eyes suddenly become cold and hard. His finger on the arm chair is tightens.

_I must be extra careful if I still wish to conceal my true nature. That was very close in the garden. I was so angry that my guard tone down and some of my emotion reflected through my eyes. I'm positive that Lord Weller suspected something. And I was right. Fucking hell!! I should have been more careful!!!_

Just thinking of that makes Yuuri groan. How was he to conceal his nature and still acting naïve when he has a brat a.k.a Lord Von Belefield to deal with?

With a deep breath, Yuuri get up and went to bed.

_Lord Von Belefield better change his attitude soon. Or I swear to god I will make sure he suffer and regret ever crossing me…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuuri wake up next morning at the feeling of someone was nearing his room. From the way this person walks, he guesses that it might be some psycho since the footsteps was more like waltzing. A knock on the door can be heard a few second latter.

"Yes" said Yuuri drowsily.

"Good Morning Your Highness." Greeted the ever cheerful Lord Von Christ.

Yuuri groan silently to himself.

_Off all the people... why am I being greeted by him so early in the morning. Only a man whose right frame of mind was destroyed can withstand this odd and possessive man standing in front of me._

Lord Von Christ looked at Yuuri for a moment before reaching for the blanket and yank it off him.

Yuuri glared daggers at Lord Von Christ. If looks could kill, he would be dead the worst death possible. Back on Earth, nobody dared to be disrespect or rude towards him or his brother. Simply because they all knew that he was up before dawn to trained and he has his obligations and duty that's need his full attention. So when he finally get some rest, they would even dream of disturbing him. Except of course if there are emergency, then he will be inform no matter the time.

_Apparently people here in Demon Kingdom need to be taught about respecting their superior._

"Gunter." Said Yuuri. There was steely note in his voice. "What you think you're doing?"

"Time to wake up. Lots of things to do.."

"Is there anything important that I need to be doing that can't be handled by any of the Ministers?"

"Wha… well no actually." Said Lord Von Christ a little sheepishly

That was not what Yuuri wanted to hear. And it was a very big mistake of Lord Von Christ to say that.

Yuuri get out of bed and face Lord Von Christ. His posture seems to appear irritated as a fifteen year old should. His eyes however, were glinting dangerously.

Lord Von Christ had a look of shock at the irritated King and seemed to cower under Yuuri's intimidating gaze.

"Let me get this fact straight." Said Yuuri. "You woke me up rather rudely because you _feel _like it." Yuuri emphasize the word 'feel' so Lord Von Christ won't misinterpret his words.

"No.." Stuttered Lord Von Christ. "I.. I.. woke you up because you need to supervise… well you.. even thou you are king… you're officials duty hasn't begun yet since you haven't taken the throne properly… an.. and since you're new to this.. kingly business… I.. er… I thought that might need to observed how it is done…"

"I HAVE THE WHOLE DAY FOR THAT!" Yuuri snapped. "YOU WOKE ME UP THIS EARLY FOR SUCH TRIVIAL MATTERS!!!"

Lord Weller Suddenly bust into the room. He stopped dead at his track when he saw Gunter shaking and backing up in fear in front of a positively livid King. A crowd could be seen behind him. Each of them shivers in fear when they saw the cold blazing eyes of the King. And King Yuuri was far from done.

"YOU BLOODY FOOL! DO YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF COURTESY OR EVEN RESPECT? WHO THOUGHT YOU HOW TO WAKE PEOPLE UP RUDELY LIKE THAT… ANSWER ME!!"

Everyone in the castle who heard the Kings cringed at his words. That sure is on hell of yell.

"I DON'T CARE HOW ETHICS AND ETIQUETTE IN THIS WORLD WORKS AT THE MOMENT BUT IF YOU DARE TO BE THAT KIND OF DISRESPECTFUL AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU ARE THROWN INTO A POISONOUS SNAKE PIT BEFORE DUMPING YOU INTO THE NEAREST VOLCANO!!"

Lord Von Christ can only manage to nod his head. He has no doubt in his mind that his king will certainly do it if he screw up again. He only hope that it won't be so embarrassing such as this.

Once Yuuri calm down a little he said "I hope you don't take this to heart Gunter but that was very rude of you to do that. I don't mind people wake me up but I prefer in a respectful manner next time. Ok?"

"Yes Your Highness."

"Good. You may go."

Lord Von Christ immediately bolted from the room.

"Close the door Conrad."

Lord Weller immediately went to close the door. All the crowd outside quickly resume what they were doing when they saw Lord Weller warning look. Once the door is close, he turn back to look at his King and find that his King has all but lying on his bed with head under the pillow.

"What am I doing here?" asked Yuuri. His voice is mumbled because of all the pillows.

"Your Majesty?"

"What am I doing here Conrad?" asked Yuuri as he sit up comfortably in his bed. "Why am I brought here? You claim that I am your King and this is my world, my kingdom. Since the moment I've arrive here people has been nothing but very rude and disrespectful towards me. Is this the sort of kingdom I'm supposed to lead?"

Conrad just looks at Yuuri apologetically. True Yuuri had a rough time. But not all of his subjects are like Wolfram. He didn't have a clue what's got in to Gunter. Gunter never reacted like this before, nor Wolfram have ever be that bad mouthed.

"I have no reasons to give you Your Majesty. I myself am not sure what triggers Gunter to acted the way he did."

Yuuri let out a growl of frustration. He mention to Lord Weller to have a seat beside him.

Conrad push himself away from the door and seat beside his King. As he was passing by Yuuri, he notice a familiar smell radiating from Yuuri. He knew that smell all too well. But how did Yuuri get the perfume?

"You smell awfully nice Your Majesty." Said Lord Weller.

Yuuri eye brow rose. "Awfully nice? Isn't it the body shampoo that I found in the bathroom this morning and last night?"

"Is this bottle happens to be pink in color?"

"Yes. It was still there when I showered this morning."

"You showered already?"

"Yes I already shower. I can't sleep much last night. So I woke up early, showered then went back to sleep." (AN Anybody wanna guess what Yuuri's been doing?)

"I see. Well to answer Your Majesty's question, no that is not the normal body shampoo. It's actually a perfume produced by my mother. The perfume intensified the feelings or emotions that the closest people have towards the wearer. Whoever smells it will react immediately."

Yuuri eyes widened at this info.

"So that's explained about Wolframs and Gunters behavior. I've better stay away from it then."

_And maybe created a similar perfume with the same smell only this time it won't do anything and act as a normal perfume so I can throw away that awful thing without Lady Celi knowing._

"So.." said Yuuri cheerfully. "Lets have breakfast. I'm starving"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day went by peacefully with Yuuri continue to charm everyone with his 'Cheery and Naïve' façade. Yuuri did exactly like Lord Von Christ has suggested. Observing how everybody, especially Lord Von Voltaire doing his work. Although Yuuri did more then simple work observing. He keeps himself busy observing everyone and everything around him, how they act to see if there is hidden agenda, observing his environment, looking if there is secret passages and all that and memorizing it for later used.

But he enjoyed most when he observed Lord Weller teaching and practicing with his squad on late evening. He enjoyed it because this is something familiar to him (even thou ruling is also familiar) but he can always catch a tip or two. How he wish he can join them.

While he was watching them, he notice Lord Von Voltaire passing by was discussing a matter with a red head that Yuuri never met before. By the look on Lord Von Voltaire face, it was a serious matter. So Yuuri hide himself behind a pillar, conceal by shadows so he can hear their conversation.

"It's bad. The conflict at the borders have reach a new level. The human village have attack a nearby village." Said the red head.

"Casualties? Is anyone harmed?" asked Lord Von Voltaire.

"Have yet to be decided. The village is burning as we speak. Some of the soldiers are giving a helping hand."

"Inform Conrad. We set out immediately."

"Yes sir."

Once the two gentlemen are out of sight and out of earshot. Yuuri emerged from his hideout.

_What's this about conflict at the borders? Are the people here attacking one and another?_

With a graceful stride, Yuuri begin to make his way to his room. He'll just have to inform someone that he'll retire early and doesn't wish to be disturbed. Looks like he have to wait until dark before sneaking out.

_Even thou it is not necessary for me to be there, I have a strong feeling that my present is important to the villagers. The Lords will blow a casket once they saw me. But even Hell can't stop me from helping my people._

If there was anyone watching Yuuri, they would mistake him from someone else. The Yuuri they knew is young, cheerful and naïve. But this Yuuri was cold and grim. Like a man on a mission, a deadly assassin, a stalker.

His walk was more graceful then he portray himself to be, each step he takes screams danger. And if anyone saw his face, they might run away in terror or rooted to the spot.

Yuuri's eyes was cold as iced, a smirk was present on his handsome features. Making him look like a cold blooded killer.

His aura is enough to warn everyone who values their life to stay away from this deadly creature. Because right now, the mysterious and lethal Yuuri Shibuya de Lincole have some work to do.

Heaven help those who oppose him!

AN Yea!... i updated. Well this chapter is not how i originally plan it to be... it suppose to be longer. But something tells me i should stop right here.

So how did you guys find Yuri gave Conrad a scare? pretty cool or what? i don't know what make me do that.. it just pop up as i type.

Anybody want to guess how's the next chapter going to be...

Don't forget to review.

Elvina ()


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuuri Secret Life**

**Chapter 7.**

Yuuri arrived near the burning village at dawn. From where he is, he can see the whole village was on fire. The soldiers and Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Weller are already there, helping the villagers.

But Yuuri isn't paying them much attention. His gaze is focus on the small town. The outer part of the town and surrounding it is blazing with fire heavily. However, near the edge of the town, away from the soldiers, the fire have not reach that part yet and Yuuri can see that the bandits are still around, creating havoc and attacking the villagers.

Yuuri tilt his head aside and look back at the gathering troops and saw that because of the blaze, all the soldiers can't see what's going on inside the town.

Yuuri nudge his horse forward and he race straight towards the town to help the villagers.

"BRING MORE WATER!"

"Take the wounded to the first aid tent!!"

"Move quickly men!!. People lives are at stake here!"

Conrad and Gwendal look around at their surroundings. Things here are hard to control as the villagers are in panic, having lost sight of their loves ones while escaping the attacks and the fire.

"This is bad Gwendal." Said Conrad, looking at the raging fire.

"It is worst" replied Gwendal. "The fires are blocking all entrance to the town and this creates difficulty to send the troops. Some of the villagers said that the bandits are still here and are attacking the villagers in town"

Conrad look at his brother, shocked.

"You mean to tell me that the villagers who are trapped can't escape the fire? Why didn't we make an entrance? Surely there are part of the village that is not burning as strong as this!"

"That's exactly what I've ordered the men to do. I'm waiting for the skeleton tribe to inform me the area which are not burning heavily yet."

Conrad release a heavy sigh while trying to clear his head. Given the situation of things, he knew the damages will be a lot worst then they originally thought.

Suddenly, he saw a figure riding fast toward the right side of town. He couldn't see who the rider was as the rider was wearing a grey cloak and his face is conceal in a hood but he guess the rider could be a noblemen or a high ranking soldier. The stranger's posture in riding is too perfect to be a commoner or an ordinary soldier.

Conrad nudges his brother and pointed at the riding figure.

"Gwendal, why don't you send some of our men to check on the right side of town or at least follow that rider? Maybe he can lead us to the inside of town."

Gwendal watch the rider a few more second before the rider was out of sight. Then he ordered some of his and Conrad's troop to check both sides of town for an alternative entrance.

Conrad was about to turn and get his own hose to go with his men when he heard horses galloping. He turn around and saw…

"Wolfram?! What are you doing here?" asked Conrad in surprise.

"I'm here to help." said Wolfram as he dismounting his horse.

With him, Conrad can see that he bought with him his entire elite squad. They are all masters of the elements, but they can be useless in Human territory because Mozaku's cannot use their powers outside of demon kingdom.

"Wolfram if you are here, then who's in charge back at the castle protecting His Majesty?" asked Gwendal. His eyebrow quirks. He put Wofram in charge to guard the King. Why on Shin Makoku did he go and abandon his orders and come here?

"I leave it to Gunter. His is more then happy and capable of such things and besides… the King is missing."

"You're supposed to… WHAT?!"

"What do you mean the King is missing?" demanded Conrad.

"The King is no where in the castle. One of the stable boy said he saw King Yuuri stole a horse and ride out of the castle. I thought he might be here to help out."

"Well he isn't here" said Gwendal irritated. His eyes twitched.

Conrad immediately interrupted his brother. "Now Gwendal, now is not the time to argue about this things."

Then he turn to Wolfram and said "You are welcome to help. Your men can help the villagers here but you are coming with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Wolfram

"To find an alternative entrance to the town."

Suddenly, a blast could be heard and new heavy smokes could be seen on the right of town.

Conrad didn't waste anymore time as he started running toward his horse.

_Could it be? The rider I saw… could it be Yuuri?_

Yuuri was riding hard towards an entrance that he created. He used a bomb that he created to make an opening. Normally, he carried guns or daggers wherever he go, but he figured that here it is useless for those so he created a bomb and bring with him a sword. Nobody here knows that he can create explosions anyway.

After making sure that his hood is well covering his face, he guided his horse and jumped over a ruin wall.

Once inside the town, Yuuri was greeted and temporarily stunned at the innocent body that was lying around everywhere. His mood become darken when he saw the body of a child, slash to death while protecting an infant, who he guess was the child younger sibling.

A few of nearby bandits try to take Yuuri down while he was temporarily stunned. From Yuuri point of view, he can either block their attacks with his hand, using the bandits own tools against them,, or let the horse trample them to death… he choose both!

Yuuri secretly yet deliberately smack the horse hard with the rein so that the newly enraged horse trample one or two bandits while he seize the weapons from the bandits near him and stabbed or knock him with it.

A scream caught his attention. Yuuri saw that a few feet away from him, five bandits with a sharp tool was slashing and stabbing a mother and a boy. They were too busy, too insanely giddy to even notice Yuuri, who was shaking slightly out of anger. Glowing black eyes was visible under the hood and anyone who really value their life and wish to live another day would be wise to run away because Yuuri is livid… and he will shed the blood of this inexcusable of a being.

"Do you enjoy it?." asked Yuuri. His voice was low and dangerous. But laud enough to get the bandits attention.

The bandits let the mother and the boy slump to the ground as they all turn to face him.

"Who are you?!" asked one of the bandits.

"Who am I are of no importance" said Yuuri as he slowly dismount his horse. "I will ask again, do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what…."

Yuuri point out to his surroundings. "These killings. Destroying and killing lives that are innocent and unarmed."

"They allied themselves to the demons." The bandit spatted. "They deserve to die along with the rest of them.

Yuuri eyes flash more dangerously and he slowly moved towards them.

"And who are you to judge who to die and who to live? You're no god. And you have absolutely no right to be executioner toward this people. Man like you are a disgrace to the world and to your own kind." Yuuri spat coldly.

The bandit move backward slowly when they realized that they are facing an extremely pissed off opponent. Fear was clearly shone in each and everyone eyes.

"Who are you? Who do you belong to?"

Yuuri unleashed his sword from its cover and stand calmly a few feet away from them.

"I.." said Yuuri. "I belong to no one. I am a man who do things as he pleased and are bound by no law whatsoever. Usually I can be very merciful. However, today… there won't be any mercy to those who slaughter and taken an innocent lives of my people, especially if they're doing it with a sick pleasure."

"Your people… wait.. YOU'RE THE DEMON KING?!"

"That's right I am… and for what you've done here today, I, Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole, sentence all of you to death for all the innocent lives that you caused."

At once, all the bandits attacked. But Yuuri was long prepared. With an outrage yell, he slashes all of the bandit in less then 30 second, killing them in the process. Really, they were no match for a livid king who definitely knows how to wield a sword and not afraid to use them.

Once he killed all of them, Yuuri immediately went to the fallen mother and her child. Checking for pulses. He grieves when he couldn't find the mother's pulse but the boy still had his. Yuuri check the child's wound and sights in relive when he saw the wound didn't hit important areas, but that doesn't mean the boy was save just yet!

A small movement indicates that the boy was conscious… and was watching him silently, his eyes shows that he is very weak.

"Your Majesty?" said the boy in a whisper.

It was then Yuuri realized that his hood must have fallen off while he was fighting. Or else no one can notice he is the King so quickly.

"Shh.." hushed Yuuri. "You musn't talk. Save your strength."

"You're here." Said the boy. "You're here now… you'll protect us… watch over us.. won't you?"

Yuuri just stare at him with softened eyes.

"Of course I will. What King would I be if I don't protect my own people."

The boy just looked at him with an teary eyes and a soft smile.

Suddenly, Yuuri heard someone calling his name.

_Lord Weller?... Lord Von Belefield?! What's he doing here?_

Yuuri turn his head slightly and saw Lord Weller and Lord Von Belefield coming from the opening. Both of them had the look of shocked and disbelief. Behind them, Yuuri can see that they brought a men with them.

"Yuuri?!" said Lord Weller. Halting his horse.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lord Von Belefield.

Yuuri immediately carried the boy over to Lord Weller and settle the boy in Lord Weller's arm. "Now is not the time! This child needs a healer. Take him to the first aid tent."

Then Yuuri turn towards other soldiers and said in a commanding tone "You men! Find those that created these havoc and capture them, and those people that are wounded, take them to the first aid tent at once!"

All the soldier did as they are told. Yuuri turn back around only to find Lord Weller and Lord Von Belefield was watching him with wide eyes.

"Lord Weller what are you still doing here?!" snapped Yuuri. "You have an injured child in your arms and you and Von Belefield here are busy watching me as if I've grown three heads with a pair of three horns!"

That certainly let them out of heir stupor. But before they can answer, another explosion was heard and because of the blast, a log of fire was flying straight toward them.

"LOOK OUT YUURI!"

Yuuri jumped out of the logs way in time. Heavens above, he has forgotten about the fire and him in the middle of it.

Lord Weller was immediately beside Yuuri.

"We better get you to safety, Sire. It is not save here." Said Lord Weller.

Yuuri nodded his head and climb behind Lord Weller. His own horse had ran off when he was busy fighting with the group of bandits.

Yuuri and the rest watched the town burned away. It was already late in the afternoon yet they still couldn't find away to get rid of the fire. The villagers were devastated of the lost of their beloved home. Yuuri couldn't blame them, most of these people make money with business in the town itself.

Yuuri is sitting on the grass, thinking about the fire and why it's so difficult to vanquish it when in normal circumstances, it could have been easy.

_What trigger this conflict in the first place? I see no reason for this town to be raided by others. Don't tell me they are attack because they supported the Demon Kingdoms?.. And who is behind all this?_

Yuuri sigh in frustration. Sometimes, he hated it when his assumption about 'not liking what was coming for him' was proven right. Guess this is just the beginning.

Honest to God…. He is sure going to hate it!

Yuuri get off from the grass and walk to the first aid tent. If he wanted some answers, what better way to hear it from the injured raiders or the villagers? Times like this, the commoners are useful with information that the authorities might have overlooked.

Yuuri entered the tent and look around for a while. He can see that the injured are coping up nicely and are healing well. His eyes landed on the boy that he had save just now. Tending him is a female healer that wears the Demon Kingdom healer's attire with petite figure and soft long green hair and from what yuuri can see from her hands, pale skin.

"How is he?"

The girl jumped a foot before turn around and faces Yuuri. The moment her eyes landed on him, Yuuri saw that they spark with disbelief before excitement replaces it.

"Something wrong?" asked Yuuri again.

"Oh.. er.. no, Your Majesty. You just frighten me that's all." Said the girl.

"Really? I'm sorry then.. that was never my intention." Yuuri said with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its alright, Your Majesty."

"What's your name?" asked Yuuri as he took a seat beside the boys bed.

"Giesela, Sire." Introduced the girl, bowing a little to Yuuri.

"Giesela. What a pretty name." said Yuuri. "Tell me Giesela, is this boy going to be alright? He had quite an ordeal."

"I can't say emotionally. But his injury is healing well. His been beaten up, punched and stabbed several time. Thankfully all his injury is nothing too serious. He'll survive. It's a miracle he survived after all that. With enough rest and great care, he will be back on his feet in no time. He's sleeping now. He should wake up soon."

"What a relief to hear." Said Yuuri. But his attention was directed toward a patient on the opposite side of the tent, near the very back. The patient was screaming in hysterics about 'get away!' or 'don't touch me!' and seem to not wanting any help from the healers.

Yuuri went over to him. Decided to confront him about… whatever the hell was his problem and perhaps to ask him to bloody-shut-the-hell-up afterwards. They're in a tent full of injured people here and the healers certainly don't need another temperamental man to create a ruckus. They have their hands full as it is!

"What is your problem?" Yuuri ask, keeping a good distance between him and the man, incase he decided to start kicking and trashing like an indiscipline child, Yuuri sure don't want to be the unfortunate one.

The man just take a good look at him, and seeing black hair and eyes, his eyes shows that he is disgusted and enraged and hissed. "Get away from me you lowly demons! I don't need your help"

Yuuri, mentally, just raised a single eyebrow at that. But he played the shocked and confused young king on the outside. "Is that so? Why?"

"Why?!" yelled the man. "I'll tell you why. You are all a bunch of liars!..."

Yuuri's eyes twitched.

"…. And those people deserve what they got…"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Yuuri snapped. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY WHO DESERVED WHAT! IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE. AND YOU CALL ME A LIAR? WHAT ABOUT YOU? LOOKS TO ME YOU'RE THE HYPROCRITE HERE…. ATTACKING YOUR OWN KIN…. THEY'RE HUMANS TOO!!!..."

"…THEY'RE DIFFERENT! THERE ARE NOT LIKE US. THE MOMENT THEY ALLIED THEMSELVES TO THE DEMON'S THEY'RE DIFFERENT!!"

They both were panting. Both stare at each other. Well, Yuuri was staring while the other just glared.

Yuuri couldn't even belief what he heard. All his life, that was the most ridicules thing he ever come across with. Sure most of the wars back on Earth was about conquering or misunderstanding between leaders or simply about power but this is just….

Giesela firmly push Yuuri aside and said that she will take care of this man. But Yuuri was having none of it. He was very determine to set this man straight!

Yuuri grab hold of Giesela and randomly grab a frightened man from the burning village and before any of the presents can guess his intent, he picked all three (Giesela, the frightened man, and the patient) finger with a needle so that a red drop of blood could be seen.

While the man was looking at his finger, shocked and speechless, Yuuri shove Giesela's and the frightened man's bleeding finger into his face.

"Look at the finger of a demon and a human…." said Yuuri. "And compare them with your own blood. I don't see the different. All of you have a red blood and so is the blood that's run through my body."

Yuuri let go of their hands and stand up straight. "You say that they are different. Well fundamentally maybe a human is different then demons but other then that, humans and demons are all the same. All have their equal right to live in peace and prosperity in this land…"

All the people in the tent just listen to Yuuri silently. Even the soldiers who are guarding outside are all ears.

"… I don't know how this country systems work or the situation is yet… but if a civil war is created because of some prejudice and trivial matters of any kind…. Then I think it's better if you all just submitted to a tyrant king that just wants your destruction because you are all into that path already anyway…."

Shocked and gasp could be heard inside the tent. They couldn't belief what they heard.

"… A country is strong when the people are one. But if the prejudice of whom allied with whom clouded your minds and divide the people from uniting, then no one, no king can save you. If the war from other country didn't destroy you, your own will… and let me tell you now, I have better things to do then ruling a prejudice country even thou I very much wanted to help you out and save you!"

Yuuri turn to leave the tent, but not before apologizing to Giesela or the frightened man. "I'm sorry for grabbing the both of you like that. As you can see (here he was pointing at the patient) trying to talk will be no use. So I have to show him. I hope you're not mad at me"

Giesela and the frightened man both shook their heads. Giesela have heard of the King's varying temper from the maids and guards so it didn't surprise her much. "It's alright, Your Majesty" said Giesela. "We understand your purpose."

Yuuri nodded and went to look out for Lord Weller. He didn't even notice that the boy he saved was awake throughout his ordeal with the patient and have heard everything he said, and was watching him admiringly.

AN...

Oh... Poor Yuuri. Ruling a country that is in bad shape...

I know this chapter is short. But next Chapter, We gonna see Yuuri in another action... So the guys get to see Yuuri in his all out Don't-Mess-With-Me-Coz-I'm-Deadly Yuuri...

Guess who going to taste it first hand? wink wink

So R&R... I want ATLEAST 30 reviews from this chapter...

Tata 4 now...

Elvina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuuri Secret Life**

**Chapter 8.**

Yuuri walked out of the tent and headed straight for the forest nearby. He needed to clear his head and cool down before meeting with the others.

_No point being on edge all the time_, he thought. _It's unhealthy!_ Since the moment he had arrived there, he hadn't been able to relax.

At first, he had intended to find Lord Weller, but as the man seemed to be busy, Yuuri chose to head for the forest instead.

As Yuuri was walking further into the forest, he realized that he was being watched and followed. His jaw clenched. No soldier would be in the forest watching the blazing fire when they could have helped. So Yuuri presumed that the watcher was either from the rest of the bandits or whoever was responsible for the fire.

"Well, well. What do we have here ..."

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sword pointing at his face. He had this feeling that this was no ordinary sword. The stone on the hilt seemed to be glowing red with power. His eyes tilted upwards, following the blade until he came face to face with …

"Adalbert von Grantz," acknowledged Yuuri.

"King Yuuri," said Von Grantz.

Behind Von Grantz, Yuuri saw that he had two men with him. Both were waiting silently for further orders.

"Are you the one responsible for the fires, Von Grantz?" asked Yuuri.

Von Grantz just stared at Yuuri. "Who? Me? Of course not. That was done by the fire wizard. Why do you think that the fire was so difficult to vanquish?"

_That explains a lot about the fire, _thought Yuuri.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, King Yuuri? I am the one causing the conflict. Paying the bandits to raid here by using the prejudice against demons to win them over."

"Why?" asked Yuuri. "What grudge do you have against demons? Why are you doing this?"

"To simply lure you out," said Von Grantz, nonchalantly. Then Yuuri saw that his expression changed into an angry one. One ready to strike. "As to why I hold a grudge, that is my business alone. Leave it be."

Yuuri backed away slowly from Von Grantz and discreetly began to reach for his sword. Yuuri tensed. His sword was not by his side! Yuuri cursed himself when he remembered that he left his sword in the fire. And since he'd already used the bomb… he was completely weaponless.

"So what are you going to do to me…" asked Yuuri, hoping he can buy some time. "… now that you have lured me out?"

Von Grantz smirked and raised his sword high above his head, ready to strike. "Simple. I'm going to kill you … the King of the Demon Kingdom." As he said this, he brought down his sword in a lethal blow.

Yuuri managed to dodge the blade and roll to the side. Then he dodged again. The blade missed him only by an inch. From what Yuuri could understand and see, this man, Von Grantz, had deep hatred for the demon race. Why? Yuuri had no idea. But he intended to find out. Maybe he could coerce Lord Weller into telling him since they seemed to know each other very well.

Yuuri felt something hard press at his back. A quick glance told him that he was trapped against a tree. Yuuri's gaze locked with Von Grantz, who was approaching him slowly.

"What did I ever do to you that you want to kill me so badly?" asked Yuuri.

Von Grantz suddenly stopped approaching and looked at Yuuri, hard. "You didn't do anything. You are _the_ King. What better way to win a war and wipe out the entire demon race then to kill their King?"

Yuuri stared at Von Grantz with equal fervor. "You really think so? I think not. You've forgotten that I just arrived here. These people hardly know me. Not even the Lords. And it is they who've been managing this land during the King's absence. What makes you think that they'll totally perish with my death? If you ask me, I think they will keep on fighting… with or without a King."

"SILENCE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHEEK!" shouted Von Grantz.

Yuuri's eyes went wide with shock when he saw that the stone on the hilt began to glow bright red and the next thing he saw was Von Grantz releasing a powerful blow that split the earth… and it was coming right at him. Yuuri leapt high in the air to avoid the blow, but the force was so strong that it could have blasted obstacles within a thirty kilometer radius. The only way through it was to endure it and hope that he could escape with a minor injury… even though the current situation certainly said otherwise.

_Well then_, thought Yuuri. _If I am going to be hit hard and maybe die… might as well go down with pride._

Adalbert Von Grantz watched with great satisfaction as his demonic powers drew nearer to Yuuri. With such a force, someone like Yuuri wouldn't be able to survive. Even though Yuuri was the King and supposed to have great powers, his powers apparently had yet to develop, making it impossible for him to retaliate or even defend himself.

_And he can even stand tall when death is about to hit him in the face,_ thought Adalbert, amused.

However, his satisfaction was short lived when power began to radiate from Yuuri. A blue aura swelled and emerged from Yuuri. Water rose from the ground in the shape of dragons and formed a protective barrier around him. Not only Yuuri had grown more powerful. But his physical aspect had also changed. His hair had grown longer and reached his shoulders, his face looked manlier, and his body had become lean and tall. But what stood out the most was Yuuri's eyes. His pupils were slitted instead of the normal round and seemed to glow with power.

Adalbert watched in shock as his powers destroyed everything around them but Yuuri remained untouched.

Back at the camp, all the soldiers saw the explosion from the forest that happened so suddenly. Lord Von Voltaire, Lord Weller, and Lord Von Belefield were shocked but they immediately sprang into action. Summoning their horses, they rode to the forest, bringing with them a group of soldiers.

Yuuri raised his hand, palm outward and in an instant all those that stood before him was either being thrown back or destroyed.

Adalbert managed to get out of the way but his men weren't do lucky. They both were thrown back and slammed hard on a huge rock, thus ending their lives.

Adalbert refused to be fazed by Yuuri's power, however. It only managed to anger him further. He sent another deadly blow toward Yuuri but Yuuri leaped high in the air and sent him back an equal blow. The result was a huge explosion.

Adalbert then knew he wouldn't win this round. He had definitely underestimated Yuuri. He would have to be extra careful next time. Plus, his stone's power was nearly spent. It was only enough for one last blow … and soldiers were coming.

Yuuri was watching Von Grantz warily. Von Grantz was an excellent fighter and a mystery to him. His movements were flawless. And his bearing was good. If only hatred didn't cloud his judgment. It could get him killed in battle! But then… why did he care? And just what iwas Von Grantz? A demon or a human? Having a grudge against a demon doesn't necessarily mean you aren't one.

Yuuri saw that Von Grantz was preparing to attack, so Yuuri let the water dragons coil into a position of defense. If there was one thing Yuuri learned during training, it was to never underestimate your opponent. Especially if the opponent was as skillful as Von Grantz. They could be unpredictable.

Von Grantz sent another attack his way, but this time, dusk was tagging along with it. The darkness thickened until Yuuri couldn't see anything. Yuuri dodged the attack and prepared to retaliate the moment the dusk was lifted. But Von Grantz seemed nowhere to be found.

_Cunning,_thought Yuuri_. And old fashioned. Using dusk as a distraction to escape. Wonder why though?_

Yuuri slowly descended to the ground and looked around and realized for the first time the damage that he had done.

_My god!_ Thought Yuuri, shocked. _I did this? How in the world… what did I do? _

Yuuri swayed a little. His legs were threatening to give way. All that fighting must have used a lot of his energy. Even his head was spinning.

Yuuri turned slightly when he heard horses coming from behind. It was a bad move. Now his head was pounding something fierce. The last thing he saw before darkness took over was that all the soldiers and the lords were all staring at him in shock.

Black eyes snapped open.

Things were pretty much a blur for Yuuri. He felt like he had run thirty kilometers with heavy equipment and an entire arsenal and had a run-in with a stampede at the same time. From his surroundings, Yuuri guessed that he was back at the castle. Since it was nearly pitch black, Yuuri knew that it was nighttime. Question was … how long was he out? And what happened to him? The last thing he remembered was seeing the shocked looks that he received from all the soldiers.

Yuuri got out of bed and went to stand by the window. By the position of the moon, it was already very late. Under normal circumstances, he would sneak out and be training in secret. But tonight he would do no such thing. He was still a bit tired from whatever had happened to him.

A breeze from one of the open windows alerted Yuuri that he was shirtless and caused him to shiver from the night cold air.

_Oh, for the love of god!!! _Thought Yuuri, frustrated_. I don't mind that they change my clothes while I'm unconscious, but must they leave me shirtless? I hope it's not the maids or worse, Von Christ! _

Yuuri went to his wardrobe and grabbed his jacket. Once he put it on and buttoned the front of his jacket, he went to his bed, retrieved a dagger that he had hidden behind the canopy blind, and went out the door.

The castle was very quiet at this time of night. And for that fact he was glad. He had a lot to think about and he sure needed some answers and not any distractions.

_Conflicts between Human and Demons. What a ridiculous thing. I don't see the difference between them, and yet they fight for superiority? What is so great about that? _

Yuuri's jaws clenched when he remembered a certain blond brat.

_I really hope that my advice didn't go to waste. He can be hot-blooded and full of arrogance, but he really needs to guard his mouth and think with his brain and not his emotions. _

Yuuri continued to wonder around the halls, completely deep in thought and unaware that a pair of brown eyes were watching him from afar.

_What do we know regarding Lord Von Voltaire? He is a stoic and grim man, that much is certain. He is also very secretive. Very loyal, I think, to those he deems worthy. But what of his position here in the castle? Is he the one managing the kingdom in the King's absence? Then what about Lord Weller and Lord Von Christ? _

Yuuri suddenly found himself in one of the gardens. He sat on one of the benches nearby and just stared at nothingness.

_And what do I know about this Adalbert Von Grantz? So far from what I know, he caused problems at the borders, hates the demons for some reason, he's out to kill me, but that's it. That's all I know. And what happened while I was fighting him? Since when can I manipulate water and control it at will? And they appeared in the shape of dragons no less! _

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri turned his head slightly to his right and his gaze met that of Lord Conrad Weller.

"Conrad," said Yuuri. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I should be asking _you _that, sire," said Conrad, smiling his infamous smile.

Yuuri just smiled back and said, "Just thinking."

"You've been thinking quite a lot since you came here. Are you always such a deep thinker?"

Yuuri laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Generally not. But I had a strange couple of days. And this world is foreign to me. I have yet to understand it or the reason why I've come here."

"I thought we already discussed this?"

"We have. But that didn't make this feeling go away. To have everything turned upside down, and to top it off, being a king in a kingdom at the brink of war is really mind blowing."

"You are not alone, Yuuri. You have the support of all those who stand behind you."

Yuuri just looked at Lord Weller, feeling suddenly melancholy. "Do I?" he asked. "Somehow I doubt that. I'm new to this world, Conrad. Even though I am King, people will try to overthrow me. They think me too young and naïve to rule a kingdom."

"They do not know you, Yuuri. Give them time."

Yuuri raised a single eyebrow, eyes full of mischief, He grinned lopsidedly as he ask Lord Weller a question which was laden with challenge.

"And do _you _know me, Conrad?"

Yuuri willed his face to be impassive and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud in the middle of the night. His question had caught Lord Weller off guard and now the man had this sort of emotion running across his face. Yuuri couldn't help it; he let a small chuckle escape him.

Seeing the young King laugh lightly, Conrad couldn't help but wonder what kind of youth Yuuri was. One minute he was very serious, the next minute he was sneaky as the devil.

Hesitating for only a moment, Conrad unclasped the necklace around his neck and presented it to Yuuri.

"What's this?" asked Yuuri, eyeing the necklace with uncertainty.

"A necklace, Yuuri. For you," answered Conrad, voice soft.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "For me?" said Yuuri.

He took the necklace carefully into his hands and observed it. It was a blue pendant with the clasp made out of pewter. The colour was not like any of the blues that he had seen. It was a mix between baby blue and dark blue swirled together. Yuuri could swear he had seen this pendant before. Or one exactly like the one he was holding. But where? And when?

Then he shook his head vigorously and said, "But Conrad. I can't take this. It is yours, after all."

"Please Yuuri," insisted Conrad. When he saw his young king was still doubtful, he quickly added, "It brings good luck to the wearer."

Yuuri gave Lord Weller an And-You-Believe-That-Kind-Of-Stuff Look.

Conrad only gazed back at him, eyes mild. After a while, Yuuri's expression softened.

"Thank you, Conrad"

"You're Welcome, Sire. Now, shall I escort you back to your room? You'll need to rest after what happened. Giesela would have my hide if she knew you were out of bed."

Yuuri got up from the bench and walked side by side with Lord Weller. "I can't exactly fall asleep after I just woke up. And that's another thing … what happened at the forest, Conrad?"

"You displayed a powerful magic, Sire."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Sire. All Demons have an element that they can summon when needed. Only those who are half-human such as myself don't have that ability. Normally the ability needs to be trained in order to summon one's power. But Your Majesty is indeed our true King."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are untrained and yet able to summon Your Majesty's elementals at will. They come to your call. Even if Your Majesty is our reincarnated king, some of us are still in doubt. When they saw how easily you summoned your elements without any training, there was no doubt that your soul is genuine. Only a true Demon King can do that."

Yuuri inwardly rolled his eyes heavenwards. He finds it very ridiculous. First he was brought here and informed he was their King, and now there are those who still doubt who he is. Nobody said anything about proving himself! And what's next? They aren't confident that he would be able to rule because he lived in a different world and because he didn't know the way things were conducted here?

"Conrad, if you don't mind me asking, what do we know about Adalbert Von Grantz?"

Lord Weller suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Yuuri took a few steps ahead before he stopped and turned slightly to look at Lord Weller. Yuuri observed Lord Weller's reaction silently. He appeared disturbed and his face seemed to darken, and in his eyes lay a far-away look. Like he was both angry yet sad at the same time.

"Why do you ask, Your Majesty? Was he there in the woods with you?"

Yuuri laughed nervously and was waving his hand like a fool and saying, "No! no.. no... It's just.. er… when I met him… he..ah.. well, he kind of radiated this weird vibe, if you know what I mean.. Like he had evil things planned for me… hated me for some reason… and I, er… was uncomfortable with that.. hehe… " he said nervously.

Lord Weller was silent for nearly a minute and Yuuri thought for a moment that he might not get any answers. Then he heard Lord Weller say,

"He is a demon."

Yuuri wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"Adalbert. He is a demon. Like us."

_He's a demon! That's surprising._

"When this war between demons and humans first broke out, it affected everyone. Back then, Adalbert was loyal to us. He was one of the most accomplished fighters we had."

"What happened?"

"He was betrothed to a woman named Julia or Suzanna Julia Von Wincot. She ... she was everything to him."

_And she meant something to you too, _thought Yuuri when he saw Lord Weller's eyes soften at the mention of the name.

"… but she was a healer. Like Giesela. At one point the war was so great and so many lives were at stake, and ... and Julia used her full energy to help heal them. In the end, she died."

Lord Weller's face had closed down, but not before Yuuri glimpsed the grief still there.

Yuuri listened to him speak, and thought. It seemed possible for Von Grantz to blame his own kin because the death of his loved ones, but to hate to such an extent? Surely there was another reason.

"The battle where Julia was stationed was catastrophic," Conrad continued, and Yuuri thought he saw his jaw tighten. "Lord Griesela Gegenhuber was responsible for the attack. As punishment, he was banished from the country."

"Is this Gegenhuber a member of the demon tribe?"

"Yes. But his punishment seemed to be unfitting in Adalbert's eyes. So Adalbert left and severed all ties with us."

"Wow! Complicated," said Yuuri in awe.

Lord Weller nodded in agreement. "We're here, Sire."

Yuuri blinked a couple of times before realized that they were in front of his door. He was so engrossed with the story that he hadn't even realized that they had start walking back towards his room. Yuuri turned to Lord Weller.

"Well, I'll be seeing you in the morning then."

"Yes, Sire. Eight o'clock?"

"Yep. And oh, do you know where the library is?"

"Library? Why do you want to go there?"

"Just to take a look around. Even though I might not understand the alphabet yet, I at least want to know where everything is," Yuuri lied.

_Not that I'm going to tell you I plan to learn everything about this world and dig deeper into this war and everyone's origins. You won't believe my list of reasons anyway. _

"Very well. I will take you to the library after breakfast. Rest well, Your Majesty." With a bow, Lord Weller left him.

Yuuri watched his retreating figure for a few second before entering his room, closing the door, and leaning against it. Listening quietly as the footsteps faded into nothingness, he held still. After fifteen minutes, he slowly opened the door of the room and stepped out into the hallway. After making sure that there was no one around, he closed his door and walked down the hall, intending to find the library earlier than expected. He was sure it was located near the gardens because he remembered seeing a chamber full of books through its enormous windows.

_I better start digging now, _Yuuri thought with a scowl_ . I have a feeling that something unpleasant is bound to happen. Besides… after being unconscious for god knows how long… I can't sleep right now! Training is also out of the question._

The castle was very dark with torches only lit here and there and the light from the moon doing nothing to light the castle. Yuuri managed to go around in secret and without being seen with ease. It was easy to blend into the shadows since they were everywhere. After searching for nearly an hour, Yuuri smirked. He had finally found the library.

End Chapter.

**AN**

**I hope this chapter is perfect for you guys. I meant to end it differently but somehow ended like this.**

**To my friends Paxwolf and Insaneone42, thank you so much for betaed this chap for me and being a big supporter. Don't know what I'll do without you guys.**

**By the way… Did I get Julia's full name right? And can someone tell me what is the name of the poison of Wincot family and its usage and its effect? I don't have KKM episode 40 and above so I have no idea.**

**Elvina.**


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri's Secret Life

Chapter 9

"Morning, everyone!" greeted Yuuri as he walked leisurely to the breakfast table.

Yuuri smiled his big goofy smile as always, and was as cheerful as he could be.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Lord Weller as he rose and helped Yuuri to his seat.

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically and said, "I sure did. After our talk, I was finally able to have some peace of mind."

"What could a wimp like you possibly be talking about?" mumbled Wolfram.

"What was that, Wolfram?" asked Yuuri, his eyebrow twitching a little.

"I didn't say anything," said Wolfram indignantly.

_Yeah, right_, thought Yuuri. _I happen to be seated beside you, Wolfram, so I heard you loud and clear, you brat! _

They all proceeded with having a delicious and casual breakfast, and chatted lightly with each other. On occasion, Yuuri could be heard praising the food or enquiring about what the food was called. It seemed to everyone that Yuuri only touched the food that was especially infused with nutrients, and only picked out a healthy amount. The cooks were thankful to hear that the new King had no qualms about their food. They had originally been concerned that since the King hadn't grown up in this world, he might not be eating well.

It was after the meal was finished that an interesting topic was brought up. By the feeling of dread he was experiencing, Yuuri guessed that there was something going on.

"Your Majesty."

Yuuri tilted his head towards Lord Weller. "Yes?"

"If you are done with your meal, there is a royal chamber we would like you to inspect. I have taken the liberty of locating a new bedroom for you since the current room is not to your liking. And it is by pure luck we found one suitable chamber on the third floor. It should make an appropriate royal suite for you, Your Majesty," said Lord Weller politely. "But we would like for you to look at it first before we move your things."

Yuuri sat there staring at Lord Weller as if he had grown a few heads. He himself had nearly forgotten about that matter and here Lord Weller had prepared a new room for him, on the third floor, no less. When had he even have the time to look into the matter, and so quickly?

"That fast?! Why, thanks a lot, Conrad," said Yuuri cheerfully.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," answered Lord Weller, a smile curving his lips.

Not far from them, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

_This suite is much better. _

Yuuri was observing his new quarters. It was a very large room, twice as big as his previous one. Yuuri was pleased to note that the wall of this room was cream in colour. To Yuuri's amusement, all the furniture in the room was antique… were they using teak wood? His four-poster bed canopy and its bedding were dark blue in colour with a silver lining. The carpet was purple in colour. All in all, the room looked homey but fit for a king nonetheless.

_Although_, thought Yuuri with a raised eyebrow, _I only asked for a different wall colour for my room… why did Lord Weller go and actually get me a much bigger suite? Changing the wall colour of my previous room would have done just fine. _

Once he checked everything over in his new room, he couldn't help but sweat drop. The room he was currently in looked much alike like his room back in Italy, and though not as modern as the Italian decor, it leaned a bit more towards a Victorian style.

A knock on the door alerted Yuuri of someone else present. Yuuri turned and found himself at the receiving end of Lord Von Voltaire's glare.

"Gwendal? What can I help you with?" asked Yuuri, mind reeling with confusion as to why he had received such a glare from the rather intimidating Lord Von Voltaire.

"How do you find your new room, Your Majesty?" asked Lord Von Voltaire. His voice was full of restrained irritation.

Yuuri blinked a few times and then masked his face into that of a sheepish youth who had been caught doing things he shouldn't do.

"Well…" said Yuuri sheepishly. "I really don't know… It's quite nice, I suppose, but I don't know why Conrad did it so extensively… I mean… I'm still not sure about this Kingly business-"

"Are you implying that you have no desire to lead our Kingdom, Your Majesty?" asked Lord Von Voltaire through gritted teeth.

Yuuri's eyes widened at that. "What? No! I didn't mean that! What I meant was…"

"That didn't sound like it to me. And here you are demanding all these things even before your coronation… and you are not officially our king yet."

"What's your problem?" asked Yuuri indignantly. He didn't feel like negotiating much less arguing at the moment, but apparently with Lord Von Voltaire's persistence, that is just what he had to do. How he hated politicians sometimes!

_Good God!_ Thought Yuuri. _How many people are eager to bite my head off this morning? _

"My problem is that I refuse to obey someone who likes to order us around yet is unsure if he wants to actually lead us or not. We are at _war_ and we need our king. I don't know how things in the other world work but it's hard enough for me to help maintain the kingdom since I'm the one responsible and I don't need a child like you walking around and getting in our way."

"Lord Von Voltaire, mind your place," said Yuuri strictly. "I don't know what your personal problem is with me, but I'd appreciate it if you don't take it out on me like this. I gave my word in front of the people two days ago, and I intent to keep it. I will be king, Lord Von Voltaire, and I will lead our people to peace and prosperity. And there is not much difference in governing between here and where I come from. The only reason there is war in my world is because of misunderstanding between leaders, and here it's because other nations seem to care more about conquering in order to gain more riches."

Gwendal observed the young King. From his expression and his demeanor, the young King often seemed to be childish still. But his eyes told a different story. From the way the fire was burning in their depths, it was as if this young King knew more then he let on. And his words seemed to be said out of experience. And this puzzled Gwendal. Didn't Conrad say that Yuuri's upbringing didn't expose to him anything regarding ruling a kingdom?

"If you are afraid that while I'm king, you will continue to do all the tasks alone… well… you've got another think coming. I don't intend you do all my work for me. All I ask, Lord Von Voltaire, is your full co-operation. It's not that I don't care, Lord Von Voltaire. Far from it. It's just the ways here are still mysterious to me. And that is very unnerving." Yuuri took a deep breath to calm himself. He sure had done it this time: berating one of them more then necessary.

Lord Von Voltaire eyed the young king with an icy stare. His eyebrow rose.

"Really, Your Majesty, then you don't mind if I bring forward your coronation to two days' time from now, will you," he said coldly.

Yuuri eyed Lord Von Voltaire with equal fervour. He knew a challenge when it was presented to him.

"Bring it on, Gwendal. Bring it on."

Lord Von Voltaire nodded and then turned to leave the room, leaving Yuuri to watch his departing figure in silence.

* * *

Once Gwendal had left the young king's room, he immediately went straight to the direction of his study.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Conrad, who emerged from the hallway on his right, where he had obviously been lingering.

Gwendal stopped dead in his tracks and faced Conrad.

"Hardly. He seems energetic enough. But I doubt he has what it takes to be king."

"That's not how I see it. He has potential to lead. In fact, it's more like he was born to lead." Then he chuckle and said, "You should have heard him when he was at the first-aid tent two days back."

"He mentioned it. What did he say?"

Conrad leant against the wall, and with a shrug, said, "From what I heard the soldier say, he was proving to one of the humans that the Demon Tribe and Humans are equal, and both have the right to live."

"Typical from someone who doesn't know anything about our country," said Gwendal, steely.

"But he said something that earned himself their loyalty. Already, the villagers are talking about how this King will do great things or he will unite the nation and so on."

Gwendal was silent for a moment. Then he said in a low tone, "For someone who hasn't been exposed to ruling a country, he seems to have this fierce quality of a leader, a King. It is as if he has been commanding people all along."

Conrad subconsciously agreed. "Now that you mention it, when Wolfram and I were in the village, he immediately put an injured child in my arms and then started commanding the soldiers … telling them what to do. It appears as if he knows his duty well already."

"Yes," agreed Gwendal. "Perhaps there is more to our young King than meets the eye." He speared Conrad with his gaze. "Although you went beyond the necessity of your own duty to find him the best quarters that match his royal needs, Conrart. I hope he appreciates what you've sacrificed for him."

Conrad smiled. "I was glad to make him happy over such a small thing." He shrugged. "He is a King after all. And the King always should have the best quarters in the castle for the royal suite."

Gwendal raised his brow again and then inclined his head before resuming his walk and Conrad watched him leave.

Neither man noticed Yuuri leaning against the wall in one of the corridors, having heard what they said, and then leave quietly and secretly toward his new suite.

* * *

Yuuri was looking at the reflection of himself in the mirror. He felt different and suffocating under the many layers of finery. His coronation garb looked intimidating and Yuuri barely recognized himself.

Yuuri now wore a blood red tunic as a protective barrier against the golden armour he was wearing. His mantle was black in colour and had gold trimming on its edges. An elegant, ceremonial sword was presented to him for this occasion and it hung loosely by his side. The hilt was gold in colour, and its blade near the hilt bore the symbol of the Demon Kingdom. The scabbard was black with gold and a water-blue design.

His hair was neatly combed back, held in place by a special hair gel that was created using plant extract. Maybe he could ask the Demon Tribe to create men's hair products … if they didn't have anything better than this. He hoped the crown would be different than the ones where he came from.

Honest to god. He felt nervous as hell. Any minute now, he was going to be crowned King and thus officially would be the ruler of this Kingdom.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Lady Celi.

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" asked Lady Celi.

"I feel like hiding under the covers and sleeping until the day is over," replied Yuuri nervously.

"Come, come now, Your Majesty," said Lady Celi. "There is nothing to be nervous about. All you have to do is take your oath and do a few rituals and it is all done."

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. For his predecessor, maybe he should heed her advice and not worry. Everything would be fine…. right?

* * *

_Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. _

Yuuri kept repeating that mantra over and over in his head as he walked gracefully towards the indoor waterfall located in the coronation hall. The ritual before he gained the crown was simple enough. All he had to do was take an oath by the waterfall and if he was found worthy, a miracle of some sort would happen that would tell every one present in the room that he was King. What brought on his nervousness was that…. nobody had told him he needed to prove himself in front of the late King!!!! And what was his name again… Shinou?

To be a lord was one thing. But to be a King was a different thing all together.

_If I screw this up, what will become of this kingdom? _

Yuuri took several deep breaths to calm his nerves as he waited for the large, ornate door to open. As the door slowly opened, he took a steady breath and stepped in.

_Time to get this over and done with, _Yuuri thought grimly

Yuuri was not surprised by the number of people attending. Hell! He was used to such a large crowd. But what surprised him was the hall's décor and how the hall was built.

The Hall was created so that water could flow freely inside. A small stream was created around the hall so that the hall looked like it was surrounded by a small river. The water that flowed came from the waterfall that was situated at the head of the room.

All the people present stood at their best as he walked down the aisle towards the waterfall. The sound of trumpets and drums were heard, making Yuuri realize that the time was finally here for him to keep his promise towards these people and ascend the throne.

As Yuuri drew near, he noticed that there was a young girl in ritual robes. The high priestess was standing before the waterfall, alongside Lady Celi. Beside her, resting on a blood-red cushion was the crown.

Much to Yuuri's pleasure, the crown was very simple. It was created as if it was to be worn like a circlet so that the King wouldn't mind wearing it all the time during formal functions. It was quite unlike the coronation crown he'd seen on Earth that looked like a big fluffy hat. This crown was not too tall, and only medium in height. The carving on the crown was very elegant. It had the four elements carved onto it: the Earth symbol, fire symbol, wind symbol, and water symbol, all donned around the crown. And within the heart of each symbol lay a gem that represented the colour of the element: Green for earth, white for wind, red for fire, and liquid blue for water. All the carvings and gems was designed to match beautifully with the golden crown.

Yuuri's eyes then focused on the priestess and his eyes narrowed as he observed her. From her appearance, she appeared to be in her early teens. Her hair was silver and so long that it swept the floor. Her eyes surprised Yuuri. If her appearance said she was a child, her eyes said otherwise. Her mahogany and violet eyes were gentle and kind but they also held wisdom beyond her years.

Yuuri schooled his features to be calm as he reached her. As he stood in front of the waterfall, he couldn't help staring at the stone circle that was carved with runes in the middle of the waterfall, a few feet ahead of its its pouring water.

He looked at Lady Celi expectedly. What was he to do now? Stand on the stone?

"Your Majesty," said the young priestess. "Please step on the stone and kneel. Face towards us as you give your oath."

Yuuri nodded his head once and made his way towards the rune stone in the middle. A step was provided so that he could get to the middle without his outfit getting soaked.

Once he reached the runic stone, he knelt.

"Do not fret, Your Majesty. All will be well. Just swear your oath to the Kingdom and thus you shall be our new king," said the high priestess in a hushed tone that only Yuuri could hear.

"I am ready. Please proceed," said Yuuri in a low voice.

The high priestess nodded and began to address everyone. As the high priestess was doing her duty, Yuuri realized that her voice began to change, becoming deeper. A man's voice.

In a daze, Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at the priestess standing before him. But it was not the high priestess that he saw any longer. Standing before him was a man in regal robes. He had the same appearance as Lord Von Belefield. But a major difference was that this man had blue eyes instead of green.

Suddenly power and pain flowed through Yuuri. It was so intense that Yuuri felt he was beginning to lose conciousness. But he couldn't move.

"Do you, Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole, Swear by your life and magic to rule the Great Demon Kingdom to the best of your ability?" asked Shinou in a formal tone.

As if he was hypnotized or in a daze, Yuuri answered, "I swear." His voice was deeper. More powerful than ever before.

Power began to emanate from him. A swirl of blue aura danced around him. It was so great that Yuuri felt he could explode with the need to prove himself, to protect everything that was very dear to him.

With such burning desire, the power intensified and glowed brighter with each passing second. Until the end it blinded and engulfed Yuuri.

The people in the hall gasped in awe at the blue aura that shone from Yuuri, and the water around him swirled, taking the form of a dragon that circled itself protectively around Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open. And those closest to Yuuri could see the light in them and the new wisdom that those eyes held.

Yuuri watched silently as the high priestess walked towards him holding the crown between her hands.

"With the power bestowed upon me by King Shinou, I present to you, King Yuuri Shibuya, King and ruler of The True Demon Kingdom," said the high priestess as she placed the crown on Yuuri's head. "Long live the King!"

A chorus of "Long live the King!" and deafening cheers were heard throughout the entire Kingdom as the newly crowned King Yuuri rose to his feet. Many people were glad that their Kingdom finally had a King. No one ever questioned the choice of King now. The sheer amount of power that they had all felt confirmed that King Yuuri was their true King.

As for Yuuri himself, he felt very happy, as if he had finally come home after a long exile. He couldn't explain it but he was very glad that now, he felt he had truly come home, and that his journey had just begun.

* * *

Yuuri sighed contently as he gazed at the early rising sun and at the cold breeze that hit his face. Yesterday's coronation had gone well and today marked his first day as King.

After all the hectic events that had been happening lately, today was the first morning where he could savor some peace and quiet. He really was thankful for that.

Yuuri turned his attention back to the book he'd been browsing. Normally, he would continue his beauty sleep after his early morning practice. But today, he had this urge to forget his sleep and spend time reading in the library instead.

For the past few days since he had secretly found the library, he had been reading up on all of the history of the Demon Kingdom, including anything he could find regarding the noble families. Today, however, he wanted to read all he could find about the late King Shinou.

As Yuuri was strolling by, shelf by shelf, checking up on books that interested him but put back afterwards, Yuuri sensed that there was a feeling, a power, which pulled him to a certain area of the library. It was faint when he first came in, but the closer he got to the area, the stronger was the pull.

After searching for a book about Shinou's certain battles and his successes seemed futile, Yuuri decided to head towards the direction of the pull that he personally found both annoying and distracting.

Yuuri found himself in a very secluded corner of the library, hidden from prying eyes. The shelf in front of him held old books that were a contrast to every other book in the library. Scrolls lay scattered here and there with the books that looked like they had not been cared for properly. According to the amount of dust that he could see, this area was not being cleaned often.

Yuuri randomly checked the books and their contents. He let out a happy sigh when he finally found a book that had the information he needed.

Seating himself at the table provided, Yuuri began to read. The book explained in great detail about King Shinou- from the moment he helped build a kingdom to his sudden demise. However, what captured Yuuri's attention was the war that involved an evil thing called Soushu, and how Shinou sealed the remaining evil of the being Soushu in four boxes, and then sent them away to different locations.

_Interesting_, thought Yuuri, as he read more about the four forbidden boxes.

Not much else seemed to be known about the boxes or their whereabouts. But from what Yuuri could see from the sketches, they each looked like a simple and plain looking box!

Suddenly… Yuuri felt a sense of dread came over him. He had no idea why but the boxes kind of reminded him of something. Something important.

_Find the lost box…._

Yuuri jumped so abruptly that his chair flew backwards. Eyes scanning for a presence other than his own, he tensed, alert. But there was none. Only he was present in the library at that early hour.

"I must be dreaming," said Yuuri to himself. "I could have sworn I heard a voice just now."

Yuuri put the book back on the shelf, his mind still wondering about the whisper that he had just heard.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off his impending headache.

Then slowly, he left the library and headed for breakfast before he was missed.

* * *

After breakfast, Yuuri went for a walk in the gardens, enjoying the beautiful view the garden provided.

As he was walking, Yuuri had the eerie feeling that he was being watched. It was not the same feeling of security that the soldiers provided. It was the feeling that someone was watching him for a hidden purpose.

Yuuri looked everywhere around him, trying to figure out where the culprit was. But he saw no one out of the ordinary.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a stranger standing a little ways away from him. That person was partially hidden under the shadow of a tree, so Yuuri could only assume that the person was a male, his identity unknown. After all, the area around the tree was somewhat hazy.

But there was something familiar about the stranger. He felt as if he knew him. But from where?

As Yuuri drew near, the person immediately walked away from the tree. As he was fleeing from Yuuri, Yuuri got his chance to have a further glimpse of the man and was a little shocked to see that that man looked like….

"Edmund?" asked Yuuri, surprised. Edmund was dead. So how could he be here, in the alternate world, alive? And as far as he knew … Edmund didn't have any other family besides himself, Shori, and Gabriella.

Yuuri immediately took off in pursuit of the man once he realized that the man was slipping away. The man started running in a random direction and Yuuri was surprised that no one else was stopping to turn and look at the stranger as he ran. It was as if they didn't see him. While he was chasing the mysterious man, Yuuri vaguely heard the soldiers call out to him. But he paid them no mind. His focus was entirely on the running man in front of him.

_Is it just me? Or my vision suddenly bleary? Why is it that there is a fog at this hour? I can barely see the man now!_ Yuuri chastised inwardly.

It was true that he suddenly found it difficult to see, like there was something preventing him from seeing things clearly.

As he ran by the pond, Yuuri's foot caught on something, causing him to trip and fall headlong into the water. As he was falling, Yuuri could faintly hear. Lord Weller call out to him in alarm. Yuuri fainted soon after.

* * *

"Yuuri."

Someone was calling him.

"Yuuri."

And now that person was shaking him. But he was just too tired to open his eyes.

"Yuuri!" shouted the person, who had by now pushed him from whereever he was lying, straight to the floor.

Yuuri groaned and turned to look at the person unfortunate enough to anger him with his deadly glare that could melt down any metal.

That unfortunate soul happened to be his brother, Shori.

_Wait! Shori?_ Thought Yuuri in confusion.

"Yuuri, I know you like to sit around or practice or whatever you please after breakfast. But what in heaven's name are you doing sleeping by the edge of the fountain?" asked Shori.

Yuuri didn't answer him. He was too busy looking at his surroundings and was a little surprised and relieved to find that he was back at the mansion. On Earth!

_Don't tell me I have been dreaming?! _

"Yuuri, are you alright? Snap out of it!" said Shori who was waving his hand in front of Yuuri's face.

"I am fine, Shori," said Yuuri. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What the hell possessed you to push me off unceremoniously to the floor? Don't you have anything better to do then to annoy me?"

Shori smirked at Yuuri. "As a matter of fact, I do. But I couldn't resist the temptation to annoy you. Especially since you see fit to sleep very near to water." Then his smirk turned into a mischievous smile. "You are lucky that I decided to push you away from it instead of pushing you in."

Yuuri raised a single eyebrow and grinned. "You wouldn't dare, Shori. Besides… I hate to think what Gabriella would do if she finds out that you were the cause of my misfortune."

Shori laughed out loud. "She'd probably criticize us then go on her merry way. And by the way… nice pendant you have there."

Yuuri eyed Shori in confusion. Pendant? What pendant? He wasn't wearing any jewelry on him.

Yuuri eyed downwards and was shocked to find the blue pendant hanging proudly on his chest.

Yuuri shakily grabbed it in his palm and looked at it closely. His mind still refused to believed it. It was the pendant of his dream. The pendant that Lord Weller had given him.

_Maybe it wasn't a dream. _

A jab in his ribs brought his attention back towards his brother, who was holding his own sword in hand.

"Shall we spar?" asked Shori, looking smug.

Yuuri's eyes twinkled with delight. Searching for his sword, which he remembered having with him, and finding it lying by the fountain, he grabbed it and unsheathed it. With a wide grin, he said, "You're on."

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Another chapter. Hope you all are satisfied. This chapter is actually very challenging for me. Heck! I'm somewhat reluctant to post this chap and perhaps create a different one. (But I won't do it. Its already posted so there!) **

**Thanks a lot Paxwolf and Insaneone42 for your great help. **

**And Please… review me… and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. PM me if you have any questions.**

**Elvina P.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Yuuri's Secret Life"**

**Chapter 10 **

"Ow! Will you quit poking and prodding? It hurts my wrist!"

Yuuri was not having a good day. For one, he had spent endless hours with Shori going through their inheritance, hundreds of times, and for another, Shori had informed him at the very last minute that they would be attending a business party in England.

So now… Yuuri was stuck with having to stand still while the tailor was busy measuring him for his brand new suit.

"God! Yuuri. You were the one who enjoyed fashion stuff the most. Why the sudden change of attitude?" asked Shori, who was leaning against the wall.

Yuuri's head turned slightly to his left and glared daggers at Shori. "It would be fine doing this when I have the time to do it in leisure. Not when I am under pressure." After another yelp and a glare towards the tailor, he continued. "Plus, I did have other things to do."

"Like what?" asked Shori. "Yuuri, we already went through our inheritance to see if we missed handling certain things, and since that is all covered for the time being, we have nothing better to do than to observe."

"What observation are you talking about? What about our business and all that? Don't tell me you are neglecting it? Hell, Shori! We've been doing this since we were kids."

"I know that. And I am not neglecting it. That is why we're attending this business party. All of our acquaintances are going to be there."

"All done, sir," said the tailor.

Once the tailor had gone, Yuuri and Shori straight away went for their study. Once inside, they continued their argument.

"Mind telling me why you are so against this party?" asked Shori, looking straight at Yuuri from his desk. "Usually you go without question. It is what we do after all."

Yuuri met his gaze with equal intensity. "I have nothing against this party and I will attend it just as I always have. But now is just not a good time. I want to uncover the truth behind Edmund's death and the stolen box. If I keep going to parties around the globe, how am I going to get this thing done?"

"That's why I'm having this party."

"You set up the party?"

"Of course I did. Why do you think I took the liberty of inviting all of our acquaintances and business associates to the party in the first place? It will be suspicious if certain politicians or people of high rank gather at one place without an apparent reason. The party is just a front and the real meeting will be held the day after the party. It will be during then that we'll find out more about Edmund's death and get info about the wherabouts of the stolen box."

"You plan to get everyone involved in this? Shori, it might not be a big deal…"

"Yuuri, we need all the help we can get in locating the box. As to the truth behind Edmund's death, we can do that ourselves if you are so adamant in keeping it a secret…"

"I am," Yuuri cut in.

Shori sighed. Yuuri could be very difficult to handle.

"That's it. I give up with you."

Yuuri smirked. He knew he'd won this round. So now he had to find a way to let his acquaintances find the box without knowing why the box was stolen in the first place. And Edmund's assassination must definitely be kept secret. Too many questions would arise if they found out.

"See you at dinner," said Yuuri. And he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Shori.

"Horseback riding," answered Yuuri without turning back.

* * *

_You'll make a good and magnificent king, Yuuri. _

_God! Why am I thinking about all that now?_ thought Yuuri as he rode through the manor's estate.

The truth was it didn't bother Yuuri through all his duties here in this world. What bothered him was that Edmund had seemed to know of him being King. It was as if the reason he had been trained by Edmund was because he'd been chosen by King Shinou, that Edmund knew one day he would become king of the Demon Kingdom. And now… he _was_ the King of the Demon Kingdom.

_Find the lost box. Don't let the enemy have it. It could destroy you and everything you believe in if they get it. _

And that was another thing that worried him. After he read about the war regarding the boxes, he started thinking that maybe they had connections. Which was unlikely. The war happened a very long time ago. By now, surely this box was a useless piece of junk. So maybe the box that was stolen from Edmund was a box simply containing a family heirloom that neither he nor Shori was aware of.

Yuuri frowned. He didn't like anything about this box business one bit. And that was just another problem added onto another. Mystery of the stolen box here… prejudices and unbalanced kingdom there in the other world. If more problems were added before anything could be solved, he would be headed for an early grave!

Yuuri nudged his horse to a stop and dismounted, tying the reins to a nearby tree.

"Lord Weller was right," murmured Yuuri. "I do think too much."

Yuuri sat by the tree trunk and gazed out at the scenery before him.

It was springtime. So the flowers bloomed nicely at this time of year. Two days had gone by and they still had five days to go before he would have to go back to that awful school.

Yuuri slapped his forehead.

_Shoot! I totally forgot about the school business. I haven't even thought about which international school to go to once I decided to transfer. _

Then Yuuri groaned.

_Of all the days. Why must today be the day where I have to suffer endless hours of measuring_ (When in fact, it took only about three to five minutes) _and probing, and now the gods torment me by reminding me of the tricky box business? Who did I piss in a past life to deserve such torture? _

Yuuri took several deep breaths then he took out the pendant that hung around his neck.

"I wonder what the lords are doing now? How pitiful. Here I am… back at last but my mind keeps wandering back to the kingdom where I am now crowned king."

Yuuri smiled. He hated to admit it but he was very concerned regarding the welfare of said kingdom. They were, as he'd observed without the lords knowing, at the very brink of war with the humans in general.

Yuuri sat under the tree about fifteen minutes longer before he got up and mounted his horse and galloped off. He had other things to do before they departed for England.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Gabriella the moment Yuuri entered the dining room for dinner.

"Out," replied Yuuri. "I had other duties to do after all."

Gabriella and Shori shared a look. What duty would require Yuuri to go out without his assistant to accompany him? And if he was talking about managing… they usually did such work in their own private study.

Not ones to be very nosy… they let the matter slide.

They continued eating their meal in silence. Yuuri was glad that they didn't ask him where he'd gone. He didn't think Shori would approve of the place. So he acted like he always did, eating his meal quietly and gracefully as a nobleman should while at the same time, keeping his ears open for rumors that could be beneficial on a later date. Not that he need to eavesdrop with his family but… oh well.

"So, Yuuri," said Gabriella, while helping herself to dessert. "How are things with the new school of yours?"

Yuuri, who was taking a sip of his carrot juice, slowly put his glass down and said, "Its fine, considering. But I'm not too fond of the people there. You know me when it comes to dealing with prejudiced people."

"Irritate the hell out of you," said Gabriella nonchalantly. "So what happened?"

"Nothing much. Just that they called me arrogant… well, pompous snobbish foreigner, to be exact. And I find myself disgusted at their way of defining people that they don't know," said Yuuri.

"That's it?" asked Gabriella. Her eyebrow was raised.

"Well… that and they are spreading rumors about me and my home life," said Yuuri. Then in a girly tone, he added dramatically, "I bet that Shibuya is rebelling in a way. That's why he is away from his riches and fortunes." Then Yuuri let out a gasp like a girl before he continued. "I heard that he had an affair with some rich girl and got caught and then…."

Shori and Gabriella were laughing uncontrollably at Yuuri's actions. Shori was holding his sides while Gabriella tried to cover her laughter but was unsuccessful. Both had tears in their eyes.

After Shori was calm enough to talk, he said, "That was entertaining, Yuuri. But you failed to mention that earlier. Is that the true reason why you are so adamant about changing to a new school?"

"What? Again?" asked Gabriella, shocked. "But you just got transfered here. Won't that raise unwanted questions?"

"Not if it's a university I'm transferring too. Speaking of…" Yuuri turned towards Shori and asked, "Have you an idea of any good and decent universities yet?"

Shori shook his head. "I haven't got the time. What's the rush? We have more important things to do at the moment."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Shori but he didn't say anything.

Gabriella stared at Yuuri then she turned her gaze and looked at Shori.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm missing something here. Shori, what's going on? Why university? And at the age of fifteen, no less!"

"Nothing's going on, Gabriella. It's just like Yuuri said, He wants to learn things that Edmund didn't have the chance to teach us. And the high school here will not guarantee that. At least with learning in university, he can take the courses that he wants and at the same time can still manage our affairs," said Shori.

"Affairs of investigating Edmund's demise and managing his business, I think you mean."

"Now, Gabriella…"

Shori was cut off when Gabriella suddenly got up and headed for the door.

"I think I'm going to turn in. Good night, gentlemen." With that, she left the room.

Once Gabriella had left the room, Yuuri turned to Shori, confusion showing in his eyes. "What's up with her?"

Shori just shrugged and continued to eat his dessert.

* * *

The next morning…

"Yuuri! Shori! Will the both of you hurry up! We are going to miss our flight if you keep on dilly-dallying any longer!" shouted Gabriella at the top of her lungs, waiting for her so called cousins to come down and get in to the car.

They had a plane to catch that was bound for England in an hour and neither Shori nor Yuuri had yet to show their faces after their breakfast this morning.

As she was about to give up waiting for them, she heard two sets of footsteps reaching towards her. She turned back towards the grand staircase, where she had been standing all this time, and saw that the two men in question were walking towards her, grinning like children who get their toys for free.

"Very ladylike, cousin," said Yuuri grinning widely. "Is this the behavior of a lady who was born of high status?"

Gabriella glared at Yuuri and at Shori and said, "Who won't act like I did if the two gentlemen who are usually on time decided to be very late and they have a plane to catch in just an hour?"

"Now, Gabriella… you know we can reschedule the flight if need be. After all, we are going with a private plane. So no need to fuss." Then Shori pointed towards Yuuri and said, "You know how long Yuuri can take to get ready."

Gabriella huffed and headed for the door. Shori and Yuuri trailed behind her.

"Unfortunately I do. But the party is scheduled at eight o'clock British time… so unless you don't want to have some rest before the party… feel free to linger. But don't come to me and complain afterwards."

"Deep breath, Gabriella," said Shori.

"Tell me, Shori. Why did you schedule a party/meeting so soon? And at such short notice too. Why can't it be a little later?" asked Gabriella.

Yuuri and Gabriella noticed that Shori was smirking right after she asked the question. Now both began to feel uneasy. What was Shori hiding up his sleeve? What did he do?

"Who said anything about the party being this week?"

Both Yuuri and Gabriella stopped dead in their tracks just outside the main door. Both had looks of disbelief on their faces. But Shori kept walking on and went into the car. A few second later, he was joined by Yuuri and Gabriella. Although they both looked composed Shori knew that they were far from it.

Once the limo started to drive out of the mansion's grounds, Yuuri and Gabriella turned toward Shori.

"So if we are not going to the party… then where are we going? And when exactly is the party scheduled? If you haven't noticed, school starts in four days!" said Yuuri through gritted teeth.

The last time Shori pulled a stunt like this… Yuuri ended up in big trouble. Last time he did something like this was the time they were with Edmund at some debutante party back in Italy. The said party had supposed to have been in four days' time from then but Shori informed them it was in two days' time. So imagine their shock when they found out when the actual date was. The reason Shori wanted to go very early was because he wished to skip his gathering with some of his friends that he promised to meet but when he found out, at the last minute and it was too late to cancel his attendance, that a certain annoying brat that he hated was invited as well, he decided to chicken out. That caused a lot of problems for Edmund because while they were supposed to attend the debutante party, he was busy so that by the time he was back home… there were this huge amount of paperwork waiting and Yuuri had to help out. And Shori got off by apologizing to all his friends… personally.

"The party is going to be in two weeks' time. And we are not going to England yet. Just here and there to get things done."

"What?!" said Yuuri and Gabriella in unison.

"Shori, you lost the both of us completely," said Gabriella. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

Shori groaned out in frustration. "Do I have to spell everything out for you guys?" he asked. Seeing them nod their head again, he sighed.

"And you better make things clear this time, Shori. I'm not in the mood to be led in circles today," said Yuuri with a note of finality.

"Fine, fine," said Shori. "Look. We are not going to England yet. The party is in two weeks from now, giving us enough time to think further about the agenda of the meeting. You guys still with me? Good. Now, however, we are going to visit a friend of mine. Well, I'll do the visiting while you and Gabriella will relax and have some fun. Goodness knows that you need to chill out, Yuuri. And we'll be back before your school starts."

"Shori?"

"Yes, Yuuri."

"Next time, consult with me first before you decide to make a decision about my well being." Then he added, "And I'll be in charge of booking the flight next time."

* * *

**An**

** Okay I know it's short. But I'm running out of ideas on what to do while Yuuri is on Earth. I am in need of ideas, so if you have a good ones.. I'm up for suggestion. So instead of screwing it up bad… I've make this chapter short. **

**Hopefully next chapter won't be as bad. **

**Thanks Paxwolf for your time to beta this chapter for me… I know you are busy an all. **

**And thank you so much to those that review me. Your reviews fuel me to write more.**

**Love you all.**

**Elvina P.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Yuuri's Secret Life"**

**Disclaimer KKM does not belongs to me. If it does, there is no way i'll let Conrad betray Yuuri...**

**A/N This chapter is not betaed. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 11 **

The school bells rings in the air. It signifies that the school has ended for the day. Many students began to come out of their school and make their way home or meeting their friends to spend time together.

Yuuri walks calmly and proudly with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag. His face was stoic and emotionless. His intention was to go home or call his brother to offer some assistance in their business. But alas, he is booked for the day.

Guys as well as girl are very curious about the student known as Yuuri Shibuya. One time, he appears cocky and sheepish like the rest of the boys his age. Other times, he is not. Those around him can't help but feel a mysterious aura surrounding him that screams danger, yet assuring. It puzzles them. Girls are drawn to him, and the guys are envious. But if they were to ask the reason, both parties won't be able to give a specific answer why. All they can say that he is foreign. And it is no secret that if you study abroad, then that means you're rich.

Yuuri sighed inwardly. He feels so tired all of the sudden and not to mention- damn annoying!. People around him were all but talking about what they did during vacation. Its not that Yuuri didn't get to go on a vacation. He did! They end up going to New Zealand. While Shori was busy in his meetings, He and Gabriella were given strict orders that no business is allowed for them. Oh believe him when he said he tried to do something about stolen box business, but Shori always ALWAYS distracted him. In the end, he gave up and went riding with Gabriella. After all, New Zealand has one of the most beautiful scenery in the world. So why miss it. Lucky he has Gabriella to keep him company.

Yuuri sighed again. When he got back, it was no better. Murata kept calling him and ask him to join their practice this afternoon after school. If he were to say no, it will raise too many questions. So he agreed. And now he is on his way to the baseball stadium for some practice.

"Hey Shibuya. Wait up!" shouted Murata from behind.

Yuuri half turn and watch Murata catching up to him with a raised eyebrow. Where did he pop out from?

Once Murata was close enough, he stop and stare at Yuuri.

"Where have you been?" asked Murata. "I've been trying to get in contact with you but your family said you are not available or out of town."

"That's because I was out of town on a vacation. Since my parents are busy and can't get away, Shori and I went for a vacation somewhere by ourselves. Since Shori is old enough to take care of me, there is no problem." Said Yuuri as he starts walking. Murata right beside him.

"Neat. So where did you go." His eyes portrayed their curiosity.

"Just to a remote area where technology can't be reach… heck! I was practically staying in a village, you know. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Murata raised an eyebrow. "Can't be that bad?"

"If you staying for a few days, then it is okay but to stay longer? I'm surprise I didn't die out of boredom. There was nothing to do. And don't get me started on how I spend my time. By the end of the vacation, I was dying to get out of there."

"Isn't that the point of vacation? To relax?"

"To the adults and elderly it is save haven. But to someone who is hot blooded like us….." Yuuri left his sentence hanging. He hope to god that Murata will be bored with this conversation soon which can be very unlikely. He knew he already did. Bored with this conversation. He really didn't want to lie to much. But there is absolutely no way is he going to tell Murata he went overseas for a vacation. That kind of trip needs planning weeks prior, and he is not in the mood to talk about how he got it on short notice. That can end up revealing more then he like.

"Okay… okay…" Murata backed away from Yuuri a little. Palms up. "You got a boring vacation. Fine. But please tell me at least you practice your baseball." Murata gave Yuuri a pointed look.

"What do you think I am? A slacker?" said Yuuri with a mischievous smile.

"No offence. But people will abandon everything and leave everything behind in favor of a vacation. I guarantee that your swing and your aim is terrible"

"Hey!"

Murata took off running as Yuuri starts chasing him. Threatening to hit him in the head with his bag if Murata didn't take back what he said. As Yuuri was turning around the corner, he suddenly ran into Murata that send him sprawling on the floor.

"Ow! Murata why did you stop so sud-"

Yuuri look up and saw that in front of Murata, there are three drop out guys that people in this area always talk about. They like to bully people, vandalism, stealing and a number of other stuff. Personally, Yuuri didn't think this punks will listen to their apologies. And from the looks of it, he and Murata are going to be their next victims if they didn't bolt from there soon… and fast! Murata did run in with them after all. Yuuri stands up and got a better view. His eyes wide.

_Oh great! Murata just have to collide with them and send hotdog souse all over one of the guys front shirt. This is bloody perfect. _Thought Yuuri with a sneer.

Not feeling up to fighting at the moment. Especially in front of Murata of all people or in front of any witnesses, Yuuri immediately grab Murata by the collar and drag him to the opposite direction. Better take a longer route to the stadium.

As Yuuri and Murata were running away, Yuuri heard that they were being followed since those punks were screaming bloody murder for the world to hear. Now, people were staring at them. Yuuri frowned. Why did people who are underclass or poor tend to solve things or lash out their anger with their fist? Can't they do something to make a better future for themselves? Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. Who was he kidding- rich people can be abusive too. They just don't do it in public.

"Murata." called Yuuri. His head tilt to the side a little to take a look behind him to make sure Murata is still with him.

Behind him, Murata answered. "Yeah?"

"What's with you having the knack of running into people like them?"

"Beats me. Since meeting you, things have been pretty much hectic for me."

_Oh.. so it's my fault now. What? I bring bad luck or something?_

"Hectic like how?"

"Well… I tend to stay away from trouble and away from spotlight. But with you in the picture, I'm in the spotlight too often."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. In fact, it is a blessing."

_Blessing?!_

They ran and ran. Passing this alley, ducking the other, going through this alley, coming out at the other end… it was a wonder that Murata didn't ask him where they are heading. Somewhere between running between the alleys, Yuuri and Murata manage to lose those punks. It was not until they are safely within the stadium walls that both Yuuri and Murata slow down and stop to take a deep breath.

"Man Yuuri." panted Murata. "How did you know which alley leads to where."

Yuuri straighten himself up and said. "I don't. I just ran in blindly into whichever alley that caught my fancy."

Murata laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Yuuri smiled his big goofy smile. "Nope."

"Well. You are one lucky idiot or one of the biggest fool. Now come on, let's get ready and practice. I dare say the guys will be wondering why their manager and coach are late for practice."

"If that comes up. I'll just say it was all your fault."

Murata was watching Yuuri out of the corner of his eyes. "You really enjoyed my misfortune, are you?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

After the hard day's work. The Jacuzzi looks and sounds way tempting. But since the Shibuya household didn't have a Jacuzzi, a medium size bathtub will do. His muscle was stiff and a little sore. Thanks to Murata of asking them to practice every move over and over again. Lucky he was trained for such hardship… or else he will be dead to the world of exhaustion. Tomorrow, Yuuri can bet that his team mates muscle to be protesting very loudly.

Yuuri pick up the body shampoo beside him and rub it gently upon his person. If he were back at the mansion, he will most likely indulge himself in an aroma therapy with luxury. Pity he can't indulge it here.

"Yuuri?" called Jennifer. Knocking lightly on the door.

Yuuri stop whatever he is doing long enough to answer his mother.

"Yes mother?"

"Is there anything you would like for dinner?"

"I don't have anything in mind. So anything will do."

"Okay. But do you know if Shori will join us? Since he did say he went out with his friends"

"Even if he did mother, he will still join us later. There is no way for him to miss your cooking. We are seldom home after all."

"You have a point there." With that she went down the kitchen.

Yuuri frowned. Was that bitterness he detect from her voice? Call him cold-hearted but he didn't mean it to sound harsh. Its true that they were not here very often- so whatever their mother decided to cook will be fine. Its not like if her cooking was horrible they decide to pack their things and head out.

Yuuri sink his body deeper into the water and let out a heavy sigh and close his eyes. Sometimes he envied Shori. Being over the age of consent has its perks. He on the other hand got a few more years to go. Not that being a Lord didn't have its advantage. But Shori is adamant in keeping him in line with his age… most of the time.

As Yuuri was peacefully lying in the bathtub. He suddenly have the feeling something is not right. He was alone in the bathroom and in the bathtub. Is it his imagination? Or the water around him is swirling? Like something was in the tub with him?

Yuuri's eyes immediately snap open and his eyes wide in alarm. The water is swirling and it is slowly sucking him in. Yuuri push himself up to get out of the tub, but the water seems to have other ideas. They refuse to let him go and to Yuuri, it feels like there are hands that are holding him back… preventing him from escaping and pulling him in.

Then suddenly he was suck-in whole. The current was so strong that he can't steady himself and he is running out of breath. The whirlpool was getting faster and faster as he was dragged to the middle. Feeling dizzy, he curse in fluent french whatever gods that responsible for his current predicament. Then, his world went into darkness.

When Yuuri was back to the world of conscious, he groaned deeply. Groggily he wondered what happened. The last thing he remembered was that he was bathing in the tub, at his parents' house and then suddenly the water suck him in- finding himself stuck at a whirlpool then lose consciousness.

* * *

Yuuri's eyes snap open and he immediately stand up straight.

"What the hell! Why on Earth did the water suck me in at the time like this?" asked Yuuri to no one in particular. But he is pissed that the water decided to dump him elsewhere while he was bathing and naked. He much preferred to be trip and fall into a fountain. At least that way, he still have his cloths on.

Yuuri look around. From what he can see, he is probably in someone's pond or a private bath. It was hard to determine because it was so hazy that he couldn't see past thirty meter. Either way, he needs to get out fast! The water is freazing.

As he make his way to the edge of the… whatever he was in, he saw that there are three people in front of him. He immediately stopped and stay quiet, hoping that he get out of here without much fuss and that he was not mistaken as an intruder.

After he take a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart, he open his mouth to get their attention.

"Erm… excuse me." said Yuuri with all the confident that he could muster. But even to him, his voice sounds pathetic.

Before he could say anything further, he heard one of them cried "Your Majesty" and two of them immediately haul themselves at him.

Yuuri, from being overly cautious and nerve racking, immediately had the looked of shock and dismayed. He shut his eyes and groaned low.

_Great! I'm back at The Great Demon Kingdom_. Was all Yuuri could think about before two male bodies hit him and send them back into the water.

_Why is it people here can be so enthusiasm in greeting me?_ Thought Yuuri as he tries to entangle himself away from these gentlemen. But it is difficult as they keep sinking underwater and emerged.

Yuuri can't help thinking of Lord Von Chris right then. With the perky attitude and with that loud dramatically, annoying voice of his… much like the two people with him. He winced. He hoped to god that they are not related and are not staying at the castle. One Lord Von Chris is enough to handle and he certainly didn't need to handle another two. He pleaded whatever gods they serve here that these two are just his fans!

While Yuuri was trying to pry away from the two… er… gentlemen, Yuuri saw that, in between sinking underwater and out of it, a tall and very muscular man was watching them… at least Yuuri think he was watching. Yuuri frowned. What was catching about the man was that he had a bright orange hair. Was that colour very common here?

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?"

_Do I look like I'm alright here Lord Von Chris? Wait… Lord Von Chris!_

"Gunter! Help!" cried Yuuri. Really… these gentlemen have some serious issue when meeting with VIP people. Can't they let him breathe?

"Good gracious! What are you doing? Step away from His Majesty at once! I, Lord Gunter Von Chris command it."

Upon hearing those words, the two immediately turn their attention away from him and focus onto Lord Von Chris. Both were seems surprise and their eyes sparkle as they said to each other.

"Is it, The Lord Gunter Von Chris?"

"It is…"

Then as one, they immediately attack him saying he is the most gorgeous man and a fan and what other nonsense. Now, Lord Von Chris is soaking wet from head to toe and is currently, have to deal with two over esthetic gentlemen. At least they've forgotten about him. Yuuri sighed in relieve.

While trying to balance himself, someone offered him a hand. Yuuri eyes followed the hand upwards and found himself looking at Lord Weller. Yuuri excepted the hand and Lord Weller pull him up and gave him a towel.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" ask Lord Weller.

Yuuri, who was watching amusingly at Lord Von Chris replied without taking his eyes away. "I'm fine. Though I must say… it is somewhat amusing watching Gunter like this. I wonder if he needs assistance"

Lord Weller chuckled. "I agree. But if he didn't do what he did… then you'll still be stuck with them." said Lord Weller while pointing his thumb towards Lord Von Chris and the gentlemen. "Better get inside Your Majesty. You'll catch a cold if you stay in your wet attire for so long"

"You have a point. And Gunter deserves a praise for this. Whatever he did today should be in history." said Yuuri with a smile.

Lord Weller coughs a few times while trying to cover his laughter. His eyes were clearly sparkling with amusement as he said "I don't think Gunter will want that. He will most definitely deny it or rambling until our ears ringing saying it was for his beloved King and what nots."

Yuuri laugh out loud "Pity we do not have a camera or a cam recorder. This could serve as blackmails. In case the needs arise."

Lord Weller raised an eyebrow. "Blackmail Your Majesty?"

Yuuri said nothing. He immediately turns and starts walking towards the direction of the castle. The sooner he get his clothes on, the better. He didn't want to catch a cold or hyperthermia after all. And Yuuri doesn't know yet how advance medication here. Guess he has to snoop around or talk to the healers.

* * *

"Conrad. This is a magnificent castle. But this is not Blood Pledge Castle is it? The interior and décor is all different. Where are we?"

Yuuri can't help asking as he gaze around the room he was in. the room was lavish and nicely done. It has the sense of homey in it. It is a little less extravagant then the decors at the Blood Pledge Castle, but whoever decorate this room have a very good taste of style.

"You are very perspective. You are right Your Majesty we are not at Blood Pledge Castle. We are currently at Voltaire's Castle. It is located in the east of The Great Demon Kingdom, Sire."

"So… this castle is Gwendal's?"

"Yes, Sire."

Yuuri nodded his head in affirmation. Then he look down at the cloths he is currently wearing. Yuuri wonder how did they have a set of cloths very much like the ones he was wearing when he first arrive. Someone must have them tailored. At any rate, Yuuri don't want them to be very specific about what type of fashion he preferred. Whatever cloths worn by royalty should be fine with him. Maybe it is something to do with a king's personal style. Sort of like the wives of King Henry the eight with their own personal style.

"If you are done Sire, shall we proceed to one of the study? We are expected by Gunter." Inform Lord Weller as he wait for his king to finish inspecting himself.

"Really? What will we be doing there?" asked Yuuri. He is very curious as to why he is needed in the study. Shouldn't they be going back to The Blood Pledge Castle? Yuuri voices his thoughts.

"No. That will take a few days ride. And I think Gunter will like to start helping you handling over the paper works." said Lord Weller apologetically. "There are some that require your signature

Yuuri groan low in his throat. His eyes are shut and his right hand is massaging his temple. God! How his head is pounding. He just got here in less than an hour and they dump the paperwork on him already? Can't a guy get a break here? Not that he want to delay the paperwork but… can't they wait until after he is rested from journey?

With a long defeated sigh, he said "Fine. Let's go." And drag himself out of the room. Lord Weller closely followed behind.

* * *

"Your Majesty. I'm afraid that… there is a matter that needs your upmost attention." said Lord Von Chris.

Yuuri look up from signing the important and _necessary_ documents. Necessary means the one that beneficial to the country and its people and not the ones that can cause his people miserable… such as the increase of tax rate and etcetera. He knew that if he increase it, the people will rebel and the country fall into chaos for doing such. While the aristocrats have no problem paying, the commoners will. And he didn't want to ask more than they can give. Hell! If he could have his way, his people will pay him nothing. But that is impossible. He knew it too well.

Earlier, Yuuri was wondering whether or not he should sign the document in his full name or just his short name. While it is true that documents are important… but to sign in full… why he have a gut feeling that his name will rouse question? Not that it matters since he stated his full name during the coronation ceremony. But still… after thinking pros and cons, he finally decided to throw caution out of the window and sign the legal document in his full name. Forever binding. So he dipped the quill in the ink and sign 'Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole' with such elegance and penmanship that many of the rich and aristocrats back in Italy envy him for.

"What is it Gunter?" asked Yuuri. His hand was halfway from signing another document.

Lord Von Chris clear his throat before proceeding. "We've been detecting some aggressive activity among the humans. It is to be believed that it could lead to a battle." With a nod from Lord Weller, who was positioning himself behind Yuuri and was leaning against the wall, Lord Von Chris continued. "We need you to be prepared with the declaration of war, Sire."

Yuuri tense. His posture was rigid. His eyes immediately grew darker and cold, his jaw clench and a shadow pass over his face. Yuuri have to bite his tongue from starting a tirade and lash out at everyone in the room for asking him to 'prepare the declaration of war'. A war is no laughing matter. The casualties will be a high price to pay. And they have the guts to stand before him and ask him to do such thing?!!

Yuuri carefully sat his quills and all the remaining documents aside and focus his attention to the unfortunate fool in front of him. "Do you know what you asked of me?" asked Yuuri through greeted teeth.

Lord Von Chris drew a shaky breath and replied. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Yuuri make a motion to Lord Weller stand directly beside him. Once he has the two lords full attention, he said. "I am appalled that you can ask me to declare war so lightly. Declaring war should be the very last resort. And I have no intention to declare any." Yuuri then take a deep breath before he continues. "Now, what kind of activity are we talking about here?"

At that moment, Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Belefield entered the room and Lord Von Voltaire answered him. "They are spending a lot money have been hiring Esoteric Wizards."

Yuuri eyebrows bend in confusion. "Wizards? Why?"

"For humans. They need the wizards in order to fight us Demon Trobe Members since we have the ability to control elements." said Lord Von Chris.

The study was silent with shock with this bit of news. It seems the news is rather new or perhaps Lord Von Voltaire has kept it to himself in order to investigate. While that maybe the case with the Lords- Yuuri was silent because he was totally confused by what was going on. He didn't understand at all why there is going to be a war? And what on Earth is an esoteric stone? The information that he is given is truly lacking.

"I don't think I've given permission for you to make yourself a home in my house." said Lord Von Voltaire steely.

"I won't want to spend my time here anyway… if I've given the choice." retorted Yuuri.

"Hey Yuuri." called Lord Von Belefield. His arms cross over his chest. Trying to get Yuuri's attention away from his eldest brother and to avoid the rising tension that is apparent between them. "You disappeared the day after the coronation ceremony. What was that about?" he asked.

Yuuri was rubbing his face with his hands and through his hair trying to relax himself a bit while pondering Lord Von Belefield question. "I wish I knew." said Yuuri in all honesty. "Do I get a chance to say when to be transported here and there?"

While Yuuri was interacting with Lord Von Belefield, Lord Von Chris was listening to Lord Von Voltaire saying that it was Calvacade's doing. Yuuri just sit there and listen to them quietly and was wondering if they are going to share this information with their king.

Lord Weller step in after staying silent for so long. "Break it up gentleman. Don't you think you should report this to His Majesty first?"

Yuuri send a grateful smile towards Lord Weller but the smile was short live by Lord Von Voltaire next words. "I think children should mind their own business and not indulge themselves in the adults affair."

Red hot anger shot through Yuuri's entire body. It took a great effort and self-restrain for Yuuri to not fly over the table and attack Lord Von Voltaire. So instead, Yuuri glared murderously at him. Who is he calling children?!!

"It looks to me…" Yuuri's voice was dangerously low. "… that your so called business is to push us towards conflict. And like I said earlier, I have no intention to jeopardize our people with this war nonsense."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Sire?" retorted Lord Von Voltaire.

"Negotiate." Yuuri retort back. "Talk to them. Maybe there is a misunderstanding." After a short pause, he added. "Oh, and don't tell me you've try that because one: I don't think you did and two: with your snooty behavior, I doubt that anyone will want to talk to you."

Lord Weller laughed when he heard his king said that but stop immediately when he was sound by his brother.

If Yuuri was amaze by Lord Von Voltaire growl, he certainly didn't show it. He growl so much like a frustrated predator that its pray has escaped. But that doesn't mean, Yuuri's irritation has vanished.

"Conrart. It appears that His Majesty is tired. Perhaps it is in his best interest if he were to rest a little while." Lord Von Voltaire said through greeted teeth. Then he turn and walk out of the room.

"Gwendal, where do you think you are going? We are not finish here." call out Yuuri. He stands up so suddenly and slam both his hand on the table that his chair flew backwards and the item on the table shaken by the impact. "Gwendal!" Yuuri call out again, but Lord Von Voltaire keeps on walking. "LORD VON VOLTAIRE!!!" Yuuri snapped but it still have no desiring effect. Finally at his wits end and pissed off big time, he threw a letter opener at Lord Von Voltaire which twirl in the air and imbedded itself at the wall beside him. Missing Lord Von Voltaire himself by inches.

Lord Von Voltaire stop at his tracks and stared at the letter opener- shocked speechless. The same reaction goes to the rest of the gentlemen in the room. First they stared at the letter opener, and then they stared at Yuuri. Their eyes still wide with shocked. As for Yuuri, he didn't bother to hide the fact that he was shaking and panting with such anger.

"Never…" said Yuuri with much difficulty. "And I mean… never walk out on me ever again." Those around him still stands there, Too petrified to do anything else. Yuuri continued. "If you must take your leave at least don't do it so rudely. Its unbecoming of you." Straightening himself and taking a deep breath, Yuuri walk around the table and walk towards the door. Yuuri paused just in front of the door, and standing side by side by Lord Von Voltaire. Turning to Lord Von Voltaire, he said. "I really don't know what your personal problem is with me and I don't think I want to find out. But could you at least be civil and try not to slender me every time we face each other?" With another deep breath, Yuuri said, hurt and wariness was evident in his voice. "And another thing, you don't have to leave this room. It is your castle…" Yuuri stop short just long enough for them to register what he just said. "… instead, _I_ will."

With that, Yuuri storm out the room. Ignoring the calls of both Lord Von Chris and Lord Von Belefield, and nearly colliding himself with a redhead noblewoman who appears to be eavesdropping and observing their entire conversation, he apologize and excuse himself. He was still so angry and hurt that he was desperate to find any peaceful place to calm and relax himself. After walking blindly for fifteen minutes, he found himself at one of the gardens. In the middle of that garden lies a tree so big and underneath its leaves was shadowed by the sun. It was a perfect resting place in his opinion.

Yuuri let himself slide dejectedly by the tree trunk. His body spent from all the emotion that he displayed. Letting his head fall back against the tree, he close his eyes and let the wind blow away all his trouble and wariness.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well now... here is the much await chapter. i hope you all are satisfied with it.

**Please excuse any mistakes or error that you find above. Like i mentioned before i replace the AN with this fics that i need a new beta. My old one can't continue to do so. so, i need someone who is willing. I can continue without a beta but i fear my many mistakes will irritate you all readers. So if you guys are interested, just leave me a message.**

R&R me and let me know what you guys (and girls) think of this chapter. waiting anxiously 

Elvina P.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yuuri's Secret Life"

**"Yuuri's Secret Life"**

**Chapter 12 **

**Warning - This chapter is unbetaed.**

Soft. Everything was so soft. The ground that he was sitting on and the tree that he leaned on feels so soft. He didn't even remember the Earth was this soft before. The soil can be very uncomfortable if you are not use to it. But… why did it feel so soft? Like… sleeping on a bed.

_Wait… bed?!_

Yuuri's eyes snapped open. And he immediately sits up straight. Yuuri blink once. Then he blink twice. Then three times. He didn't know how nor can he think it was possible for people like him. But how did he get back in a bedroom when he was outside in the garden?! And who carry him? How come he didn't notice it and sleep through it?

Once Yuuri calm down a little. He looks around the room and realizes that he is inside the same room when he changes his cloths before. Then that means…

Yuuri groaned. "I'm still at The Voltaire Castle." said Yuuri to no one in particular. "How splendid!" then Yuuri become somber again when he remembers just why he was upset in the first place.

_Unbelievable and not to mention unforgivable!!_ Yuuri berated himself. _I am trained like an assassin to be on guard and alert even when I'm in sleep. But here I am… sleeping like a baby when someone moves me to a bedroom! And I didn't even realize it. If Shori finds out about this, he will most definitely do something to polish me up_. Yuuri gave a shudder. _And I hate to think what Edmund will do…_

Right then, Yuuri saw something that is out of ordinary and didn't seem to fit in with the interior of the bedroom. There was a stuff animal at the table beside his bed! And a very cute, and very chubby and cuddly one at that!

Yuuri pick up the animal and exanimate it. "What the… Who put it here? Don't tell me it is for me?" he asked stupidly. He didn't have anything against stuff animals. It just surprises him and he didn't know what to make out out of this bazaar situation.

_Although_. Yuuri chuckled. _It is a cute stuff animal. Whoever made it must have a soft spot. How sweet!_

Yuuri get out of bed and stretch himself. After he is well rested and freshen up, he'll be ready to face whatever comes his way.

Then, there was a knocked and the door opened revealing Lord Weller. "Your Majesty, are you awake?" asked Lord Weller, poking his head inside.

Yuuri smiled. "Yes, Conrad, I have. I can't stay asleep forever now, can I? I'm sure I have neglected my work for too long. I have a feeling that Gunter won't be happy with me." After a thought, he added. "How long have I been asleep?" Yuuri asked.

"You sleep the night away, Your Majesty."

Yuuri eyes wide with shock. "I have been asleep the whole night?!" Yuuri cried out. "Then, it is morning now?" Yuuri immediately look out the window and mentally slap himself when he realize the position of the sun lies in the east and not in the west like he first thought.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Yuuri sit back down on the bed. _Wow… I must be very tired to sleep through the night. Which reminds me…_

"Say, Conrad, Whose toy is this? It was at the bedside table when I woke up." asked Yuuri while showing Lord Weller the stuff animal. Lord Weller take one good look at the animal and he throw his head back and laugh out loud. Yuuri can see that tears was threatening to escape from his eyes.

"Conrad, what is so funny?" asked Yuuri puzzled.

Lord Weller rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Nothing Sire. I just find this amusing, that's all."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow questionably at Lord Weller. He is getting more confused as the minute ticks by. "Amusing?"

Lord Weller have this big grin on his face and said. "I believe that stuff animal came from my brother."

"Wolfram?"

Lord Weller chuckled. "Good heavens! no. It's from Gwendal."

Yuuri eyes widened and he gasped in horror. "Gwendal!" Yuuri cried in shocked. Oh, now he had seen everything. Never would he imagine someone with Lord Von Voltaire caliber to be into such hobby. Collecting stuff animals. The man screams military in everything he do and movements! To collect a plushy alike or stuff animals, whichever it is called here, is a contradiction in itself.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I believe it is his way of saying 'sorry' for what happened yesterday. He has the talent in making them."

"That sure is a useful talent." Correction_. Creating_ stuff animals. Yuuri swore that he is going to be having nightmare for weeks to come.

"Ah.." Yuuri began to laugh nervously. "Very nice… Erm… I'm wanted for breakfast then?" he asked. Without waiting an answer, he started towards the door, while his hands roams around his person making sure everything is in its place. However, before he can reach the door, Yuuri suddenly stops and he froze.

"Sire. Is anything the matter?" asked Lord Weller from behind. He was puzzled as to why King Yuuri suddenly stop walking and was standing silently near the door.

Yuuri didn't answer him. Instead, he bow his head lower so that half of his upper face is hidden by the shadows. There was a tone of wariness in his voice.

"Forgive me, Lord Weller." said Yuuri. "But you may head to breakfast without me. I suddenly find myself without an appetite. I shall be in the study or library by the time you are done if you need me."

"Are you sure, sire?" asked Lord Weller, uncertainly. Surely his King is jesting. He was sure that his young King didn't eat anything yet since he arrived here.

Yuuri took a deep breath, and paste a big smile on his face before he half turn and face Lord Weller. "I'm positive. It is just something that I have to do right now. You may go right ahead"

Lord Weller knew he was dismissed and there is absolutely nothing he can do if his King do not wish to speak what was in his mind. With a deep bow, he left the room.

Once Yuuri was left alone, he immediately start cursing himself while his hand roaming around his person again. Checking if he has _any_ of his weapons with him. Finding none, he curse again.

_Wonderful_. He thought darkly. _Absolutely wonderful. Off all the times, I just have to be sucked while I was in the bath. Great! So now I have not even a dagger with me. And by all those that are Holy, I don't know how long I'm stuck here!!_

Yuuri pinch the bridge of his nose while looking out the window. If there was going to be a repeat performance in the future, then he better start creating his own weaponry for him to leave it here. But the problem is, how is he going to hide it a secret? Yuuri was sure that whatever he purchases will reach his subordinate ears. He didn't have a problem with hand to hand combat but for a king, there will be a number of assassination attempts. Of that he was certain. It is best if he at least have a dagger with him.

Yuuri let out a sigh. _Guess I have no choice then. I have to discreetly go to town and find a willing blacksmith that can do my weapon in secret or one that won't tell_. Then a ghostly smile presented upon Yuuri's face at the prospect of sneaking out. _Well what do you know… it just might be fun._

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Yuuri of other people present. Not that he wasn't alert in the first place. Lord Von Chris was talking loudly on the way here. Yuuri didn't know if he was supposed to be grateful for the company or to be irritated. Really, some of this document is downright confusing.

There was a bored tone in Yuuri's voice when he answered. "You guys might as well enter. The ruckus you created out on the hall is a little disturbing if not a little annoying."

The door opened and all the three Lords plus Lord Von Chris enter the room. "We didn't created any ruckus Your Majesty. We simple just talking."

"More like shouting." murmured Yuuri to himself. Yuuri scowled when his eyes landed on Lord Von Voltaire. He has yet to forgive Lord Von Voltaire for his incompliance behavior. But then again, maybe the stuff animal was his way for an apology. Heaven knows that all men have their pride. And Yuuri had a hard time containing his snickers throughout breakfast every time he looked at Lord Von Voltaire and remembered the stuff animal. Then in a loud voice, he said. "Yeah, but you talk loud enough for the world to hear. Whats with all the commotion?"

Lord Von Belefield huffed while Lord Weller chuckle discreetly. Lord Von Chris and Lord Von Voltaire both turn pale although, if you looked at Lord Von Voltaire, he just merely frown deeper then he usually does. It was Lord Weller who answered him.

"Nothing to be wary off, Sire. Gunter was just a little upset that he and Gwendal keeps becoming Annisina's guinea pig."

Yuuri turn his head and look at Lord Von Chris and Lord Von Voltaire. "Guys, you just lost me. Annisina? Guinea pig?"

A voice answered him from the door. "They are the fortunate ones that get to tests my latest invention first hand."

Yuuri tilt his head a little to the side to see who has answered him. To his slight surprise, it was the redhead woman he bumped into yesterday.

"Hello Miss. I don't believe we've met." said Yuuri.

The redhead woman enters the room and stand directly in front of Yuuri's desk. "I won't be very surprise, Your Majesty. I only seen Your Majesty once before and that was during the coronation ceremony." With a bow, she introduces herself. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lady Annisina Von Karbelnikoff. I am one of the ten members of the aristocrats."

_Ten? So there are ten aristocrats all together? Just ten?_

"She is also Gwendal's friend since childhood, Sire." said Lord Weller.

Yuuri smiled. "A pleasure Lady Annisina. But what's this about Guines Pig? Are you, by any chance, an inventor?" asked Yuuri.

"Yes, Sire. It is what I do. I love to invent things."

"What kind of inventions? If you don't mind me asking."

Yuuri heard Lord Von Belefield groaned. And he wondered why. Surely it can't be that bad.

Lady Annisina's eyes began to sparkle. And Yuuri have this feeling that he was going to regret asking that question. No matter how polite it might be.

"Well, Your Majesty. My invention was usually the useful type" Lady Annisina explained. "I can't help over hearing your conversation yesterday about not wanting a war. And because of war, women and children will suffer correct?" asked Lady Annisina.

"Indeed." said Yuuri. _But what does that have to do with anything? Aren't all inventions have a purpose for being created?_

"Then I have the solution. We can prevent the humans from entering our country."

"And how do you purpose we do that?"

"By using my latest invention. The Magical Powered Ventilator. It can create winds so strong that even human battleship will have difficulty coming near here."

_Wind? Like a hurricane?_

"… Wind?" asked Yuuri.

Lady Annisina shows Yuuri and the others a sketch of how the ventilator looked like. From what Yuuri can see, it is a giant fan that is absolutely huge. But it can be considered small for a thing that can stop battleships. So how can _that_ help with preventing battleships? If this invention is going to be use, we need hundreds of them stationed at the harbor and coast. Personally, it's not going to work.

"That's very creative Lady Annisina. But I don't think it can help us in this matter. For something such as this, requires a lot of energy. Where are we going to get it?"

Lord Weller tabbed Yuuri's shoulder to get his attention. "Her invention only functions when they received magical powers. Only those with Mozaku's power may be able to operate them. That's why Gunter and Gwendal are often the guinea pigs."

Yuuri have a big headache by now. He didn't understand a dime about magical machine operation. What are they saying? Are they saying this… this thing somehow absorbed magical energy to function?

"Never mind. I'll try to understand proper functions later. Is there anything else other then this?" asked Yuuri skeptically.

"There is the Earthquake Generator."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. _Earthquake?_

"Don't tell me. It produces earthquake so strong until the soldiers can't move forward to our land."

Total silence met his statement. Lady Annisina nods her head in confirmation, she look a bit too esthetic. Yuuri began to wonder if all inventors, generally, are that esthetic.

_Oh Gods!_ Yuuri groaned while a hand massaging his head. _I don't think I wanted to know or get involve at all. Lucky me that I'm not an inventor. I don't think I can survived pass forty with all the inventing. I will looked like Einstein if I do._

Yuuri turn his head away from Lady Annisina who was arguing about her inventions with Lord Von Voltaire and stared imploring at Lord Weller to settle things and give him a rest. He definitely didn't cut out to be an inventor. And Lady Annisina antics is driving him nuts!

Lord Weller gave the young King and apologetic smile before giving a bow and proceed to step in into the argument to distract them and take it elsewhere so the King can have his peace. Yuuri breathe a sigh of relieve and let his head fall onto the table.

After Lady Annisina is gone and creating gods knows what and after Yuuri took a tiny break to get rid of his headache by taking a stroll down the corridors and back. When Yuuri went back to the study to continue going through all the documents and to his surprise, he finds all the noble lords still in the study and seem to be discussing about something.

"Is there anything else?" asked Yuuri, as he leisurely went to the study table.

Instead of answering his questions, Lord Von Voltaire went straight to the point. "Since your little outburst yesterday--" Lord Weller clear his throat. Lord Von Voltaire stopped himself long enough to collect his composer before he continue. "Well, since you were unwell yesterday, there is a matter which we have yet to solve. And since Your Majesty refuses so adamantly to declare war, I believe I may have an option."

Yuuri take a deep breath and his eyebrow twitch in irritation. His little outburst indeed. Who was the one initiating it in the first place? Seriously! What did he ever do to make the man hated him so?

"Yes, well…" said Yuuri lamely. "I was very tired yesterday. So I beg forgiveness for my behavior." said Yuuri regretfully. Although his expression alone told all those in the room that he is anything but that. Then he nods to Lord Von Voltaire to continue. "Let's hear it. What do you suggest? If you have any solution that doesn't involved in declaring war and using any of Lady Annisina's invention, I'm all ears."

Lord Von Voltaire cleared his throat then started his explanation. "My suggestion is this, if we can crush the human interest from our country by scaring them, so that they might no longer interested in our kingdom. Maybe then, they won't meddle with us anymore"

"And how are we to scare them?"

"By obtaining a powerful sword that once belong to the demon kingdom."

Yuuri blinked stupidly. Swords? People in this era used swords to fight and not guns. So they have plenty swords to spare. "Er… what?... how is obtaining a sword help scare them? Care to elaborate here?"

Lord Von Chris was more than happy to explain regarding the origins of the sword, the power it held and the damage it could cause if it were to fall into the wrong hands. The warebouts were unknown and only the true Demon King can touch it? Come on! So what? He have to search the whole world for it just to bring it back? Him? Things could happen in the King's absent here… being the delicate country and all. Needless to say, Yuuri was very much skeptical about the whole idea.

"So you are saying brother, that if the King retreat it and bring it back, the surrounding countries won't meddle with us so easily?" said Lord Von Belefield.

"Looks like it."

"So it's like a magical sword? Like Excaliber. It's a Holy Sword then?" asked Yuuri confused.

"A Holy Sword?!." exclaimed Lord Von Chris. Laughing. "Sire, the sword is not holy at all. And I'm certain it is far less then this Excaliber you mentioned."

"So if it's not a Holy Sword… then what is it?" asked Yuuri with his eyebrow raised.

"It's A Demon Sword, what else." said Lord Von Belefield.

_A Demon Sword? A Demon Sword?!_

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he gaped like a goldfish. Truth to be told, he can't distinguish the difference between Demon and Holy Sword. Both got great power as far as he was concern. Both can cause destruction and what's not. Ironically, he is a Demon King after all. Yuuri guess the name comes because only the Demon King can wield it. What a cliche name!

_But demon sword usually named because it brought great destruction isn't it… at least in the other worl_d.

Yuuri leaned back in his chair and silently groaned.

_What have I got myself into…._

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Yuuri was whistling happily. No scratch that. He was humming and downright giddy! For someone as reserved as Yuuri, to act in such a manner is a liberty he scarcely let himself indulged in. And the only time it happens when he is insanely happy or when the time he secretly snuck out of the castle with great discretion.

Like what he is doing now.

Yuuri smiled happily as he tip toed down the hallway and stay hidden in the shadows, ducking patrolling guards on his way, and climbing up walls and jumping off rooftops to get pass the main wall to the town on the other side.

After he had discussion with his subordinates that day, he secretly when off to the library to looked for smithy records. Since the records isn't much of a help, Yuuri resorts to eavesdropping some soldiers when he spot some of them discussing about buying a new set of weapon not too far from the town itself. Yuuri decided to check it out. It is better prepared with a weapon than none at all. Plus, he will be leaving the day after tomorrow for an island.

Yuuri sighed happily once he is outside of the castle walls. He tugs his hood further below so it hides nearly all of his face and tightens his cloak. The weather is bound to be chillier before the night is over. Yuuri make his way out of town and to the edge of the forest where the smith resides without difficulty. At this hour, all of the town folks stays indoors and Yuuri was no fool to walk alone at night fall and out in the open. That will attract unwanted attention. Not that he minded much. But still, better be save then sorry. So Yuuri blend in with the shadows and stay hidden as he walked by.

Yuuri knocked on the door politely and stood patiently for it to be opened. The door opened, and he stood face to face with a man of late forties. "Can I help you sir?" he asked.

Yuuri nods. But he didn't lower his hood. "Yes, blacksmith. I understand that you have a variety of weapon that is up to sell. I am in need of a dagger."

"A dagger?" asked the blacksmith, frowning. "An odd request for a stranger, who isn't even carrying a sword. Most who come to see me wish to purchase swords. Yet you do not. Come inside and let see if there is any that caught your interest." He opened his door wide and step aside for Yuuri to enter.

The door close with a soft click, and Yuuri scan around the room. Looking at his surroundings and weapons that are being displayed on the wall. Yuuri leisurely looked around. There are a lot of different types of swords and daggers, axes and spears. Some sets are plain and simple, others are a little fancy. But Yuuri want a set that is more… useful than a simple dagger. Tilting his head aside a little, Yuuri saw something that makes his eyes shines. Then Yuuri had an idea.

"Blacksmith." called Yuuri. "This dagger" said Yuuri, pointing at the said dagger. "Does it have a buyer yet? Or preordered by anyone?"

The Blacksmith looked at the dagger and replied "No sir. This dagger is not preordered by anyone." Then he looked at Yuuri, then at the dagger, then back to Yuuri. "I still need it to do some finishing touch though…"

"But the blade is fully sharpened is it not?"

"Yes sir, but…"

"I'm curious. If you don't mind me asking… what is the art of creating a dagger?"

The Blacksmith was skeptical to explain in detail about how to make a dagger. But he explains it anyway. And Yuuri listen with rapture. His mind wondering about the possibility if he want to add other things to it.

"I'll take it."

"This dagger sir?"

"Yes."

"But it's not... You would take it as it is now?"

"I know that and you said it once already. But that's why I want it while it's unfinished. I have in mind a design or pattern of my own. I believe I can finish it from this point."

The Blacksmith sighed. "Very well, sir. Is there other things you will like to purchase?"

Yuuri walk out of The Blacksmith hut with a huge grin on his face. Not only did he bought the dagger that he was eyeing, which he bought three instead of two, but he also bought another set of dagger. The design was plain and simple with red handle while everything else is silver. It was slightly small then the usual dagger in size, which makes it easier and perfect to hide it inside his sleeve.

_Now_. Thought Yuuri as he walk back towards Von Voltaire Castle_. I just need a place discreet enough to continue finish up these daggers preferably before we set out. I wonder where can I find a place without having the guards interrupting every hour?_

Once Yuuri is back safely in his room, he carefully began to undo the wrapping and took out what he had bought. The silver red dagger he bought was an extra set incase his main daggers was not available. That, and also serve as a decoy from his real weapon. No one will know about the second set of daggers but him.

Yuuri then looked at the three set of dagger that was unfinished. He really liked this dagger. Yuuri didn't have a clue why the Blacksmith said it is unfinished, to him… it is already completed. The blade was the deepest black. Even the metal, hilt and handle are all black. They even came with a black scabbard. Though they will be of no use for a scabbard since he will be having them upon his person. All in all, the dagger was in it's pure black but the design was very plain and simple. Yuuri was dead sure that this dagger will be one of a kind and a masterpiece once it is make whole once he decided to… change the design a little. Then he turned his eyes on the extra material and pondered where he could hide the thing. He didn't want the maids to rummaging his things after all.

"Best get this started now. No point sitting here when you can get the job done quicker." said Yuuri. "Now what can I do?..."

It took great afford for Yuuri to draft out his daggers in secret. He was very lucky that he read up on creating a certain type of dagger on the internet shortly before coming here. It was easier drawing what his dagger will soon look like than actually re-do it. You need to be skilled in order to do a certain kind of dagger. And Yuuri is not sure he can do it beautifully. But he can try, can't he?

Then, there was his daily duty of signing papers. It was hard to persuade Lord Von Chris for him to be off early. So by noon, he fakes his own illness. Claiming he doesn't feel well and need to lie down and do not wish to be disturb for the rest of the day unless absolutely necessary, say… if they are under attack. But Lord Von Chris decided to be melodramatic and was wailing about the end of the world, and healer, and all sort of nonsense, which resulted in Yuuri trying frantically to calm him down. In the end, he looked imploringly at Lord Weller. Begging him with his expression to take over, since he was just standing there, watching and smiling like an idiot. When the whiny idiot Lord Von Chris didn't seem like stopping any time soon, Yuuri was all but push him, gently of course, towards Lord Weller. And while someone was trying to get back his balance, Yuuri fled the room. Seriously, someone needs to teach Lord Von Chris to be a little calmer. If Yuuri was faking his health before, he didn't have to now. All this whining is giving him a major headache, thanks to his lack of sleep for the past twenty four hours, he very much want to throttle someone or better yet, catch up on his sleep but unfortunately, he still got his daggers to think about!

* * *

"Ah, what a nice day to start sailing eh, Conrad?" asked Yuuri to Lord Weller.

They were abroad a luxury cruise liner and was headed to an island where according to Lord Von Chris, that's where the Demon Sword is. Yuuri find it funny that one minute Lord Von Chris said that it's where bout is unknown, and then the next minute, it's on an island. Yuuri seriously began to wonder if Lord Von Chris was sane enough or should he admit him in a mental institution. But then again, maybe the world need people like Lord Von Chris. Who knows, beneath the white cloak he always wore, maybe there are a lot of things about Lord Von Chris that he, Yuuri, have yet to discover. As they to him.

Yuuri rubbed his eye a little. Why did he have to wear contacts and fake hair? He knew that, after Gunter explained it to him about three times, that Black hair and eyes meant you're a demon. But why did he have to travel in disguise here? Is it so repulsive that a demon travel on a luxury liner? Or was they suppose to travel or war ship that is decorated with ugly looking skull?

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is." said Lord Weller. As he walk over and stand by Yuuri's side. Both took this time to admire the view as they sail away.

"Are you still upset? That Gunter booked us on this… luxury liner?" asked Yuuri softly. His eyes never leave the scenery.

"I can't say that I am upset. It is ethical for a King to travel in style. However, I wish he didn't. This can create lots of problems for us. Especially in a ship full of humans."

Oh yeah… did he mentioned that he is travel with humans?

"Maybe. Maybe not. What better way to travel to human territory then be in the same transportation as them."

Conrad said nothing. He continue to watch his young king from the side. There was mystery clouded his young king. It makes him wonder just what kind of live he lead on Earth. The Shibuyas must have done a great job if they manage to raise such intelligent son. Conrad admit, he was shocked to hear such… comes from the young king. They were times when his king acts all naïve, sheepish and aloof towards certain metters. But when provoked or tested in any way, his king could be a dangerous enemy. Both political and military standard. If the way he handle Wolfram when he first arrive here was anything to go by, Conrad was positive that by the time Yuuri knew how the systems here and politics works, he will be standing on his two feet without assistants. But that is remain to be seen. Now, Conrad is more than happy to guide Yuuri along and teach him whatever he needs to know.

"Say, Conrad, Have we met before? When I think back, the first day we met, you seem to know me but I didn't even know you" asked Yuuri softly. It seem he was talking more to himself then to Lord Weller.

"In a way, we have. I've been to Earth once."

Yuuri blinked in surprise. Then he slowly turn and face Lord Weller. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

"You did. Tell me all about it." said Yuuri eagerly. His eyes was sparkling and shining as if Christmas has come early. This, brought a chuckle from Lord Weller.

Thus, Lord Weller began to tell his tale when he went to Earth. Yuuri listened quietly. Taking note anything important that might be useful to him, as well as getting to know more about a man named Conrart Weller. Speaking of names…

"Conrad, tell me. Which one is your true name? Conrad or Conrart?"

"It's Conrart actually. Conrad serves more like a nickname and it is easier to pronounce. Some of the soldiers and commoners call me by that name."

"I see." said Yuuri. Then he turned and face back at his front. Looking out to the sea. Yuuri was deep in thought as if trying to remember something. When he do remember, his eyes went comically wide and he was attempting to get his jaw working properly, which keeps on threatening to hit the floor. He turns to Lord Weller again and said

"Wait a minute! That man my mother was indebt to… that was you?" asked Yuuri gaping.

Lord Weller laughed softly. "I can't say your mother is in debt to me for saving her life. I just did what anyone else will do in such circumstances."

_In normal circumstances, people will hail an ambulance to take the soon-to-be-mother to a nearby hospital. I won't think people will let strangers in a cab with them_. Thought Yuuri.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner? You are like a family. Heavens, I am named 'Yuuri' because you hinted it that it is the same month I'm born. Thanks a lot by the way, that means if I am asked why I am named such, I will be happy in saying that it is all your fault."

Lord Weller laughed. Yuuri found himself laughing silently as well. But he pretend to be angry, although the effect was lost since he was smiling softly.

"Laughed all you want, my dear Godfather. I will tell on you should the need arises. My name has been a joke towards people back on Earth, you know." Said Yuuri with a huffed. He fold his hands in front of him and glared.

Lord Weller stop laughing when the words that Yuuri said registered his brain. "Godfather?"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and was scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "Yeah. Well… it was all mum's idea. Dad didn't have a say in the matter."

"I'm sure your father isn't exactly ecstatic with it."

"It's true he is not ecstatic. But he is not against it either." Yuuri then tilted his head slightly to the side and said "You've spend some time with them then? You seem to know a little about my parents."

"I have business there at the time. I had the pleasure of meeting your father and mother back then. They were a good family. In fact, your father and I went to a baseball game together. My favorite team is the Red Socks."

"The Red Socks? You were in Boston? And am I allowed to know the detail of the business?... wait, How the hell did you get to Boston in the first place?"

"That, Your Majesty, is a story for another time. To tell everything now… will left nothing to be told later."

"Fine, fine," Yuuri conceded. "I'm way in good mood to be talking business. Let's enjoy the view for while. Then, we head for the cabin. I've yet to do anything with my packages."

After a few minutes, they went down to their cabin. As Yuuri and Lord Weller was nearing their cabin, they saw that one of their neighbors, a man and a little girl, walk out of their room.

"A pleasant day to you good sir," said the man.

"Pleasant day to you too, sir." Said Yuuri. Before Yuuri can say anything further, the man took off his hat… and his hair took off with it.

Yuuri yelp and jumped backwards out of shock. His eyes wide and he was stuttering and stammering. His face is the very impression of a gold fish. Trying to urge his brain to come up with a useful comeback. "Well… er… To be the bearer of bad news, my friend, but erm… all your hair seems to fall off." In his head, Yuuri mentally chastise himself_. You idiot clout! Can't you come up with something more suitable? Your hair seems to fall off?! Where's my suave lying tongue when you need one? I guess I must have left it on land._

"Please excuse my master. He isn't used to the the Cavalcade greeting customs." said Lord Weller. There was a smile in his tone of voice.

"That sure is a shining impression." mumbled Yuuri. Again, he kicks himself for his wayward mouth.

The man, Heatcfrife laughed out loud when he heard that. "A charming fellow. I am Heatcrife of Missinigh. And this young lady accompanying me is my daughter, Beatrice."

"Charming." said Yuuri. "Well I'm…"

"My master is Mitsuzaemon of Ichigo." Lord Weller cut in. "And I am his devoted attendant, Kakunosuke."

Yuuri tilted his head a little to the side and whispered questionably at Lord Weller. "You are? I am?"

"Well, you seem to be far away from home.

Before either can said anything, Yuuri heard a sail man was screaming bloody murder on deck. Yuuri was very much alarmed, and he was dying to know what's going on. Yuuri was about to went up there and check when he thought better.

Yuuri turn to Lord Weller and said. "Con… I mean… Kaku..no..suke. Can you please check what all the fuss is about? All the screaming and threatening, I find it most displeasing." Then he looked over Lord Weller shoulder and continued. "I'm sure Beatrice will find it displeasing as well. And most of whatever it is said is not appropriate for such young and gentle ears."

Lord Weller nods and said. "Very Well, Young Master. I shall see to it." With a short bow towards Yuuri and Mr. Heatcrife, Lord Weller went up stairs to investigate.

Once Lord Weller was gone, Yuuri turn to Mr.Heatcrife and said. "I'm afraid you have to excuse me. I must return to my cabin."

"Very well, Young Master. I shall see you later." said Mr. Heatcrife as he and Beatrice when upstairs.

Yuuri then unlock his door and went inside. The room was very neat and simple with only two single bed, a desk and a few chair by the window, a built in wardrobe. When Yuuri first entered the room, he raised an eyebrow at the interior. For a _luxury_ liner, the décor was very simple. It was not bare… just looked less luxury.

A few minutes later, while Yuuri was unpacking some of his cloths and was going through his dagger notes, Lord Weller entered the room. Yuuri spin around so fast, that Yuuri was mildly surprise that his back is not broken thanks to the spin. And Yuuri didn't hear any knocking… did Lord Weller knocked at all?

"That was fast. What was the fuss about?" asked Yuuri

"A young sailor was making a mistake. So the superior was a little angry." said Lord Weller.

Yuuri's eyebrow raised. "Angry enough to kill?"

"The superior was a little temperamental. You know how people like that goes. Always yell whatever nonsense until you've calm down."

"Why that reminds me of someone back in Blood Pledge Castle? And how did you handle the situation, may I ask?"

"I bribe him."

Yuuri gave him a pointed look.

"You what?!"

"I bribe him, Your Majesty."

"Is that how things work here? Through bribery?" _Though there is no much different between here and Earth when it comes to greedy men and bribery._

"Not everyone are into that business, sire. And may I ask what is that that you are holding, Your Majesty? The drawing looks like a drawing of a dagger."

Yuuri looked down at the paper he was holding and gasp when he realize that he forgot to hide it from Lord Weller's view when he entered. In fact he was holding on to it until now.

"Ah…" Yuuri laughs nervously. "It's a… er… a project… for school…" Yuuri stammered while trying to put the paper back into his beg. But Lord Weller was very interested with the said project.

"May I see it?" asked Lord Weller

Yuuri bit his bottom lips. _No you may not_! He wanted to say. But he hand the paper to Lord Weller. As Lord Weller go through his papers, Yuuri pretend that he continue to unpack while he actually was making sure that his daggers and other stuff that Lord Weller wasn't suppose to know about remain hidden.

"This is a unique piece of daggers, Your Majesty. Are you learning to use it?" asked Lord Weller.

"What?" Yuuri gasped in shocked. "Er… no. not really… it was for a study of mine." said Yuuri awkwardly. "But I do wish to learn it in more detail someday."

Lord Weller's brow raised. "Oh?"

"Yeah." said Yuuri as he came closer and took the paper from Lord Weller. "It's a Sai Dagger. It is good for defends and blocking swords… or so I've heard. But I didn't get the chance to have a through research yet"

Lord Weller purse his lips together as he scan the page with the dagger drawing one last time."Really? But looks to me that it's a thorough research. It is very detailed about the specification of this dagger."

Yuuri stared at Lord Weller wide eyed and gob smacked. "Lord Weller are you joking me? I don't think it is that good at all. To think you said such a thing, I'm beginning to think that you don't know a thing about daggers…" then, Yuuri eyes narrowed. "Or are you placating me or complimenting me?"

Lord Weller chuckle. "What's wrong with complimenting. It is good research." Then as if remembering something, Lord Weller said "Your Majesty, you said something about blocking swords, may I know how it is done?"

"You mean, what part of the daggers that makes it possible for the block?"

"Yes, Sire."

"You see these projections here," said Yuuri as he showed Lord Weller the drawings of the daggers. "That's what makes the blocks possible. And If the projections is as sharp as a blade, It can even break the blade in two."

Lord Weller ponder this information. "Interesting" mumbled Lord Weller.

Yuuri's eyes twickle, like a kid in a candy store. "It is isn't it? And catch this, Daggers such as this are often carried in three's instead of two's. The spare one are kept hidden upon a person just in case one of the daggers is lost while fighting. I always like daggers such as this. Especially if it's full black in color. They look so mysterious and dangerous at the same time.

Lord Weller continue to listen to his young King rambling on. The last time he saw his King loose his control like this is when they were on their way to Blood Pledge Castle. The King was chatting happily with every one back then. But after the coronation, and when his duties started, King Yuuri was so into his work, he hardly ever acts carefree anymore.

"Do you know how to wield a dagger?" asked Lord Weller.

Yuuri froze like a deer caught in headlights, and his rant stop mid sentence. Pink tinge immediately evident on his cheeks as he nervously answered. "Not quite. All I do know is how to slash stuff. Not so much on how to wield it. My brother, Shori, makes sure I know some basic moves for defense. Just enough to get me out of trouble if needed be. But I am eager to learn how to wield it once I had a set of Sai Daggers of my own."

"Might I suggest, Sire, that since you are eager to learn about weaponry, you try to learn more about The Demon Sword first?" Lord Weller gentle hinted.

"Huh?"

Lord Weller went over to his sack and took out a book that has blue cover and hand it to Yuuri. Yuuri scan a few pages of the book and groaned.

"Damn you, Conrad." said Yuuri as he sit down on his bed. "Can't you people go easy on me? Must I read this now? and who gave you the book? Gunter?"

"Yes, Sire. He advice that you read the book as soon as possible. If you can start immediately, maybe that would be helpful."

"I would love too. But I can't. I'm not accustom to read while I'm on board the ship." Yuuri lied with a straight face. There is no way in hell is he going to start reading about anything as soon as he board the ship. Especially if it is regarding the Demon Sword. No way and not bloody likely!

"Why not?"

"Because I easily get sea sick if I do."

.TBC.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! **

**I'm so sorry I took a long time to post this chapter. Actually I have a good reason why it was delayed. Long story short, I finished this chapter ages ago. But before I can post it, My data saver where I store in all my fanfictions, got heavy virus and at the same time, my computer crash! So not only did I loose my fanfictions, and I mean ALL of my fanfictions, but I don't have a computer for some time. And when I do get my computers back, I have to re-create everything all over again.**

**It was just a few days ago when I went to my aunts house and check her computer, I found, to my delight and happiness, this chapter that I save once when I used her computer. So here I post it as soon I read through them and edited a few things.**

**I'm really sorry again for the delay.**

**Elvina P.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Yuuri's Secret Life"**

**Chapter 13.**

_Note to self_, Yuuri thought, horrified at what he is seeing around him. _Check who's on board the ship and what custom they practice in. If it's anywhere near __**this**__, then pick another luxury liner… even if it's less grand in elegance or interior or whatsoever… never the less, pick a ship that is nowhere near this!!_

Yuuri swore he's going to be sick! No, scratch that – he's going to be violently Ill! Lord Weller and he himself are attending the Dinner Party that the liner provided. The party was splendid. The food was nice (not that he was going to try them, at this point). And the melody they played was soothing to the ears. Except for one thing…

_Why did they have to throw their food on the floor?!! _

"Ugh… Conrad?" asked Yuuri breathlessly, who paled and was green in the face and covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back his nauseous. "Why did they throw their food on the floor? Is it custom here? And…" Yuuri took several deep breaths and shuddered. "For God Sake, Where's the dustbin?"

"I don't know." said Lord Weller, who was equally green with feeling nauseous. "Maybe this is how things are with them?"

Yuuri half turn and stare incredulously at his subordinate. "Are you telling me, you never been on a ship like this before?"

"Not that I haven't been on a ship per say. I just haven't been on one that is full of humans. You realize that Humans and Demons don't get along. To be on a same ship with them can be a dangerous idea," After a pause, he added, "Plus, the ship I've been is a lot cleaner."

"Then why are we here on this ship?"

Lord Weller shrugged. He really didn't understand what goes on inside Lord Von Christ head… then again; maybe he didn't want to know.

Yuuri turned back and watches couples dancing. _Funny, how they can still dance when the floor that is literally full of garbage. I'm half hoping they actually get a bad fall. Maybe then, will they realize it's bad to throw food around and… do yourself a favor people… get a dustbin!_

Before he could say anything, Yuuri heard a squeal, followed by a heavy footstep. "Oh my, such a charming young man," said a voice behind him. Yuuri frowned. That Voice belongs to a woman's voice. But why is it, it sounds more like it was being animated like a woman's voice?

Yuuri half turn to looked behind him and was met with a woman… with a very huge biceps. Yuuri was so shocked that he didn't even realize that he was imitating a gold fish and was spluttering. "Er… Hi there. My, what a nice looking biceps you have there… they're huge!" Then, his eyes went wide when he realized what he just said. _Oh my god! I can't believe I said that_

The woman smiled coyly behind her hands and lean in to whisper near Yuri's ear. "What a flattery compliment," then her voice changed "And thanks. I work out every day. A guy needs to keep up shape after all."

Yuuri blinked a few times and his mind went blank. He couldn't believe it. The woman in front of him was actually a man! He heard about drag queens back in his hometown and once, he even been to a show that was performed by drag queens. But he never met them up close and from what he had seen; Yuuri didn't think they'll shape their body to _this_ size. This guy is way too manly!

Lord Weller watched Yuuri interact with the woman and was wondering what Yuuri's reaction would be when he realize that she is a he. Lord Weller secretly smiled. He was sure that his young King will most definitely be shock. Then, Lord Weller saw Yuuri froze. Yep, definitely shocked, and Lord Weller had to bite his lower lips to keep a smile from forming. Most people go through the same reaction when they found out. And he was no exception. Lord Weller chuckled. Those were the days when they both were in their youth and adolescence. It was such a joyful moment for them. Lord Weller watched as Yuuri went out of his stupor and was surprise to see that Yuuri's shoulder was shaking. He was laughing!

Yuuri was shaking uncontrollably from his laughter with one of his hands covering his mouth, one hand smoldering his laughter while the other holding his stomach. "That was definitely an impression. You really had me there," said Yuuri once he calms down a bit. "I'm please to meet someone as entertaining as you, Miss Bicep." said Yuuri cheekily with a grin, his eyes twinkle amusedly.

Miss Bicep giggled behind his hand. "It's a pleasure. How about one dance? I'm sure someone like you know how to dance?"

Yuuri was about to answer him but was interrupted by several angry voices. "Hey you, that's not fair!" "Yeah, we saw him first."

Yuuri cocked his head aside and look over Miss Bicep shoulder. What he saw makes him raised an eyebrow. Not too far away from where they're standing, Yuuri saw several women grouping together and was glaring daggers at them.

Yuuri blinked and secretly gaped at them. He can't believe the women here are very… how should he put it, brusque? Domineering? Hostile? And full of jealousy. Why, he did attracted a lot of females attention back on Earth and in social gathering or balls or parties, he sure won't leave them alone and not entertained. But at least they are courteous and polite. Not like these women! He has been in this type of situation before, but the ladies back on Earth don't mind who he dance with first, so long that he dance with them later. But right now, all these ladies seem they wanted to have the first dance and are not backing down.

"Ah…" Yuuri was freaking out... okay, maybe not so much as freaking out but he is getting very uncomfortable. The women immediately crowd around Yuuri and he was left alone with them. While trying to placate them, Yuuri saw that both Lord Weller and Miss Bicep standing on the side, and was watching him with smiles on their face… or in Miss Bicep's case, smirking at him. Yuuri glared at them both. Damn them for leaving him alone in this situation!

"Ladies, please," said Yuuri nicely. His palms up and face forward. "I'm sure we can find a way to… have a wonderful time together."

"Absolutely not!" said a woman on Yuuri's right. "I saw you first. So I'll get to have you all evening."

"You saw him?" said another, "I'm the one who saw him before you. So it's my right!"

"That's not fair…"

_Oh my god!_ thought Yuuri, he groaned to himself. _What is it about me that makes all the ladies want me? And what am I? A plaything to have all to yourself? Get real!_ Yuuri shuddered. Really, these women are scary.

Yuuri tilt his head to look at Lord Weller and utter one single word. "Help!"

Lord Weller just smiled sweetly and said "Yuuri, you are just so hot and handsome in this world. There's nothing I can do about it."

Yuuri glared murderously at him. _Heartless bastard!_ "When I'm through with this… You are so dead!" said Yuuri through greeted teeth_. I'll chop your liver and organs into tiny pieces, castrate your skin, poke your eyes out and feed you to the hungry creatures!_ thought Yuuri savagely. Lord Weller just grinned cheekily back at him, and Yuuri had this urged to wipe the grin off his face.

"Well now, It seems you have trouble selecting yourself a dance partner, Young Master."

Yuuri tilt his head aside and, to his delight, saw Mr. Heatcrife. Yuuri excuse himself from the group of women and went over to Mr. Heatcrife. "Can't say that I am," said Yuuri. "More likely that I am the most wanted and that the ladies are very reluctant in letting me choose one of my own."

"Well now, why don't you dance with my daughter," suggested Mr. Heatcrife. he pointed the area where his daughter is currently seated. "She is feeling rather depressed at the moment and can't seem to find ways to amuse herself."

Yuuri turn to look at where Mr. Heatcrife was pointing and indeed saw that his daughter, Beatrice was seating along by herself, and was swinging her little feet back and forth. _Well we can't have that now, can we?_ thought Yuuri as he makes his way to Beatrice.

Beatrice was dead bored out of her mind. She secretly peeks at the couples dancing around her wishing she can dance as gracefully as the adults. Sadly, she doesn't know how to dance very well and the fact itself is very upsetting.

"Hi there, wanna dance?" Beatrice raised her head and the first thing she saw was that a hand was presented to her. She followed up the hand and she saw that it was the young man that she saw earlier.

Yuuri watch as Beatrice raised her head and looked at him. He didn't saw her properly earlier. Now that got the chance, Yuuri can't help but think Beatrice is very cute. With her light brown hair and grayish blue eyes and pink lips that were pouting, she's just so adorable! His eyes twitch a little. He really is a sucker for adorable yet sad puppy dog faces.

Instead of taking his hand, Beatrice jump to her feet and start making way to the dance floor. Yuuri thought Beatrice declined him but when she asked him if he is going to get moving, Yuuri realize that it was her way of saying yes.

_Well, either you're shy_, thought Yuuri as he took Beatrice hand and lead her a bit further then the crowd, _Or you're lacking in social ethics. _Yuuri chuckled_. Then again, probably shy…_

Yuuri and Beatrice reached at the other end of the dancing crowd and Yuuri began leading the dance slowly. Since Beatrice is not of his height, their dance is somewhat clumsy.

"Why are you seating all alone by yourself, Beatrice?" asked Yuuri. "Why didn't you find a friend or two to play with?"

Beatrice bit her lips. A bit shy to answered that question. "I haven't got the chance to meet with anyone yet."

Yuuri blinked, surprised. "You kidding me! Haven't met any?"

Beatrice nods. "I was with my father the whole day today. Walking around the ship and spent some time in our cabin."

"I'm sure if you explore the ship a bit, you'll find that there are lots of kids your age playing around. Give it a try… but tell your father first."

Beatrice smiled shyly at Yuuri and Yuuri smile back. "Okay, I will."

"Great!" exclaimed Yuuri. "Now, why don't you step on my feet… don't worry, it won't hurt a tiny bit."

Beatrice look down on Yuuri's feet, wondering what he meant by stepping on his feet. When she finally realized the meaning behind it, Beatrice pouts cutely. And Yuuri can't help thinking how absolutely adorable she was with those big blue eyes. "I can dance quite well, you know."

Yuuri laughs heartily. "That I know. But I can see you have a little trouble with the steps. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. At least this way, it will help you memorize the steps faster…"

They dance together for another song before Yuuri excuse himself and send Beatrice off to explore. As Yuuri make his way across the dance floor, he flinched and shuddered with the _cleanliness_ of the area in general. He shut his eyes and took several deep breaths and quickly left. The smelt of wasted food is making him nauseous and gonna puke.

Yuuri leisurely walked back towards his cabin. At the same time, Yuuri took the pleasure of enjoying the night breeze that blows around him. He would have stay out and enjoy the breeze but given the current cleanliness at the party that he saw, he hated to think where else they'll throw their rubbish. He certainly won't fancy seating or standing on a leftover food. Not far from him, Yuuri saw that there is a young man, not older than him, maybe younger, was cleaning with a mop of cloth. Now why in heaven's name didn't they staff here just provide a dustbin in the first place? Poor bloke, at least it will make his cleaning job a lot easier.

Once Yuuri is back to the safety and actual cleanness of his room, Yuuri took out the book about The Demon Sword provided by Lord Von Christ and start reading. He might as well read everything about The Demon Sword and memorize it instead of running around with the sword without knowing its powers or what it can do. There must be a reason it is named The Demon Sword other than the fact it is named because only the King can wield it, and he is determine to find out what it is. No matter how scary it is.

* * *

Yuuri was a nearly half way through the book when all of the sudden, he heard noise and screams coming from above.

_What's all the noise?_ thought Yuuri. His instinct immediately said that something is very, very wrong and that he should be on guard. Yuuri quickly put away his book and was about to get his weapon when the door suddenly burst open and Lord Weller frantically came in. when his eyes landed on Yuuri, his calms a bit but Yuuri can see that Lord Weller is very tense.

"Conrad, what's going on? What's all the screaming?" asked Yuuri.

"We are under attacked, Yuuri."

That statement makes Yuuri tensed and rigid as well.

"Attacked? By what? Pirates?"

Lord Weller didn't answer him, instead he pushed Yuuri by the arms, half drag him, into the built in wardrobe. "Conrad Weller! What are you doing?" asked Yuuri, trying to break free from Lord Weller's grip.

"Hiding you. I need you to stay in here, Yuuri. No matter what, don't come out of this wardrobe." said Lord Weller. Yuuri tumble backwards when his leg hit one of the bags and he nearly hit his head against the wall.

"What?! No way!" Yuuri protested. He tried to get up but Lord Weller dumped several bags on him, no doubt trying to conceal him with it. Yuuri had to take several deep breaths to stop from lashing out and cursing Lord Weller until next week.

"And what, may I ask, are you going to do?" asked Yuuri sarcastically, trying to stand up, but with all the bags, it was impossible. Did he really expect him to seat quietly while trouble's afoot?

"I'll do what I do best, milord," said Lord Weller, unsheathing his sword a little, "Fight them."

_Apparently, he did._ thought Yuuri. He sighed. "Fine! I'll stay in this room. But you better be careful or I'll swear I won't let you lead an easy life!" After a pause, he quickly added, "Or afterlife for that matter."

Lord Weller nodded his head and went out the room, locking the doors behind him. Yuuri waited a few second before throwing the wardrobe door opened and step out. Yuuri took the bag that contained his weapon and belongings and put them on the bed.

"Stupid idiotic crazy old man," mumbled Yuuri to himself as he put on his weapons on his person. "I hate it when they go protective complex on me when I am very much so know how to fight and take care of myself. It makes me feel hopeless and not to mention, awful!" Once Yuuri is done donning his weapons, he looked around the room before he go and rummaging the wardrobe.

"Please tell me you have a cloak lying around here somewhere.." said Yuuri, tossing the cloths aside and looking for a cloak, or anything that might help covering his face. Yuuri smirked to himself. He very much tempted to show his skills to his subjects and be done with it. But if he do that, what will be the consequences of his actions be? Will they look at him differently or act differently around him? Nah. Better keep it a secret awhile longer. It might be interesting once they found out.

Finding a hooded cloak, he put them on with a mischievous smirk.

_Ready or not, here I come!_

* * *

Conrad took several deep breaths to calm down his anger against the pirates. They manage to seize the ship and now all the men are tied up, and the women that they capture are gathered together to be boarded to their ship as slaves. His keen eyes observe everyone around him. So far, he has yet to see his King among them, which is a good thing, which means he has yet to be discovered. But he wonders how long can the hiding lasted. If these pirates are searching thoroughly, they are bound to find his King.

"So," whispered Miss Bicep besides him, so low and discreetly that only he could hear, "What did you do with the kid?" he asked.

Conrad stared at him out of the corner of his eyes. Yozak Gurrier, an elite soldier of his brother, Gwendals army. His primary duty was spying and sleuthing. And he is very good at spying as well as his skill in fighting. Yozak is also his best friend since childhood. And there is no other that he trust better and knows him better, than him.

Conrad was about to answer him when one of the pirates looked at their way. Conrad and Yozak both seat stone still and continue to look like nothing was out of ordinary while the pirate was eyeing them all suspiciously. When the Pirate turn away from them, Conrad said "Told him to hide," Yozak eyebrow raised when he heard this. "That's all he could do at the moment," Conrad continued. "I hope nothing happened to him and that he is safe."

"That seems highly unlikely," said Yozak. "Have you gone daft and forgotten that they are bound to thoroughly search the ship?"

"I have not forgotten. I just hope that King Yuuri knows how to handle himself in that situation if he is found," said Conrad, trying to get his rope loose a bit without the Pirates knowing. "And please don't mention it. I don't want to think about it,"

Yozak gaped silently at his captain before he snorted. "You got to be joking me. It is _your_ duty to think about it."

A cry caught their attention. Conrad turned and saw that it was the daughter of Mr. Heatcrife. She was being dragged to the Pirates ship. Of course she refused to be going silently and was busy screaming hysterically for her father. Mr. Heatcrife was shouting himself but he couldn't do anything but just watched helplessly. Conrad struggle harder to be set free.

Then, something happened.

* * *

Yuuri silently walked down the corridor. His boots made no sound against the carpet he walked on, as he makes his way up back to the main deck. Occasionally, Yuuri bumped into a pirate or two and did not hesitated killing them in the blink of an eye. Most of them didn't have time to react, since Yuuri has been creeping up to them silently like a predator to its prey, before stabbing his daggers in the middle of their heads. And if the bloke happens to be standing the window, he'll just throw the corpse overboard. So far, he had killed fifteen pirates that were doing the patrolling.

At first, Yuuri didn't know they were pirates and he eyed them oddly and thought they were insane for wearing school girl's uniforms, complete with a knee-length socks and a sailor's hat! Who would have worn such a thing every single day? It's embarrassing!

_And they won't even bother to shave their legs_. Yuuri thought with disdain. He shuddered. _They give a bad name to all those cross-dressers and Pirates back on Earth._

Then, there was the matter of going through the stairs that leads the deck above. The only problem is… it is being used to lead the women below. Yuuri can take out most of the pirates present with no difficulty. It is the women that will cause problems once they started screaming. He might endanger them further if the rest of the pirates are alerted of their member's death. Nope. The best option is to do the killing on deck and lure them away from the women and children.

Yuuri silently groaned to himself. There is only one way of going up the deck, and that's through the stairs! Guess he'll have to used the window to climb up from outside. He really hated that alternative! He have to do that, he'll have to use the daggers to climb up. Not only they make holes on the wood, but if he was unfortunate, he can be discovered if the noise alerted the pirates that were walking by.

Yuuri looked out the window nearest to him through his right, and had to blinked several times. Then, he smirked. His eyes flash with twinkle overtime. Right next to the luxury liner, is the pirates' ship! Oh… this is wonderful. Fantastic! Smashing! He'll have the chance to get rid more of the pirates on his way to the liner's deck. He shouldn't felt giddy, he shouldn't felt like a murdering beast, and yet, he did.

Yuuri used the rope and swing himself to the enemy's ship. Once abroad the ship, Yuuri silently looked around, and continue his way. There are not many men on their ship, and Yuuri was happy to get rid whoever he met. It didn't take long for the ship to be totally empty.

Once he is on the main deck, Yuuri observed what was going on their ship. Yuuri has to greeted his teeth and his eyes flashes dangerously when he saw that some of the men are tied up whom Yuuri assumed were good at fighting, the ones that were not into fighting are put aside… and the children, Yuuri had to take several deep breaths to force himself to calm down, the children were force apart from their mothers and gathered at one corner. God knows what the pirates wanted to do with them.

Then, he had another idea, why not set this ship up on a blaze? That way, he had a lot of collateral damage done… at least for the pirates. And they won't have anywhere else to run once the authority arrived. If they arrived that is. If not, Yuuri bet the people will be more than happy to let the scumbags walk the plank. So he went out and spills the oil all over the ship, mainly on the deck and the first floor down.

Once done, Yuuri snucked back to the luxury liner through the sailings. Since everyone's attention is occupied with what's going on around them, they won't think to look up and see the stars now, would they?

So Yuuri hide himself at the shadowy part of the sailing, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Yuuri's eyebrow twitched when he heard the pirate's captain make his speech. It was so boring and keep drooling on and on about whatever nonsense. Yuuri wondered why he didn't just get to the point.

"… this is our ship. So from now on, you're gonna be working for us…" _blah blah blah… yeah, yeah, what else is new?_

After a few minute, when Yuuri finally decided to listen half of the speech, he didn't like what he was hearing.

"… these boys and girls will command a high price on the slave market…" _slave market?!! That is… what the hell?! They're only children!_ _How dare they sell them in the slave market!!_ "… Get a move on! I need to fill my purse and time is wasting," _Who cares about your pocket money, you fool!_ "… there are too many males passenger on this ship… and I don't like the look on any of them…" _off course you won't. They are far more handsome than you are. _"… And while you're at it, burn the ship. We'll have a barbeque…" _It will be __**your**__ ship on fire, not this ship_.

"Ahhh!!!" a scream got Yuuri's attention. Yuuri looked down and saw that two men was dragging Beatrice away. One man was dragging her by pulling her hair, while the other man carrying a girl over his shoulder.

_What the… Beatrice!_

"Papa!" cried Beatrice while trying in vain to set herself free from her captors. Yuuri tremble with uncontrolled rage, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Have these Pirates no honor? No pride or dignity that can help them calls themselves human?

_Oh, who am I kidding? Even Pirates back on Earth are like this too._

"Heh… my woman is any type of woman…" said a pirate and the rest of them laugh.

_That's it, I've had enough!_

Yuuri jumped high with his daggers drawn out and landed right between the Pirates that held Beatrice and the other girl. Yuuri wasted no time aiming his dagger square through their heads.

The Pirates was clearly shocked by the sudden intrusion. But Yuuri no longer cares. He already saw red as it is. As interesting this world as it is, there are things and matters that very well tested his patience and his beliefs. He has seen in movies, and heard barbaric things that people done on Earth and this world is no exception. But to see it first hand and in front of him no less, now that's a big no-no. He and Shori have been instilled lots of morals and values by Edmund to ensure that they will be good gentlemen when they grow older and be a good leader to those under their care. When it comes to defend less people, both he and Shori can't help but wanting to help them the best as they can.

Yuuri smiled. He might as well do things as he always did. If he ignore these people their pleas of help, it would be an insult to Edmund. And he can't have that now, can he?

Without further ado… All hell break loose.

* * *

Conrad raised his head when he heard a shout. A stranger appeared from the sailing above, killing two Pirates that was holding Beatrice and another girl. From the stranger stance, Conrad has a feeling that this mysterious stranger is no ordinary opponent. Everyone was blinking… surprised at the sudden appearance of the stranger.

"Why are you all standing there doing nothing, you fools! Get him!" yelled the Leader.

The onslaught starts and the stranger starts killing off Pirates left, right, and centre. Conrad and Yozak both watched the stranger move with ease and with agility that is to be envied. Conrad eyed the stranger suspiciously. The stranger wears a brown hooded cloak that covers his entire person, save the eyes. When the stranger moves, the cloak parted to show the weapons concealed underneath. Conrad squirted his eyes to get a better look at the strangers face, but it was covered with a clack cloth, which only allows the eyes to see through, and if it's wasn't for the shadow of the hood, Conrad would be able to determine the colour of the eyes.

The leader of the Pirates gave orders to kill the stranger, and Conrad find himself watching the whole thing with baited breaths. He wasn't the only one though. The rest of the hostages are as well. The stranger is only one person and he is up against many pirates! That's suicide!

But that thought didn't last long. The moment the stranger moves, all doubt was erased from their minds. The hostages watched in awed as the stranger moves in for the killing. He used two blades to slash the incoming pirates, most of them, ended up dead by being stabbed through the head as well as the heart. If he wasn't doing those, he's busy blocking enemy's blade before using them as his extra weapon to kill their own kin.

Yozak whistled as he watched the stranger fought. "Damn good skills, Captain," Yozak said. "I wonder who he is. Such skill can be very helpful to our kingdom."

Conrad, however, wasn't paying attention at all towards what was Yozak saying. His eyes were drawn towards the weapon used by the stranger. He really felt uneasy. The weapon that the stranger used was a black dagger. They looked exactly like Yuuri's sketch!

"I wonder where Yuuri is…" breathed Conrad, still not letting the stranger out of his side. Yozak turned and stared incredulously at his Captain with mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide.

"Captain, this is no time to think about the kid!" Yozak chided. "We should pay attention to the matters at hand!"

"I am merely feeling uneasiness, that's all," said Conrad, shrugging of the uneasiness temporarily. He can get back to it and about Yuuri later. "Plus, our hands are still bound if you have already forgotten," Conrad said sarcastically. "They really know how to tie this thing very tightly."

Just as Yozak about to retort back, the black dagger embedded itself on the floor directly of Conrad, thus allowing him a glimpse of the detail of the dagger.

_Just as I thought_, thought Conrad. _The detail was very simple and plain…_

The stranger manage to ward off a few opponents before he somersault towards them and snatching his dagger that he dropped and cut off the ropes of the fighting men as many as he can.

"Draw your swords and fight!" said the stranger, kicking a sword lying around towards them.

Conrad was staring at the strangers blue eyes when he spoke before he gathered his wits and with the others waste no time doing just that.

* * *

Yuuri watched the body drop in slow motion. He watched, as his victim stared at him, shocked with dead eyes. Yuuri averted his eyes away from the dead eyes. He can't stand seeing dead eyes that was watching him. It makes him feels remorse and full of guilt. It reminds him the guilt that his hand is smeared with bloods, remorseful that he can't see things the way the innocent people sees, and he a fact he hated the most that he can kill without mercy or the fact that in certain circumstances, he seems to be enjoying it or in 'bloodlust'. Looking at those dead eyes of his victims, makes him hated himself with a passion.

"Why are you all standing there doing nothing, you fools! Get him!" yelled the Leader.

Yuuri mentally shook off his guilt. Now is not the time for reminiscence. He has plenty of time for that later by drowning himself with alcohol – that is if he can get his hands on alcohol. He took a deep breath and masked his expression, especially his eyes, into a dark, deadly, stoic and cold as ice expression. Anyone who was looking at him in the eyes will see emotionless and dangerous looking eyes.

Yuuri quickly told Beatrice and the other girl to hide as the remaining Pirates charge towards him. Yuuri had to hold back his sniggers when he saw the angry expression on the Pirate faces. Personally, it didn't go well with the skirt. They really, really looked hideous in those. They should stick to spandex next time.

Yuuri slashed the first opponent on the chess and slash another by the leg before slashing another fool by his face. That face will have scars for the rest of his life. Oh well… Yuuri throw one of his daggers towards a pirate that lunch towards him with the blade pointed towards him and he blocked an oncoming blade by grabbing the said pirates arm and slashes his throat with his own sword.

With one hand using a dagger to block blades, Yuuri grab a Pirate by his wrist and twist the arm at the Pirates back, causing him to let go of his sword. Yuuri block another blade and duck another blow, forcing the Pirate that his still held into to duck as well before Yuuri send him flying towards his incoming comrades, leaving all five sprawling on the floor, while he kicks two another of their comrades on their head.

Yuuri spared a few moments and look at his surroundings. If he didn't do something soon, he'll end up being surrounded and possibly, captured. Something heavy hit the back of his neck, causing him to stumble and Yuuri nearly blackout because of it. Yuuri shakes his head to get rid of the dancing stars in front of his eyes but it proves quite difficult when a foot was busy kicking him and trying to break his ribs. Yuuri growled. He really hated the bastard that attacks him from behind. _OK, that's it, buddy_. Yuuri grab the foot and yank hard, causing the owner of the foot to fall down and knock him unconscious. It was then he realizes that he lost his other dagger.

Cursing like nobody's business for his stupidity, Yuuri growl low in his throat before he went headlong into a Pirate and knock a few of them to the floor in the process. Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuuri saw that a fool was trying to kill him by bringing his swords down to him. He rolls out of the way and gives a swift kick to the guy's balls. His hands manage to grab a piece of long wood and he swings it, hitting a few Pirates. When the floor was clear, he leap into his feet. Yuuri looked around and his eyes landed on the men that were bounded. He let out a small smile.

_Guess I better release them and ask them to help. I'm getting a little tired anyway and I didn't eat anything at all this evening_, thought Yuuri as he knocked two others down.

Yuuri somersault towards them and manage to grab one of his daggers before cutting the ropes on a few of them – Lord Weller included – loose.

"Draw your swords and fight!" Yuuri said with a hard edge in his voice. He was looking at Lord Weller as he spoke and somehow, at the back of his mind, Yuuri had a feeling that maybe he shouldn't make eye contact with the man. Oh well…

When the men started to picking up swords and fight, Yuuri let out a breath of relief. At least now, the odds are even out a little. And they already get some rest while being bound… so they should be in full energy to fight.

A clash of swords so near to him caught his attention. He turns and saw that Lord weller busy fighting a Pirate. Yuuri stop and watch Lord Weller fight for a moment. He had seen the soldier practice with his squad and he had seen the soldier fought on horses from afar. But he had yet seen the man in action and on his own two feet. Yuuri nods his head in approval when he saw that Lord Weller was an excellent fighter. No doubt he'll make a good sparring partner.

"Kill them all! Leave none of them alive!" the Leader shouted.

"God damn it, man," mumbled Yuuri, irritated, "Shut the hell up already! Your screaming is just going to give me a headache."

"Kill them! Kill them! Burn the whole ship down!"

"Okay, that's it!" growled Yuuri and he walked towards the Leader like a predator. "If you won't shut your yapping, I'll shut them for you. I'm having a bad day as it is. I really don't need you to add it up!" And speaking of burning ships, it's time to set the whole thing ablaze. Yuuri looked at his left, and found a torch. Yuuri discreetly pick it up and flaunt the thing with all his might, hoping it landed on the oils that he spelt. Without watching his results, he walked away to look for the Leader. Once Yuuri saw him standing by the wheel, Yuuri smirked.

On his way to _meet_ the leader, he took out a few ninja stars, and throws them at random Pirates. He smirk when the Leader realize that he'll be next to meet his maker. The guys' eyes went so wide and paled so much that Yuuri wasn't sure if he is still breathing. If he died through lack of oxygen, well, that's one less of a shouting idiot.

"You!" the Leader spats, drawing his own swords to fight.

Yuuri raise an eyebrow. The bloke makes it sounds like he knew him. "Me?" asked Yuuri. "You seem to be having so much fun toying with these people. Mind if I cut in?" said Yuuri. He stared at the Leader coolly, but his eyes must have gives away something because the bloke was slowly backing away from him.

_Sorry pal… you're not going anywhere_, thought Yuuri with glee. How he wish he can rubbed his hand together.

Yuuri dodge the Leader's blade with ease and he circled around the place. His eyes never left his prey. The next attack, Yuuri block the blade with one of his daggers, his next dagger, he use it and snap the blade in half with all his might. The Leader swayed a little, and he stared unbelievably at his broken blade.

An orange light caught their attention, and the Leader turn to look at the source and he drop his sword when he realize that his ship is on fire. Yuuri smirked. He really loves causing collateral damage to his enemies.

"My, my, my," teased Yuuri. "What's this? It seems we have a bonfire going on… and it so happens to be your ship. What a pity. And here I thought it is our ship is going to be set ablaze," Yuuri laughs. "Well, this is even better."

"You're all talk," said the Leader, trying to conceal his dread and sense of panic, but failing miserably. "I bet you're just all show while watching others doing what they can."

Yuuri can't help it, he laughs out laud. And that only add fuel to the Leader's anger.

Conrad has just stopped another Pirate when he heard the laughter. He frowned at he looked around. _That's odd… I could have sworn I heard Yuuri's laughter_. Looking around once more, his eyes landed on the stranger.

Yuuri straightened himself, and looked at the Leader coolly. "For show, eh? And how would you know that, my good man. For all you know, this might be my ingenious plan to have a little _fun_ with you," said Yuuri.

"Fun? I don't think so. Take off your mask so I can see the face of man I killed."

"Removing my mask? No can't do. And how are you going to achieve killing me? If you of a fool have forgotten, I just broke your sword five minutes ago."

The Leader was about to run off and escape, but Yuuri immediately pinned him to the wall by the Leader's neck. Yuuri's face lost all its happiness and it hardened into a dark and dangerous looked. Cold aura suddenly swept through the entire place and the Leader stared fearfully at the cold eyes in front of him.

"Normally," said Yuuri was dangerously low. "I would lecture a misbehaving people about their bad manners. However," he tightened his grips on the Leader's throat, causing him to start choking. "I don't think I'll bother with you. Talking to you is just wasting my breath. My day has just gone bad to worst and hearing and watching you threaten the women and children, that's just asking one way ticket to purgatory if you ask me. And I am itching to send you there," said Yuuri. To prove how serious he was, Yuuri leisurely scarred the Leaders face with his dagger and watch the blood trails down to the chin. The Leader choked and struggles harder to break free, but Yuuri has him on an iron gripped. "But as much as I want to kill you and see you dead, I'm afraid I have to leave you to the authorities. I'm sure they can decide a fitting punishment for you and your men. Oh, and another thing," Yuuri lean and whispered to the Leader's ear, "I enjoy reaping the bastards heart that separate a child from their parents… and to he who abuse a child in any way, shape or form, I cut off their limb, bits by bits as they scream for mercy. But my most favorite punishment is, I take absolute pleasure… in reaping the balls and manhood of the man who rapes women," by now the Leader was too stupefied to do anything. Yuuri smirked dangerously. His eyes twinkling with anticipation and pleasure. "See that you or your men won't misbehave again. Or else, I'll just do what I just told you." With that, Yuuri punched the Leader by his stomach, knocking him unconscious. Yuuri let him slip to the floor and stared at the Leader briefly.

"Well now," said Yuuri, bored. "There goes an entertainment. Now it's time for me to be making an exit." Yuuri stop to think for a minute before he said with a laugh, "I wonder if I went overboard with the 'reaping the manhood' part? Not that I would ever do it…" Yuuri finished lamely with a shrugged. Then he winced. The notion of losing your menhood was very unappealing and he appreciated his very much.

An explosion on the Pirates ship, causing everyone to get down, and Yuuri took this opportunity and ran to the other side of the ship and he flaunt himself overboard just in time to hear the sirens of the authorities ship.

* * *

Conrad had been staring at the stranger talking and fighting the leader the whole time and was wondering what could be said to make the Leader ready to faint. Conrad knocked another Pirate unconscious before focusing his attention back at the stranger and his eyes went up to his eyebrow when he saw that the stranger had the Leader pinned by the neck!

What's going on over there? thought Conrad. He was half torn in wanting to know who the stranger was and threats said to the Leader that makes him ready to… what was the term? Wet his pants?

An explosion so laud causes him to hit the floor and when everything's clear, the stranger's gone! Conrad sighed maybe it wasn't his luck to find out. A siren caught his attention and Conrad saw that the authorities are here.

"Bout time they show up…" mumbled Conrad to no one, "Wonder what kept them."

Conrad was about to walk away when something caught his eyes. One of the dead Pirates had something embedded on his forehead. It was the black dagger that the stranger used. Conrad went over and took the dagger out before he hide it on his person. He'll let the authorities handled everything. Right now, he got to find Yuuri.

Conrad quickly head for their cabin and stoped short. The door was open and the room was a little messy. Conrad hurriedly went over to the wardrobe and flaunts it open.

There was no Yuuri!

"Yuuri!" Conrad call out, his eyes scanning the room frantically, "Yuuri where are you?!" He was beginning to have panic when he saw his King missing. What if he was taken by Pirates? Where could they be keeping him?

Just then, Conrad heard a movement from the bed.

"Conrad? Conrad is that you? I'm in here!" said Yuuri. His voice mumbled.

Conrad went over the bed and look around. "Yuuri where are you?" asked Conrad. Wondering just where his young king could be hiding.

"I'm inside the bed storage. Help me move whatever it is on the bed. It's too heavy and it's getting difficult to breathe." replied Yuuri.

Conrad moved all items that was on the bed and he flipped over the mattress. Once that is done, the board under the mattress began to shake and Conrad help took it out. Conrad breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Yuuri lying underneath the board.

"Thank Goodness!" said Yuuri, jumping out of the bed. "It was so dirty in there with the dust and all… it was hard to keep quiet when all I want to do is sneeze."

Hearing no reaction or movement, Yuuri turned to look at Lord Weller and blink a few times when he saw that Lord Weller was just… standing there and was looking at him oddly.

"Conrad?" asked Yuuri as he waves his hand in front of his subordinate face. "Conrad, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"Yuuri…" breathe Conrad, "What… why are you inside the bed… storage?" he asked still dazed.

Yuuri stared at Lord Weller incredulously. "What? Why should I not?" said Yuuri. Wondering if his subordinate had hit his head, or has gone crazy or somewhere along those lines. "I mean… you did ask me to hide… well, hide in the wardrobe anyway… but sooner or later, if the ship is taken, they are bound to thoroughly search the whole ship. So I just find a better place where they didn't think of looking," said Yuuri, flaring his arms widely to help him explain. "And it so happens that the beds are design to be covered by boards underneath the mattress in all angles. So I check under the mattress and voila! Another board. And since it is covered in all sides like I said, I figured it is a good place to hide. Cool huh," explained Yuuri.

"Yeah… but how did you get in them?"

"Simple," said Yuuri, "I move the board a little with the mattress and pillow still on top and slide inside. Since I'm lean, so it's easy. Then, of course, they came and looked around but they didn't checked where I am. So I'm safe and waited until you get back-"

Yuuri was cut off from his sentence when he suddenly finds himself in the arms of Lord Weller. "Conrad?" Yuuri's arm wrapped around Lord Weller's back, his face worried. "Conrad what's wrong?"

Lord Weller tightens his hug. "I'm so glad…" said Lord Weller softly. "I'm so glad that Your Majesty is safe."

Yuuri face softened and he too tighten his hold on Lord Weller and he buried his face on Lord Weller's chest. "Me too, Conrad. Me too."

-TbC-

* * *

**AN**

**Hi guys! It's me. Here's another chappy for this fics. I hope you enjoy them. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****001anonymous.**** Thank you so much for reviewing all my previous twelve chapters in one day. It was heart worming and very much flattering. I'm glad you like some of my lines. I dunno when this fic is going to be finish… but it's not going to be any time soon. Thanks again and I hope you review this chapter too. wink. **

**To all my other fans out there that review me – thanks a bunch guys. **

**As usual, this fic is no longer being betaed so excuse any mistakes that you may find. **

**Read and Review!**

**Elvina P.**

**PS – do you think the ending is a little too sappy for Yuuri? I seem to think so. Dunno what was I thinking when I decided to end it like that. But I sure like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Yuuri's Secret Life"**

**Chapter 14.**

"Finally, we're here!" exclaimed Yuuri.

Yuuri was NOT in a good mood… and that seems to be the statement of the year now, is it? No seriously, Yuuri is not in a good mood. After the attacked with the Pirates, the authorities finally came and round the Pirates up and took them away. But it didn't just end there…oh no!... they got disturbed the whole night long. Some wanted to check everything is okay, others wanted to clean up and all that jazz… in the end, neither he nor Lord Weller get much sleep!

And Lord Von Chris can attest to this that a sleep deprived Yuuri, is not someone you want to cross.

"We best make our way to the Hot Spring, Yuuri," said Lord Weller.

"Hot Spring?" Yuuri asked over his shoulder. "Why Hot spring?" although, if Yuuri was honest with himself, he definitely welcomed the luxury that the Hot Spring offered.

"It's where the sword is."

"Oh… right."

"Mind if I join you?" interrupted a voice.

Yuuri and Lord Weller turn around and saw that a big buff of a man with bright orange hair was standing behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Yuuri crossly.

The man smirked before he said in the voice Yuuri could never forget and pose dramatically, "Oh my, don't tell me you've forgotten about me already?" the man said with a wink.

Yuuri gawked then he said in disbelief, "Bloody Hell! Miss Bicep?!"

"Glad you still remember me, Kiddo."

"Yeah, but… what's with the normal and manlier attire? What happened to your outfit?" Yuuri stammered.

"I wasn't always in costumes, you know. I do need to dress normally like everyone else."

Yuuri was about to retort back when Lord Weller put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri tilt his head slightly aside before focusing his gaze back at the orange haired man before him. "Yuuri, allow me to introduce you to Yozak Gurrier. He is a soldier and a spy for our kingdom. And a best one at that."

"Are you telling me, he is one of us?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why is he here? And what did he mean by costumes?"

"He was asked to escort us just in case we ran into a tight spot. And like I mentioned earlier, Yozak is a spy, so he sometimes goes undercover as… all sorts of people, hence the costumes."

Yuuri eyes narrowed, "Tight… spot?" said Yuuri softly. He really doesn't know what to think by now. He's tired and hungry and by recent revelation, he feels like he ought to destroy something.

"Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri grunted, "Sure," then he turns and started walking. "Whatever!"

_Fuck! Shit! Bloody hell! and double damn!!! _Yuuri fumed as he walked_. Why oh why did they send a spy to watch over us? To trick and distract a royal guard is one thing but it much more trickier to trick a spy altogether! Someone could have warned me about this man, Yozak… but no… I just had to find out the hard way. What if he found out about my escapee or heaven forbid, found out about my true nature? I bet the other Lords won't let me live it down for not revealing it… if they have the guts that is…_

While Yuuri was busy berating himself, behind him, Conrad was talking with Yozak.

"Where were you once you were untied?" asked Conrad softly so that his young King won't hear him.

"Below all the fun, Captain, unfortunately," replied Yozak in an equally hushed tone. "I was checking to make sure no Pirates was hiding underneath or endangering any of those women. But I find it odd…"

Conrad bit his lower lips to keep from lashing out that under the circumstances, protecting His Majesty was top priority and checking casualties can be done AFTER they had secured King Yuuri's safety. Conrad tilted his head slightly and looked at Yozak over his shoulder. "Odd?" said Conrad, "What's odd?" he asked.

"There is the possibility that someone gets to them before any of us can. When I went below, the hall was nearly empty, save for the corpses of the Pirates that was already dead."

"How many were they?"

"More than a dozen of them. All of them were stabbed through the head or the heart. By looks of it, all of it was a surprise attacked."

"What about the women? Where were they hiding?"

"Those that were not captured or freed much earlier grouped into one or more rooms and locked the doors. I doubt any man can take on a group of women, Captain. They nearly wanted to beat the living light out of me when I checked." After a pause, Yozak asked, "Could that stranger who helped us be the one doing all those things?"

"It is possible. And very likely that he did. He used a dagger after all. Did you get the chance to find out the identity of the stranger?"

"No Captain. None knows who he is."

Conrad sighed. Perfect! They have no lead on who the mysterious stranger could be. The only thing that he has of the stranger is his dagger!

Yuuri suddenly stop walking, causing the other two nearly bumped into him, he half turned and asked "Say, Conrad, how far is the place? And how are we getting there?"

"It is a bit far…" said Lord Weller, "Why don't you wait here while I'll find us a couple of horses."

Yuuri tilted his head aside and saw that there was a stall where they serve drinks. "I'll wait for you by that stall," said Yuuri, pointing towards the stall. "We can have breakfast before we go."

"That's fine, Sire. I'll be right back," said Lord Weller. Then, he went off to look for horses. Yuuri, meanwhile, find a table for the three of them to have breakfast and ordered light breakfast for himself.

"You are not going to eat anything heavy?" asked Yozak, once they already make their order.

"I can't," said Yuuri while rummaging his sack, looking for something. "It's too early for me to eat heavily. Perhaps later in the morning I can. But not now," then he smiled in triumph when he found the book on Demon Sword and took it out along with an empty parchment to cover the book so no one can see what it is all about, and began reading while he wait.

While Yuuri was reading, Yozak took the time to study the new King up close and personal. From his view, the king looked like any other boy his age. Young, naïve, and care about nothing but his own self. And for a kingdom that is about to be on war, a naïve boy is something they don't need!

This pattern continued for a few minutes longer and Yuuri only looked up from his book when the food arrived to give his thanks before buried his head back in the book. Yozak sighed. He really didn't like the way things are going at all.

Horses whine brought the duo to their senses. Both Yuuri and Yozak saw that Lord Weller had ménage to obtain two horses for them to ride to their destination. Yuuri quirked his eyebrow. Guess he have to ride with Lord Weller again. Yuuri inwardly sighed. He really missed riding his own horse, solo. Not that he mind riding in two, but to not be able to lead the horse just isn't fun.

_Oh well,_ thought Yuuri with a shrugged_. Might as well bare with it. The sooner we get The Demon Sword, the faster we get out of here._

Not that the Isle of Van Da Via isn't breathtaking to looked at… he just wanted to get back to his kingdom as soon as possible.

* * *

That night, Yuuri was having a fitful sleep.

**Dream Scape**

'_Yuuri… Yuuri!'_

Black eyes snapped open. Yuuri looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He was standing, like a statue and staring at nothing.

Yuuri start walking. He has no particular direction in mind nor can he see where he was going. He just kept walking.

Suddenly, candles lit up and the place becomes brightened. Yuuri saw that he was in a very long corridor that leads to, as far as his eyes can see, to nowhere.

Yuuri resume his walk… and was wondering about the important significant of this particular dream. Yuuri tilt his head to the left, and was shocked to find a huge tapestry with historic paintings on the wall.

_That's odd_. Thought Yuuri. _Wasn't it empty just a second ago?_

Yuuri stared at the painting. It was a painting of a battlefield. The painting shows a man of great status with magnificent blond hair standing up to his enemy, which was woven to merely look like it was made out of shadow.

Yuuri move on. This time, another tapestry caught his eyes. It shows the same blond man splitting the shadows and seal them into four boxes. Yuuri examine the boxes closely. Each of the boxes was very dull and plain looking, with little bits of colors here and there. Different color for different boxes.

Yuuri kept walking. This time, he saw a tapestry that shows the blond man being crown as king with his advisors all kneeling around him. Yuuri can't help thinking that some of the advisors look familiar.

_Come to think of it, that silver haired man looks so much like Lord Von Chris from behind… maybe it's him_. Thought Yuuri with a chuckle.

There are many other tapestries on the wall and Yuuri just stared at them at a glance. Then, Yuuri saw a tapestry that makes him shock and a little bit uneasy. It was the tapestry of Lord Edmund.

_What on earth is it doing here?! No, wait… why is it here?_

Yuuri took a step closer. As he did so, the tapestry turns to life and began showing him things in a rapid flash. They were portraying things regarding Lord Edmund. Most of them about his life and the time that Lord Edmund took him and his brother as protégé and trained him. However, it was Lord Edmunds assassination that had him loose his entire inhabitant.

Yuuri watched with wide eyes. And as the tapestry change its design, Yuuri's breathing became frantic. He was close to getting panic. It is as if he saw the thing that they were portraying really happening.

"Edmund!" Yuuri terrified. His eyes never left the tapestry. Yuuri step closer to the tapestry and grab the hem of the tapestry in a death grip, wishing against wish that the tapestry serve as a window, a portal of sort, so that he can dive in and save his mentor. "Edmund!"

Yuuri saw how Lord Edmund died. And he also saw the assassinators, but… they look like they are a shadow figure with white eyes. Nothing else was revealed here. Except they were wearing armors! Edmund fought valiantly. But those things clearly had an advantage. They were magic users. The magic they emitted was dark! And Lord Edmund, outnumbered and useless against a magician opponent, fell before them.

Yuuri witness how Lord Edmund fights, and in the mist of it all, things suddenly slows down and Edmund turns his head towards him. He was smiling! Then Yuuri heard Lord Edmunds voice in his head.

'_I've done everything I can to help you. Now, it's your turn to help where you can. All your answers lie in The Great Demon Kingdom. Search for them and all your questions will be answered. I'm so proud of you and your brother, Yuuri. Take good care of your people and when all is well, live happily. Farewell!'_

"Edmund, wait! You can't do this to me… why are you not fighting back like you used to? Why let them win? What are they? Edmund!!"

'_The answers lie in your kingdom, Yuuri. Look for them. Use everything that I have taught you. My work here is done. Now, it's time for me to go. Farewell.'_

"Edmund!!"

**End Dream**

"Edmund!!" Yuuri bolt up in bed. He was breathless and sweats drip all over. Yuuri quickly get out of bed and wash his face, trying to cool off.

Yuuri splashes the water on his face. He took a towel and seats on his bed, wiping the dripping water off. His mind keep thinking the odd dream that he just had.

"That was no dream," said Yuuri as he throws the towel away. "It's a bloody nightmare!"

Thanks to the dreams about Lord Edmund that he had, his mind now in a completely and utterly mess. Things were so simple when Lord Edmund was alive and after he was assassinated, everything turns upside down. Twice now, he had dreams about Lord Edmund. One was to reveal his assassination and message to find the stolen box. The second dream is…. Well, he didn't have a clue. And that frustrated him greatly. This second dream is so confusing that all he know is riddles and more questions. He had enough problems with just being king of a kingdom that is in a brick of war, and now with this dreams, can't he live his life in peace?

"Ah! Forget it," said Yuuri as he get up and get dress. "Might as well get some fresh air. I can analyze that bloody nightmare later. No point thinking when your head is so obviously not into it… and a dream that makes no sense whatsoever."

Once Yuuri had put his clothes on, he took a step out of the room and shut the door as quietly as he possibly could. He knew his subordinate is just a few doors down the hall but he did not wanted to disturb them right at this hour. Its way past midnight!

"How long are you going to do this captain?" said a voice, coming from his subordinates' room.

Apparently, they weren't asleep.

Yuuri edge closer to the door and press his ears on their door, listening in. He has no doubt that they were discussing about him. Yozak haven't been very discreet about who he dislike. On their way to the spring, he very much voice out his displeasure about the new king. That left him wondering about what Yozak problem was. Then there was the event took place at the Hot Spring itself that didn't help his case.

Yuuri remembered with distaste what had happened. It was certainly not at all what he was expected.

**Flashback**

Yuuri, Yozak, and Lord Weller arrived at the hot spring with no difficulty. The place itself was deserted and empty. Yuuri eyed the surrounding area and the waters itself critically. Like any other hot spring, the water looks harmless enough. But Yuuri knew better.

_I wonder what the inn keeper means when she said people go into a shock when touching the water? Could it be electric shock? Or something else? And what face did that village man saw?_

The entourage dismounts their horses and went into an old looking boat. They rowed into the cave slowly so that the water from the spring won't splash at them. It's hard to see what lies ahead because of the steam so thick and the heat is nearly unbearable.

"So hot!" Lord Weller commented. "The water generates a lot of steam."

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed, while loosening up his top button so it makes him easier to breathe. "It's a pity though. This place could make a fortune if it is turn into a tourist destination. Shame that the villagers name it 'Demon Spring'… they really need to learn to be creative with names."

The row a little further in when Yozak accidently row to hard, causing the some of the water splash into him. He yelped.

"What's wrong, Yozak? Is the water really too hot? Don't tell me it's boiling," Yuuri asked and he reached out to test the water.

"Your Majesty, wait!" Lord Weller cried out, but it was too late. Yuuri's hand had already touches the water.

"That's weird," said Yuuri, his hands still touches the water. "The water temperature is just nice for a bath."

"You mean you don't feel any pain?" Lord Weller enquired, shocked.

Yuuri took his hand out and stared at Lord Weller. "Not at all, I like to bathe in hot waters sometime. After a hard days work, I need something to soothe my muscles down. What better way than soaking up the tub?"

Suddenly, Yuuri yelp and leap to his feet, causing their boat to rock and nearly turn upside down. Some water dripped from his hand and hit his pants. The spot where the water dripped feels so hot as if a boiling water was splash into him. "Holy cow! It's damn hot! Fucking hot! It's like I've been sting!" Yuuri cried out.

At the same time, Lord Weller tries to calm his lord down. If his king don't stop and calms down, they might topple overboard! "Your Majesty, please calm down!"

Yuuri took a deep breath, and slowly and cautiously sit back down. He really didn't fancy falling into the water and get his body burn. "I don't get it," said Yuuri, confused. "It wasn't that hot when I touch it with my hand. My god! that was a nasty shock."

"Well, mine's swelling," Yozak cut in. "And it starting to hurt like hell!" Yozak shows them his hand where the water splashes him. And both Yuuri and Lord Weller saw that his hand has this red gashes at the back of his hand.

"Wow! Would you look at that…" said Yuuri awed.

"Those who touch it suffered a third degree burns. It must be the work of the Demon Sword, Morgif," said Lord Weller.

"What is this? A curse? You didn't say anything about a curse."

"Not a curse. More along the lines of a magic power, Sire."

"Either way, It's fascinating," Yuuri mumbled to himself. "Even though… it is, shall we say, destructive?"

"This isn't the time to be impressed, Sire!" Lord Weller chided, having heard what Yuuri said. "Remember, you are the only one that can touch the sword. I guess that's why it didn't burn you. However, I think the clothing will be an obstacle seeing it is not a part of you. That's why it burns."

"So I have to skinny dip?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great. Just great!" _At least I won't get my cloths all wet._

They continue rowing in silence, when Yozak suddenly said. "I see something shiny up ahead!"

Yuuri squirt his eyes to look closely. The shiny object resembles… a sword! It must be The Demon Sword.

"Sire, it's time. Please remove all your clothing," said Lord Weller.

Yuuri groaned. "Everything huh."

"Everything. Unless you want to get burned again," said Yozak cryptically.

Yuuri glared at Yozak. But never the less, he swiftly began to remove all his cloths. He only managed to get his vest off when he remembered one very major detail, and his hands froze.

_Wait a minute… MY WEAPONS!! WHERE AM I TO HIDE MY WEAPONS??_

Yuuri eyes turn upwards and inwardly groaned when both Lord Weller and Yozak was looking at him and was waiting for him to finish his task. Yuuri groan out laud.

"If you gentlemen don't mind… could you please turn around so I can remove my clothes?"

Yozak raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked wickedly. "What's with the modesty? We're all men here. Plus, I've seen you naked before and you certainly have no tact to hide yourself then."

"Since when have we met?" Yuuri gaped. He can't remembered where he have met Yozak before.

"Does your affair in the bath house ring a bell?"

Yuuri brows knitted. "My affair in the bath house is none of your concern. And I don't see what this conversation had to do with it."

"Well, you might not remember it, but I was there when those two gentlemen tackled you. I held back from joining them," Yozak was grinning smugly.

Yuuri just raised an eyebrow. Now that Yuuri think about it, there was another person there with bright colored hair.

"Really?" said Yuuri coolly. Then his tone turned harsh and commanding. "Nevertheless, this is not an excuse to see me strip. Now turn around right this instant before I poke both your eyes out and leave you blind by the streets!"

Both Lord Weller and Yozak did what they are told. And Yuuri continue striping, facing their backs so he'll know if they turn around. Yuuri silently remove all his weapons and lay them on his tunic before covering them with the rest of his attire, so that his weapons are neatly covered.

"Well, here goes nothing" Yuuri sighed as he stands up and took a deep breath.

Yuuri dive in into the water and resurface back up. The water wasn't too deep, so it makes it easier for him to stand around. Yuuri half swim half walk to where the sword is. The nearer he is getting to the sword, the edgy Yuuri becomes. Somehow, he doesn't have this thrill of finally getting The Demon Sword within his grasp. It feels more like he is setting up for disappointment.

He really doesn't have any idea how right he was.

Yuuri duck his head under water. It's hard to see in detail what the sword is like. The book Lord Von Chris provided didn't have a picture of the sword. So he really have no clue what it looks like. But from what he can make it out right now, it looks like a plain sword. Yuuri reach out his hand, and something bite him… viciously.

Yuuri winced and he tries so hard to break free from whatever it is that's biting him. But whatever it was, refused to let go! So Yuuri look at the thing that bite his hand… and nearly choke on the water around him. The thing that bit him… was actually the sword! And thanks to the water around them, the swords insignia – which is a skull - embedded to the hilt, looks so much like a scary looking monster!

Yuuri quickly re-emerge at the surface. "Bloody Hell!"

**End flashback**

"It's not like I'm testing him." said Yozak.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at that. Yuuri wasn't too sure about that. His cryptic remark even before they reached the hot spring an after he refused to retrieved the sword… if Yozak wasn't testing him, Yuuri was positive that Yozak didn't like him at the slightest. Maybe as far as loathe him. Well, right now, Yuuri has news for him. The feeling is mutual.

"Despite everything, I am loyal to my country. I must obey him no matter how ridicules his orders may be. I only wanted to find out what kind of character the new king possesses and nothing more. It was nothing diabolical"

"Call it what you want. It is still testing!" Lord Weller retorted. His tone sharp.

"No it's not. It's call self- preparation. If that kid is anything like our last monarch, the troops and I are going to resign ourselves for the worst. In other words, to prepare ourselves to needlessly die in war without protest. That's why I desperately need to know what kind of character our new king has."

"Still…."

"I know what you are going to say. But you feel the same as me, don't you? How many men have you lost? How many good friends have been taken from you?"

"Yozak, if you ever lead His Majesty astray again, I'll have no choice but to instantly relieve you from your duty. Understood?" Lord Weller warned.

"Forgive me, Lord Weller. That was a nice speech but you don't have the authority. If you want to order me around, then hurry up and return to duty. You don't seriously planning to sit around and babysit the Demon King, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I plan to do just that, with his permission." said Lord Weller smugly.

"What? Are you serious? How can you be so passionate about it? Have you lost your mind over him because he is so good looking? Tell me, what cause the patriot of Lutenberg turning into a toothless lap dog"

_Okay… that's it! I've had enough._

Yuuri stormed silently towards the stable. What his guards was talking about keep repeating in his mind! Yuuri growled. That conversation left him positively fuming. He was literally seething with rage! So now, he needed to go somewhere to let off some steam.

_Baby sitting me my ass!_ Yuuri fumed. _Who does that guy think he is? My mother? Did I ever ask them to watch over me? No, I did not! They're the ones that gladly wanted to protect me… and now you implying I need to be baby sit? You got the wrong person, mister. _

Yuuri strap the horse with only a halter and a lead rope. He was so angry that he can't wait to get out of there fast and he is too lazy to put on the saddle that he prefers to ride the horse without it.

_Well, might as well get out of here before I do something I might regret_. Yuuri silently guided his horse away from the inn on foot so not to alert the two still awake soldiers. Once he was far enough, he mounted his horse and rode off.

Once Yuuri arrive at the hot spring, he wasted no time on getting in the boat and row where the sword lies.

"Okay, you hand biting demon sword... You better not trying to rip my hand off or I'll send you where you came from. Got that?!" Yuuri said strictly as he took of his clothes.

Yuuri dived in, and swam towards the sword. From afar, the sword did looks so innocent. But now that Yuuri knows better, he'll be damn if he let the sword bit him twice. Yuuri position himself to stand directly over The Demon Sword. The sword was trying to scare him off like he did before. Yuuri glared at it, hard!

_How an all powerful Demon Sword could turn out to be like this?_ Yuuri mused. His eyes never left the Demon Sword. With speed like lightning, he quickly grabs the sword by the handle and raise it slowly from where it lay. He swam back to the boat, climb in and lay in it, trying to catch his breaths. After a few minutes, he raised the sword in front of him and looked at it. Yuuri scoffed.

"Pathetic," Yuuri said with a snarl. "I expect more from the so called great Demon Sword," Yuri was taken aback when he saw that the sword actually capable of crying. "Now, I think… I've seen everything," Yuuri gaped. "It's bad enough that you turn out to be a joke, but a cry baby too? Really, you ought to be something else but a sword!"

Yuuri row back out of the hot spring and was surprise to see that Lord Weller waiting for him with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

"According to Gunter's note, Morgif needs to absorb human life in order to activate it's power. Now what the hell does that means?" Yuuri turn his head slightly and looked at his two subordinate.

"How the hell do we know?" said Yozak. "We didn't read the book. You did!"

"Maybe it needs a sacrifice? A sacrifice of life so that its power can be fully restore?" said Lord Weller.

"You know that doesn't sounds pleasant, do you?"

"I know, Sire. But that might be just the case. Like it or not, the sword needs a life to activate it."

"Joy!" said Yuuri sarcastically. "So where are we heading?"

"The hospital," Yozak replied. "People died there every day. What a good place to get a life."

Yuuri stop walking and turned to his subordinate. "You have got to be joking," said Yuuri incredulously. "People went there to heal, not getting kill. We can't just waltz in there and take a life!"

"You're being ridiculous, kiddo," said Yozak sternly. "Look, don't you want to get this thing out of the way as soon as possible? If you do… then I suggest suck it up and just do it. I don't want to stay here longer than necessary."

"Yozak is right," Lord Weller nodded. "I know what we are doing sounds wrong. But we have to do it."

"Oh no you don't! Don't try to pull that reason with me. That is still not acceptable. Just, I don't know… take me to an execution… or a tournament or even a duel! They kill people there, right? Take me there. Any place but a hospital!" cried Yuuri.

"Any place?" asked Yozak, who was looking like he knew something they don't.

"Any place," Yuuri confirmed.

He didn't know why… He just has this gut feeling that he is going to regret this.

* * *

"I hated being right!" mumbled Yuuri.

Yuuri feel like he ought to hit his head over and over again until his skull cracks with the thick wall. He shouldn't have trusted a word out of Yozak's mouth. He should have read the paper himself. He should have known better and be wary of any man with twinkling eyes with a suspiciously big smile on his face. Now look where that mischievous man got him… at an execution event!! Witness of the end of a life indeed.

Yuuri really didn't know whether to thank Yozak, or murder him and took the man's life force for himself. Really, that man infuriated him sometimes. As soon as he, Yuuri, opened his mouth, he swore Yozak live and breathed to torture him. What better way to torture him then by having him participates in an execution!

It was genius, as far as he is concern. There was nothing more fitting then taking a life in an execution. Better here than the hospital in his opinion. Although, he had hoped that he be the bystander and watch the execution took place rather than be the executioner himself. But when Yozak was involved… well, Yuuri had this feeling that it was never easy with the guy.

When Lord Weller found out that Yozak mislead him about the execution, he was furious. But there was nothing neither of them could do. Only the king can wield the sword and its powers. And he already put his name on the list so he might as well go out there and do it.

At first, Yuuri didn't know why Lord Weller was furious about an execution… and he was a little bit puzzled himself about the said execution. But then, everything clears up. It wasn't just chopped the convict's head off, the event was more like a tournament and entertainment for the tourist. A duel between the willing participants to honed their skills and the convict. The winner gets whatever their hearts desire, in the convict case – to be free of all crimes.

What odd customs this country has.

Yuuri strapped the armor tighter to his person. He decided to wear a simple combat armor - a breastplate, back plate, spaulders and vambraces and leg plate. He wears armor that's enough to protect him, yet light enough so it won't prevent him from speeding. Speed and agility is a must for him.

Yuuri eyed the participant around him. He eyed them discreetly each one and observed. It was clear that they were all blood thirsty people and enjoyed killing when the opportunity strike. Vulgar they may be. And rude too, by the openly staring and scheming that they seem to be doing.

_Ironic_ thought Yuuri amused. _We are all alike in some way._

The sound of drums was heard, signaling the start of the execution.

Yuuri calmly walk out to the arena. There, he saw his soon-to-be-dead opponent. And much to his chagrin, the lad was just a kid! But there's something familiar about that kid.

"Hi! Remember me?"

Yuuri's face remains devoid of all emotions but inwardly, he frowned at the lad's choice of greetings. "Certainly not. Should I?" Yuuri asked nonchalantly.

"We were in the same cruise together. I was just a sailor then."

"Really?" said Yuuri with disdain. "I see no significant with the reason of you being here. Tell me, what have you done to warrant death penalty?"

"How do you think the pirates manage to seize the ship so swiftly? I was their apprentice. It's my job to help them raid the ship."

Ah! So that's what this is all about. An inside job. But why death penalty?

Yuuri beginning to wonder if they have juvie hall here in this realm. If not, maybe he needs to set up one. It's disturbing how a young lad such as one in front of him can commit freely to such a crime. He really needed some serious help.

"Let us cease this mindless chit-chats and get on with it. I for one, am eager to get this done as soon as possible."

The lad didn't answer him. Instead he immediately trust forward to stab him. Yuuri easily dodge aside. The lad continued to stab, slash, knock Yuuri but Yuuri dodge them all or block his attack with his sword. Never once Yuuri fought back. The reason being is that he didn't want to kill the kid. There must be a way to get out of this mess. Plus, as they fought on, the lad seems to be getting desperate and was frowning with greeted teeth.

A sting on his right hand shows that the lad manage to cut him a little. Yuuri somersault back a few feet, away from sword length and look down at his cut. It was a minor cut. And the wound is not deep at all. A little blood trail down his arm but that's about it.

Yuuri smirked. First blood. Oh now they are getting somewhere. Yuuri look up and saw, for the first time, why the lad was given the death penalty. The lad was grinning maliciously and his eyes had the gleam of something feral and excitement at seeing the blood. The lad was insane!

The next instant, Yuuri move with lightning speed and jab the lad by his stomach, knocking the wind out of him with his hilt. While the lad was on the ground clutching his stomach and moaned painfully, Yuuri stand tall above him looking at him with cold eyes.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a being, do you know that?" Yuuri said with a hard edge in his voice. "What kind of person in their right mind would choose piracy as a living profession? From what I've seen, the pirates captured were even a bloody joke! They give the real pirates a bad reputation. And _you _are an idiot to join them."

The lad was glaring at him from where he lay. But Yuuri wasn't fazed. He had seen glaring far worthier than that. "Kill me already," the lad hissed.

"Kill you? Why should I? Your pathetic being doesn't deserve my attention let alone the feel of my sword. Why should I waste my time on you? However, indulge me a moment, and answer me this : why? Why you choose what you choose?"

"You do realize I do not have to answer."

"And I hope you realize that you do not have a choice in this matter," said Yuuri with ease. "You are completely at my mercy, and since I'm currently compassionate, you better answer. If my patience is gone, that'll be the end of you."

"I choose piracy because I like it. Happy?" the lad says scathingly.

"A weak attempt of an answer. Try again."

The lad suddenly let out a weak laugh. "It doesn't matter. If you didn't kill me, they will," the lad said nodding towards the guards that standing around the arena. Yuuri looked around and saw that they all have their bows and arrows ready to shoot at any given time.

"Even if you won't kill me, the guards will." said the lad, drawing Yuuri's attention back to him. "We, Convicts, have already been given a death sentence. The reason why we are here is because it is far more amusing to watch us die as an entertainment than being beheaded."

Yuuri continue to stare stoically at the lad. He really don't know what to think at this point. Really, he don't. Such pessimism makes him want to crinched. For someone so young, he really doesn't want to live. His life can't be that bad. There are other means to live. Why must he choose a surest way to die?

Yuuri stab his sword to the ground, then he swing his arm backward and punch the lad right in the face. He punched the lad twice. He grab the lad's collar, jolt him to his feet and slam him to the statue in the middle of the arena.

"Alright kid," Yuuri said angrily. "You listen, and listen good. I don't know what the hell your situation is, and frankly, I don't give a damn. But your pessimism got to go. Now listen up. There are a lot of other stuff that you can do with your life. I won't go into detail of what. But life is a valuable thing. Mothers die giving birth to their child and for what? To throw their life away? I assure you that it is not the case. And I'm sure your parents won't want you to throw yours either. Now, I've seen your eyes when we fight. You don't want to die and I also like to believe that piracy is not your thing. You just don't know what to do. Well, news flesh for you, boy. If you look around you and open your eyes, you can see that there are a lot of things you can do with your life. Be a merchant, a traveler, a farmer, hell! Live in solitude in the middle of the forest for all I care. An honest life is far better than a criminal one. You have a long way to go yet. Live it with honestly."

Yuuri finally let go of the lad. He just stood there, stunned speechless at Yuuri's sudden verbal attack. Yuuri back up a bit from his personal space and he is about to leave, but he turn back and said "And in the future, if I ever see you leading anything but an honest life, I'll won't hesitated to finish what we've started today. Understood?"

Before the lad had the chance to reply, an arrow struck him near his heart, and he went limp to the ground. Yuuri was furious. He turns to the crowd, who was booing because they didn't kill each other and said in a loud voice.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU STRUCK HIM?!" Yuuri roared, glaring at each of the soldiers with disdain. "ANSWER ME. WHICH ONE OF YOU COWARD ENOUGH TO REALISE AN ARROW! DON'T JUST STAND THERE… TELL ME!!!"

At that moment, Yuuri suddenly felt faint and feel like he was about to black out. He even swayed on his feet a little. After that, Yuuri felt like he saw red. Not only he felt so angry, but the desire to punish these people was so powerful, he felt like he no longer in control of his emotion. "**Damn fools!**" Yuuri hissed. His tone was dangerously low.

Morgif brought his attention back by making an exciting sound. Yuuri brought his cold eyes towards Morgif, before he remembered where he is and took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

The crowd was going while with disappointment. They really are angry that they didn't get to see some action. Yuuri doesn't care. All he wanted to do was get out of there as soon as possible. To see a wrestling match or a tournament where first lost of weapon – looses, is one thing… but to see and participate in a roman gladiator event is another matter entirely and it somehow makes him want to be sick. But unfortunately, the worst had yet to come.

"… Come on! We want to see some action!..." yelled an old man from the crowd.

Yuuri swore he hears one of his vain pops. He growl low at his throat and he look up to the old man with his most chilling stares. If the crowd was smart enough, they would back away from Yuuri and his stares. They should cease their yelling all together! Because Yuuri was not only Yuuri's eyes was flashing dangerously, he was also releasing a cold aura and if the crowd would settle down a little… they would realize that the temperature had dropped slightly.

Yuuri pick Morgif from the ground and said to the old man

"IF YOU ARE SO BLOOD THURSTY, WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE : FIGHT, AND **DIE** ALREADY!!!" Yuuri yelled. He was very, very, very frustrated at this point.

The instant Yuuri finishes his sentence, Morgif was hyper. And he was hyper big time! Yuuri look down at Morgif and hold the sword with the both of his hands. The bloody thing can't sit still!

_Now what_? thought Yuuri with a groaned. Forget headaches. He knew he is going to have a migraine! Morgif makes a wooshing sound before he open his mouth wide and swallowed something.

"What the… Morgif!" said Yuuri shocked. "What the hell did you just ate? Don't put strange things in your mouth! Didn't your mother teach you that? You spit it out right now!"

Yuuri was about to shake the sword some more and a man yelled that the old man just died. Yuuri turn towards the commotion. The old man that Yuuri was angry at earlier… he just died! Yuuri blinked several times in shock.

"It looks like he died from a heart attack," said a young man seating not far from the dead old man.

"He really should watch the execution when he is a hundred and twelve," said a woman.

_He is over a hundred! Really? That old man didn't even look like he is ninety! Wait a second!..._

Yuuri look back at Morgif and he immediately went pale went a stone on morgif forehead was glowing bluish and it is getting brighter.

"Don't tell me," Yuuri said incredulously. "That you jump the gun and took the old man's life as a sacrifice!"

Morgif didn't answer. Instead, the stone flashes bright and it threaten to blind everything. "Morgif, you idiot!" Yuuri hissed angrily. "Why the seven layers of hell did you activated at a place like this?! Can't you wait!... now I wish I've read the part on how you activated and the destruction you leave at your wake… but anyway, MORGIF, DON'T DO IT HERE!!!" Yuuri yelled, hoping against hope that Morgif will listen to him. Morgif didn't and he release fires via his mouth that shot straight up to the sky. Chaos ensues and the crowd panic and fled the colosseum.

"Great job, Morgif," said Yuuri scathingly while trying with all his might to control the sword. "Now our hopes to escape the place without notice or drawing attention is ruin! You never do anything quietly did you? You just had to go off with a bang by spewing fire and blowing away things and everyone… But this has to stop, NOW!"

Yuuri heard Lord Weller calling his name, but he was too busy holding on to the sword and standing on his two feet to notice. Yuuri was struggling hard. If the sword didn't stop soon, he feared that there'll be nothing left!

'_Call my name…'_

Yuuri look around wildly when he heard a voice talking to him. Amid all the chaos around him, he can't see anyone standing out or caught his attention. It was so faint he thought he imagine it.

'_Call my name and I will do everything in my power'._

Yuuri brought the sword eye level to his. He then saw something engraved to the blade which wasn't there before. It seems to be some type of ancient writings of the Demon Tribe. Oddly enough, Yuuri understand them.

"Call my name and I will do everything in my power," Yuuri said. He raised his sword high and said clearly. "My name is '**Willem Du Soliel Eli De Morgif'**!"

The sword blazes one last time before everything went quiet. Yuuri was panting slightly as he take one good look around him. Everything was a complete mess. Thanks to the fire and the strong wind, the colosseum had a little damaged to eat. Nothing a good construction won't fix. Just some rumbles here and there.

Yuuri glared daggers at Morgif. The bloody sword is going to be a nuisance if he doesn't act like a sword should. Yuuri hope that it still has some dignity left. He really don't fancy handling a crazy sword on a daily basis. He has other things to do! And entertaining a crazy sword is not one of them.

"Next time you crazy demonic psychopath, I'll appreciate it if you want to spew things back out, you'll do it elsewhere and not when we are around other people. But if you have a permanent death wish, feel free to do so again." Yuuri warned.

Morgif makes an apologetic sound and Yuuri had the urge to roll his eyes heavenwards. "You think I care, Morgif? I don't give a bloody damn if you choke on your meal. You are supposed to be a mighty sword. ACT LIKE IT!"

"Yuuri!" Lord Weller called out.

"Conrad, you okay?" Yuuri asked as soon as Lord Weller was beside him.

"Yes, Sire, I'm fine. We better get out of here. It won't do well to linger." said Lord Weller in a hurry.

Yuuri agreed. "Take the lad too. His time is not here yet. And I'm not to leave him here to fate unknown. Let's go."

Yuuri and Lord Weller immediately dash out of the colosseum with the lad carried in Lord Weller's arm. While running, Yuuri faintly heard something that doesn't sit too well with him. But at present, it is not a good time to ponder. They were soon join by Yozak and they both ran far from the town towards the sea.

"Hate to be asking… but _where_ are we going?" Yuuri asked.

"There." said Lord Weller pointing ahead of him.

_That's the sea, you moron!_ "There where?"

As soon as the question left his mouth the place they'll be heading come into his view. Yuuri stop dead in his tracks and stared incredulously ahead of him.

There, not too far from them, lies a personal luxury liner. Yuuri had no doubt that this is their escape plan. But there just one tiny inny winny problem.

"Isn't this Lady Celi's ship?" asked Yuuri, never once look away from the ship. If the situation wasn't so serious as they were, he could have sweet drop!

"Mother happens to be passing by so…" Lord Weller said with a shrugged.

Yuuri laugh nervously when he saw Lady Celi on the deck and waving at them with such enthusiasm. He didn't mind the greeting, but calling out like that might draw unwanted attention.

"Charming, I'm sure," said Yuuri hastily. "Might as well get on board. I don't want to stick around and find out what happens if we linger any minute longer."

* * *

Yuuri didn't know how long he can keep grinning like an idiot. It hurts his face to smile goofily for a long time while allowing Lady Celi to gush over him. If it weren't the fact that he met ladies such as Lady Celi occasionally back home, he would have been scarred shitless a long time ago.

Yuuri bit back a yawn and secretly roll his eyes. It's nearly sun down and he would love to watch the sunset or just resting in his cabin. After the day's activity, he would like to rest a bit. But currently, he was launching and entertaining Lady Celi with her antics.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other, Your Majesty," said Lady Celi in a flirtatious manner.

_Is it just me? Or is it getting hot in here?_ thought Yuuri uncomfortably. He won't be in this predicament if Lady Celi weren't clinging to him and busy trying to press more intimately to him.

"How's the progressed with the Demon Sword?"

"It was fine, Lady Celi. You need not worry," said Yuuri. Then, in his bit to change the subject, which he knew if they didn't talk about anything else soon, they would still be talking about politics or anything regarding the nation (i.e the Demon Sword) for that matter… and Yuuri wasn't in the mood. So he said whatever it is that comes to mind. "How's your voyage been, Lady Celi?" Yuuri asked.

Lady Celi's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm and her whole demeanor light up as she pressed herself closer to Yuuri's being. Yuuri sighed as he wrapped one of his arms around Lady Celi's waist. He hoped that his action won't bite him in the ass later… he's just trying to prevent Lady Celi to do more flirtatious things. If he is in the company of ladies of his age, he won't mind too much, but this is Lady Celi! The only thing that makes this embarrassing ordeal bearable is that Lady Celi is a very beautiful woman. "Well, Your Majesty, I have…"

Yuuri tune out her musing. At least now, Lady Celi will do all the talking and he got to relax.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuuri saw Lord Weller silently take his leave. Yuuri envy the man. He wished he too can walk out without being rude to their host. Guess he has to suck it up and bear with it.

* * *

Conrad walk out of the room and went search for Yozak. For the last couple od days, Yozak actions truly angered him. To deceive a boy is one thing, but the said boy is their king! You don't do things that put your king in danger. Apparently, Yozak has one way or another lost that memo. He didn't know what to do with his brother's spy. Since the moment Yozak met His Majesty… Yozak somehow dislike the boy in an instant!

Conrad finally found Yozak. And the first thing that came out of his mouth was

"What in the world are you thinking?" he asked sternly.

"About what?" Yozak asked casually, looking as if he knows no clue what his captain was accusing him off.

"I know for the fact that you can read a human text!"

"It all worked out, didn't it? If he gets the Demon Sword at the heights of war, our new king would become immensely popular."

Conrad greeted his teeth. He knew there was more to it than popularity. Yozak isn't the type of person to care about popularity. "It may have work out but your method is ill conceived!"

"In what way? Do you really think it safe to leave our kingdom security at the hands of a young and inexperienced child? All we gotta do is control things from the shadows. It's good for the kingdom and it makes things easy for him."

_Does he always like to manipulate people?_

"I couldn't disagree with you more. You people are doing the same thing as Stoffle! You are rushing to judgment. You can't just assume that Yuuri is going to make the same mistakes as the previous heir, Queen Cecilie."

"I'm not! Lady Celi critical mistake was not that she didn't rule the kingdom directly, but she put her trust in the wrong people."

"Well, no matter what strategy you may conceive… I won't allow you to make him a puppet."

"Don't you get it, Lord Weller!" Yozak snap exasperated. "We all love the kid in our own way."

"Should anything like this happen again, and Yuuri is put in to harms way…" Conras trail off as he took a step closer to Yozak and stare at him straight in the man's eyes. "You can consider yourself a **dead** man!"

Yozak gulped. When Conrad was like this, he was scary to deal with. Yozak has no doubt his captain will make good of his words. His captain isn't called the Patriot of Lutenberg for nothing, you know.

"I'll speak to Gwendal about this." said Conrad as he walked away.

Yozak let out a sigh. He needs to say something fast to lessen the atmosphere with him and his captain.

"Yeah, he may not look like it, but the kid is pretty tough."

Conrad halted in his steps and he look at Yozak over his shoulders. His expression was soft as he spoke of their young king. "Everyone knows that… except him."

* * *

Yuuri lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. Now that he already has the sword… he didn't know what to do. He felt so uneasy with the whole ordeal! True his advisors said the sword will help them scarring the enemy from attacking… but are they really?

_What if they didn't?_ thought Yuuri worriedly. _What if this course of action will only spurred their desire to retaliate? What if… They decided to create a better weapon once they found out about The Demon Sword? Then what? I'm pretty sure the war will escalate into a much grander scale. Diplomacy is totally out… as it is, I don't think the kings of any of the other countries would want an audience with a demon king._

Yuuri grabbed a pillow and throw them at the ceiling in frustration. He growled. "Why is it everything is so difficult!" Yuuri said out loud. "I have never been in this tight spot since Shori decided to be rebellious… but DAMN IT! Is there really no other way?!"

There is more towards Yuuri troubles than what the perceived. Long story short… If the war worsens, his people will suffer… but if the gap between demons and humans didn't bridge… his people will stiff suffer from racist and prejudism… and will be shunt or killed just because they are of a demon race. If they do go into all out war with the humans… relatives will be drafted into service, people will loose their relatives… spouse, brothers… the anguish cries of the mothers and wives if they find out their loves ones is dead… How can he put his people through all that?! It will go against his principles and everything that Lord Edmund taught him!

"Edmund…" Yuuri whispered staring gloomily above him, unnoticed. "Tell me what to do?... Is there no other alternative other than The Sword and the war? Tell me what to do…"

Yuuri continue to lie down looking much like the dead with blank face and deep sad eyes. He was too lost in his worries and his thoughts that he didn't realize how time passes by. The world's burden wages heavily on his shoulders. Oh he knew acquiring the sword will make him a lot more popular if he comes back triumph with it… but at what cost? More bigger and dangerous weapons? More deadly plots to have him assassinated? More suffering for his people and the world in general? Had he know the magnitude of power the sword possessed, he wouldn't agree to retrieve it in the first place! He would have left it there or make it disappear or destroy it before any of his subordinate found out. Now, it was too late…

A frantic knock on the door immediately send him into alert mode.

"Excuse Me, Your Majesty," said the sailor who knocked the door. "But your presence is required…"

Yuuri stared at the door blankly. He wondered what is wrong now…

"No way!" Yuuri gaped in shock once he found out what's wrong.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Lady Celi apologized. "But it such a rare object I couldn't resisted picking it up to take a look at it! When I was to grab it, it bit me!"

Yuuri and the other really didn't know how to react to that.

"Did you start feeling numb or anything like that? Lord Weller asked worriedly.

"No… but I was so startle, I'm afraid I dropped him, and the poor thing lost all of his vigor! I don't know what happened… but… do you think it's because of this stone?" said Lady Celi while showing them a blue oval shape stone that look so much like the ones imbedded at Morgif forehead.

Yuuri stared incredulously at the stone. "Is that…"

"It's the stone that was fixed on Morgif's forehead. I remember it flashes when Morgif was running amok."

_The source of the sword power_. Yuuri repeated to himself disbelieving.

"See there, You think the gem is fascinating too, Don't you, Your Majesty? You can see why I wanted to whole it."

Yuuri remain silence. He stared at the stone with his face blank yet his eyes held calculating looks. Now that he knew the source of the sword's power… what can he do with it to prevent war from escalating because of the sword! An idea suddenly appeared to Yuuri. He close his eyes and bowed his head so that the shadow completely covered his face. The idea seems absurd. But if his calculation is correct, than it is the best course of action.

Yuuri took the stone from Lady Celi's hand. Inwardly he was having a trepidation in what he was about to do. This is a huge decision and it is not an easy matter.

'_If you have difficulty in giving judgments or making a decisions… remember to do what is right. If that eluded you, then follow your heart. Your heart will never let you astray.'_

_Dear Edmund_. Yuuri mused. _What would I do without you guiding me? Follow your heart eh… easier said than done in most cases… but I think… no… this is the right thing to do_… Yuuri nods his head once. His mind made up. _Yes, it is the right thing to do… _

Yuuri turn to Yozak.

* * *

Yozak watched everything that's happening in front him. He mused watching Lady Celi telling everyone what happened. He stood silent as he watched what the boy-king is thinking of doing next. However, nothing prepared him what would happen next. Nothing.

"Yozak." The young king said firmly. Yozak straiten himself up as he watched the boy-king turns to him. King Yuuri presents the stone to him and said in a manner that was so used in giving command. "I entrust you with this stone."

_What???_

Yozak eyes grew wide and he was gob smacked! He can't believe what they boy-king just asked him to do. And by the sound and looks of it, so does everyone else in the room. All except Conrad who was smiling as if he knew what was going on…

"Ah…" He was speechless. He really didn't know what to make out in this situation. And this is the first time he seen the boy-king doing his duty up close and personal. The boy-king isn't like what he is expected to be for someone so young still. There is a strong air of mature-ness in him… something that totally blows him away.

"I want to get rid of this stone so no one will be able to find it. And from what I've gathered about you so far, you'll the perfect man for this job."

Yozak blinked. The boy-king sounds very observant.

"But why? Perhaps you should keep it, Your Majesty… it would make a wonderful earring and it would look good on you." said Lady Celi softly.

"Mother, it his royal will." Conrad interjected.

No one seems to move. Than, Conrad take the stone and give it to Yozak.

"Are you sure? What if I sold this to one of the other countries?... or… brought this back to our land and gave this to someone other than you!"

Yuuri smirked. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he smirked and his eyes shine mischievously. "You mean to Gwendal?" said Yuuri coolly. "Well, if that would benefit the great demon kingdom… then do it. On _one_ condition…"

"Condition?"

Yuuri's face now lost all of his playfulness and his face grew hard and his expression makes him look as every bit as a king that Yozak nearly fidgeted under his sharp and direct gaze. "I choose _you_ for the job. So do as you see fit but don't make my choice a mistake."

Yozak gulped and took a breath. Before he accepts the task, there is something he needs to know first. "Before I accept, Sire, I have a question. What makes you think that I was the man for the job as you said earlier?"

The room was silent once again, and everyone is eager to know the answer. Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly but with clarity. "I figured that you are a man loyal to his people rather than his monarch. From the very moment we met, you have done nothing but berate and criticizing me. I thought you hated my guts! But then when you recall back what you've said to me before we reached the spring, everything is all about 'For the good of the people and country'" Yuuri said with a quotation mark. "So…" Yuuri looks at Yozak straight in the eyes. "If the man can berate his king for the good of the people… then I trust the same man can think or make decisions that would benefit his country as well. Wouldn't you agree? Such passion when spoken about his country, show's how much a man love and would sacrifice for his country's sake. That, is one trait I truly admired."

Silence reign supreme in the room. Who knew such perspective came from someone so young. Lady Celi was staring at Yuuri in awed while both Conrad and Yozak can't help thinking that there's more to the king than meets the eye.

Yozak grinned. The king not only won his loyalty… but his affections as well. "I accept the appointed task, King Yuuri."

* * *

**AN **

**I'm back! Like I said, after 3 months, I'll be active again. So here I am with the latest chapter. I hope it is up to expectation. I haven't – or should I say can't write anything for 3 months solid for reasons only known to me. Now that I'm back, I need to get back in shape. So… tell me how this chapter goes.**

**Elvina P.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuuri's Secret Life**

**Chapter 15.**

Black eyes snapped open. He blinked sleepily a few times and groaned at the birds chirping and the sun that shines through his window. If possible, he wanted to glare at the sun for even bothered rising, but he was too content to move. Plus, the bright sun will glare right back at him anyway.

Yuuri sits up on his bed, stretch and sighed. He groggily looked around the room. Confused as to where he is and why his bed chamber is so small and the design so simply and less intricate, before his eyes wide slightly and realization drawn in.

He was back in his room on Earth and at his parent's house. He was sucked back right after he just got back from getting the Demon Sword. Yuuri groaned just by remembering it. He didn't know the transportation timing was a blessing or a curse! They are random but oddly accurate in a sense. At least most of the time, he was alone! And for that, he was grateful. What if he was in company of others? That'll leave a nasty impression on his part for his sudden departure! Perhaps, it would be wise to find out if he can control when he can transport himself to the Demon Kingdom. And maybe if he can get lucky enough, find another way to get there. He likes water. Water elements can be calm and soothing, yet deadly and dangerous. But he really don't fancy on catching hypothermia or a cold.

He gets out of bed a stretch his limbs some more. Be he at Demon Kingdom, or Earth realm. He still has duties that he needs to attend to. It was times like these he hated responsibility. But like it or not, he was stuck with it. Yuuri bathed and ate breakfast before he started his day. Shori will head straight to the mansion or wherever his business takes him while Yuuri had to head for school.

School! He feels like skipping.

"You look exhausted, Yuuri." Shori commented while they ride in the car. He was driving Yuuri to his school. Shori had bought a car, a Honda Civic Coupe to be exact. He bought for the purpose of driving for fun or visit their parents and don't wish to draw attention to themselves with big lavish limousine. And he bought a Honda because it was local. Put into consideration of his parent's residency, they don't want people to stare if they bought expensive and non-local car. They don't mind showing off, but their parents might not be so comfortable if people starts talking about them.

"Am I now? Sorry. I don't get enough rest," Yuuri said, turning away from staring outside the window. This was partially true. He didn't get much rest. He just got back from a quest in the Isle of Van Da Via, obtaining a demon sword who in his opinion, still a joke, got into an execution and escaped… only to be send back to Earth soon after. Can he say he got enough rest?

"Exactly, what have you been up to?" asked Shori curious. "Is there something going on that I should know about? You look half dead!" Okay, Shori knew he was exaggerating. But how couldn't he when his brother is working himself to the ground? He should take it easy.

Yuuri blinked several times and hummed._ What have I been up too? You interested in my life here or in another realm? _Thought Yuuri tiredly. Yuuri didn't even bothered to answer Shori. Instead, he continued to gazed out the window, watching the things pass by. Yuuri was thinking this morning that perhaps she should have a daily planner to help him with his business in this world. He had nearly forgotten he was dealing with the case of the stolen box. If he didn't check his desk that morning for his things, he would have not remembered.

When they reach in front of Yuuri's school gate, Yuuri quickly get off the car and turns back to Shori, he said "I'll be walking home later. I'm in the mood to have a little walk around town before I see you at home. So don't send the limos to pick me up at the station or anything."

"Do as you wish," said Shori "But be careful." With that said Yuuri watched Shori speed off with his eyebrow raise and snorted. "I'm always careful, Brother."

Then Yuuri starts walking towards his class_._ He walked over to his table and sit down, looking at his neat table surface with a blank face. The class is about to start any minutes. Already, the class is nearly full. Most of them are chatting happily about their time spent yesterday while some girls are gossiping and the boys either wait outside waiting for the bell or in discussion with their own group.

Just as the bell was about to ring, Yuuri send a message to someone via his mobile phone. As soon as he is done, the bell rang signalling the start of the class.

Yuuri tried to pay attention in his class, but his mind soon slipped from him because the syllabus they were covering that day is way too easy and he learned them already. Yuuri sighed. To hell with pretence. Maybe he should study online for his degree or dropped studying all together and fully inverse himself in his duties.

Now why didn't he think of that before?

* * *

The bell jingles when Yuuri entered the diner. It was a little crowded as it is popular among the teenagers and it is after school hours. So, the kids are all mingling around before they went their separate ways. Thankfully, Yuuri's school let out its student a little late that day because of the extracurricular activities that is mandatory for their school. So by the time Yuuri reached there, most of the students have already head home.

Yuuri ordered himself a milkshake and he waited. The person he was meeting supposed to meet him any moment now. Suddenly, Yuuri feels someone took a seat directly behind him. Yuuri stiffen slightly before forcing himself to relaxed.

"You really are something, you know that? You took a big risk exposing your job by coming out here and see me," Yuuri stated calmly without turning from his seat. "Unannounced might I add."

"Who's going to tell? I'm just a tourist vacationing with my family." that person replied. Yuuri snorted.

"At this time of the year?" Yuuri asked snidely with his eyebrow raised. Not that the stranger can see it of course. But really, vacationing? Can't he comes up with something more original?

"I can go vacationing anytime I want, Lord Yuuri. Plus, I just got word from some of our illegal source. You might be interested in this bit of news."

"Idiot, don't say my title out loud and illegal in one sentence," Yuuri hissed sharply before taking a sip of his milkshake. "And what news you have for me?"

"There are possibilities that the box was shipped outside of the country as soon as it is taken. It is also a possibility it was passed to other party involved. Whoever they are, they are no ordinary mercenary. They are very skilled. Even our network has a hard time figuring it out."

Yuuri cursed loudly. "You suspect there is a deeper motive going on here?"

"Looks like it, My Lord. I don't like this more than you do, but my connection can only go so far. I've done all I can. And without much information on the box itself, there is nothing I can do," said the person with finality. He was squirming a bit on his seat. The De Lincole family maybe fair, but they can also be very scary at times. Thank heavens they were sitting back to back. He really don't want to know what expression Lord Yuuri is wearing.

_Guess I don't have a choice then…_ thought Yuuri. _I'll have to list the help of Shori and our associates in finding the box. God knows I have asked Shori to hold off the meeting as long as possible. I guess it's better if I include the others. We don't need to tell them of Edmund's assassination. Just the box. _

"Fine then. Return to your family. And have a nice vacation. You'll payment shall be receive the usual way. Thanks for the help."

The stranger didn't say anything, but rose from his seat and left. As soon as the man walked past the block, Yuuri saw Murata entered the diner. "Murata!" Yuuri call out.

Murata smiled when he saw Yuuri. He came over and sat opposite of his teammates. "You send me a message said you wanted to meet up."

"Yes. I was wondering. You think you can let me off the team temporary? I got some business I need to take care off. It couldn't wait."

* * *

"Welcome home, Master Yuuri," a maid greeted.

Yuuri nods towards the maid in greeting, and then he swiftly went to look for his brother. He found Shori with Gabriella at their private parlour. Shori was blatantly staring at Gabriella as she played the grand piano. He didn't want to interrupt the serenity but they have a pressing matter they need to talk about.

Yuuri cleared his throat softly when he reached Shori's side. Shori tilted his head aside to acknowledge Yuuri but he never left his eyes of Gabriella.

"Quit staring like a pervert, Shori. I need to talk to you," Yuuri hissed low at Shori's ear so that Gabriella won't hear them. Shori glared half heartedly but nods and he rose from his chair and both left the parlour.

"Okay, what you wanted to talk to me about?" Shori asked as they entered Shori's study. Yuuri slumped into the sofa and took a deep breath. He knew his brother would not like what he is going to tell him. Particularly the part about him involving someone else to find their missing item.

He straight away went to the point. "I'm fast reaching dead end," said Yuuri after a few minutes of heavy silence. "I have no clue as to the ware bout of the box that Edmund has entrusted me to get it back, and the underground people I hire to scout information are coming back to me with a nil. I guess we do it your way and tell the others. But I still want Edmund's death a secret."

Yuuri silently count to ten in his head as he watched his brother grew paler as he explained. True to his word, his brother didn't like the news. Not at all. Ever since Lord Edmund died, Shori and he had done their duties as usual with an iron fist. Since he revealed his dream that Lord Edmund was assassinated, and when he privately told Shori his intend to do everything he could to get back the stolen box as per Lord Edmund wishes, Shori had adamantly insisted that henceforth, all their dealings are to be done with absolute secrecy. Shori suspected that there may be a traitor among them. Yuuri leaves that notion a benefit of a doubt.

"_Are you an idiot!_" Shori bellowed in Italian and Yuuri watched his brother blow off some steam, amused. They were raise in Italy most of their lives. So, Italian is like their dominant language as well as Japanese and English. As such, when they were emotional, they tend to revert back to the language they are most comfortable in… and that is Italian. Like now, when Shori gets very, very angry, he sometimes forgets the extra languages he'd learn and curse splendidly in either Italian or Japanese. The Japanese was reserved for teasing or playful purpose and Shori will sprout any nasty Italian curses when he was truly pissed off. When Shori is irritated, Yuuri took the pleasure of learning new curses in several languages. Shori and Yuuri loves to communicate in different languages then the country language. It serve them well when they were very emotional or when they are talking important stuff that they don't want people around them to overhear. "_What the hell were you thinking asking someone we not know off to locate information regarding the box? Are you out of your fucking mind?_"

"_Who says anything I hired a stranger? I know this person for a long time. He is very capable at what he is doing. Plus, he owes me a dept. So he won't betray me_."

"_That's not the point_-"

"_What difference does it makes, Shori? You think gathering our acquaintance and asking them help with searching for the stolen box is different matter? It's the same. I've asked a friend to help out previously and the result is not good. Deal with it! He won't see the value of the thing anyway. He maybe good at hacking… but he is not a thief!_"

Shori sighed heavily. "Do I know this person?"

"No, Shori, you don't. And you don't need to even know about him." Yuuri suddenly remembered something and hastily add, "I mean it, Bro… don't you even think of checking up on him. If you do _something_ to him, I'll rip your fucking balls off," When it comes to the family's business or anything that involves him, Shori can be a tyrant. He'll do anything, ANYTHING, to make sure the family's heritage and business, _and him_, Yuuri silently said to himself, are in no way in danger of any kind.

He loves his brother. Truly he does. However, his brother's brother complex is driving him absolutely crazy! He had nothing against older brother protecting their younger and precious baby brother. But really… Can't Shori give him some credit?

Shori is not fun when he was too over-protective.

* * *

"Tell me this again, Shori. Who else is going to be here?" asked Yuuri while his attendant was busy suits him up. He feels like a royalty being attended to this way… not that he is isn't one, but that was in the great Demon Kingdom. This is Earth! Totally a different matter. Lord Edmund likes to annoy them with having someone help them dressed for functions. Many times they tried to dissuade Lord Edmund about this particular embarrassment, but they never can ask Lord Edmund to stop outright. At one point, Lord Edmund did mention in passing that he did it just for the fun of it. He felt happy watching people being doll up like Ken as he put it. Now, after he's gone. They didn't bother to stop the tradition, being so used to it and to help them remember the happy times of Lord Edmund.

Another thing Lord Edmund likes to do is to have the tub ready for them. They were to be soaked head to toe with aroma soaps, aroma shampoo, and afterwards, they even have to put on some aroma lotion before donning their attire. After they are dressed, they still have to put on perfumes.

Yuuri took a deep breath and look at himself on the huge mirror attached to the wall. He looked like he always did. Hair combed neatly to the back and was gelled in place, his attire was put on nicely and his shoes polished. His tuxedo is neatly and elegantly on his person… All in all, He looked dashing.

Under normal circumstances that didn't involves very important meeting the next day, or without any pressure and purely for pleasure, he would have chuckled because when it comes to dressing up, they really do acts like a girl. They take a long time in getting ready.

But right now, he is too worked up about the upcoming meeting to even be cheerful.

"I look like a parading peacock," said Yuuri wryly. His face scrunch-up as he critically eyeing for anything that is out of place.

Shori just look at his brother's irritated face and sighed heavily. "For the last time, Yuuri, I told you already that everyone's going to be here and that everything will be fine."

"Yes… Including the English nobles that you just forgot to mention before hand," mumbled Yuuri under his breaths. "You might as well tell me the Queen of England would be attending!"

"She might," said Shori off handedly that cause Yuuri to glared at Shori through the mirror. "Why so grumpy? I thought you enjoy such functions?" asked Shori with a small smirk.

"I do enjoy them. They prove to be great entertainment… watching the ladies trying to impress others and the gossips... But that doesn't squash my jittery for the meeting tomorrow. Maybe we should have scheduled this party after the meeting. That way, I can enjoy myself immensely."

Shori walked over to Yuuri. He gave Yuuri a once over before standing behind Yuuri and smoothen his tuxedo. Yuuri wanted to turn, but Shori's hands press strongly against him preventing him from doing so. "Let me," said Shori softly and Yuuri let him do whatever he wanted to do.

"Listen Yuu-chan, whatever going to happen… it's going to be okay. I'll be here with you. The meeting won't be as bad as you think. Like you said, we just ask them to help us relocating the box and convince them. Nothing else will be mention. Have faith Yuu-chan. If the burden you carry is too heavy, share it with me. I have a feeling you're carrying more than you let on."

Yuuri know he should be suspicious off that last line. But he was jittery enough to let it slide. After all, Shori could mean different meanings. "Without much information on the box itself, I'm not too sure that the council will succeed in finding it. It's not that simple, Shori.."

Shori snorted. "Life as we know it never is. If it does, it'll be so boring and dull. Where's the fun and adventure in that?"

"We don't even know how the box really look like. And to have Edmund killed over something so… plain such as the box… there's gotta be more to it. Something Edmund didn't tell us. Which cause me a lot of trouble just wondering why."

"That is why, Edmund didn't dumped everything to you and let me share some of the responsibility and be the head. He did that so we can figure it out and work on it together."

"You had private talk with him about all this, didn't you?"

"Hey, you were the one he decided to make a prodigy. When he suddenly shocked me by making us part of his heir and saddled me with most of his responsibility. It warranted some questions you know. He makes it clear that we are going to deal with this together whether we like it or not. So whatever it is you thinking about acting alone, you better chuck that idea right out this enormous window because I don't intent to let handle it on your own."

Yuuri place his hand on top of Shori's, which have been resting around his waist as he spoke. Really, the bond between him and Shori are very close knit. Shori knows how to calms him. Knows how to cheer him up and even push his right buttons. He truly doesn't know what he would have done without his brother by his side.

"Thank you… big brother."

Shori kiss Yuuri on the top side of his head. "Any time."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a voice by the door.

Shori and Yuuri turns to the side and saw that Gabriella was standing by the door in her glory. She looks absolutely breathtaking in a corset base gown that flair from waist below. It was pearl white in colour. It was design to have an A split on the middle left of the gown with a little blue ribbon on the hip. The inside gown was rich blue in colour, on the top of the corset was trimmed with similar reach blue beats. She only has a simple necklace on and bracelets adorning her hands. Her hair was donned in an elegant twisted in knots with some of her hair are let down and was curled that flows through her back.

Beside him, Yuuri heard Shori's gulped.

"Of course not, Gabriella. What give you that idea?" said Yuuri with a devilish grin.

Gabriella grins playfully and said. "Well, you were having an intimate moment. Had you not been brothers, I could have sworn you two were an item. You were too cute together," Gabriella pretend to fan herself with her hand. Her eyes twinkle as she teased the two brothers.

Yuuri gaped with wide eyes and Shori nearly have a heart attack, "Cu.. cute? What cute? And what the hell? Have you been spending way too much time with Christy again? If you're looking for some gay action, you might be interested to look at Taylor. I heard he prefers men," Shori looks at Gabriella incredulously as she burst out laughing. Then he clears his throat and said composedly, though Yuuri can see the smirk in his eyes. "You wound us two gentlemen, you know. We don't do cute. We do dashingly handsome," said Shori grinning coyly. He then said cheekily at her, "And if you ever mentioned cute again… I'll murder you."

Gabriella punches him lightly on the arm. "Such arrogance. I wonder what all other ladies see in you both."

"They see what we allow them to see. Nothing more." said Yuuri chuckling. Shori was intimating a wounded man nursing his bruise arm.

"Whatever you say, Yuuri," said Gabriella. "Now come. Best we get to the party. Lord knows what would Edmund have said had you been neglecting your quests."

Shori and Yuuri groaned. "He'll say 'such disgrace, very disappointing, learn ethics and etiquette again from the bottom again!'" they said in unison. "Hell, Gabriella. Don't remind us," said Yuuri, sweat dropped.

* * *

Yuuri stared window solemnly as he watches the gardens outside. In a few minutes, both he and Shori will enter the conference room, where the meeting will commence. Their associates, friends, aristocrats and some leaders in their respective field that involved in their secret meeting have already waited for both Yuuri and Shori to start. Or to be more precisely, waiting for Yuuri so they can start the meeting. Right now, Yuuri is gathering all his courage and willed himself to don his business and expressionless poker face.

"Yuuri, come on. It's time," said Shori softly beside Yuuri.

Yuuri nods his head once, and he followed Shori out of the room. While they were walking, Shori said. "Still so nervous? This isn't like you."

Yuuri eyed Shori out of the corner of his eyes. He struggle with himself on what to tell his brother. His brother is right. He isn't himself anymore. Mostly this due to the fact that he doesn't know what he was doing. Yes, he was asked by Lord Edmund to get back the box. But they have no leads. He knew nothing about the box. How is he to tell the rest about this so called phantom box by his definition?

"Nothing, brother. It's nothing."

"Yuu-chan, we've discussed this." Shori warned. He knew Yuuri is going through a very difficult times. And he, as a brother felt very agonizing over his brother's pain. But like Lord Edmunds said. Let things grow in their own time. He knew he should let Yuuri figure things out on his own. He can't rule Yuuri's kingdom for him. But he can give Yuuri advice. But as long as Yuuri remain unaware and haven't figure things out, he can't do anything. That was the rule Lord Edmund insisted upon him. He, Shori may hinted on things, but he can never help Yuuri outright unless Yuuri sought him out first. Shori had never understand that rule. But Lord Edmund insisted that Yuuri learn about and how to rule his kingdom on his own. Shori, as the king's brother, can only support him and not rule the kingdom for him.

"I don't know what to say right now, Shori. All I know is I'm very confused as hell. I don't know what is what anymore."

Shori stared at Yuuri but he didn't say anything and kept walking. They reach the door that leads to the conference room. They both stop short to collect themselves. They both can hear the others chatting among themselves inside. Yuuri kept repeating Lord Edmund's teaching over and over inside his head and imagine Lord Edmund's expression while telling him things. On a hard times such as this, all he need to do was imagining Lord Edmund's smirk while telling things that enough to irritate him, and he'll automatically straighten himself up. That tactic always did the trick.

"_Poker face,Yuuri… Poker face!"_ Yuuri remembered one of Lord Edmund's teaching to him with that playful face of his. _"If you don't master that, one look at your ridicules sheepish face will tell the enemy your immatureness and they won't take you seriously. How am I going to face them henceforth? They'll whisper something along the lines about you being a complete idiot! And to think, I took you in as my prodigy…"_

"Shut up you old man! I get it already. No need to rub it on my face!" snapped Yuuri a little too loudly. Loud enough to gets Shori's attention.

Shori blinked at Yuuri, wondering what goes on in his head that makes his brother suddenly snapped like that. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri stared at Shori's like he was caught stealing before light pink colour grace his cheeks. He glared at Shori when he heard his brother chuckling. He let loose a flying star that he kept hidden under his sleeve and Shori caught it between his fingers. "Easy there, dragon. No need to attack me. What were you thinking about?" asked Shori as he put the star back at its place.

"I was thinking of Edmund and how he likes to taunts me." Yuuri said sighing. "You know how Edmund was."

"You still work up about that? You know Edmund like to tease you. You were cute when you got work up. Plus, you did your training splendidly every time."

Yuuri glared murderously at Shori. "You mention me being cute again I'll make sure you won't remember anything cute in your life ever," said Yuuri and to his chagrin, Shori grins unrepentantly.

When the main doors finally opened and they stepped through. Once their attendance saw them, they all bow their heads as greetings, which both Shori and Yuuri returned before all of them took their seats.

"Gentlemen, first of all, I would like to thank you all for coming out here to meet us," said Shori. Then he gave a small smile. "Even if we are a secret and have to do this very discreetly."

Sniggers could be heard and a few chuckle at his statement. "Well ain't that a fact." Said an acquaintance of theirs and the room burst into laughter. "We must admit though, it's rare to see the distinguish house of De Lincole to call on a meeting. Must be important enough if you are summoning all of us together at once."

Yuuri felt his mouth twitching a little. "Yes. And I have to asked you all for forgiveness for dragging you all out of the… ah… beds and pleasure of your bedding partners," said Yuuri smirking while eyeing one of the individuals.

The man grins unabashly and said, "Geez, Lord Yuuri, Do you have to rub it in? my wife won't be please if she finds out I've disappear on our second day of vacation!"

"I thought you were here with your male partner? He was in your arms last night discreetly at the party, was he not? But you came here with your wife. Your wife still doesn't know about your little ravenous with another male? Or has she turned to blind eye? Don't tell me you are flaunting on her face. Have some decency, my good man."

"I did spend some time with my lover, My Lord. My wife just didn't know about that little detail. And no, I did not flaunt. I just knows how to juggles between the two. I love my wife. But I can't ignore my lover. We haven't got together for months!"

"You are scandalous as ever I see. How the hell you pulled such feat I don't think I ever wanted to know."

"Not as scandalous as the rest of us I'm sure," said the man grinning mischievously.

"Bad enough you are seeing someone else behind your wife's back," said another of their friend, shaking his head. "But I hope you are not cheating on him too."

The man turned in his seat and look at his friend with eyes wide in horror. "I love them both!" he exclaimed.

"Ahem," Shori cough and immediately brought them back at the matter at hand before it escalate into something else and the meeting will never get started. He was staring at Yuuri as if to say 'I can't believe you actually asked him those questions'. In which Yuuri just grins sheepishly. "I'm sure we can continue entertaining each other with private gossips later gentlemen. For now though, I have a matter that requires your entire assistant." So Shori proceed in informing them about the box that was stolen and how Lord Edmund asked Yuuri to relocate it at all cost.

Yuuri let his mind wonder to his kingdom. Now that they have obtained the demon sword and tuck away deep under the castle's treasure vault, he wondered if everything now went on smoothly. He was very much surprise to learn that Mister Heathcrive is the eldest son of the current King of Calvacade. Does this mean, Heathcrive is the next in line to the throne? Or was he abdicated because of his marriage with a merchant's daughter? What kind of custom and system does his country practice?

And speaking of customs and systems, he should memories his kingdom's custom and system very soon. It's bad enough he is their foreign king. Things may look calm. But they are far from peaceful. He knew that this calm is just before the storm. And before the storm hits, he want to learn things about his kingdom as much as possible.

"Is this box very important to you, Lord Yuuri?" a person asked, drawing Yuuri out of his reverie.

Yuuri was silently complimenting things on his head. To them, it might be not so important. But to him… he had a feeling it's everything. "Yes. That box means the world to me. It was an inheritance left to me by the late Lord Edmund. I'm sure you can understand my feelings in this matter."

"I wonder what's inside this box that is important enough to be stolen. Important enough that you would ask us to use our underground power and connections for it."

"My reason is personal. I do not know why they have stolen that box and what their intention behind it. But I intent to have it back with me," said Yuuri clearly.

"There is something I don't get. If the box was stolen at the time he died, how did he know it was about to be stolen beforehand and ask Lord Yuuri to get it back? It doesn't makes much sense to me."

Yuuri glared murderously at Shori. He could have twist the story a bit to make it more believable… say… stolen before Lord Edmund was assassinated or something. But no! he just have to use the word 'relocate' when the box was stolen at the _same time_ of the death. Yuuri wish he could smack his brother on the head. Eyeing Shori out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Shori's eyes were twinkling and his mouth was twitching a little bit. He was laughing! Yuuri kick him hard under the table.

"I ask myself the same question," Yuuri sighed exasperatedly. "But knowing Edmund like we all do, do you _really_ want to find out?"

"Guess not. He's methods and his thinking sometimes are questionable. Let him take his thoughts to the grave. We are better off not knowing. He was a handful…"

Yuuri inwardly smirk. What makes they think that he and Shori are not as handful as Lord Edmund? "… We will help you relocating it, Young Lord," answered another. The others nod their agreement.

Yuuri shut his eyes briefly and said clearly with appreciation. "Thank you."

Yuuri eyed Shori, and Shori nods his head with a smile. The meeting was a success. Now, they'll just wait until they have a clue of the ware bouts of the box. And when they have solid evidence, they themselves will play cloak and dagger to retrieve it.

* * *

"Hurry up, Yuuri. You're getting slow like a turtle!" said Gabriella smiling widely.

Yuuri grins widely as he urged his stallion to gallop faster. He and Gabriella were riding by the countryside and currently, Gabriella is ahead of him. Shori very much wanted to join them. But he had breakfast meeting with a few of their friends.

The window blows strongly against his face. His sweat is swept away by the wind. But he didn't mind. Every nerve in his body came alive. He feels so energetic… as if fires burned in his veins. It was like he is suddenly bloodlust. He relished a good challenge and fight like any man would. Like a predator he was, he enjoys chasing his prey. And he never backs down.

"Do not tempt me, Gabriella," whispered Yuuri. He kicked his stallion and the beast went faster. He is head to head with Gabriella now, and she grins widely when she saw Yuuri was in the mood. Her eyes twinkle mischievously. She urged her horse to the side and Yuuri had to quickly rein his stallion or else they would have collided. They race a bit more, and only stop when they came across a lake.

"Look at the scenery, Yuuri," said Gabriella, entranced. "Beautiful."

Yuuri nodded, never once taking his eyes away from the screnery around him.

"Yes. As beautiful as that place in New Zealand I would say."

Gabriella grins a small grin. "One may think you would prefer New Zealand more above Italy or Japan. Aren't the British isle is beautiful on their own right?"

"More like Magical really. Enchanted. No offense to the English and their beautiful Isles… and no offense to our home or Japan. But in my mind, there is a place that its beauty can never be described. And don't worry, it's not New Zealand." said Yuuri. His eyes glaze over as he remembers the first time he saw The Great Demon Kingdom. His expression did not go unnoticed by Gabriella. "Explain this beautiful place to me. Must be so magnificent that gets you enchanted more then what the magical isles had to offer."

_How can I explain to you of the Great Demon Kingdom? When even I have yet to see all of my kingdom had to offer? _Thought Yuuri longingly. As glad as he is being back on Earth among his family and friends. He can't deny that he began to crave being at the Great Demon Kingdom. There are just something very comforting seeing the odds and the mysteries of the said kingdom. It intrigued him.

"It was magnificent… and majestic in its own way. I can begin how to describe. I can't find the right words for it. And you know me, I am no poet. But I supposed each country have their very own beauty." said Yuuri sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck for his lack of explanation.

"Indeed. And… this country… where is it?"

Yuuri grins his chessure cat grin and said playfully. "It's a secret."

Yuuri nudge his stallion ahead and he and Gabriella went galloping by the lake. "May I ask something personal, Gabriella?" Yuuri asked suddenly while they were riding slowly enjoying the view and the tranquillity Mother Nature provided.

"You know you can ask me anything, Yuuri. Why so serious?" asked Gabriella confused.

"It's been weeks since your visit to Japan. And you have yet to return home back to Italy to run things there. Your decision remains indecisive of when you would return. Not that I am not happy to have you with us but surely you have matters to take care off. Why is that?" Yuuri asked as normal as possible.

Gabriella stared at Yuuri out of the corner of her eyes before she focus on their riding. It is true she have yet to decide when to return to Italy. Yuuri was right. She had duties to return to now that Lord Edmund is gone. But it is lonely to be doing all the work there while Yuuri and Shori get to do their duty together back in Japan. All the heavy stuff and Lords work, both Yuuri and Shori would handle. Her duty is similar… just not as great and heavy burden as Shori's and Yuuri's. She still foes things like what Shori and Yuuri are doing, running the family business. But there are things that only Shori and Yuuri are better prepared for in doing. It is what Lord Edmund decided how things would run once his gone.

"I suppose, the sudden quietness is uncomfortable," Garbiella replied softly. "Edmund's gone. Right after, the both of you left for Japan to get settled. You left me in a bit of a shock when I suddenly have extra duties on my shoulder."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. It was not our intention to leave like that…" said Yuuri guiltily. "You know it was inevitable and expect-" Gabriella interjected.

"I know. I'm just feeling bored and lonely. It isn't the same without you guys around. I guess I got so use to you both pestering me."

"Is that all? I'm under the impression that your loneliness is because of one man. And that man, isn't me," said Yuuri dubiously. Then he suddenly turns serious and asked clearly. "What are your exact feelings of my brother, Gabriella?"

"I do not understand what you mean," said Gabriella hastily. She was quite shocked that Yuuri had asked her that out right.

"I think you do. Don't try to feign ignorance, Gabriella. I know you noticed the attention he lavish towards you, and you aren't adverse to the idea. Well?" Yuuri pointedly pressed on. He is so having this discussion even if it kills him. It was long overdue. It was supposed to be Shori's job. But since they are both avoiding it… Yuuri was force to help them out.

Gabriella glared at Yuuri. Trust him to point out her attraction to Shori. It was just a crush on her part. She knew she can never be with Shori. They both are like a forbidden match. It can never happen. For many good reason.

"Don't you think you're being nosy? This business is no one but our own."

"I won't butt-in if you both are not dancing around each other so often."

"Well, with all due respect, Yuuri… butt-out. It's isn't that simple." Gabriella said heatedly. She wasn't kidding. Women of her status needs to considered many things. Half the time, love wasn't in the equation.

"How about you make it simple and explain?"

Gabriella inwardly growled. She didn't like talking about this matter. For someone way younger than her, Yuuri can be one irritating little boy. "I have nothing to explain…" it was Yuuri's turn to interject.

"I can see that you do. You are afraid of something. Out with it!"

"Damn it, Yuuri! Do you have to make things difficult?"

"Don't try to change the subject. And is that the language a lady should be sprouting?"

"Growing up with you and Shori, I bound to learn some dubious language." Said Gabriella smiling sweetly.

"Well you won't hear me saying anything about it. So?"

Gabriella sighed. She looked pointedly at Yuuri and asked one last time. "Can't I persuade you to drop it?" You can't blame a girl for trying.

Yuuri grin lopsidedly and said. "Nope."

Gabriella groaned. "He's younger than me."

"A poor excuse. Age had nothing to do with it and you know it. And you're older then him by a few years. Not ten or twenty!"

"He is too young still. Marriage is still far away from him. His feeling will change and for a man, he would need a younger woman to keep up with him and being pretty for him."

"And you're not?"

"Women age faster especially after they give birth. Shori would have energy like a bull and I wouldn't even measure half of it."

"That's load of crap, Gabriella. And I really do not want details for your sex life with my brother."

"You asked for it."

"Cheeky! Now, tell me what is it that you so afraid of?"

"I'll grow old and winkle and won't be beautiful anymore-"

"It's called circle of life and so will Shori. Two lame excises down. Next!"

"There are lots of other prettier looking debutants. Why would he even fall for me?"

"Because you have that certain quality that he looks for… though I'm not sure what it is. Next!"

"To fallen deeply and madly in love with him?"

"That doesn't sound too bad. And?"

"And only to find out that he is not so into you as he claims to be? And there will be too much at stake. What if the relationship doesn't work out? What will become of all our friendship then? It'll be ruin!"

"Take a leap of faith. Let him court you. See where it leads."

"It's not that simple."

"Forgive me for not seeing the difficulty." Yuuri sighed exasperatedly. Okay, so it may not be simple. But the way he see it, since the both of them are head over heels, and to shy to act upon it, they might as well give this love a try. Yuuri knew his brother. For all his playfulness and flintiness, he never looked at anyone the way he looked at Gabriella. He was deeply enchanted with her. And when it is Gabriella, he was honest and sincere. Not even once did Yuuri see his brother try to make a move to Gabriella like he did other girls. His feelings were genuine.

"It would be like marrying my own cousin. You know people will discriminate against it. Plus, Edmund leaves you both most of his fortune. Some people think that the fortune should go to me since I am related to him and these people will think I marry Shori for the said fortune."

"There's nothing wrong between marriages with your own cousin. We, nobilities have been doing this marriage between cousins since…. What? Forever? Why do you care so much what other people think? You have never before."

"I'm a woman, Yuuri. It's in my nature to worry about these things."

"And I think your worry is unfounded," said Yuuri. He stopped his stallion, decided to walk for a bit and Gabriella follow suits. He took Gabriella by her hand, kisses behind her knuckle and intertwined his finger with hers as they walk. "You know, you and my brother is a good match, Gabriella. I know you are terrified of your feelings for him. And I know he is too. You know Shori well like I do. He will do anything to make you happy. Let him take care of you. Trust him. You wouldn't have stayed with us for an indecisive amount of time if you have no desire to be with us. And since I know it is not me you are attracting too. Then it is my brother."

"You speak nonsense, Yuuri. You know this coming from you sounds absolutely surreal? I know you can't speak from experience since you are still much too young to be in love. Where did you observed to get such insight?"

"I speak from what I observed with my own eyes. Please Gabriella. Will you not at least think of it? Seeing my brother like a love sick fool is sickening to watch."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. They all know the brothers have this playful competition on how they can make the other brother feel like a fool and relished in it. "You seem to find it entertaining."

"And dangerous. Shori needs to be on guard all the time. How could he focus when he was pining for you? You have distracted him a lot lately."

"Don't you dare blame me for his attention, Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole! Or I'll make you regret it,"

"I'm saying, is that you should give yourself a chance at happiness. Who knows? Maybe you'll be walking down the altar sooner than expected. And I'm not kidding. We maybe noble born but we are not without danger. At the very least Shori can protect you."

"Yes. The very reason why Lord Edmund left you both his titles and everything that goes with it. He told me the weight of his title is overwhelming for me to bear alone."

"Yep. So will you please think about it? At least, it'll give him plenty of opportunity to go home to you." said Yuuri sprouting his innocent wide eyes and pouting lips.

Gabriella swatted his arm and Yuuri yelped before pretending to nurse his bruise with a mock glare. "Fine, fine. I will sleep on it. Happy?"

Having heard that, Yuuri grins widely. "Estatic. When you do agree to the court, make a move and give him a sign. Shori won't budge otherwise."

"Really? He doesn't seem to have problems to act on his attractions to me. If what I heard from some of the ladies is true, he seems to charms them well enough."

"What's this I heard? Is that jealousy speaking? Are you eager to meet him at some dark hallway so he can do perverted things at you," Yuuri smirked mischievously. His eyes were gleaming madly with amusement.

"What the… I never said that!" Gabriella cried out, blushing very, very red. She looked at Yuuri, scandalize, before turning and looked everywhere else except at Yuuri.

"But you do fantasize about it, do you? I saw you blushing madly once when you were gossiping with the girls when they whispered about making it with Shori at some dark corners." Yuuri pressed on in a sing along tone. Oh how he love to tease Gabriella at times. She was just too fun to tease. That's one of the reasons why Shori likes her. She may be able to hold her own fight, but she is still a gentle and well bred lady. Is it a wonder that the men of the family are so bloody protective?

Gabriella gasped loudly and push him hard, causing Yuuri to fell into the lake with a huge splash. "Woah!" Yuuri cried out as he falls. Before he went in, Yuuri saw the water ripples and a vortex appear.

_Shit!_ thought Yuuri. He heard Gabriella frantically cried out as he went into the water. "Yuuri!"

* * *

_I'm beginning to hate this transportation thing_. Yuuri thought with great irritation. His jaw clench every time he remembers his misfortune of being transport between worlds at random times. It was beginning to be a bother and tiring!

Yuuri blinked a few times. The sky was blue, the clouds are moving and he sure as hell didn't need to be told that he was back at The Great Demon Kingdom. He sat up and sighed. The leaves from the pond got caught on top of his head. He growled. He really should give whoever responsible for his transportation a piece of his mind! They really need to arrange more secure schedule and less embarrassing location for his arrival.

Yuuri swat the leaves away from his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He didn't recognize the buildings. It must be somebody's castle that he landed again! Yuuri groaned.

Yuuri was about to get up and get out of the pond when a maiden caught his eyes. She was standing still by the corridor and seems to be in shock and was shaking like what she saw was the most terrifying thing. Before he gets to open his mouth and ask his location, the girl scream and sprouting nonsense about 'There's a man' or something like that. That attracted a lot of attention. More women emerge and they wore the same clothes as the girl. Yuuri guess that he landed himself at the Girl's dorm or a temple.

Yuuri felt three pointed spear blade directed at him. He quickly glances around and saw three warrior women were aiming their blade at him. Yuuri met their stare firmly. "Who are you? How did you get here? Men are strictly forbidden to enter without permission!" asked a warrior in front of him.

Yuuri just blinked stupidly at them. He was more confused than ever. _Where_ was he? Why men are strictly aren't allowed to enter without permission? Just what has he got himself into? Looks like him landing on either a girl's dorm or temple isn't far off. But girl's dorm don't have guards as strict as this and men are off limits, but not necessarily forbidden. The only other place that he could think of of men forbidden entrance is… Yuuri inwardly scrunch up his face in displeasure just thinking about it; is the king's harem. Yuuri don't think he have a harem, and harem don't have same uniform. So his best bet is the temple. "I am.." Yuuri begin to say… only to have the blade to his right point further in to him.

"Stand, and don't try anything funny. Or you'll regret it!" the woman commanded. A blond long haired woman. Yuuri eyes darted towards her and he glared at her coldly from behind the dangling leaves. Had he not intruded a strictly 'Off limits to men' area… he would have deck her for her rude behaviour.

_Oh please people_, thought Yuuri annoyed. _I know you are following protocol. But since you ask questions first, give a bloke a time to answer! _Yuuri sighed_. Fine! Have it your way. _

Yuuri slowly get up from the pond, and shake the leaves off him. As soon as his identity was exposed, their reaction was immediate.

"It's the king!"

"It's His Majesty!"

"Black eyes and black hair… that must be him."

Yuuri eyed every maiden present. Obviously, they knew who he was since they are staring at him with admiration and was whispering among themselves behind their hands. The warrior women draw his attention then. They immediately knelt down once their shock was over and their spear blade lay to the ground. "Please forgive our impertinence. We didn't realized it was you, My Lord," said the blond warrior.

Yuuri flashes his most amazing smile that sends most women blushing and giggling and said kindly. "It's alright. No harm done. You are merely following your orders." He was actually shifting uncomfortably inside, however. It was a little tad embarrassing. Couldn't they just nods their head and said their sorry? Why must they kneel? He really does need to get use to being a king.

"I… I thank you for your kindness, My Lord," said the blond woman. And she was blushing a little. There was pink tinged over her cheeks. Yuuri can't help but smile. It was a contrast to her previous attitude. She can be cold and strict as any other warrior, and a shy maiden the next. Yuuri admire such women. They knew how to take care of themselves and still can be feminine at the same time. He just doesn't want to cross them. Everyone knows angering a warrior woman when armed is not good for your life if you value it.

Yuuri grinned and at that moment, he heard someone calling his name. "Your Majesty!"

Yuuri turned to the sound of the voice and saw Lord Von Chris, Lord Weller and surprisingly, he saw Lord Von Belefield with them. Ever since his got angry at the blond, the first night he was at Blood Pledge castle, The blond did his best to stay out of his way and out of his sight, save for meals. He is still the same hot-headed blond. But he held his tongue before he insulted someone. Especially if the insult is about ones own family. Yuuri was glad that _that_ at least has improved.

"Look at him. We left him alone for a moment and he's busy flirting with women around him," mumbled Lord Von Belefield.

_Then again… maybe not._

"If I was busy flirting with the beautiful ladies here, Wolfram, I belief it is none of your business," said Yuuri as he strode towards them. "That aside, what are you all doing here? I thought this place is off limits to men?"

"It's not entirely off limits. Men can enter with permission, Sire," said Lord Weller. All of them stop short in front of him and Lord Von Chris gave him a towel. "You must take care of yourself, Your Majesty, or you'll catch a cold." said Lord Von Chris.

"I'll keep that in mind, Gunter." Yuuri dried off his hair and hung the towel around his neck. That's the only thing he could do at the moment. His outfit is totally wet and he needs to change into new clothes. "Can someone please tell me, what is this place?"

"We are at the tomb of The Great one," replied Lord Weller.

"The Tomb of the Great one?" Yuuri repeated dubiously. Looking at Lord Weller with his eyebrow raise.

"Yes, Sire. This temple was build and indicated to our very first Demon King. Incidentally, this temple is located on the mountain visible from the castle."

_Ah… so I was right_. Thought Yuuri as he look at the maidens that still lingering around. "Interesting!" Yuuri simply said.

"I don't get it?" said Lord Von Belefield, his eyebrow bend together in confusion. "You are the ruler of this land and you have duties here. This is your country now. Why are you communing back and forth between here and Earth for every little thing?"

Yuuri shrugged, nonchalantly. Take it up with whomever responsible. He didn't make things the way it is. And he sure as hell got a lot of duties waiting for him on Earth. A voice answered him. "That is the will of The Esteemed Majesty, The Great One."

Yuuri turned to look at the newcomer. Walking towards them was a young girl, with long silver hair… extremely long that it swept the floor. There was two dots on her forehead slightly above her brows. On her hairline, she wore a thin coronet made of gold. She wore different style robes with different colours than the others and judging by the surrounding maidens seems to bow in respect as she walks towards them, and the wisdom and matureness written on her youthful face, he is willing to bet she is someone important to the temple.

Yuuri tilt his head aside and asked. "Who is she?" he whispered to Lord Weller, who was standing a step behind him.

"That is Lady Ulrike," Lord Weller replied. "She is the royal medium and holds the highest position of the shrine maidens." Yuuri stared at Lord Weller incredulously.

_She's the what?_ Thought Yuuri shocked. _But she looks so young to be the matriarch._

"Lady Ulrike," Lord Von Chris greeted her with a smile. "It's rare to see you away from the halls of oracles."

Yuuri's eyes never left Lady Ulrike as soon as she reaches them. She may look young, but she is a temple priestess. Such priestesses are bounds with their own power… and it is something to be wary of. She stops a few feet away from him and bow her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, King Yuuri. I am The Royal Medium Ulrike, devoted to the service of the tomb of The Great One," said Lady Ulrike softly. Her voice was soft and she spoke with calm demeanour and flawlessly. But Yuuri can see that she is a little tense and nervous.

"The pleasure is mine," said Yuuri smiling gently. "It's okay, relax. You have nothing to be wary of," Yuuri gently soothed.

Lady Ulrike straightened up and her big round eyes was looking at him in wonder. Like a child, she claps her hands together and said in wonder, "Wow! You do have black hair and eyes. It's so wonderful, it's mysterious."

Yuuri could have sweet drop at her change of composer and attitude. He just laughs nervously. A little lost at the turn of event. Lady Ulrike raises her hand to touch his bangs, but stopped when Lord Von Belefield commented disdainly. "For a lady who is more than eight hundred years old, you do know how to act childishly."

Yuuri eyes were wide when he saw how disrespectful Lord Von Belefield is towards Lady Ulrike. But when the words Lord Von Belefield said had finally registered his brain, he can't help staring at the small petite Lady Ulrike in front of him.

"Eight hundred years old?" said Yuuri in a daze. "I don't believe it. For real? I can't even guess your ages…"

"We have a longer life span than humans," said Lord Weller, having pity on their confused looking king. "Usually, our age is five times older than what you imagined."

Yuuri stared at Lord Weller like he was a new specimen. The revelation was a little unexpected. "Wow! That totally blows my mind. It makes me wonder what your actual ages are."

* * *

"This is the hall of the oracles. This is where we are grace with the words of His Majesty, The Great One," Lady Ulrike explained to King Yuuri.

Conrad walked alongside the entourage in showing Yuuri the hall of the oracle where Lady Ulrike often communicated with The Great One. The young king listens attentively to the explanation. He listened as the king asked questions and Lady Ulrike and Lord Von Chris answered him and explains how to First Great Demon King is still with us even today.

"You put him to work even in death? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Yuuri asked, looking at Lady Ulrike and at them, one by one like they have lost their senses.

He couldn't help it. He really tried! But Yuuri had a funny way of seeing things done around here. He let out a chuckle and answers his king with a grin. "That's an interesting way to put it," he said amusingly.

They came to the very end of the hall and Lady Ulrike took a moment to greet the Great One before she turns and address their king. "King Yuuri, I've been waiting for this moment when we can finally meet."

"Come to think of it, you were not at my coronation, did you?" asked Yuuri, his face frown a bit, remembering.

"No. I cannot leave this place. Due to my vows, I have never taken a step outside this tomb since I first came here."

"WHAT?" Yuuri exclaim in shock, a little too loudly. He quickly composed himself and said "You never once been outside this wall in over eight hundred years?"

Conrad inwardly winced. Put it that way, it does seem a little harsh towards Lady Ulrike. But it was the tradition around here. It's not easy, even for a king, to change tradition so suddenly.

"What is the purpose of the king's visit? Didn't you summon him here for a reason?" Wolfram interjected with a huff. He immediately hissed in pain when Yuuri hit him on the ribs. "Show some respect, Wolfram," Yuuri hissed at him. Then he turned to Lady Ulrike. "You are the one who summoned me here?" he asked respectfully.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm entrusted to guide you here whenever The Great One wishes it to be." Lady Ulrike answered him.

Conrad can feel himself wide eyed. Even he does not know that little bit of information. He always thought perhaps The Great One did it himself… or by some sort of miracle.

"Well… in that case, maybe we can discuss about timing and places I landed on? I don't fancy on landing at some strange and dangerous place," said Yuuri deep in thoughts. After a few second, he shook his head and said. "Anyway, what's up? do you have a something for me?"

"Actually, I simply wanted to meet you." Lady Ulrike confessed shyly.

_Huh?_

Lady Ulrike fidgeted nervously under all the staring and quickly explained, "I always wanted to meet you. It was unfair that I have never met Your Majesty, not even once. I feel so left out. So I approached The Great One. And he agreed to my request."

He really don't know what to think at this point. And by the looks on Yuuri's face, so does he. He was gob smacked at the revelation. "Are you saying, that you're the one responsible for me to fell into the lake?" asked Yuuri incredulously. He must have been so stunned to even think correctly.

_That's it? That's the reason?_ Conrad thought disappointedly. He really felt disappointed. The reason of 'I just simply wanted to meet you' is so childish. Lady Ulrike should be more aware that even Yuuri had a life to lead on the alternative world. She can't just take him because she wanted to meet him? There will be time for that.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one feeling that her reason is a little childish. It was written in every other faces. Lady Ulrike's eyes immediately turn wide and teary! Yuuri quickly reassured her.

"Hey now, don't cry! I wasn't being hard on you. Honest! It's fine!" Yuuri said awkwardly. His hangs flaring at his sides to show his awkwardness and sheepishness.

"Yes," Conrad assured her too. It won't do either of them good if the Royal Medium is upset with them. "His Majesty couldn't be here without you. We are all… profoundly… grateful towards you." He said soothingly. But even to his ears, it sound so stupid!

But it exceeded in cheering Lady Ulrike up. Yuuri breathe a sigh of relief. He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck. Conrad heard Wolfram murmured low under his breath "Is he always acting like this? It's despicable!" Conrad rolled his eyes. Trust Wolfram for being sarcastic.

"Well now," Gunter interrupted them. "Let's take advantage of you being here, Your Majesty, and return to the castle to continue your studies."

Yuuri doesn't like hearing that at all. "Studies huh… aww man!" Yuuri groaned.

Gunter just ignores him and said to Lady Ulrike. "If you'll excuse us, Lady Ulrike."

Conrad just watched everyone from the sidelines. Yuuri bowed short and promise to visit soon before making his way out of the hall. As he was about to turn to leave, Lady Ulrike calls out to him. "Conrart."

Conrad half turned and looked at Lady Ulrike. He blinked when he saw that Lady Ulrike was very serious. Her eyes were firm and she stands rigidly as she stared back at him on the eyes. She looks so solemn.

"Be careful. Something bad might happen to the king." Lady Ulrike tells him.

"Thank you. I'm aware of that. I shall protect His Majesty." Conrad promised. How could he not? Yuuri meant the world to him.

"And Conrart. Should you come to harm's way… it will saddened and _angered_ the king,"

"What?" Conrad blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt himself jerk backwards in shock. He didn't hear it right. Did Lady Ulrike just say what he thought she said?

"It would be unwise to angered, King Yuuri. The wrath King Yuuri can bring maybe more destructible than you know. There is more to him than meets the eye. Tread carefully in the future."

Conrad gazed at Lady Ulrike hard. What did she meant by that? He had seen, first hand, how angry King Yuuri can be. But what does she mean by 'there is more to him than meets the eye'?

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Yuuri eyes squirted at the bright sun. His eyes need to adjust to the changes of being inside the temple for so long. It was a fine day. A horse whining got his attention. Yuuri saw that a soldier was patiently holding the reins of a magnificent black stallion. It was saddle with a royal saddle, far more lavish than the others. Yuuri guess that this to be his ride.

Although… there is something familiar about that stallion.

The horse saw him and whined again.

"Isn't he the very same horse I ride when I first came here?" Yuuri blurted out once he remembered that the stallion was the very same horse that ran amok on his first ride into his castle. He was mildly surprise he saw that stallion again. He went over to the stallion and pats him. "What's his name?" Yuuri asked intrigued.

"That is to be your stallion, Your Majesty," Lord Von Chris answered him. "It's your choice to give him a name."

A royal stallion? This magnificent creature is for him? Yuuri was a little surprise they didn't gave him a different horse after what happened previously. But Yuuri supposed accidents do happens.

"A name? what about… Aello. Ao for shot if needed. It means storm wind or whirlwind." Yuuri grinned remembering the first time he rode the stallion when riding towards Blood pledge Castle. "The name does fits you. You went berserk on me and ran so fast… thanks the stars I stop you in time or else we both could be dead by now." (An = I think you all will agree with me that in Canon… the reasoning of the name is really a lousy one. I mean, who use the reason 'the maou, so horse named ao'?)

"It's a beautiful name, Sire," Lord Von Chris commented. He started sprouting nonsense and Yuuri sweat drop. Looks like Lord Von Chris has a flair for dramatic. Lord Von Belefield mounted his steed and rode ahead, muttering about a wimp.

Yuuri paid him no mind; he was distracted with Lord Weller finally joining them. He looks a little distracted and troubled. He couldn't imagine why. But Lord Weller looks more tight lip than usual. Something must have happened while he was held back. "Conrad, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Yuuri asked, concerned.

Lord Weller smiled softly. But it was a poor attempt to cheer up the mood. He smiles, but it didn't reach his eyes. Like a heavy hearted smile. "No, Your Majesty. Everything is just fine. Come on, we should all be going."

Yuuri stared at Lord Weller silently. He began to doubt what they have been telling him why he was summoned here. A part of it may be true that Lady Ulrike wishes to meet him, but he is convinced there is more to it than that. He heard Lady Ulrike call out to Lord Weller as they leave. She may wins the golden globe for great acting skills in childlike behaviour, but The Lady Ulrike that he saw when he briefly turns his head to see what's going on, was very serious. Her face was solemn and her demeanour was very strict. She even has the aura of a high priestess!

"If you say so," Yuuri mumbled. He would not pressure them to tell him. He sensed now is not the right time. Perhaps later, everything would be revealed to him. Maybe.

Yuuri patted his stallion, before he swiftly rise himself up and mounted his majestic stallion. He leaned forward and brushes the stallion's mane, feeling the stallion beneath him. He smirked. His stallion is strong. And Yuuri is tempted to race back to the castle. But that can be done later when he has more time for himself. He straightened himself up, and said, "Let's ride."

* * *

Yuuri rode through town with a pleasant grin on his face. The people were happy to see him and said their greetings. He, being courteous, greets back. But throughout this wonderful homecoming, he can't help but feel like he was being watched. It was a ridicules notion seeing all his people are watching him, but this type of watching is different in their intended nature. And he can't exactly pinpoint where it came from.

Yuuri scanned the crowd. They were all smiling and cheering and the kids was jumping and waving. None of them look suspicious enough. Yuuri tilted his head and eyed the rooftops. His eyes narrowed.

Later as he walk down the halls, Yuuri learnt how the blood pledge castle comes into existence. He can't help thinking that the first Demon King has a striking resemblance to that brat, Lord Von Belefield. Yuuri's eyes twitched. As they continue on walking, they met Lord Von Voltaire.

"Greetings, Gwendal," Yuuri greeted him and he abruptly stop when he saw his subordinate distress. Yuuri blinked. Lord Von Voltaire gaze can be quite intimidating. He wondered what Lord Von Voltaire was stress about…

"Gwendal, good that you are here. Perhaps, you can tell His Majesty what he missed during his absence," said Lord Von Chris cheerfully.

Lord Von Voltaire glared annoyed at him and he kept looking over his shoulder. "I'm far too busy at the moment. As the royal aide, you can assist Hid Majesty in that task." Yuuri raise his eyebrow. He saw that Lord Von Voltaire gazed over his shoulder and he looked… nervous? Lord Von Voltaire hurriedly continues. "Anyway, you all didn't see me." Then he fled down the corridor they just came from.

"Gwendal? Gwendal?" Yuuri called out softly watching Lord Von Voltaire retreating back. "What's with him? Is something going on here?"

"I think your answer is right over there," said Lord Weller as he pointed to the corridor Lord Von Voltaire just emerged from, and saw that Lady Annisina Von Kalbelnikoff was running towards them in top speed! She came to a halt in front of them.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen, but have you seen Gwendal?... oh, Hello Your Majesty," said Lady Annisina in a heartbeat. She was panting slightly and her eyes twinkle overtime.

"You're looking… for Gwendal?" asked Yuuri awkwardly. The woman seems to be too happy about something and Yuuri was in a way, wary to find out what it is.

"Yes. I was giving him a chance to help with my experiment and he took off!" Lady Annisina huffed irritated.

Yuuri had to bit his lip so that he won't burst out laughing. As it is, he was silently shaking with laughter. No wonder Lord Von Voltaire turn tail and ran off. He let out a cough to cover his chuckle.

"Giving him a chance?" Lord Von Chris said softly, nervously.

"Which way did he go? If you try to hide him, I'll use you as a guinea pig. Well?" Lady Annisina demanded, gleefully. Yuuri's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes wide in disbelief. He watched, shocked, as both Lord Weller and Lord Von Chris point out the direction of Lord Von Voltaire went through and Lady Annisina took off again.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Yuuri. "Is Gwendal going to be alright?" He couldn't blame any brave men to hide from her… Yuuri didn't know she could be very, very, very persistent… and scary.

"Don't worry, my brother will be alright. He is a survivor. Fortunately, that's his good point." Lord Weller said with a sheepish smile. At that moment, they could hear Lord Von Voltaire terrified scream!

Yuuri was eyeing the corridor both Lord Von Voltaire and Lady Annisina just ran through. He was back at gaping with his mouth open and he didn't think he is capable of closing them anytime soon. Given what he just seen, he not only inherited a kingdom, he inherited a mad house!

_Oh well…_ thought Yuuri ruefully. _At least things here will never be bored…_

* * *

_Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Can I turn prematurely grey because of the stress?_

Yuuri eyes with the huge piles of paperwork on his desk with disdain. The first thing he was directed to do as soon he got back was signing papers? He didn't think he was absent that long and already the work seems to pile up! Yuuri sighed. He knew he could not escape his responsibility. He just wished he could start his day with something else, something new, just so he won't get bored easily.

Being a king can be _so_ tedious.

I _wonder if I can just sign through all this without reading_, thought Yuuri. 'I know it's wrong and who knows what document I'll be signing. But to finish all this as much as I can…' Yuuri thought mournfully.

In truth, Yuuri just need a break from all his works. Juggling between his duties here and his duties back on Earth, He understands why Shori insisted he step up his social life. If he was so immerse with his work, he will lack quality time and personal life. All work and no play is definitely not fun at all that's what Shori said. But his duty as king just begun and his case with the missing box won't allow him to shrink from it.

Man, his life was very tense… and it sucks!

Yuuri look up from all the signing and look around the room. Lord Weller was leaning casually against the wall opposite him and Lord Von Christ, being himself, is busy praising him with his penmanship.

_Okay… stop, Yuuri, Just stop!_ thought Yuuri furiously to himself. _You are going to take huge deep breath and sort yourself out. Meditate or whatever. Just chill!_

_Maybe I should visit the brothel…_

Yuuri quickly turns his head aside with a scowl on his face. He really should smack himself for being perverted at this hour. If he was seriously thinking of getting laid at some brothel, then that means he really need to do something about his tense life. Not that it was anything wrong with him being a healthy male, but it was downright inappropriate! Yuuri lifted his head. Then Yuuri saw that, for the first time, a full map of his kingdom. His task was all forgotten and he finds himself standing directly by the map.

Yuuri study the map carefully with critical eyes. He saw that his kingdom was divided into ten sections. Or was it ten sections? "Is that the map of the kingdom?" Yuuri asked.

"That is correct," Lord Von Chris replied.

"What's this?" asked Yuuri, pointing at some lines he spotted on the map.

"That is the territorial boundary line…"

_That is the territorial boundary line?_ Thought Yuuri confused._ Whose territory? Doesn't look like territorial line to me. I should have studied how to read old maps. _

"It divides the land that fall under your direct rule from the territory of the ten aristocrats." Lord Von Chris explained.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It means while you rule the kingdom as a whole, the ten aristocrats that lives on that part of the kingdom help you govern and maintain the order in that area. The map shows which Lord governs where. Since the aristocrats help the king, the title Von was assigned to the name of the ten aristocrats. Take mine, for example. I came from the land of Chris, so my last name is 'Von Chris'" explained his advisor.

_Ah… so 'Von' is like a title. I wonder why Lord Weller doesn't have 'Von' to his name?_ Yuuri turned to Lord Weller with a questioning glance.

"I'm not a member of the ten aristocrats so I don't have a 'Von'. My name is only Weller."

Is it? If I remember… that Alderbert last name was Von Grantz. That would mean, he is one of the ten aristocrats. Wonder what he's story to side with the humans?

"Tell me, where did Lady Celi's came from? Which area?"

Lord Von Chris pointed out at the area on the map. Yuuri noted it was near the borders. "I wonder, since I haven't seen her, is she there visiting her family?"

"No. last time we spoke she is still with her cruise." Replied Lord Weller.

"Since she is out of town, who is governing Spitzveg?" There was no answer to that question. The room was suddenly very quiet and the atmosphere was a little tense. Yuuri saw that both Lord Weller and Lord Von Christ had a grim and trouble expression on their face. And from the way they seem to be clearing their throats, Yuuri bet they are not willing to talk about it. "The rule falls to Stoffle."

"Stofle? He is Lady Celi's brother, am I right?" Yuuri inquired. Having seen the blond man briefly upon his first arrival. "Wasn't he a regent to Lady Celi?"

"Yes, but he retired to the territory now. Very appropriate too, considering what he'd done-"

"Gunter!" Lord Weller chided.

Yuuri was observing everything. He can't help thinking there was a deeper story behind it. He also had a feeling that the three brothers have a very rocky relationship with their uncle.

_I wonder what happened between them. _

* * *

The castle and its surrounding area were very silent. It was very late in the evening, and people were already locked inside their homes.

The castle was heavily guarded; Lord Weller was taking his men into town as they were attacks happening to people indiscreetly. The king's subordinates and guards were wide alert. There was unrest in the atmosphere.

While the guards was distracted and the town busy with an alibi they leave behind, three assassins snuck into the castle discreetly. They have one goal in mind, and that is to get to the Demon King.

The assassins navigate their way inside the castle. They were provided information as to the location of the king's chambers. Having memorized it well, they silently make their way without encountering any guards or the Lords. They silently went about the castle until they were standing on the roof directly above the king's chamber. One of the assassins was assign to enter the chamber through the huge window while his partners keep a look out and pull the rope.

One of them, give the all clear signal, and an assassin climb down and entered the bed chamber. The assassin, look around the room by the window to make sure everything was clear. He saw that no one was around guarding inside and on the bed, there was a long lump. That means, the king was fast asleep. The assassin swiftly makes his way to the bed. He slowly removed the covers, and his eyes grew wide.

The bed was empty! Pillow was made to look like someone was sleeping on it, but there is no king!

Out of nowhere, a pair of legs struck out and hit him square on the face and chest. The assassin staggered backwards, nearly fall off through the window in the process by the sheer force of the kick. After gathered his bearings, he look at who attack him.

His eyes narrowed.

He couldn't identify the identity of the man standing before him. The man was standing tall; his upper body was concealed by the shadow of the huge canopy of the bed. He was lean and from the way the tunic clings slightly to his person, he guesses this stranger is slightly muscle.

By his defensive stance, the assassin guessed this person was a fighter. But who is he? Did he enter the wrong chamber?

The man suddenly let loose a few flying star, and he move to avoid being hit. Suddenly the room covered in complete darkness. The star wasn't meant for him, it was to cut the ropes that hold the curtains.

"Well… well… what have we here?" whispered the stranger voice.

The assassin took out his own daggers. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of their plans! They were ordered to abduct the king; instead he encountered a total stranger!

Things could get ugly.

* * *

Yuuri gritted his teeth. His fist clench tightly by his side. He knew something didn't felt right. What a way to disrupt his sleepless night with a breaking and entering. He might as well get it done and beat this _intruder_ up! Oh he wanted too. Itching even. If there were some official fights somewhere, he could handle. But assassination? He wanted to kill first and ask questions later. It was a jolly not a good time for assassins to face him less than a year after Lord Edmund's death. The revelation is still raw on him. And as long as his case with Lord Edmund's murder is not yet settled, he won't take any chances.

He'll kill them without mercy!

Yuuri senses was on high alert when the assassin go for his weapon. He, Yuuri, must be a fool and an idiot if he did not shout out for help. But seeing as the tense atmosphere since he arrived, even though it is not the best choice, he decided to face them head on and see what's this all about from the man himself.

His advisers can berate him later.

Yuuri eyed the rope behind the assassin. There was no way this assassin operated alone. His comrades must be nearby, possibly at the roof or below at the courtyard. How many of them, Yuuri was not sure. Yuuri maliciously grinned.

Yuuri was about to strike when a noise outside alerted him that someone was guarding the door. A sound of metal hitting the stone wall was obvious that someone of high rank was doing the duty. Normal soldier won't make such a noise since they are trained to silently standing still with a spear and their sword, which was strapped on their person. Maybe an elite guard was guarding his door? Yuuri's jaw clenched. He was itching to fight badly, but if he does so now, whoever guarded his door can surely hear them.

What a waste of good opportunity to fight and torture the information out of them.

The assassin took the opportunity and fled the room through the window. And Yuuri curse himself for letting him getting a little distracted! If Shori was around, he would have stared disapprovingly at him. Not that it mattered much to him of course.

He went to the window and peeked outside. There was no sign of the assassin nearby, and Yuuri saw that many soldiers are patrolling the hallways in groups. The assassin would be gone by now. No person in their right mind will linger when the odds of them getting captured are very high.

_Doesn't matter_. Yuuri thought nonchalantly. _There will be other times to get answers. _

Yuuri went to the door and listened to the silent conversation outside.

"It's reassuring to see Lord Von Voltaire himself is standing guard." Yuuri blinked incredulously. Now, he was a little thankful he wasn't fighting. God knows how he was going to get out of the mess if Lord Von Voltaire barge in to see he was engaging in a fight. He'll probably call him a fool for not shouting for help much earlier.

"I was already making the rounds."

"How was His Majesty?"

"He's fast asleep. As if he had no worries." Yuuri snorted silently. As if he had no worries. He won't be standing here, wide awake and alert if he had no worries! He rather sleeps while he can!

"I see."

"And the castle ground?"

"We determined that that the intruder was no ordinary robber. Nothing was taken from any of the victims."

_That was a robbery?_ Yuuri stared at the window briefly before shaking his head. _Doesn't look like a robbery to me?_

Who would be stupid enough to steal directly from the king and in the king's own chambers? That's suicide! Especially when the king is in his room.

"I don't like it. I'm increasing the castle guards. You take command. We still don't have concrete proof that the intruder's plan on snatching the king. We need to focus on fortifying the castle guards."

Yuuri silently step away from the door. His mind was trying to process the information he was given. It was unusual for someone to abduct the king. It doesn't making any sense. What does this person wants with him? For ransom? He highly doubted it. If it was assassination, now that is something much more believable. A king can only loose his throne when he is dead after all. Politician and court advisers come and go. But for a monarch once they steps up and take the throne, they stayed.

Yuuri went to his window, shut it and locked it. They'll be no point to further worrying about it tonight. The castle guards have doubled and the intruders have long since gone. They won't be making a second attempt. Not with both Lord Weller and Lord Von Voltaire are personally making rounds spontaneously.

Yuuri took off the tunic and cast it aside. He leaves his pants on and without a shirt. He found he is rather comfortable sleeping shirtless. He rolled his eyes when he remembered the maid's reactions; giggling behind their hands when they spotted him without a shirt on in the morning. He really couldn't bring himself to care.

Yuuri climbed to bed and let himself drift off to sleep until dawn.

* * *

Yuuri was peacefully soaking up in a bath the next morning. He sighed contently as he let his muscles relax. Lord Weller was guarding the entrance and Yuuri let him. It's not like it can harmed him after all. They were all doing their work.

The door burst open with a loud bang and Lord Von Chris ran in crying hastily, "Your Majesty! There's trouble! Serious trouble has come up."

Yuuri blinked. Then he immediately rose from the tub, mindless of his nudity and grabbed his bathrobe and wrapped it securely around his person. He then quickly left the room to get dress. Had Yuuri heard a thud and turn around, he would find Lord Von Chris on the floor, dazed of having seen the king naked and Lord Weller's sweat drop expression.

* * *

Yuuri surveyed the lock that was broken and the door, before he entered the vault. It wasn't like anything he expected. He was expecting mountains of gold and jewels. From what he can see, it was neatly kept for... more fascinating things.

"A break in at the national treasure vault, huh? Fantastic!" said Yuuri while shaking his head. He didn't know what to do with the people stupidity these days. He hoped they have a damn well good reason for stealing the national treasures. He didn't care much, but conducting the retrieval of the item is what he dreaded doing. Judging by Lord Von Chris bizarre reaction, it looks to be something very important. Maybe it was the deeds to the land that was stolen? Or a huge pile of gold that he knew lying around the vault somewhere.

Yuuri was lead further inside as Lord Von Chris shows him some of the national treasures. Yuuri swats the air in front of him to prevent any dust from entering his nose. While the vault was somewhat clean, it was a little dusty. It might have been a while since they did a cleanup.

"Most of the treasures are passed down through the great Demon kingdom, the spoils of war taken by generations of demon kings. As well as offering gifts from the land with whom they exchange gifts for political favours."

_Great. What else is new?_ Thought Yuuri as he idly looked around. Some of the treasures looked bizarre at best. _Can some of it really be called national treasures? A token of gratitude or friendship, maybe. But as national treasures?_

They lead him to a dummy wearing old clothes and a magnificent head pieces that he won't be caught wearing. Yuuri think it was a crown and it is the type of crown suited more for those of desert country. He is greatly reminded of kingdom's that's covered in sands... like Egypt. The head piece looks heavy too.

"Just look at this" Lord Von Chris pointed out at the crown. And looked Yuuri did.

The crown looks okay from Yuuri's point of view. Except for one thing. If look closely, Yuuri can see, that in the middle, there was a gaping hole meant for a large jewel. The crown's gem was missing! And it was quite a size too. It could worth a fortune if sold at an auction or black market.

"It's gone. The gem of the dragon king is gone!" exclaimed Lord Von Belefield in shock.

_Thanks for shouting the facts captain obvious!_ Yuuri winced. Lord Von Belefield can sure shriek like a girl. He was a little surprise, however, that such a crown was not encased in a locked chest.

"Who was the first to discover it?" asked Lord Weller to the soldiers accompanying them. Yuuri block out the interrogation. It won't do him any good anyway. Whoever first discover the unlock vault does not necessarily point out the intruder unless he happens to saw them.

Lord Von Belefield when berserk and nearly choked the guards that found the door was unlock. Yuuri slowly massage his temple. Lord Von Belefield is slowly being a nuisance and giving him a headache. Can't he take out his anger elsewhere? It's pointless to start blaming the soldiers!

While the commotion was going on all around him, Yuuri stared at the crown solemnly trying to figure out the pieces of the puzzle. Judging by all kinds of treasures, this is no ordinary robbery. They might break in for a purpose. But what exactly is the exact purpose is the question.

Yuuri inspected the crown closely. He touched the place where the gem was supposed to imbed. Yuuri bit his bottom lip. He frowned when something didn't just add up.

"What's so important about this gem?" asked Yuuri aloud.

Lord Von Chris was beside himself. He keep on mumbling in his worries about this is a disaster, bad omen, or apocalypse all with crocodile tears running down his cheeks. Yuuri inwardly rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed to whichever god listening, that they let him live through this ordeal. "The gem, the crown, is the symbol of successions of demon kings. It is the treasure of all treasure of the great demon kingdom. To have the gem stolen…"

_In other words, they are mocking the Demon King!_ Yuuri groaned.

Oh yes. The thieves are definitely having a death wish. Maybe he should feed them to the hungry lions because they irritate the hell out of him. He really don't need this right now!

* * *

While the whole castle was very busy, Yuuri decided to take a tour around the vault and see if he can get some clue, and to take his mind off signing papers. They decided to raid the vault for some clues of the thieves. Yuuri can't believe the stuff they had in there. Things are all scattered in various places throughout the vault! They even had an ancient gourmet stuffed in there! Yuuri was a little green looking at it. That thing reminds him on the cruise with the humans and their lack of cleanliness. He wanted to puke! Yuuri made a mental note to make sure the vault will be sort out in the new future. The documents need to be pile up and kept in one section of the vault, so it'll be easier to look for it in the future. Yuuri smirked when he found Morgif in the vault, hanging upside down to the wall by heavy looking chains.

"Why hello, Morgif," Yuuri greeted the sword with a chuckle. "Lovely to see you again. So this is where they kept you? I was wondering what happened to you." That was a lie. Lord Von Chris had informed him that the sword was kept in the vault. Yuuri thought it would do just fine. It wasn't long before the rumour started of a ghost down at the vault. Yuuri can't stop sniggering when he first heard the rumour.

Morgif made a pathetic sound. And Yuuri can feel his eyebrow twitched still can't believe that Morgif is actually a Demon Sword. From the way Lord Von Chris was praising, he had expected something... flashier so to speak. Then, it occurred to him...

"Say, Morgif, while you were in here, did you by any chance get a good look at those who sneaked in here?" Yuuri asked. Morgif make a positive sound and seems to be pointing at a direction with his mouth. Yuuri turned and saw a door, which in a clear view from Morgif's place.

"Guys," Yuuri call out to the others, Lord Von Belefield and Lord Weller came running to him. "I think Morgif might have a clue of the thieves' identity. He might saw the thieves' faces," said Yuuri smirking.

* * *

Yuuri, Lord Weller and Lord Von Belefield was walking down a dark corridor, with Morgif in his hand, leading them to the thieves. Yuuri was tensed. He sensed he was being watched. And by the look on both Lord Weller's and Lord Von Belefield faces, they noticed it too.

"We have visitors," said Lord Weller silently to his baby brother.

"Yes. Two... maybe three of them." Lord Von Belefield replied.

_No shit Sherlock_ thought Yuuri, his face passive as if he was concentrating on Morgif and didn't hear them. So they were three of them. One of them must be the very same culprit who breaks in to his bedroom! It was odd that two incident happens on the same night. But it was a possibility.

They walked until they came to a door. "In here?" Yuuri asked Morgif. Once Yuuri got confirmation, Yuuri opened the door... only to blink in surprise.

"Your Majesty?" the three maids cried out in shock. Yuuri looked like a deer caught in the headlight. It turn out they were in the maid's quarters.

Yuuri eyed Morgif suspiciously. "Morgif... is the culprits _really_ in here?"

Morgif looks like he was... Yuuri can't believe it, but the sword… THE SWORD was imitating the look of a crazy old pervert with the habit of a peeping tom and was enjoying himself. The next thing Yuuri knew, he was dragged chasing after the running maids while Morgif acts like a love sick fool! "Morgif, please don't tell me you dragged me here so you can chase after the maids!" Yuuri cried out. Morgif happily keep chasing the maids and they ran around the room in circles. Yuuri swore he saw little pink loves come flying out from Morgif itself. The maids are running around frantically and scared of the sword while Yuuri was trying hard to get the sword under control. In the end, Yuuri had had enough of the embarrassment.

"That's it! I've had it with you," Yuuri growled while he ran off from the maid's quarters. "You better get real this time, Morgif, or so help me god… I will personally take you back to whence you came and see to your destruction myself. Is that understood?" Morgif whined and Yuuri sighed. In all his honesty, the sword being a pervert was the last thing he expected. Hell! He never knew a sword can be a pervert!

Things just keep getting crazier than ever.

* * *

Yuuri sat by the statue while nursing his head. Morgif have successfully embarrassed him... again. Truth to be told... he doesn't have a clue how to handle Morgif. A normal sword is fine.. But a sword with a conscious and can act animated at the same time?

"What's with the sad eyes?" Yuuri asked when he saw Morgif was sulking and pouting like he loses his favourite toy. Yuuri brow's knitted together at Morgif's reply. "Idiot! Are you insinuating that I'm at fault you were locked up?"

Morgif have the galls to glare at Yuuri and 'Ooh' his reply before he looks the other way and shut his eyes.

"Don't you pretend to sleep! Well... if you were a bit more useful, I'll be more than happy to use you, Goddamnit!" Yuuri hissed. He then humped and looked around him. It was then he realized something was not right. The garden was too quite.

_Where are Lord Weller and Lord Von Belefield?_ Yuuri's hand gripped Morgif slowly. Come to think of it, the last he saw them was at the maid's quarters.

Three men suddenly came out from behind the bushes. Yuuri immediately went on a defence mode. He stood with Morgif, ready to defend himself if these three attack.

_Perfect_. Yuuri thought in contempt and never took his eyes away from the three masked men. From their outfit, one of them is the very one who attacked him last night. _Not twenty hour hours and they send another welcome home party. Just what I needed for my stressful day._

Yuuri gripped the hilt tighter. He wondered who is going to make a move first when Lord Weller suddenly appears in front of him out of nowhere. "Stand back, Sire," said Lord Weller firmly. Yuuri relaxed slightly, he lowered his sword a little so not to accidently stabbed Lord Weller. He would like to join in on the fun but Yuuri decided that he needs to observe his enemies. He also saw Lord Von Belefield with his sword drawn. They were even in numbers and Lord Weller is more than capable of handling two of them. "If you insist," Yuuri retorted as he back away slightly, still facing the scene in front of him. Only a fool will turn his back on his enemy and give them the opportunity to strike from behind.

Yuuri watched everything from the sidelines with a bored look on his face. The thieves are as good as captured. Their presence is known and they are absolutely no way for them to excape this time around. A whistle jolt Yuuri out of his musing. He saw that the thief who blew the whistle and quickly climb up a tall statue. From above him, Yuuri heard flapped of wings and saw two bonnies came and carried the two of men away. Lord Weller managed to knock out one of their comrades.

Yuuri tsked. _Damn! I completely forgot about the Bonny Tribe existence. Now what to do with their left behind friend?_

* * *

Yuuri sighed from where he sat. They were interrogating the thief that they captured. Nothing was forthcoming so far and the tasked was seriously wasting his time.

Of course, that doesn't stop him sprouting off nonsense that would drive any saint man crazy and irritate his Lord Advisers. Can you blame him? He was bored! And Yuuri Shibuya De Lincole does not do well with boredom.

Yuuri bit back a chuckle when the suspect was looking at him like he gone mad. Couple with Lord Von Voltaire intimidating the man by gripping his sword and unsheathe it just a bit, and exposing a little of that tiny sharp blade, the poor man was all scared for his life.

Never the less, Yuuri did find the whole ordeal intriguing. Lord Stoffle Von Spitzveg wants to meet the king… alone. Yuuri wondered, what did he want from him that the man had to go to such length just to meet him?

Once the interrogation with the suspect is done, Yuuri was the first to leave. Although something is shed to light, the suspect confessed of knowing nothing about the missing gem. That means there must be other problems. One they are not aware off since they were too busy thinking of his attempt kidnapping.

Yuuri heard voices from the direction he came from that belong to Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Weller. Yuuri quickly went to the darker corridors and hide under the shadows. He didn't feel like eavesdropping at that particular moment. But it was his principal to know everything that is going on where he is in residence. Rumour is a sure way to obtain them even though it is half true or completely fake.

Then there is that matter with Lord Von Spitzveg. Why he wanted to meet the king alone so much without his advisers present or go through proper channel? It can't be because nephews and their uncle hated each other. Yes, it was odd that the three Lords are not in good terns with their uncle and refused to talk about it. Yuuri had to assume the fault of the family squabble lies with Lord Von Spitzveg since Lord Von Chris have no problem admitting his feelings towards the man. It wasn't any of his business if the family relations are really bad. But are they really bad enough until the cause such strain and force Lord Von Spitzveg to seek his audience in an underhanded and unfavourable manner?

Yuuri listened intently to the two brother's conversation.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Lord Von Belefield when he saw Yuuri riding towards them, his stallion fully equipped for the journey.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you."

"Don't be stupid. We are going after pursuing sergeants. A cowardly wimp like you would be nothing more than an access baggage to such perilous journey!" Lord von Belefield snided at his King.

Yuuri had to bit his tongue from lashing out and bash Lord Von Belefield a new one. He sighed heavily. That arrogant dumb blonde really ought to do something with his attitude. It was a downright turn off.

"Yes, think of your position." Lord Von Voltaire agreed with his youngest brother. "You are the demon king… for now."

_Oh that does it… what is wrong with you people? What is this? Pick on demon king day?_ Yuuri stared down, shut his eyes and breathe in several deep breaths. He had no doubt that if looks could kill, he would have kill Lord Von Voltaire with his eyes intensity_. How dare they?_ Yuuri thought furiously_. First, it was you that make me king… and now you are questioning me my status and authority_? Yuuri open his eyes and stared up and hard at the three brothers through his eyelashes.

"Well excuse me for being _for now_," said Yuuri snarled. His anger built up by each passing second and he tightens his hold on the reigns. "It's true I know nothing what goes on here in the past. However, I won't sit by and doing nothing while coop up inside a castle. I wanted to see with my own eyes and making sure for myself and talk to the suspect. And since you all make me your king, then you better show me some decent respect!... Sometimes, I find myself fucking unbelievable. Is this the way you treated your king? By slandering him in front of the soldiers? For fucking sake! Even the people of the underground respect their superiors better than this. I told you once, if you gave problems with me, come to me privately. If you so much slander me and embarrassed me in front of the people and soldiers who look up to me for leadership and guidance, I would… and this is a promise, I would shame you ten times worst. Understood!"

"But, Sire…" Lord Weller tries to dissuade the King. But he was immediately shot down when the young King turn his angry gaze at him. By interrupting Yuuri when he was positively seething, was not a good idea. Least he turns his anger to you.

"Don't even think of dissuading me. If Lord Stoffle Von Spitzveg wanted an audience, then we should go to him and see what he wants." _Plus, I get to delay the paperwork. This might be a fun trip afterall. _Yuuri angers deem a little at that prospect. But only a little. "I'm sure he has an interesting story to tell."

"Very well, Your Majesty," Lord Weller agreed, which cause both his brother to look at him in shock. "What? Clearly we can't change our king's mind. Might as well agree," said Lord Weller perplexedly.

Yuuri was grinning smugly when Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Belefield had to reluctantly agree. Now that that's settled, Yuuri turn his stallion around and race off.

* * *

"Hey, Wolfram," Yuuri asked quietly as they were riding to town. "If I remember correctly. Isn't Lord Stoffle your uncle? I'm puzzled. Why all this trouble? Can't either of you discreetly ask him?"

"I don't thing of him as my uncle. In fact, he's a rodent bastard." Lord Von Belefield said through gritted teeth.

Yuuri eyed Lord Von Belefield discreetly. He was as arrogant as ever, and very much prideful. But his eyes held another story. He looked over his shoulder at Lord Weller and his eyes held the same pain expression as he softly chastise his brother.

"Lord Weller, you are very much aware of what kind of a man he is! After all, he's the man that-"

"That's enough, Wolfram," Lord Weller chided harshly. Lord Von Belefield frowned and turned his head away with an indignant huffed.

"We must remember that he is not only the brother of our previous monarch. He was also a regent to the thrown. So we must keep our guard. We must be very careful so the situation won't get out of control. We can't cause unrest for the people again!" By the end of the sentence, Lord Weller's tone was a bit emotional. Yuuri was more curious than ever on what exactly happened all those years ago.

* * *

The town was lively as ever. Yuuri was gazing at everything in amusement as the townsfolk were doing their business. Some of them were selling odd things. Others were selling everyday things. Yuuri sniggered when he passed by a store where they sell Demon King Costumes and a fake Demon Sword. Yuuri had to quickly catch up with his entourage or he'll laugh out loud right then and there. Morgif would be insulted if he finds out the fake sword is nowhere as accurate as him. He was tempted to buy one just to annoy his Demon Sword.

While Lord Weller was asking around, doing the interrogation solo, Yuuri and Lord Von Belefield was resting by the fountain. They too was discreetly asking around, but the people knew nothing.

"Look at them. The kids still at it I see. Is the new Demon King really inspires that much happiness?" asked Yuuri while he contently look at the kids running around, imitating him and Morgif in his fight with enemy.

"We went through a rough age," said Lord Von Belefield softly. Yuuri sits quietly beside Lord Von Belefield as he explains things. Lord Von Belefield continues.

"Around twenty years ago, there was a war. It was during mother's reign. But the fault wasn't hers. _He_ was the one at fault! Stoffle!" Lord Von Belefield's fist tightens and his knuckles are slowly turning white. Yuuri eyed him silently from the side. There was a lot pent up frustration and anger Lord Von Belefield need to let loose. And Yuuri really needs to know what's going on. "Though the humans were stirring a lot of troubles at the time, mother was very much against war. It was he who pushed for it despite mother's objection."

"And that led to war," Yuuri stated.

"He was made regent only because he was my mother's brother. He abused his authority and stirred up unneeded confusion throughout the kingdom."

_So that's why everyone despises him_. Thought Yuuri in understanding. _Boy, this Stoffle sounds so much like an idiot. _

"The conflict spreads and more and more lives was pointlessly sacrifice. It was rough. Even Lord Weller lost someone dear to him. Julia"

Julia? Yuuri wreck his brain trying to remember that name. Didn't he and Yozak was talking about her when they were retrieving the Demon Sword?

"Looking at him now, you won't know.. back then, he was much more worst. He was as jaded as they come when the horrible war was in its full force. Lord Weller himself nearly died that time. He was mortally wounded. It all dated back when he was known as the Lutenberg Patriot. The Lion of Lutenberg."

Yuuri stared wide eyes at Lord Von Belefield. They may are discussing something very important. But Yuuri saw something he likes. Something he sure Lord Von Belefield isn't aware off. Yuuri smiled.

"That's how deep a scar left from war can effect you."

* * *

Wolfram clenched his fist. He hated remembering those times. Who wouldn't? It was horrific! He nearly lost his... lost his...

"I see now. You are afraid. And you don't like feeling this vulnerability. " said the king, who was smiling softly at him.

Wolfram turns around so fast that the king wondered it was a miracle his neck wasn't broken. "That's a ridicules idea. What makes you say that?"

King Yuuri raise an eyebrow. "Listen to yourself, Wolfram. You were emotional. You talk on how he used to change your diapers... how he cares for you. And you felt betrayed that he turn out he is half human? Come on... give me some slack here."

Wolfram glared. He glared until he could practically burn a whole through the king's head. To his chagrin, the king smiles widened and he continue.

"You do not despise him. I think you don't mind much who his father is. But you are terrified that he'll die a lot sooner than you think. Don't deny it Wolfram. It's all in your eyes. You love him so much that just the mere thought of him dying and leaving you is too much for you to bear. You really are an idiot, if you think he'll stop loving you. He is your brother. He will always love you, despite this entire wall you layered over your heart."

Wolfram glared intensified. He was shaking and he wanted so much to punch the king right on the face. But he can't. No matter what he tried to do, he just can't move. He won't admit it, even to himself that half of what the king is saying was bothering him more than he let on.

"But you know... we are at war still. He could die tomorrow or the next minute for all you know. Won't it be worth it, if you can spend time truthfully with him. Like all loving brother should, and show him how much you love him? That way, you won't regret the time you spend together."

By this time, Wolfram was shocked. He just sat there and stared at the king with wide eyes. He suddenly feels like tiny needles was poking repeated at his heart. And then suddenly, he felt terrified! Wolfram shakes his head in denial. He won't accept the fact that his little big brother can still suddenly be taken away from him. He can't imagine what the life would feel without him. His little big brother was his everything! They played together, mock trained together. They even seek comfort from each other. If Conrart suddenly dies… No! He would not finish that thought. He refused to accept it!

"I know, he would very much like to protect you, and like you to seek him out and confide to him from time to time, just like you use too."

Wolfram begins to feel faint. Hearing all this from the young king is really frightening. No one has ever figure it out before. And he never told anyone the real reason why he pushed his little big brother away. Yes, he is still disgusted that his little big brother is half human AND feels betrayed that they didn't tell him. But…

"Don't hide behind all that bravado and hot-headed Wolfram. It doesn't make you less manly. It's okay for you to show weakness and vulnerability to your brothers. Your fiery nature is very passionate and intuitive. I bet you scared shitless every time he went out to war."

Wolfram throws King Yuuri a punch, and the king caught it in his fist. "And I know this, no matter how much you change or how cold you are to him... he will always loves you. You will always be his precious and wonderful baby brother."

Wolfram looked down to the floor. His bangs covering his eyes. He began to feel teary after all the revelation. Now that he is laid bare… he didn't know what to do or how to act.

"And it will mean so much to him, if you can show him that you love him too."

* * *

Yuuri was continuing with his search when he suddenly felt very edgy. A town buzzing with people is the perfect opportunity for the culprit to hide in plain sight. He suddenly felt foreboding. Yuuri looked around him.

_Is it just me? Or are my guards getting fewer by the minute_. Yuuri thought suspiciously.

Yuuri saw Lord Weller up ahead. He saw how Lord Weller look relief to see them, then he suddenly looked alarmed. "Behind you!"

Yuuri quickly turns. There was a hooded cloaked figure attacking them. His soldiers were knocked out in a second. This was not just some soldier or thief. He was very skilled. Yuuri was about to attack him when the hooded man one up him and release some smoke, temporarily distract him.

_Shit!_ Yuuri thought when he suddenly was hit at the back of his neck. The last thing he saw before he completely lost unconscious was his comrades all coughing harshly on the floor. Then, he knew no more.

-TBC-

* * *

AN = here's another chapter. It may not looked much but I just had to put a few things in. :)

So... a little revelation and heart to heart on Wolfram's part... what do you guys think of this chapter? good? bad? worst?

Review me and tell me what you guys thinks.

-Elvina P.


	16. Chapter 16

**"Yuuri's Secret Life"**

**Chapter 16.**

The first thing Yuuri noticed after he gains consciousness is that the room decor was definitely not to his taste. The second, he was most definitely not at his castle. And third...

Third... Someone changed his fucking clothes!

Okay, even though he was in disguise and only had an ordinary sword with him, he did not by any means appreciate someone change his attire while unconscious and what's more, him being defendless! They took his only weapon away from him!

"What a bitch!" Yuuri shouted, referring to fate being mean and landed him in such situation. Then he winced.

"Holy Shit! What the fuck?" Yuuri groaned. His hand held his temple as he felt his head is going to explode. "What the hell happened? I feel like my head got smashed. Was I hit by a brick wall?"

Yuuri froze for a second. Now, he remembered what happened. He was hit on the back of his neck by some man and got abducted. Yuuri don't know which feels worst. His head? Or the fact that he was successfully abducted.

The door open, and a man of blond haired, blue eyes that has the resemblance of Lady Celi whom Yuuri remembered as Stoffle Von Spitzved strode in. With him, another man entered with dark brown hair that is almost bluish in colour with dark eyes and rough features. This man must be Lord Von Spitzveg second in command and the man behind this kidnapping scheme. Stoffle Von Spitzveg, conceded as he was, doesn't look like a man capable of such sneaky deeds. The man look more vain than his resident blond. "Your Highness, I'm so happy to see you finally awake."

"You are..." asked Yuuri trailing off, eyeing the main with suspicion.

"Welcome and thank you for gracing my castle with your presence." Yuuri decided he is not fond of Lord Von Spitzveg. At all!

_You call being taken by force as gracing your castle? You really are one odd individual. _Yuuri thought sarcastically. The Lord doesn't have his sister, Lady Celi's charming personality. He was like a bullying and spoilt child. Already, the very tone of the way he speaks to him, as if he is above the king, irritates the hell out of him.

"Although, admittedly, it is an invitation you couldn't refused."

"You send your invitation through the means of abduction? I don't know about you but from where I come from, it is definitely illegal." Yuuri retorts with a slight sarcasm. In a situation such as this, he doesn't have to be entirely polite.

"I know unfortunately a little rough but unavoidable measure to protect Your Majesty."

"To protect me?" Yuuri eyebrow raise. That is the most absurd thing he had ever heard. He is more endangered being here in the minor Lord's castle than there at his own court!

"My well-dooer nephews are plotting to use your good name as a front to controlling the demon kingdom as they wish."

_Are you playing me for a fool?_

"In all good consciousness, I can't entrust your highness to those nephews of mine. Please rest your mind your majesty for shall see—"

"What the heck does that mean? What are you playing at?" Yuuri hissed angrily. Of all the cheeks in the world, the man had the galls to say such things about his nephews? "Look here, Lord Von Spitzveg, if you are their uncle, then you should know that they won't step so low or do anything underhanded like that!"

"Is that so?" the dark haired man interfered. "But what do you really know about them?"

_I know enough. Enough to understand just why your nephews hated you as much as they hated the war. You were unfitted to be a regent!_

"Let me ask this, Your Majesty. Are you aware of their hidden side?"

_Are you aware of mine?_ Yuuri can't help thinking. This man, is fast grating on his nerves.

"Are you aware of their forbidden past? Are you?"

"Are you threatening me? How dare you. I'll admit there are things which are still foreign to me. I knew not their burden or whatever it is that they are hiding from me.

What is he supposed to do? Demands them their thoughts? They all are entitled to their privacy God damn it! Clearly this Stoffle Von Spitzveg and his partner in crime do not know the meaning of the word 'Privacy'.

"I may not know their past. But I know this, that they will never betray me! And that in that ascent, I can trust them completely." Too many things, too many lives are at stake. With him being the Demon King, they depending solely on him to make their country peaceful again.

Lord Von Spitzveg bristles with irritation. Anger was evident in his eyes. The Dark haired man intervenes again before any bloodshed can be spilled. "My Lord, His Highness seems quite tired. He should rest."

"Yes, you are right." Agreed Lord Von Spitzveg. "Well, If you would excuse me, Your Majesty." Lord Von Spitzveg turns to leave the room.

Yuuri watch him leave. His jaw clenched and his fist tightened as he reined in his anger. Least he unleashed his temper and kill the man. Not that he would feel guilty killing him. In fact, he had the inkling that he might do his three advisors a huge favour!

Before the door was close and lock, the dark haired man said "I believe it will only be a matter of time before you understand fully who would make the better ally."

Yuuri hurled a nearby vase to the close and locked door. It shattered to tiny pieces as it hits the door with such ferocity. A better ally? Certainly it won't be Lord Von Spitzveg and his men. The man is more for his own gain than the good of the people. His past actions spoke of that!

* * *

While the king was at the enemy's castle, Conrad and Wolfram was galloping towards their uncle's residence at such hard pace.

"Wait, Lord Weller!" Wolfram called out from behind. "It's dangerous to marged in to the enemy's territory unprepared. We must join forces with Gwendal and his men. Lord Weller!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Yuuri was pacing furiously around the room, trying to find away to escape his confinement. He had checked every nook and cranny of the room, but everything was locked and air-tight. Even the bloody window!

"I need to get out of here. Splendid situation I got myself in. Getting lock up in a room with no weapon. What am I to escape with? Carve the wall with a bloody spoon?"

That's an idea for a jailbreak. Even though the process would take years to complete.

Just then, the door was unlocked and opened and a maid entered.

Or should he say, a well built man dress as a maid getup entered. "Knock, knock!" said the man with a ridiculous high pitches voice. "I am here to clean your chamber."

_Talk about a butch looking maid_. Thought Yuuri with his eyebrow twitch. He then snickered. Yuuri cough to cover his snickers and smirk lopsidedly instead.

"I think you are pushing the envelope too far, Yozak. Not that I don't find your appearances displeasing, of course."

"What? You figured me out already? Geez! What gives me away? My red lipstick? Is it too pale?" asked Yozak, looking quite put out.

"That is the least of your problems. Though I prefer the other outfit of yours. They insinuate your figure more nicely, Miss Bicep." The moment Yuuri said those words, his eyes widened slightly and can't believe he said all those Yozak. If he was flirting with a female, that's fine. But this is Yozak he was joking about. Not that the man minded much, but he didn't want to give Yozak any ideas!

"I am here on Lord Gwendal's orders. I infiltrated in order to spy on Stoffle various moves. But listen, we girls can catch up on gossip later. For now, change into this." Said Yozak as he showed the extra uniform he brought with him.

Change into that? NO FRIGGIN WAY!

"No way, nu-uh! No-hell no! No... I am not about to wear some Lolita maid costume. This isn't a fricking Halloween! I won't even wear that for a cosplay. Me? Wearing that? You have got to be kidding!"

"I recommended you thoroughly contemplated your position as a prisoner. And decided by your self, Your Majesty."

"Yes, but wearing that? Come on! Surely dress as a soldier is more suitable... more covered up than this!"

"Do you want to bust out of here or not?"

A few minutes later, like it or not, Yuuri did the most stupidest, the most laughable, and the most degrading thing ever by the male standard! Donning the light pink's maid outfit!

_I can't believe I've degraded myself by doing this. It's bad enough it's a girl outfit. It is in PINK! What's more that hyperactive and super happy cross-dressing Yozak Guirier say's I'm cute? I am so going to kill him if this ever leaks to anyone. I swear!_ Yuuri swore with a vengeance. He would rather do anything... ANYTHING than letting his brother seeing him like this. Good heavens, Shori will die of laughter!

As they silently walk down the hall, they overhear the soldiers and they were busy reporting to their station and to report to Lord Raven.

_Who is Lord Raven? _Yuuri wondered, eyes narrowed. The only lord he is aware of in that castle is Lord Von Spitzveg.

"Phew, looks like finally it finally gonna hit the fan." Whispered Yozak as they hide behind a suite of armor.

"What is?"

"We are headed for war."

_War?_

_WAR?_

"Now just wait one minute! Run that by me again. What war? Are you fucking serious?"

"Watch your big mouth. I told you to be quiet. You want us to get caught?"

"You think I can be quiet after such exclamation? Why is there going to be war?"

Yozak fidgeted. "Uh... I guess Lord Gwendal made the decision _after_ you were captured. Stoffle is now considered a bona fied traitor."

_All because I am captured?_ "Fantastic!" said Yuuri sarcastically.

"Well, when you get down to it, the old badger is an eye sore. You'll be relieved to get him out of your hair as well, correct?"

"Yes, but to cause another war? You think I want this? I thought I make it clear to them that I don't want a war if I can prevent it. I have to stop this."

"Yes, you have to stop—"

"Hey!" shouted a soldier, who was running towards their direction. They have been spotted!

"Oh Crap!" exclaimed Yozak. Before Yuuri could do anything, The soldier was knock down by his companion... with a floor mop! "Go on, Your Majesty, I'll handle this."

"You can't take them all on your own, Yozak."

"You only hinder me and be on my way. Anyway, don't you have a war to stop, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched at what was implied. He could have smacked Yozak's head if the situation was not so dire.

"Have it your way then. Just don't get yourself killed. I am sure a soldier of your calibre is anything but suicidal."

"You got that right. Now scoot! And let me have this fun."

Yuuri shakes his head as he escaped from the castle. It would be a lot easier for him to manuever his way around and dodging the soldiers if he was not wearing a skirt! As it is, he would have to make do. But the first thing he'll do once he is home free, is getting off from this god-forsaken dress!

As Yuuri was running away from the castle in top speed, he saw out of the corner of his eyes a fleet of Soldiers, lead by Lord Von Spitzveg marched from the castle. No doubt they are meeting Lord Von Voltaire's. Now, if only he could intercept them before they meet in battle.

* * *

Conrad clenched his teeth as he pushed his stallion harder. They were nearing Stoffle's castle. He hoped he was not too late to save the king. With a man like Raven plotting for Stoffle, who knows just what the young king has been subjected too.

He came to a halt at the sight that greeted him. Seeing the man Raven himself makes his blood boil.

* * *

"What reckless courage to reclaim his highness by yourself."

Yuuri stop to a halt at once hearing that voice. That condensing tone. Just hearing it is enough to make him bristle. Yuuri climb up the tree and stand silently by the highest trunk. From his position, he is covered by the branches and shaded enough by the tree itself, so he is invincible to all. Yet, he could still see clearly at what happened below. From the clarity of the voice, he nearly damn well met with the man. And sure enough, he saw the dark haired man was waiting with his small army. Yuuri eyes followed the direction of his gaze and saw Lord Von Belefield and Lord Weller.

_Oh good. They are here. But why are they outnumbered? Where are the rest of the guards?_

"Raven, You..."

Ah. So that is Raven.

"Thank you for visiting us. But sadly your trip was a waste as his highness has no wish to return to your castle."

"As if!" Yuuri hissed very low.

"Don't mess with us. He maybe a wimpy Demon King. But he will never side with you!"

Yuuri eyes turned wide as he stared at Lord Von Belefield, gobsmacked. His mouth was very much hanging open and he nearly fell off the tree. Had he be anywhere near him, he could have sweat drop. "Am I supposed to be flattered or insulted in this situation? What? does the little lord brat praises people in the most backhanded way?"

"... No amount of shouting will alter the truth. The will of his majesty is the will of the great demon kingdom."

Oh for the love of everything that is holy! What is it with kingdoms and power hungry lords? Does a kingdom run by the decision of the lords or the king? Last time he checked, Yuuri was pretty sure that a monarch runs the show, and that the aristocrats are all just there as advisors! This Lord Von Spitzveg and Raven, however, has taken things too far.

Yuuri had enough listening to this... Raven's gibberish. He better make himself known before Lord Weller does something stupid!

* * *

Conrad saw red. He instantly jump from his horse with his sword drawn and ready to strike as he plunged head first towards Raven below him.

"You will return His Majesty!" said Conrad angrily. His eyes glaring hard and his body taunted with the posture to strike at any moment

"Oh really?" Raven taunted.

"Lord Weller, don't act so rashly. First, we need to save King Yuuri!" Wolfram cried out to him. But Conrad was beyond caring. He got to get Yuuri back by any means. If he doesn't get Yuuri back before Gwendal met with Stoffle, then there will be another Civil war!

It was at this moment, unnoticed to him, a miracle happens. By falling off from the sky!

Wolfram shouted for his attention, claiming that Yuuri is unharmed. And Conrad turned and saw that Yuuri was indeed unharmed, sitting safely behind Wolfram!

Wearing... a maid's uniform?

_Do I really want to know?_ Conrad thought half amused and half relieved that Yuuri was alright.

As Wolfram releases his fire as a distraction, Conrad quickly mounted his horse and they all rode away.

* * *

They ride for quite some time away from Raven and his men. After making sure that they were not followed, They slow down to a stop.

"I think we lost them." Said Yuuri as he descend from Lord Von belefield stallion.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? Did they did anything to you?"

"Not really. I was unconscious most of the time."

"That's good to hear. What a relief."

Before Yuuri can completate Wolfram's odd behavious, he finds himself starring wide eyes at Lord Weller, who had drop to one knees with his head bowed low, begging for forgiveness! "I have no excuse for myself, Your Majesty."

Yuuri blinked. He was downright alarmed. "What?" asked Yuuri confused.

"I vowed to protect you, even at the cost of my own life. Yet, I failed you."

_Wait... what?_

"Conrad, please. Don't be ridiculous. Get up this instant!"

"But Sire..."

"No 'Buts' Conrad. I am fine aren't I? Yozak managed to get me out of that place afterall. Even though he was wearing the most obvious dragged ever... oh shit!" exclaimed Yuuri. He just remembered that he is in the presence of his two subordinate, one of them was the 'Little Lord Brat' and the other, his godfather in an essence, and he is still wearing that awful maid outfit!

Well Shit! How is he going to live with this humiliation?

"Why are you wearing that outfit anyway?" asked Lord Von Belefield. Temporary distract him from further criticizing his memory lapse.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know. That said, please tell me one of you have a spare outfit? I do not enjoy wearing this get up and would like to change as soon as possible."

"I have them in my sack." Lord Weller answered.

Yuuri breathe a sigh of relief. Thanks the heavens for Lord Weller. "You're a doll, you know that?"

Lord Von Belefield snickered. And Lord Weller dutifully looks away so the king will not see his amusement.

"And by the way, guys..." They both turned to the king... and nearly wanted to take a step back. The king, even dress as a maid, can be very, very terrifying. Add to the fact that he was grinning like a mad man with his face and eyes twisted into something mischievous... was just downright creepy!

"Yes, Sire?" asked Lord Weller attentively.

Yuuri's creepy grins widened. "If you both ever uttered a word to anyone about what I'm wearing right now, I will torture you by the most humiliating way possible for a start, like a..." Yuuri pretend to pause and think, then he cakle gleefully. "Oh, I know. Like I will tie you to a horse, wearing the most sexiest and skimpiest ladies lingerie in bright pink and parading you for all the kingdom to see... before I end with beheading you for treason. Do we understand each other?"

Lord Weller and Lord Von Belefield shuddered as they run the scenerios in their heads. While wearing pink is not a problem to one of the lord, but to be paraded in front of the people in a woman's skimpiest sexy lingerie is a nightmare! "Yes Sire. Understood!" they say in unison. They are men. And they do not want to loose their dignity in such fashion.

"Oh, and another thing," Yuuri said successfully draw both Von Belefield, and Lord Weller's attention. "What's this I heard of another war?"

Lord Weller look down again. His face was wary with sadness. "I see. So Gwendal... have decided to make a move."

Yuuri roll his eyes exasperatedly "Yes, He make a move. We must stop him."

Instead of obeying him, Lord Weller next word nearly frozen him in shock. "Wolfram, Take his highness back to Blood Pledge Castle."

"I'm sorry... what the hell?"

"I simply cannot escort you into the mist of Civil War." Lord Weller stated simply.

"Again... What the hell? What are you talking about? This fight started because I was taken, right? They will be no reason for a fight If I show up."

"It'll be pointless. Stoffle won't listen to reason." Lord Von Belefield chipped in.

"Your Highness—"

"No!" Yuuri cut them off firmly. "My mind's made up. I told you, that I will prevent a war from occurring if I am able too. So like it or not, suck it up and take me there!"

* * *

Yuuri frowned. He was riding as fast as he can towards the battlefield. Up ahead, he can see their negotiation. He saw that Lord Von Voltaire took out for riders with a swift blow.

"Stop! Stop this fight at once!" Yuuri yell out, effectively drawing all eyes towards him.

"There is absolutely no point in this." Said Yuuri, the moment he was in between the two armies. "This fight is pointless. We all knew we do not need another war!"

The field was silent for a few minutes. Yuuri hoped that both parties will consider their actions. He absolutely do not see the point for this little skirmish. It was all just a misunderstanding.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. Please stands aside!" said Lord Von Chris deadpanned.

_What he just say to me?_ Yuuri eyed the face of every soldier and Lords in disbelief. He do not like what he sees when he saw their expression. Their face was shadowed with rage. They are all angry and restless. And to Yuuri immense displeasure, they wanted so much as to fight!

Yuuri was starring at all of them sharply, when Lord Weller suddenly grabs his rein and lead him away from them. "What? What are you doing? Conrad Weller, release me this instant!"

"I promise that I would protect you, Sire." Lord Weller said firmly. He continue to lead Yuuri away amidst his protest.

"I am not done talking if you haven't notice!"

"They already decided."

Yuuri glared at him angrily. "Have you all suddenly decided to be halfwits? Can't you see this is all wrong? Gunter!"

Lord Von Chris look at him apologetically. "My Lord, I am sorry. But truce is out of the question. He has gone too far. Lord Stoffle Von Spitzveg must be punished for his deeds."

Yuuri was shocked speechless. Nobody was going to stop the fight. Nobody was with him. Even his friggin advisors are not listening to him. They were all against his decision. His!

He looked at Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Belefield. They both think it is useless negotiating. They avoided his gaze. Their minds made up. They all agreed to this bloodshed.

They all wanted it.

_War war war_. _It's all about this stupid war._ _Why does a conflict must be resolve through a bloodshed here?_ Thought Yuuri furiously. He greeted his teeth and it rattles. He observed the tense atmosphere before him. The longer he is in their presence, the angrier he gets. _Who the hell they think they are? They are the ones begging me to lead them. Yet, at the same time, they are not willing to listen to me? I guess negotiation is not the way rulers done things in this world. They prefer pain and suffering instead._

Yuuri heart stops at the cry of attack, signalling the start of a battle.

Yuuri look on as both armies met one another. Their cries for blood laud to his ears. Their determination was firm. But Yuuri was seeing none of those or heard anything. What he hears are his blood rushing through him and his heart beats wildly as his anger slowly rose to a dangerous level. What he sees is the colour red and the limp of bodies that does not belong to any of the soldiers. In his mind eyes, he saw the defendless and their deaths. Their terrified screams pierce through him like a hot moulting rod.

Yuuri was shaking from such uncontrollable rage, he didn't even realize it.

How dare they? How dare they disrespect him so greatly?

All he saw was the colour red. "**Stop it, NOW!**"

What happened next, Yuuri remembers vaguely. His rage and anger got the better of him. Yuuri saw that Lord Weller was thrown of his horse, and the lords and the army was looking at him in alarm. The fight was halted as they all look at him in frozen terror.

Yuuri feels oddly different. Aside from being extremely angry, he feels energize. Wind was blowing so strongly but it did not faze him. "Such meaningless slaughter... nothing good ever comes out of a bloody war."

They all stood frozen where they are all standing. None dared to move. The wind are so strong, it prevent them from movements.

"You insolent fools, who ignore the words of your own king. Regardless who is right, those who crave and decides to wage war are guilty for choosing such disastrous path. You will pay greatly for your choice in the end."

Yuuri eyes narrowed. What he just say? Where did the words came from? He does not act like himself. Yuuri raised his hands and with a swipe, Lord Von Spitzveg army was violently blown away.

"I shall not take lives this day. Fools, who have forgotten the pain and suffering of your own people, and humanity… Cool your heads at once!"

They were all eyeing him warily. They stand silently and immobile for fear of the Demon King. One wrong move or word would turn the King's wrath unto them.

Yuuri lead his stallion to where Lord Von Spitzveg and his second were surrounded. He stops a few feet away from them and dismounted his horse. Yuuri stared at them firmly with his jaw clenched. His face betrays nothing but anger. He saw that Lord Von Spitzveg start to fidget. "Do not fret. I shall be merciful to you. Stoffle Von Spitzveg. You are sentence to house arrest in your castle. From this moment forth, you will be limited to affairs to your estate only. And you will never allow to grace yourself at the court until I say otherwise."

"But Your Majesty, that's too lenient!" Lord Von Chris protested.

Yuuri eyes flashes dangerously. He knuckle clenched as he was gripping to tight. Red haze swamps his vision again. He is in full rage and they still questioned his judgement? "What kind of a king think I am, you dickheads! Hold your tongues!"

Both Lord Von Spitzveg and Lord Von Chris bowed their heads in subservient, thoroughly chastised. But he was passed caring. If anything, he wanted their mouths sewed shut. Yuuri take a few deep breaths to calm his anger. It was working somewhat. "On that note, I declare this matter is officially close."

Yuuri suddenly feels faint. He suddenly feels dizzy. His legs suddenly give away, and Yuuri let himself slide to the ground, energy drained and totally exhausted.

"Your Majesty!" Lord Weller ran forward to aid his king, but stop dead on his track when Yuuri stop him with a cold glare.

A cold glare fills with disappointment, anger, and hatred.

Things were uneventful from there in Yuuri's opinion. Lord Von Spitzveg attempted to escape but he was no match for Lord Von Chris heroic act. Apparently, the man was also a swordsman even though he hasn't fought for a long time. Yuuri just watch everything from afar with an emotionless expression, unfazed and not amused by the display prowess. His thoughts were elsewhere and at the moment, he felt numbed.

After Lord Von Spitzveg is escorted back to his castle, Yuuri silently nudge his stallion to return to the castle.

"Your Majesty" Lord Weller call out. Yuuri stiffen. He do not want to talk to _any_ of them. They have done their job in disappointing him splendidly. He now knew generally how they feel about him. And he didn't like it not one bit. Yuuri ride away without acknowledging them.

* * *

"Yuuri! Yuuri! This isn't funny. Are you alright? Answer me!" Gabriella shouted frantically. Gabriella went to the edge of the lake and look out for Yuuri.

She didn't mean to swat Yuuri so hard that cause him to fall into the lake. It was his fault for making her flustered. Idiot halfwit who doesn't know when to shut up! But Yuuri have yet to surface and Gabriella was getting worried. What if he hit his head and was injured or unconscious?

What is she going to tell Shori?

Suddenly, a few feet from where she stands, Gabriella saw Yuuri resurfaced. She let out a huge breaths of relief. At least he was not injured as far as she can tell.

"Oh thank god! Are you alright?" Gabriella asked. Yuuri didn't make a move to swim back to shore, and he was oddly very quiet. That was so unlike Yuuri. "Yuuri? What on earth are you doing? Get back here. Now is not the time for you to swim with a full clothes on."

Yuuri was hesitated. Then he slowly swim back towards her. When he was near the shallow area, she met him halfway and help him up. With all the arsenal on his person, that she knew he kept with him all the time, they can sure be a little heavy.

When Yuuri straighten himself, Gabriella took a step back. She helps him clear off unwanted things that clung to his outfit from the lake. When she saw his face, her hand paused.

Yuuri wasn't looking at her. He was looking downward but he seems far away. He seems so sad and beaten down. Gabriella saw his eyes. His eyes, held so much pain and sadness. His very aura radiates his disheartened and he looks drained and dejected. He was heartbroken to the extreme!

Worst, He looks defeated.

"Yuuri?" She stared him, worried. What happened to him? He suddenly feels melancholy and moody because he fell into the lake? It can't be his bruise ego. Gabriella knew that the brothers don't get their ego bruised easily. Not with her at least.

Yuuri seems to snapped out of it a little. He smile softly at Gabriella, but his smile held bitterness. "Sorry, Gabriella. I'm... sorry for worrying you."

"You are doing more than worrying me," Gabriella blurted out. "What is wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ill?"

"Nothing..." Yuuri whispered softly. "Nothing is wrong. At least not with me. Don't... don't worry about it." Yuuri replied lamely.

"What is that mean?" Gabriella insisted. She gripped Yuuri tighter for him to hold steady since Yuuri was definitely not himself and was standing there, shaking a little and totally not aware of his surroundings.

"Nothing. It's... totally nothing..." Then Yuuri suddenly grins. But his grin was force and it didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's go back. We will be missed." Yuuri guided Gabriella back to their mounts. Nothing more was said between them. They ride back in silence. All the while, Yuuri can't stop replaying what has transparent to him in his mind with a trouble heart.

-TbC-

* * *

**A/N = Hah! Okay here is the latest chapter. It is a bit short than the rest of mine, but I definitely do not want to rush with the storyline. I know you guys will be put out with me if I butchered it badly.**

**To all of you who have been waiting patiently for this update, who review me and to those who PM me urging me for more, thank you so much for being patient with me and encouraging me. Will you forgive me for my long absence?**

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys and I need a little help. **

_**What can I do with Greta? I mean, In Canon, Yuuri adopted her given his wimpy nature. But my Yuuri is totally different. He can't just adopt her just like that, and Greta is a zoracian princess. There is also the fact that she can be queen in her own right someday. I can make Yuuri adopt her, but I will need a very good and huge reason for him to do so. And it can't be because he has a soft spot for her too. I need political suggestions or other alternatives than adoption.**_

_**My Yuuri is darker, a little cruel and slightly sarcastic. And a man like him does not do things without a reason. **_

**_So I am at loss in what to do with Greta_. Any suggestion is welcome. Please help.**

**-Elvina P. **


	17. Chapter 17

Titled : Yuuri secret life

"**Language"** is in Italian.

Warning : This chapter is unbetaed.

Chapter: Chapter 17, The Demon Flute; Part One. 

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

Italy. A country famous for its romance; make more popular by Shakespeare's love story and have some of the best dishes in the world. It was a well known fact that the country prides themselves for their wine and their cheese. A known landmark such as the Coloseum in Rome attracts hundreds of tourist each year the same as The Trevi Fountain. They have great art, unique music, delicious food (Gelatos!), beautiful sceneries and fascinating cultures and history.

It was like any other ordinary day. The streets are bursting with heavy traffics; noisy cars and pedestrian going about their daily routine. Some people are rushing around working; the teens are meeting up with friends or going somewhere; Couples walking hand in hand, enjoying their companion's company; Children happily running around chasing other kids at their game. Each and everyone are busy with their respective lives.

For one man, however, is busy letting out his frustration by shooting targets at a shooting range. The sounds of guns shooting echoed loudly and intensely from one of the shooting stall.

Shori sharp eyes never left the target. He focuses completely on the centre and let loose a barrage of bullets. Hitting dead centre and nearly created a huge hole on its heart in the process. He gritted his teeth, shoulder tense. Even though he has been at the range for nearly an hour, he did not calm down at all. If anything he was more tensed.

He was not happy. He was not in a cheery mood. Shori remove the destroyed paper targets and replace it with a new one with a frown on his face. He didn't come to the shooting range for a practice very often. Not when you are busy running the family business. He stared blankly while the paper target position back into place, deep in thoughts. He knew he has been frowning a lot lately. It might give him wrinkles on his handsome face but he didn't care... Not when he was worried. Very worried. And for the past few weeks, that worries unsettled him. It set him off his game!

It was affecting him; beginning to show in his action and in his work, his friends within their social circle are starting to notice! Hell, to be dramatic... even the media is starting to notice!

"**I thought I might find you here,"** said a voice behind Shori. Shori half turned and saw that it was Gabriella standing not too far from here. She was wearing a soft baby blue knee length dress with matching coats. It was pleated in design with white floral seems. Four inch High heels adorn her legs and a matching purse to complete the figure. Her hair was let down and wavy, complimenting her outfit. She looks fashionable as always.

"**Really? How can you guess?"** Shori asked while reloading his gun with more bullets.

Gabriella snorted lightly. She put down her purse by one of the booth and lean lightly against the counter. **"It's easy to figure out where you'll be when you are stress. You tend to destroy things to release your frustration. Most people will content themselves with shooting games or RPG but you prefer to really shoot something or immerse yourself in training." **

"**You come here to mock me?"**

"**I come here to see how you are doing,"** Gabriella said nonchalantly. She then covered both her ears with her hands and wince at the loud noise Shori make with all the shots he pulled. **"I don't think I'll ever understand why you like to shoot things until barely unrecognizable. Shori, you nearly obliterate the target!"**

Shori snorted. He pulled a new target paper. He shredded the last one. **"How was the meeting with the board?"**

"**Business is doing just fine. I've put forth the idea of expending our business franchise like we agreed. Since tourists are attracted to our country like flies to honey, they like the idea of opening up more hotels and restaurants in the city and all other global attractions area. We will be scouting for strategic locations for the new venues soon, if all goes well."**

"**The competition will be fierce. The tourism industry is thriving. I'm quite surprise the board actually agrees to the idea."**

"**We own the business, Shori. We have dozens of businesses running on a few fields and our empire is still expending. Who are they to say no to their bosses?"**

"**Power hungry A-hole?"** Shori replied smirking.

"**They knew you'll just fire them without mercy if they so much toe out of the line. Why, they were sweating when they were looking through the margins of the competition when they Google it up. Just what did you or Yuuri do to make them anxious and wary of you?"**

Gabriella suddenly jumped and cursed. Instead of answering her, Shori shoot without a prior warning. She could go deft if he keeps that attitude up. **"You could have warned me before pulling that trigger!"** Gabriella chided angrily.

"**You should have asked them for the headset," **Shori countered lightly**. **

"**Oh for the love of... What the blazes is going on with you? Ever since we come home, both you and Yuuri have been extremely annoying!"** Gabriella snapped at him. Finally at wits end, she did not appreciate being brush aside lightly at the moment, not when she just got back from a trying meeting with some fools who acted mighty thinking they own the world. She has been running around conduction business, meeting up with a whole bunch of people, and on top of everything else; putting their home in order after a long absence. The moment the De Lincole brothers set foot on Italian soil they have been making themselves scarce. Yuuri keep on hiding somewhere missing in action while Shori had force himself immersing into his work so much so as if he was working on autopilot. She really didn't need the extra stress. **"Don't tell me Yuuri is **_**still**_** at it!"**

"**It's been close to four weeks. And yes, he still hasn't stop moping,"** Shori commented dryly. His eyes never leave his target. His eyes narrowed. His consistency is slightly off.

Gabriella sighed. She merely raises her head and stared at Shori silently. She knew why he likes to spend his free time shooting practice there instead of at home. The tension and the silence were very tangible at their _palazzo_. The tension was so thick that it could be slice by a knife. Thus, Shori had found a new venue to unwind. She looked at Shori pointedly for him to continue.

Shori took off the headset and the eye shield before he turned to face Gabriella. **"I want answers. I want to know what changed him. But unfortunately, Yuuri has been very tight lip about it. I am debating whether I should send Yuuri for counselling,"** Shori groused. He really was frustrated with Yuuri. He didn't know what happened to his baby brother when he was out riding. He comes back a change teenager! The source of all his pent-up frustration; His brother!

Gabriella sighed again, conflicted on how to make right the situation. This was so unlike Yuuri. He may have his moments, may go into moodiness or rage or cheerful or a brief lapse of depression in the span of a minute, but it has never gone for this long.

When she suggested they return home to their main house in Italy, she thought that returning to the place they grew up might do them some good; once she realized Yuuri was not fine after his fall in the lake and Shori was beginning to get worried. But apparently, that did not happen.

Nowadays, their palazzo could be heard with constant smashes of things echoing through their home. For weeks now, the only thing you will hear is the sound of silence or things smashes against the wall and the maids find themselves a new routine of sweeping up the shards.

Shori had confided to Gabriella that Yuuri had retreated to himself. He hardly sleeps, rarely eat. He wondered the corridors late at night and stayed indoors during the day. He never answers any calls or sort through his letters. He even stops talking and brood in a corner. If that wasn't scary enough, he now looks at everyone with hard eyes, slightly haunted look, and with a face that was carved out of statue. He was intimidating, making them anxious and uncomfortable. The maids don't know how to act around him. They learn to be wary of him when he is on this mood.

Gabriella snaps out of her thoughts when Shori asked her a question.

"**Gabriella, please tell me what exactly happened? Something must have happened back in England for him to be so... so... **_**depressed**_**,"** Shori spat at the last word like it was a vile poison.

Of all Yuuri's mood, he really hated when Yuuri was depressed the most. When Yuuri was depressed; he becomes unpredictable than he already was. Yuuri will look at his surrounding in cold indifference and half the time, Shori would wonder if Yuuri will assassinate someone or try to poison himself. Yuuri might not look it, but he was like a ticking time bomb. Yuuri spend most of his time in the training area. He would either trained like a man possessed; simply let off steam by completely obliterate every single thing in the training room with him or Yuuri's new favourite; disappear without a trace somewhere in their huge house. Shori had to replace their training equipment and weapons three times in one week alone. Yuuri had a knack on destroying things when completely angry.

Gabriella contemplates on telling a lie. But as it is, it might not help them much. She don't want to make the situation worse than they already are**. "I truly do not know. He fell into the lake and he immerged few seconds later completely different.**"

Shori blinked then he frowned. If one to think clearly on that piece of information, there is nothing revealed that can be useful or give away clues on what happened. If anything, it didn't make sense at all. Maybe his brother hit his head? But even that didn't warrant for a complete change of mood. **"Was there an explanation?"**

"**Nothing that can be helpful. When I asked, he denies anything was wrong when it obviously wasn't. He won't tell me no matter how I tried to persuade him."**

"**Well he is not telling me. And I can't let this continue**," Shori grouse. He runs his hand around the back of his neck in frustration.

Gabriella stared at Shori oddly then her eyes narrowed.** "Are you telling me that you have been avoiding Yuuri this whole time?! What on Earth have you been doing?"** Gabriella said angrily.

Shori eyes flashes. He did not like that implication one bit.** "Don't patronize me, Gabby. You know as well as I do that nothing can get through to him unless he allows it,"** Shori hissed angrily. **"He can be a stubborn and prideful man!"**

Gabriella blinked at Shori in disbelief. All this time, she thought they would 'talk' somehow... **"You are his brother! For heaven sake, surely he'll listen to you."**

Shori chuckled hearing that sentence. **"When does he actually listen to me? You know how younger siblings are. They never listen to anything their older siblings tell them too! Yuuri more so!"**

"**He is not that heartless you know,"** said Gabriella sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"**When he is acting like this, Gabby, he is more than heartless. He can be a downright bastard!"**

"**Like I said, you are brothers. If he can be persistent, then so can you. No matter how stubborn he is, he needs his brother. Now more so than ever."**

Shori raise his hands exasperatedly. **"He won't let me. He starts preaching about 'how no matter how many people we surround ourselves with, we are still alone in the end' every time I tried to talk to him. Not only I'm baffled, it's confusing!" **

Gabriella frowned. **"He's preaching what?"**

Shori shrugged. **"Like I have a clue..."**

Gabriella secretly groaned. She pushes herself away from the stall and stand directly in front of Shori, staring at him calmly yet firmly. **"Shori, talk to him. I am worried he'll do something drastic like killing someone. You're the only one who can talk some sense into him and take him out whatever mood he is in. You are his brother... act like one!**"

"**You came here to lecture me?"** said Shori with a raise eyebrow.

"**It's high time you need to have some common sense knocked into you... and to give an honest advice, of course,"** said Gabriella grinning widely. They all know she was being sarcastic.

"**Of course,"** Shori agree placatingly. That still doesn't stop the fact that Yuuri might not listen to reason. **"I will try again, Gabby. But I can't promise anything."**

"**That is what matters is it not? Oh, and one more thing... you better be firm and strict like all elder brother should. If I know one thing about you brothers other than be stubborn at times, you both can be hard headed. Please use that to your advantage. I'm tired to tiptoeing around Yuuri all the time!"**

"**I hear you, Gabby."**

"**Good. Now, put your toys away and follow me. We have another meeting that **_**you**_** need to attend," **said Gabriella while grabbing her purse, getting ready to leave.

Shori groaned. He rubbed his tired eyes before flexing his shoulder to release some tension. **"Can't you take over for me today?"** Shori asked with a pout. Never the less, he followed Gabriella out all the same.

Gabriella grins. She looked over her shoulder and replied cheekily. **"I have been taking over for you for the past few days. I refused to sit through these meetings alone when it was supposed to be you attending them. Plus, I have my beautician appointment. So, it's your turn to take over." **

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYS**L**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

Shori entered Yuuri's room and look around. The bedroom was dark. The curtains were all half close leaving the room only hints of light slipping through. The whole place is a mess with clothes and papers scattered everywhere. It looks as if a hurricane happened in the room. The air around the room is so thick it makes his head spins. The maids were not joking when they say they were ordered to stay away from his room.

Shori step further in. The bed was unkempt but Yuuri wasn't there. He spotted Yuuri sitting silently by one of the window seal. He was stoically as always and didn't even acknowledge him. On his hand dangles a can of the strongest... Beer? Shori inwardly blenched. He sincerely hoped that Yuuri hasn't been drinking that stuff all this while. Edmund doesn't encourage them to drink beer. In fact, he absolutely forbids them. Beer is for the weak he said. To depend on them is downright pathetic. Wine? Champagne? Any other liquor or beverage Edmund doesn't mind them drinking. But he absolutely detested beer. How Yuuri gets his hand on them he had no idea. He didn't even know they had beer in the house!

"You might as well take a seat instead of standing there like a loon." said Yuuri suddenly.

"You better not get addicted to that stuff," Shori blurted out. "I would hate to think how the scandal will affect you if it leaks to the media. You know the society is not taking kindly to that particular drink."

Yuuri sipped a drink like he doesn't hear him. "What society thinks doesn't concern me."

"Oh really? Then why are you still sulking after so long if nothing concerns you. I find your new behaviour puzzling," Shori pause while eyeing the can in his brother's hand. "And unsettling... Put the can away and get a hold of yourself!"

"If you come to lecture then you can get out of my room? Or you are welcome to try and talk my head off. I seem to be immune to care," Yuuri said indifferently.

Shori went to Yuuri and grabbed the can before tossing them to the bin. He took a sit opposite Yuuri and lean back comfortably. It was then he got a good look at Yuuri after a few days.

Yuuri looks gaunt when shrouded by darkness. His face looks thin. He had bags under his eyes. He looks beaten; defeated. He is the epitome of a broken doll that was forgotten at some dark corner. "This isn't like you. You are not alcoholic and you are most certainly not a drunk. Mind telling me what got you looking like the universe is ending?"

Yuuri ignore Shori and continue looking out the window. "It's nothing." Yuuri said lamely.

"Try me."

"It's ridiculous."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Yuuri sighed, defeated. So Yuuri explained to Shori the abbreviated version of what happened with the names and location altered. Shori listen patiently to his brother. He schooled his face to remain impassive. He makes no comment or stating any facts while Yuuri let it all out of his chest. Once Yuuri is finished, Shori simply said "You're right. It's ridiculous."

Yuuri groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck to release some of the tensions. "I feel like the most stupid scum on the face of the planet."

"I'd say you are since you let such a ridiculous thing affecting you." Shori snapped scathingly. Of all the worst case scenarios he imagine in his head dozens of times before confronting Yuuri, never would he imagine over things that are so simple... so childish... so immature!

In a way, he can't blame his brother for his current behaviour. Such disrespect shown to him is unforgivable. Why, Edmund would ruin a man far less for being rude. If he would to learn that his wards were being mocked, insulted and disrespected in such fashion, there would be blood!

"You are not helping!" Yuuri growled. For the first time after the Lake incident, Yuuri felt irritated with his brother! After the whole time avoiding his brother, a simple sentence threatened to undo him.

"You are being a pain and a brat!" Shori hissed back.

"I really don't need a lecture from you!" Yuuri snapped.

"You need a good beating and a sound and swift kick on your rear. I can't believe you are sulking over such a simple matter. What is wrong with you?!" Shori roar by the end of his sentence. He will never admit it. But he slightly feels affronted at Yuuri's behaviour. He had to replace lots of their equipments... over _this_?

"Hey, if you have the vote of no confidence by your subordinate, you'll end up like me too." Yuuri retort angrily.

"Have Edmund taught you nothing? Who are you and what you have done to my brother? You were never let anything gets to you the moment you become independent. You never let anything stop you! This isn't your style. You usually went head to head on them, hard."

"Hit them hard won't do them any good. For all I know, it won't do me any favours."

"Edmund taught you how to handle and acted in such situation. And you've been at it more times than I would like to count. What is the difference now?"

"They do not like me, Shori. Hell, they may have not wanted me from the beginning but they are openly and blatantly disrespecting me! They look down upon me as if I am nothing but a spoil brat! A naive brat that they can manipulate around. They are not giving me a chance to prove myself. _They_ are looking at me as if I will fail!" Yuuri bristled. Then, he slumped, his anger finally giving out.

"Since when does _that_ stop you? Why suddenly you even cared? The Yuuri I know will always fight back without restrain. One may say, he even stares at them with cold, indifferent and emotionless face just like his heart. If they underestimate you, use that to your advantage. If they are giving you trouble, Beat them. Beat them until they start listening to you. They will not listen to you if you suddenly be soft with them. Be strict. Be firm. Drive it into their skull that they could not toss you around. Show them how merciless you can be. Beat them if you have to. Show them just why the council never mess with you!" Shori press on, uncaring. What his brother need wasn't sympathy but a strong firm reprimand. Sympathy will only make his brother hated himself more.

Yuuri snorted tiredly. He shakes his head. "How do you purpose I do that? I already did that once. I was very firm and they knew it. And yet here they are still refused to see past their mistakes."

Shori face betrays nothing on his emotion. But his cold hard tone gives himself away and Yuuri is reminded on why Shori can be fearsome in his own right. "Well in that case you do what you always do when there is no hope. Annihilate them. Why should you give a damn if they don't? Let them lie in their own graves of their own making."

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

Yuuri eyes opened, and all he sees was clear blue sky. All around him, Yuuri doesn't have to be a genius to know that he was back to _that_ realm. Not hard to do when you are practically lying floating on water.

"Why am I not surprise," said Yuuri sarcastically to the heaven above. "Anytime to their convenience I am sucked back here."

Yuuri continue to float as he stared up at the sky. He would so love to relax and let his mind wonder. Enjoy the moment as much as he can. Yuuri love to soak himself. He loved to pamper himself after a long day. But he hated it that every time he wanted to take a bath, there are possibilities he might get taken. That will totally ruin the bloody mood! They really need to find another way to transport him. He _refuses_ to give up one of the gods given pleasure of playing in the pool or bathing in a bathtub!

Suddenly, Yuuri felt uneasy. Out of his ethereal vision, he saw a fin dived under water. It was then that Yuuri realized that he is right in the middle of the ocean.

_Please tell me that is not what I think it is_ Yuuri thought as he submerges underneath. What he saw make his eyes go wide and he froze.

Who wouldn't be when you are swimming with a gigantic and enormous white shark that you have ever seen? Most people would have terribly freaked out by now; swimming frantically trying to save their lives.

_Shit!_ Yuuri cursed inwardly. He kicked himself upward and looked around, hoping to find anything to help him out in his current predicament. Luckily, he saw both Lord Weller and Lord Von Christ were waiting for him in a vessel, not far from him.

Not wanting to be in the water longer than necessary, Yuuri quickly swim to their direction. He knew the shark is hopeful in making him his meal. And he better not be the shark's or any creatures for that matter, meal!

"Damn! Damn damn damn!" cursed Yuuri when the shark swims by him, dragging him and tumbling him around before he landed back in the water. Yuuri hand reach for his weapon when he saw the shark is turning back towards him but lucky for him, he was saved as two strong arms haul him out of water.

Yuuri panted trying to catch his breath. He then looked around out of the corner of his eyes and stiffened. He took several deep breaths trying to calm his anger at seeing _these_ people again. Yuuri secretly snarl in distaste at the thought of them being too near him when he really wanted nothing to do with them. Ever.

"You need not be afraid, Your Majesty. The shark is a tamed creature in this realm. They're vegetarian and would rather eat sea weed," Lord Weller speaks up. Yuuri eyes widened and he would have fall overboard in shock had he been standing.

"Say what?" Yuuri asked incredulously. He looked over at the shark that still swim around them and saw that the shark really look tamed. The lack of sharp edges and the predatory aura could be misleading, but he can't help comparing that the shark looks more like a dolphin than a killer sharks. It was oddly... cute.

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched could feel a tick appeared on the topside of his head. It's ridiculous in his opinion. It was downright silly and a little idiotic that Yuuri don't even find it funny. The more he thought this world is similar to his own, the more different and bizarre they prove to be.

_So what's next? You're telling me that everything is the opposite? Killer shark are tamed creatures while Slugs are predators? Oh come on!_ Yuuri thought sarcastically in his head. Outwardly, his expression remains passive and indifferent_. _

"If you don't mind me asking, Sire, what are you wearing?" Lord Von Belefield asked, eyeing Yuuri's wet attire with distaste but was looking closely as if analyzing something. Looking around, Yuuri saw that Lord Weller and Lord Von Christ were also looking at him except Lord Von Chris was sprouting some nonsense that Yuuri didn't quite catch. Yuuri look down at what at his wearing and was about to remark when his brain finally catches up to him. He had totally forgotten that they didn't know that he knew how to fight let alone carrying a number of weapons. And right now, his person was displaying them rather nicely.

_Fuck!_ Yuuri cursed heavily in his head. He never intended his secret to be exposed this soon! He groaned heavily.

Prior to his arrival on the Demon Kingdom or dubbed in Yuuri's mind; God forsaken world, Yuuri was actually having a rather busy and productive day. Thanks to them having a wide range of contacts; both Yuuri and Shori have a lot of connections. They knew people from the officers of the government to the shady leaders of the underground world. And some of them have more than one lifestyle so to speak. The De' Lincole brothers themselves establish a reputation much like a double edge sword amongst the shadier crowd. Not only they know people, but they also ran background check on them for any dirty little secrets. If the need arises, they have perfect blackmail material. You don't mess with The De' Lincole and expected to get away scot free. There will always be repercussion. As it stands, most of them owes them one favour or another.

Through this connection, Shori had known someone and had taken him to meet this one man who runs a dojo somewhere isolated. He was forced there by Shori who said he needed more training if you can believe it.

He found out however that the dojo acted more like a cover to their real purposed. The moment Yuuri saw the man, the location of the dojo, and the way the training was conducted, Yuuri knew there was more than meet the eye. After threatening Shori with enormous pain with no full recovery, to come clean with him; which was not an easy feet even with his somewhat brother complex, Shori finally confided the truth to him.

The man was an assassin and the whole dojo and all its disciples was his group of mercenaries. Shori brought him to their leader because he said Yuuri needed his resolve straightened. These types of assassins are skilled in the arts of manipulations. With what he, Yuuri, is going through, Shori said that their principles and their motto will be perfect for him.

Yuuri nearly wanted to commit Shori to a rehabilitation centre just for the idea alone. It was ludicrous!

Yuuri had observed the master testing a few of his disciple. By the end of the test, Yuuri was not sure he wants to know how Shori knew the man! They had their personal armies, run a secret underground society, have leadership over men of great power, wealthy and over people specialize in various skill and still this man; this master, was an unknown entity to him.

It makes Yuuri uneasy. It was never a good thing letting your guards down around the master in the art of assassination and espionage.

The man was ruthless and he fights dirty! When he said completed a task, he meant complete the task by any means necessary. If to win you have to use dirty trick? More so the better!

How you achieve your goal does not matter. What matters is that the end result is what important.

"I'm wearing clothes?" Yuuri replied to Lord Von belefield like he was explaining to a kid even if his question was technically valid.

"What type of clothes is that? It's very bulky! It's weird looking and ugly and is that supposed to be a weapon?" Yuuri groaned annoyed. Of course, Lord Von Belefield will ask about the black and metal hard looking protection pad worn around his chest and shoulder. It was a bulletproof vest shaped much like armour and was covered by some sort of black cast to make it look less horrendous. It was light, durable and flexible.

"I was cajoled into volunteer for an acting class. These are just props to make it look like a weapon. It's not even the real thing!" Yuuri shrugged nonchalantly. He has no reason to answer them if he did not wish to. But to left things unanswered will open a door full of trouble for him later. And since he has no time for any nonsense from their part, he might as well salvage what's left of his secret while he can. Most importantly was coming up with the excuse for all the blades strapped on his person.

"Pardon me, Sire, but those weapon looks far too real to be fake," said Lord Weller, eyeing the weapons closely.

"It was for a medieval movie! Of course they have to make it look as real as possible. They can't be using kids's toys now can they?" Yuuri sneered. It took him enormous will power not to poke the Lord's eyes out for sticking into his business. He was itching to get as far away from them as possible!

"Movi what? What in the name of great one is that?!"

"You know what... whatever," Yuuri sighed out loud. "Alright guys, as spiffy as this is. What's going on? And I would like to get out of my wet clothes too."

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

"Let me get this straight, you are telling me someone has been impersonating me?" Yuuri asked them in disbelief. He was changing his outfit for something dry and what now seems to be his royal attire after his little swim and was then told this bit of news. While he can understand some cases of impersonate someone else for whatever reason, Yuuri find it odd that the person get away with impersonating as The Demon King. It was a delicate matter he knew, but why to such extends? Why have the guards do nothing about it? Pretending and claim to be The Demon King should be a national business.

"There are rumours going around in Conanshia's Svelera that a man was arrested and he claimed to be The Demon King."

Yuuri eyebrow rose slightly. "Arrested? What am I arrested for?"

"He was accused of not paying his food at a local restaurant," Lord Weller replied.

Yuuri stared at Lord Weller incredulously for a few seconds before Yuuri quickly lower his face downward. He couldn't help it. First his shoulders start shaking, and then he began to snicker. He bit his lip harder and his arm snake around his middle. Unable to control it any longer, he tilted his head back and burst into a full rambunctious laughter. It was loud and clear and there were tears of mirth running down his cheek. In the end, he collapses in a fit of laughter.

He slump on the chair as his legs give away. It was so funny and so stupid. He's so called doppelganger was arrested because he was not paying his bill? Anyone who knows him better would know that he would not be caught dead with a petty crime such as that. He is a De Lincole for god sake and he got his pride and image to uphold. If he wanted to go into criminal business, he would be a grand master manipulator or lead an underground syndicate. That would be a lot more challenging and cooler than_ not_ paying his bill. It was downright degrading and not even worth mentioning.

He wanted to wring someone's neck!

Once his laughter was subdued, he heard Lon Von Chris saying. "We couldn't believe it ourselves. However, this person seems to be in possession our realm most prize treasure; The Demon Flute that only the Demon King would be able to use it exclusively."

_The Demon Flute_? Yuuri frowned. He eyed Lord Von Chris doubtfully. _The most prize treasure is a flute? What is so special about this Demon Flute?_

"I heard from my father it has the most wonderful tune." Lord Von Belefield chipped in, smirking mischievously. "And I have to admit, I look forward to hear Your Majesty's play."

Yuuri had no comment for that. If he was being honest, he will admit he rather toss the treasured flute back into the vault. It's not like he doesn't have some musical lessons or talent. He just never acquainted himself with a flute. So there is no way he will play for the blond brat!

Lord Von Belefield saw his uneasy expression and commented, smirking. "What? You are telling me you do not know how to play a musical instrument?"

Yuuri scowled at Lord Von Belefield. What a cocky bloke! Like he knows how to play every single instrument there is in the universe. "I do have some musical talent but flute is not my forte." said Yuuri flatly. Turning to Lord Von Chris he asked, "What is the story behind the Demon Flute?"

So Yuuri listen to Lord Von Chris lament on the Demon Flute. He nods here and there to appear like he was listening. There wasn't much detail given and Yuuri wondered what so important about the flute. What Von Chris says next caught his ears.

"It was taken nearly two hundred years ago. We haven't heard about it ever since. We believe that if Your Majesty successful in obtaining the Demon Sword, than you will have no problem with this as well."

Yuuri silently snarled. His face scrunches up in indignation. He felt restricted and over-ruled! To think that instead of asking him to rule the country, they decided without his opinion or consent; to send him on a journey to reclaim their precious demon treasure. They must have been so pathetic that they can't send a representative in his stead!

He has a lot of things he can do instead of running around playing music!

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

Yuuri sighed heavily. He stared ahead blankly; unseeing while he muse his predicament. If he could throw a tantrum, he would have done so with grandeur. He must have a rotten luck in the universe! Fate and destiny must be laughing themselves silly. Maybe they are having a movie time as entertainment. Of all things to be caught on, it has to be _this_?!

To think that he got stuck in this situation with Lord Von Voltaire makes his stomach churn. Yuuri grimaced; remembering just _how_ he got stuck, captured alongside Lord Von Voltaire in the first place.

It all started the day he and his party set out to search for The Demon Flute. Of course, nothing ever went normal like any cheesy B-rated drama when it comes to him. Every logical sense seems to fly out the window the moment he set foot on this dimension! He was summoned... (Yes summon!) by his retainers to validate a story about this "Impersonating Demon King" business, set out on a journey to re-obtained the Demon Flute, met a surly-and-meaner-than-normal Lord Von Voltaire, learn the full history behind the Demon Flute, Got separated with his party with only Lord Von Voltaire for company. Met Jilta and Nicola, learn about Lord Gegenhuber Grisela and the true story behind his banishment; and found out the reason why Lord Von Voltaire finds this whole expedition personal. Lord Gagenhuber Grisela is Lord Von Voltaire's cousin and interesting enough, there are still some muddy waters between the two. To make things more entertaining and hilarious, they were mistaken as the elope couple and captured, twice!

If it wasn't for Lord Von Voltaire's present, he would have beaten their captors all into a permanent coma and avoided this kind of situation before it was even started!

But on the bright side, they found at least one half of the missing Demon Flute. He is not sure yet what type of flute it was but it looks like The Recorder. He wondered if the flute still functioning now it was split into two. Never the less, it was all thanks to Nicola that they managed to find it.

_I hope Nicola and Jilta have more luck than we do_ Yuuri wondered thoughtfully. _As it stands with the situation of this country, it would not do well if Nicola were captured. For the sake of the child she is carrying, I hope they are safe._

Yuuri sighed again. He looked up and stiffened when he saw that Lord Von Voltaire was staring at him.

"What?" Yuuri asked stiffly.

"I find you confusing," Lord Von Voltaire whispered and Yuuri's brow knitted together. He tilted his head aside in question. Lord Von Voltaire continued. "Why do you stick your nose to troublesome affairs? You are The King! You could simply leave the affairs of the country to your retainers and live the life of luxury..."

Yuuri's eyes widened. Then he frowned. He doesn't like where this talk is going. "Live the life of luxury..?" _What the hell!_ Yuuri thought furiously.

"Don't you like anything decadent? Gold, gourmet meals, gorgeous women?"

"Stop right there, Lord Von Voltaire," Yuuri hissed through greeted teeth. His voice was low and sound dangerous. His eyes were blazing in anger. "What are you asking of me? Are you insinuating that I ought to live my royal life in leisure... by doing nothing?!" he said the last part incredulously.

"Why not? You have everything at your disposal. You can have all the gold in the kingdom, dining fancy gourmet and pleasure yourself with many women. All you have to do is ask."

"Count yourself fortunate Lord Von Voltaire that you did not know me well. I would have run through my sword to you otherwise. You dare insulted me by insinuating how should I live my life? I am no simpering fool that depend on my subjects to do all my work!" Yuuri said angrily. Oh he would love to yell on top of his lungs and give one punch at his subordinate face. But that will attract their captor's attention.

Yuuri took a deep shaky breath before he continues, his tone chilling. "Yes, Lord Von Voltaire. I could have all the gold in this kingdom, dine fancy meals and bedded many women... but let me tell you something, My Lord," Yuuri lean in closer to his companion and whisper to him slowly. "I already have that leisure." Yuuri's hands rested on Lord Von Voltaire's knees and he gripped them painfully. His companion was staring at him, wide eyed. "I already have to power to do as you describe. I am not poor. I am rich and can live as extravagant as I please. I dine fancily, eating expensive meals that the world can offer... and yes, Lord Von Voltaire. I do take pleasure offered to me by those women throwing themselves at me. I am a horny teenager after all," Yuuri smirked. "I am no stranger to such extravagant lifestyle." Yuuri smirked wider, and then his smirk faded. His eyes turn dark and dangerous. "But even if I am those things, .Not. Abandon my duty and let others do all my work for me!"

Yuuri then smile mockingly and said innocently. "And plus, If I do forsake my royal duty and live my life like some spoilt rich brats, I can assure you, it would me my brother would be serving the royal banquet as the main course!" Yuuri then shuddered while having that far away look in his eyes. "I can assure you, when my brother gets livid, he can be one scary big brother."

Yuuri release Lord Von Voltaire and he lay back comfortably against the wooden bars. "Tell me, does being demon king means automatically live it up on all the taxes?" asked Yuuri chidingly.

"It's just those who come into power normally tend to want to use it. No King, no officials ever escape the temptation."

Yuuri scowled at what he heard. He then growled in distaste. "Do not compare me to those power corrupted fools! I shall never be like them!"

"You can still be. Power corrupts as they say. And you are young yet."

"How impertinent you are..." said Yuuri in anguish. The fight suddenly left him and he shook his head. They have been fighting and at odds with each other since they met. Frankly, Yuuri is too tired to humour him. "Well, maybe The Kings in this world is like how you describe. I will not argue with you further. No matter what I say, you will still ignore me... like you all always done. I am insignificant and unimportant to the kingdom, am I not?

Lord Von Voltaire stared at him wordlessly, wide eyes in shock. "But your argument has merit." Yuuri laughed hollowly. "I wonder... If I end up doing something stupid and dangerous, you'll stop me, won't you?" Yuuri taunted.

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

Gwendal silently sighed, feeling dejectedly. Ever since he was locked in this esoteric cell, all he can do sighing. He was shackled to the wall, his powers and energy are weakening. And he was separated from his King! All he had left was his troubled thoughts.

He sighed again; thinking what the boy king had said to him. In all honesty, the boy is a contradiction. He expected certain things from the boy; mostly being naive, being immature and probably will leave it to them to run the country while he sits on the throne looking good. But then, there are certain side about him that proves him to be reliable as King at times. It wasn't often. But it was there. Just when he thought he figured his king out, the boy surprises him yet again.

This time however, it was not all positive.

He had been watching the boy carefully since he joined their expedition. Ever since he returned, the boy has been silent. He avoided everyone, hardly mingle with anyone and only talk when questioned. Even when he speaks, he only gave short answers or when asked questions he, he replied to them tensely. He was subtly avoided them and ignored them as much as he can without rousing suspicion.

There is something different about the boy. He was not as happy and as cheerful as his usual. He was giving them the cold shoulder. He was acting indifferent with a certain air of detachment. His brothers didn't notice anything different in the boy-king's behaviour, but he does. When they were stuck together, the boy becomes cold and never said a word! It was as if he was despising them.

He should be thankful for making his job easier if the boy is not walking around creating trouble but he's not. The silence is unpleasant and uncomfortable. The king is not acting himself. After the boy last visit, he supposed it was to be expected.

He knew somehow at their last encounter they had disappointed the boy. By all accounts, The King had every right to be furious at them. He, Gwendal Von Voltaire, had actually felt very guilty afterwards. He was too harsh on his king, he knew. Since he first met the boy he doesn't have anything nice to say to him. In his defence, it was justified for him to be very paranoid. With their country's current state, they can't afford to have and serve a selfish king.

They can't afford to have history repeated itself.

He had hoped to have someone more calibre. Someone strong and level-headed to lead and rule a country. Someone mature! He did not expect a boy of fourteen.

An arrogant, selfish, spoilt, self-assured and authoritative boy. A boy who disagree with him at every turn. An extremely strong will boy.

Yet, as selfish as he is, the boy was not any other like those with such power and authorities. Never once had he disregards his duties; never demand anything that is impossible; never taken a harem for his pleasure.

Or have he?

Their talk had shocked him extremely. When the opportunity presents itself, he questioned the boy. He wanted to determine where this new King stands. He expected some common answers but he did not expected to be replied so defensively.

His young king had shed some insight on his life and his personality. Although the boy teased, taunts him, hiding behind the wall of smugness and confident, his answers were laden with pain. He does not know if the boy was truthful with him or not. Some of the answers might as well be a fabrication. It was to be believed that the boy lived a commoner's life. Therefore, he can't understand why the king replied to him with what he had said.

He had hoped to comfort himself by understanding his new king. But the talk didn't bring him comfort. All it brings was despair.

There was no mistaking the pained and the beaten down look in his eyes. The king was tired. He sometimes forgot that being a king is a too big responsibility for a fourteen year a boy.

Gwendal groaned with a heavy heart. He was the worst. He was to blamed. He should have been more supportive towards the boy. Instead, he had make things uneasy between them.

It was at the aftermath of the nearly all out civil war with Stoffle that he saw it. He knew it. He felt it. There were signs. Their tactlessness and their eagerness for war had greatly disappointed the king. They saw it in his eyes that day.

They not only have offended their king. They have done him a great disservice.

He couldn't blame the boy if suddenly the boy admits his animosity towards them. They might have deserved it.

-TBC-

AN;

Part one of the Demon Flute Arc. I wanted to give you a very long chapter after my absence but it's way too long so there will be part two coming up.

Don't forget to review.

-Elvina P.


	18. Chapter 18

Titled : Yuuri secret life

Chapter: Chapter 18 – The Demon Flute Part Two

Warning: This chapter is unbetaed. English is my second language.

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY SLYSLYSL**

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. He stared ahead dazedly. He felt so disoriented and so out of it that all he wanted to do was close his eyes and just sleep.

His head was killing him. His body felt so heavy and was extremely tired. His limps felt numb. It was aching everywhere. His mouth felt dry as dry as the desert. What's more, his body felt so hot like he was on fire.

All in all, He woke up feeling like a military tank ran over him.

"Shit.." Yuuri groaned once he was more aware of his surroundings. He covered his eyes against the blinding afternoon sun and role to the side trying to raise his upper torso in order to sit up. The vertigo nearly makes him puke! "Aww... my head..."

Once he succeeded in sitting up, he groaned again and palmed his forehead when he felt like his head was thumping wildly. He got a hell of a splitting headache and his head felt like exploding. "What the fuck happen?" he asked to no one in general. Then his memory slowly returned to him.

He remembered they were taken to trial and was separated; he to the mines and Lord Von Voltaire to somewhere to be locked up. He then met Norika; a nice lady and he find out why most of the women were there for.

He remembered what had transpired before he let his anger gets the better of him and blacked out. The memory slammed into him in full force that causes him to take a sharp intake of breath.

Yuuri's face darkened. His lip thinning and clenched his fist. His face was passive of any expression. Only his eyes were cold and dangerous and he was suddenly shaken with fury.

He remembers the fate of the newborn child of these women with their demon tribesmen husbands. He remembered clearly why he snaps. For the first time ever, he felt such murderous rage that he really wanted to slaughter them all. And if it wasn't for Lord Von Voltaire interference, he would have done so without remorse. The mining's so called dirty little secret. An act that he would not mind wiping these scumbags from the face of this planet!

Buried alive. The infant born while these women were in captivity was buried alive after they were born!

What kind of sick fuck will do that to an innocent babe?!

Yuuri look down, covering his face with both his hands. He snarled furiously at the thought. He felt nauseous. He felt sick. He felt disgusted.

Who are they to decide an innocent infant's fate based on their parent's lineage?

Yuuri can handle prejudice. He can handle back stabbing and he can handle all the lack of respect from people that they throw at his way. What he can't handle is _this_ atrocity.

How can the Svelera's guards live their lives knowing that they sullied their hands with innocent babe's blood? How can go day to day with the knowledge that they are burying children? How can they feed their children with that bloody hand and smile at their wives with a happy face?

When Yuuri do things, he likes to do it with subtlety and discreetly. He didn't like all the chaos that follows if he was to do things violently. However, he does make an exception every now and then.

Right now, he was more than tempted to do and he quoted Shori; annihilate them. Oh he wanted so much to finish them off; or declare war to this god forsaken country! What they had done is far too barbaric and horrifying unspeakable! Killing them because they are half demon? He _should_ have sent them a one way ticket to hell!

A shadow obscured the sun from his face before he felt a something was nudging lightly to him. He looked up and saw...

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuuri blurt out, surprise. He then inwardly groaned at his misfortune. He did not feel like handling a certain Lord Brat at the moment.

He needed an aspirin badly!

Lord Von Belefield frowned at him before he replied haughtily. "What do you think?" Before he face scrunch up and turn away from Yuuri. He does look very uncomfortable and very pale. He looks like he was about to throw up too.

_Oh right_. Yuuri suddenly remembered a little bit about demons. _The esoteric stones are their kryptonite._

"How is your brother?" Yuuri asked casually while taking a few gulped of the water Lord Von Belefield graciously provided.

"He's fine... over there," pointed Lord Von Belefield to a direction with a slight shaky hand. Yuuri saw that indeed Lord Von Voltaire was fine and was talking to Lord Weller. Yuuri also saw that they have soldiers with them and some of the enslaved women seating together, eyeing him nervously.

"Did I miss something?" Yuuri asked feeling weird with the odd gazes. There was something going on. He knew he did something but he can't remember what he did in clear detail. Yuuri eyed them warily. Maybe his little temper was a little extreme?

"Gwendal will be fine. His injury is not that severe, Thank the Great One." said Lord Weller as he walks towards them. "Are you well, Your Highness?"

"I'm well." Yuuri replied curtly. "What did I miss?"

"You went berserk and were on a little rampage. The men and the officials guarding the women all got away and most of the enslaved women run away too." Lord Weller replied, smiling in a placating manner. Yuuri raise an eyebrow condescendingly. He couldn't care less what happened to those _monsters_ at this point. His berserk was warranted thank you very much! He was more than happy to know that he terrifies the guards to some degree.

Yuuri half listened to the two brothers continue to relay what had happened after he was unconscious. As much as it was fun listening to the terror he had caused, there is something else disturbing him more.

From what he can remember, this is the first time he had fainted when he exaggerate himself. He had fainted _on an enemy territory_ with no back up!

In truth, that bothered Yuuri terribly. His powers or magic that seems to link to his emotions and often times cause him to be unconscious and or giving him memory lapse. It is driving him up the wall with frustration. After months of painstaking research (what's with him keep on commuting between two worlds) and lots of resources, the closest and most bizarre theory Yuuri could think of is that _maybe_ he sort of has a split personality going on. One is his charming self and the other is his demon self that comes with the whole extra power magic package. It was a far fetch theory, but how can he explain the gaps in his memory or how he finds himself saying odd things or acting strange; like in a dreamlike state? The magic was like a catalyst. It was a part of him that he never knew existed, undisturbed inside him, until he ascended the throne of the demon realm.

Being a demon apparently is a whole new meaning on its own! Oh, he'd done his homework. Yuuri was not stupid. After his little duel with Adalbert Von Grantz, he had read on everything about this new world. Especially about the demons and what it is like being a demon. Mostly, he read because he wanted to understand his new powers better. What he can or can't do. Get a clue on the limits and how far he can test the boundaries.

He won't deny that he wanted to get stronger. He wanted to master his powers. The power over elements can be great asset to him. The boost was exhilarating! It was like high on drug or free as a bird. The feel of freedom was wonderful. It was the essence of his soul. They reflect the quality and greatness of the demon king.

It was seductive.

However, He does not want to lose control ever again! No more gaps in memories. No more fainting. No more feeling or seeing things from a third person point of view. He can't afford to lose conscious or have memory lost or acting and saying things on autopilot every time he went extremely angry! It is extremely dangerous for him in the event if he were in trouble in the enemy territory.

Like their current situation for an example.

It would be beneficial if he can use his powers freely without fainting like a girl. If he were to knock out while fighting, that's fine. But if he were to faint every time he uses his powers or overdo himself, that is one weakness that might cost him his life if he is not careful! He could be kill while he was down. And he refused to accept this fact!

"And them?" Yuuri asked signalling to the women grouping together with his head. Lord Weller informed him that the women stayed behind expressed their interested in migrating to The Demon Kingdom.

Yuuri hummed. His hand was resting on his chin while he was deep in thought. That could be a problem. He is not sure if it was a good thing taking these women as immigrants to his kingdom, not with the war between demons and humans still going eminent in the air. Notwithstanding the fact that they are married to a demon and technically already a subject of his realm, hate and prejudice can be an ugly thing.

On the other hand, it might be just what they need to mend the rift between the two races. These women are in relation to the demon tribe. It will do no harm to welcome them since they have declared their loyalty to his nation. Plus, in a small way, it proves that demon and human can co-exist with each other. Their union and children spoke of that.

The future for peace was not impossible.

They just need to realize it.

"I don't see why not. We'll just chuck them into a caravan and take them with us," Yuuri said calmly. Lord Weller's eyes widened.

"Your Highness, there are times that you must made your decision carefully. This is a big decision"

Yuuri glares at Lord Weller, hard. Of course he knew it was a big decision. Kings makes decision all the time after a careful consideration. He knows what he was doing. There is no difference between running a country and running a business back home. Maybe there is a slight difference. But it was the matter of the principle. "Weren't you the one that wanted peace? What better way than to start now. Acknowledge them; welcoming them. If nothing else, they have no place to go."

A gruff voice suddenly cut them off from any retort. "Will you stop! This is no time for an argument. More guards will be coming for us very soon."

Yuuri half turned and saw that it was Lord Von Voltaire heading towards them with Nicola and Jilta helping him. Yuuri face himself away from the man. Lord Von Voltaire presence was like an irritating bug crawling on his skin. While it was Lord Von Voltaire that successfully prevent him from lashing his anger out blindly, whatever the lord had sprouted did not sit well with him. They were all hypocritical. It makes him rattled! His memories when he was pissed off were still hazy, but one thing stood out in his mind.

End his lustful vengeance? Not by a long shot!

Yuuri stayed silent as he listened to the three lords informing him of their own reinforcement on the way. It was agreed that they would take the women with them. Secretly, His eyes rolled heavenward and he sighed heavily.

As they were about ready to leave including the slaved women, Yuuri saw that Norika was digging up a grave up on the hill. "Norika, what are you doing?" asked Yuuri as he make his away towards her. "Come! We are leaving."

"He's not here. He is not here," Yuuri heard Norika mumbled, tearfully. She continued digging on one of the grave. "There is nothing left of him! It's been ten years," Norika said sobbing. She hit the ground with both her fist, crying out her son's name. "Jilta! My boy, Jilta!"

Yuuri's eyes widened._ Jilta? Jilta!_

Yuuri was shocked. He stared at the wailing Norika in disbelief. Jilta? As in the boy Jilta?! The same boy who escaped with Nicola? Could it be that Jilta?

Before Yuuri can act further, a voice call out to Norika. What proceed afterwards was the heartfelt reunion of mother and son. Yuuri just stand there looking baffled at them.

"But... how?" Yuuri asked Jilta's grandfather. According to him, a demon tribesman managed to dig Jilta out from the grave while he was still alive. That demon tribesman found his name and address on one of Jilta's possessions. Yuuri had a nagging feeling he thinks he know who that demon tribesman were.

It was then that Yuuri saw something was buried on the grave that was supposedly Jilta's burial ground. A wrapped cloth peeked out from the spot that Norika had dig previously. Yuuri took out the wrapped item and inspect it. By the colour of the clots it was buried for quite some time. "What is that ugly thing," Lord von Belefield asked.

"Your royal handkerchief!" said Yuuri snidely. He knew that spoilt rich noble born can be very vain but really! It will not kill him to keep his disgusted opinion to himself. If Lord Von Belefield doesn't have anything nice to say, Yuuri prefer it if he didn't say anything at all! They were all tired and Yuuri is not feeling quite courteous at the moment. Yuuri unwrap the cloth. What he saw makes his jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yuuri exclaimed loudly. There, wrapped in an old cloth was the second piece of the flute! And Yuuri suspicion was right. It was a recorder flute.

"This is unbelievable," Yuuri mumbled, groaning at his bad luck. "I'm actually a little disappointed. This is the great Demon Flute?! Of all the type of flutes in the world, it just has to be as basic as the recorder! Man, for something that is rumoured to have special powers, I would have thought you to look more refine," Yuuri eyed the flute sceptically. Apart from the design, it was so ordinary looking like any other recorder.

Then again, he has Morgif for a sword so he is not in the liberty to complaint.

"How in the world did you manage to obtain the other half?" Yuuri heard Lord Weller asked. When Nicola responded him by mentioning Lord Gagenhuber Griesela, that sent Lord Von Voltaire in a rant.

"That idiot! Taking our kingdom's priceless artefact and sticking it at the hole in the ground!" Lord Von Voltaire raved. Yuuri sweat dropped while two soldiers near the Lord Von Voltaire was gobsmacked at his outburst. Yuuri inwardly sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off any incoming headache. If he were to guess, Yuuri thinks that Lord Von Voltaire was quite fond of his cousin. It certainly does give him that impression by the way Lord Von Voltaire was grumbling.

"I don't know what's your deal with your cousin, but looks to me he probably stash the flute there for the time being while saving the baby. He didn't sound so bad," said Yuuri exasperatedly.

Lord Von Voltaire continues to grumble until Yuuri felt a tick appear on his forehead. Had enough, Yuuri ordered clearly. "Come, let us leave. You did say that more Svelera's guards are coming this way..."

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY SLYSLYSL**

"Perfect," Yuuri growled angrily. He eyed the sand bear in front of him then looked over at the Svelera's army pursuing them. "Is there any road we can take that would let us go home in peace?"

"Lord Weller, we need to act!" Lord Von Belefield shouted anxiously.

"I'll fight them off with the troops. You take the women and escaped while you still can!" Lord Von Voltaire ordered.

"Are you suicidal? You can't fight in your current condition!" Yuuri snapped at him harshly.

"I'll join him," Lord Von Belefield quickly offered. Yuuri won't have any of it. "We are still cornered and outnumbered. The odds are against us." Yuuri said hastily.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Lord Von Belefield asked.

Yuuri racked his brain for strategy. If it was up to him, he'll spear the sand bear. Yuuri open his mouth to reply but quickly snap it shut. It was a stupid idea. One, instead of killing it they might anger it more and two; they have the women with them. It could be far too dangerous for everyone involve.

An idea suddenly crept up to him. Yuuri's face paled. He shut his eyes and groaned. "Do you think The Flute will really summons the rain?"

"How will that help us? We are in the middle of a desert!" cried out Lord Von Belefield, shock.

"Hold your breath." Yuuri said hastily while he prepared to play. He really hopes he doesn't make a fool of himself. Not that it matters since he is trying to save everyone's life. But flute was not his chosen music profession. He knew a few tunes. But that doesn't mean he can play them smoothly. Yuuri brought the flute up to his lips and play a song. He blew a song he remembered hearing from one of the movie soundtrack.(1)

Yuuri nearly wince when the song sound off key. He felt foolish. He blew a tune blindly by what he remembered from memory. It was not horrendous, but it was certainly not perfect or went as smoothly. Once he finishes the song, Yuuri sweatdropped at the sound of applause.

"I don't see the result," Lord Von Belefield commented, scoffing.

Yuuri eyes narrowed and he bristled. Fed up with his complaints, Yuuri marched to Lord Von Belefield and pull him down by his front jacket, growling. Yuuri whispered at him, darkly. "Say one more word out of the line and I promise you, I'll appoint you as the court jester and have you playing all kinds of musical instruments in one setting simultaneously in front of the entire nation. Got it?!" Lord Von Belefield hastily nodded, nervously. Far be him from forgetting the king's famous temper. "If you are so great and mighty in your music profession, next time you can do it!" Yuuri finished, sneering.

Before anyone can commented any further, they all noticed the cloud rapidly darkening and thunder sounds above. Cries echoed from the Svelera's army and Yuuri saw that; only where the army is at, it was raining heavily, causing the armies to lose formation in disarray. Lord Von Voltaire called for their attention. "Now is our chance to get away but we still needed to go through the bear!"

Yuuri sighed exasperated and flaring his arms in the same manner. "Really you guys! Can't we all think of a plan _together_ for once!" Yuuri ranted. He was about to stomped his foot and continue his tantrum when a shout out from the direction of the sand bear caught their ears.

"Captain!" shouted a man: eagerly waving his hand at their direction, smiling widely. What's weirder is that the sand bear actually cease its antics when the man was standing beside him.

"Is that Ryan?" Lord Weller exclaimed in shock.

_Who's Ryan?_ Yuuri wondered climbing the horse behind Lord Weller. Since he doesn't have a ride, he was riding back with Lord Weller. His musing was answered by Lord Von Belefield.

"The soldier that left?" said the blond Lord, gawking. Yuuri frowned at hearing that. Not only he didn't know who Ryan was and finding out he left without reason is unsettling to hear. They lack protocol. Lord Weller nudged his horse forward and they meet up with Ryan. Ryan greeted them with a huge smile.

"Captain! It's good to see you again," said Ryan cheerfully. "Forgive me for making everyone worry."

"Good to see you. I know you well enough to turn up safe, but-"

"Wondering about my partner? Allow me to introduce you to my destined one." Ryan introduced his sand bear proudly.

"Destined one?" Yuuri blurt out confused. He blinked incredulously looking up at the sand bear.

"You mean that is your destined one," said Lord Weller amused. Yuuri coughed to cover up his laughter.

Suddenly, they noticed that the Svelera army was advancing. "We need to get out of here fast!" said Yuuri hastily.

"Leave it to me, Sire. I got a plan," Ryan said confidently.

"Really?" said Yuuri eyeing the dangerous yet currently tamed sand bear sceptically. "What do you suggest?"

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY SLYSLYSL**

Yuuri sat glaring at the calm scenery in front of him. The garden was quiet. There was no one else there except him. Yuuri sat under the darker shades of the hallway, with elbows rested on his knees and fist grasped together leaning comfortably against his lips; deep in thoughts.

Yuuri's jaw clenched. He had hoped that after this excursion, he could go home. Like how they did it every other time. Instead he was told that he can't. It wasn't by the high priestess powers alone.

So whose powers is it?

Yuuri took deep breaths as he replays that little confrontation over his head.

***Flashback***

Yuuri stomped angrily towards the high priestess. He knew his retainers was taken aback when he suddenly summon for his horse and ride out without any warning. But does he care about them? No!

"That's ridiculous!" Yuuri scolded the high priestess. "Are you telling me that you can summon me when I'm 'needed'" Yuuri emphasize the needed part with disdain, "but you can't send me back? What kind of fuck up is that?"

"I can only assume that it was the will of the Great one," The high priestess, Ulrike, answered him calmly.

_The will of the Great One? The will of the Great One! Who the bloody and fiery hell he think he is? A god?! _Thought Yuuri furiously. He clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles were white and his nails dig tightly into his palm. _Because last time I check the history, This Great one once was a great demon king, reverend by his people, most certainly will a great power, but the dude had to be created by a higher being so he is NOT god!_

"What the heck? You can't drag me here to your convenience and keep me from going home!" Yuuri said forcefully. He was showing a lot of restrain from yelling or lashing out at someone.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness. I understand that this is making you unhappy, but I could not return you with my power alone."

Yuuri was angry. He was mad. He was livid! He wanted to struck that damn priestess her position be damned! They can't do this to him. They have no right to do this to him. He is their king but he is not of their world!

He vaguely heard Lord Von Belefield yapping something behind him. He also heard Lord Weller trying to stop him but the brat being a brat, dig deeper into his own grave. "You yourself decided to become the demon king of this country. If that the case, there is no need for you to go anywhere. This is your homeland now don't you understand that! You are our new king. You belong to the demon world now..."

Yuuri stiffened. His demeanour changed. Yuuri did not appreciate the telling off. "... Don't you see you can't escape from the place your soul belongs?"

Seeing red, Yuuri grabbed the Blond Brat who had a dying wish by the collar, and shove him forcefully to the floor. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuuri roared furiously, like a man possessed. Totally at his wits end and at his limits, he stomped out of the temple furiously, angrier than when he came.

***End Flashback***

Yuuri had to admit, to be able to shove the stupid brat like he did was a little satisfying. He actually wanted to punch him and beat him bloody. But since the etiquette of this world is so weird and bizarre, he won't want to accidently do something he might regret! Who knows what punching a noble face can imply! A slap on the face is considered a proposal for heaven sake! He definitely needs to change the proper decorum and etiquettes. That was so not romantic for a proposal!

But God! He was so furious, he wanted to let loose and damn the consequences!

But the little Lord Brat was wrong. Very wrong. He did not decide to be the demon king. It was decided for him. This realm most certainly wasn't his homeland! The notion itself was a million years to early. The place his soul belongs to? Get real! He didn't feel like he belongs, if anything, he feels unwelcome!

"Your Majesty, you really will catch a cold," A voice interrupted his musing.

"Perhaps I took this burden too hastily," Yuuri murmured, lamely. His eyes still not leaving the garden before him. He felt Lord Weller sit beside him.

"What's bothering you, Sire? Do you not like your kingdom?" His subordinate asked him in concern.

Yuuri did not answer him. In all honesty, can you blame him after what he'd been through?

"Congratulation. You guys manage to seclude me in such a fashion. I wonder why do I even bother with you," Snide. Snide is good. It keeps his anger at bay. He finds them all fucking unbelievable. They basically tell him that they can _do_ whatever they wanted – and string him along like some little puppet – but he can't?!

"As much as I like, I can't make your feelings of bitterness and sadness go away," Yuuri inwardly snorted. Now that is an understatement of the century. Lord Weller continued. "But remember, you have the strength and support of all those behind you."

_Support? Who does he thinks he is joking? There is no support here for him!_ Yuuri sneered inwardly at his Army's commander in distaste. He turned his face away from the soldier, his knuckle tightened. He can't even stand to look at him or any of the inhabitants of the castle.

Yuuri breathe deeply. Every time the word 'support' pop up, he always nearly loose his cool. He hated them. He hated the hypocrisy of it all. If it wasn't for the bigger picture, he is more than happy to blow the joint.

Yuuri remembered the little argument he had with his brother after he was introduced to the master assassin. The reason why Shori did what he did was still clear in his head.

***Flashback***

"You want me to what? Have you gone crazy?!" Yuuri's eyes bulged wide at his brother's careless remark.

"Not at all. It's the perfect project for you. With this boot camp, you'll get back on track." Shori replied calmly. He was looking at Yuuri with a pleasant and condescending expression on his face. Yuuri was not deterred.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is this about what we've discussed? I agree with your plan didn't I?"

"It's not enough. You are not giving your very best. You are distracted!" said Shori staring pointedly at Yuuri. He looks very relaxing on the outside. But the hard tone he used held a warning. To Yuuri, he felt dread. Even to his own brother, Shori can be heartless when he felt Yuuri needed to be discipline. Aside from Edmund, it was Shori who practically raise him up. So behind closed doors, Shori can be very frightening. When his tone held a warning, even Yuuri learn to be wary of him.

"You are mad! You know what these people are like and how they work! We are taught how to fight, we are taught how to run things, we are taught how to do things discreetly even! So why do I need to be trained under a master assassin?!" Yuuri snapped at his brother. He was pacing back and forth. The reason behind why Shori was doing this didn't sit well with him. It agitates him.

"Because you have grown soft! You have become pathetic! I told you; you are distracted. You are not focusing and committed to your task at a hundred and twenty percent! We can't have that when you are dealing with your enemy! They will exploit your weakness and take full advantage!" said Shori angrily. He suddenly grabbed Yuuri by the arm, stopping him from his anxious pacing, wishing he could shake some sense into his baby brother.

Yuuri breathe in shakily while he runs his finger through his hair. He sighed in frustration. "Shori, these people do things for a purposed or another. Most of their reason for being here is because they wanted revenge! Vengeance was never in my agenda-"

Shori raise an eyebrow at that. "Yeah right." Shori snorted.

"Can't you be serious?! These people are of a dark nature, they manipulate, being sneaky, they cajole, they lied, they exploited human weakness and dark nature, they kill... they are cold-blooded-"

"And we are not?!" Shori snapped at him. "Are you saying we are not cold blooded? Yuuri, that is what we are! That is what all men in power are! Cold-blooded bastards! Edmund more so than either of us!"

Yuuri eyes narrowed and he growled at Shori. "Don't you dare dragged Edmund in this! Edmund did not-"

"He taught us! He shaped us to be who we are today! Remember his teachings, brother. Every single one of them, they taught you on how to be a sneaky bastard that we are today!" said Shori aggressively.

"Then what is the point? If Edmund has already taught us to be cold blooded bastards, then what is the point of you really want me trained like an assassin? Why you want me shrouded by all things dark?" Yuuri shouted. His arms flare in frustration.

Shori eyes narrowed at him. He grabbed Yuuri painfully by both arms and glare at him hard. "What did Edmund taught you when you are making decisions? You must be clear, you must be focus, most important thing of all, you must be firm; give them no mercy! Well, guess what, baby brother mine, you are not as heartless as I would like. Apparently, you have forgotten what you were taught."

Yuuri was speechless. He was shocked into silence. Shori press on.

"You've become attached. You let your emotions; your feelings rule over you. You are not thinking wisely. You are not cruel enough for my liking! You should let them suffer! Annihilate them... oppress them... hell! Execute them if you must! Teach them a fucking lesson! They choose you to be their leader. Then they should learn that as a man of power, you have every right to do whatever you want with said power. Remind them why you are the leader and why they shouldn't trifle with you. Show them how ruthless you are, how unforgiving. They fucking cross the line! Now they must pay for their actions!"

***End Flashback***

Vengeance. Retribution. Revenge.

Such vindictive feelings. They bring nothing but chaos and misery. As much as he likes to deny things, there are certain truths that his brother had grilled into him.

He wanted it. He desired it. They insult him so much that he wanted them to suffer.

His brother had introduced him to that master assassin for a reason. In his anger, Yuuri had lost his way. In his bitterness, he clouded his sense of reasons. So his brother was kind enough to give him an initiative. His brother wanted him to act on his anger. As bloody and as violently as possible. Like he said; they must pay!

And pay they will.

A slow smirk graces his lips. His eyes held a dangerous glint.

Oh yes. If he had his way, they will get their dues in time. Yuuri can be patient. He'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget. His brother was right.

No one messes with him and gets away with it.

**YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL****YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY SLYSLYSL**

AN;

This Demon Flute Arc is the hardest chapters for me to write. This particular arc was not my favourite at all! If it wasn't an important aspect of this story, I would have skipped the whole damn thing!

This chapter is not one of my best afford. It's not that I didn't try with it... it's just that the whole arc is code Red for me. So I'd get it out of the way.

Wolfram annoys me in episode 15. He was so insensitive that my ear bleeds every time he opened his mouth! Though he may have a point, he should not get into Yuuri's face like that. Fiancé or not, I don't think that's a proper decorum for a noble.

(1) - The Tune Yuuri played was 'A Window To The Past' from Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban OST.

Reviews are always appreciated.

-Elvina P.


End file.
